Living the Dream
by Nikki Pond
Summary: 11/10/OC - Her name is Juliet Timesfield, she loves the show Doctor Who. But she has something special and unique, she can travel through another universe and all she needs is some sleep. She travels with the 11th Doctor, but they never meet in the right order. 'First in When You Wake-Up Series'. AU Season 5, 6 & 7. For whovians :) COMPLETE!
1. Juliet Timesfield

**Living the Dream** written by** Nikki Pond**

11/OC – Her name is Juliet Timesfield", she loves the show Doctor Who. But she has something special and unique, she can travel through another universe and all she needs is some sleep. She travels with the 11th Doctor, but they never meet in the right order. First in When You Wake-Up Series

* * *

A/N: Hey! This is my very first 11/OC. And I think this is a story about how this girl falls in love with the Doctor, and no. She's not a time lady, I don't do this stuff about Gallifrey and the whole thing. Because I thought of how this girl is related to me, she is nearly looks like me and no, this OC is not me. It is very difficult to find the right girl who almost looks like me (author). If you read my story called "Watching Doctor Who Series 5" then the mystery of Nikki Pond, is related to OC's greatest mystery.

There will be might be some 10/OC, yes he will be guest staring in some stories, but since I love 11th and he is the very first Doctor I first saw, so I can't help but write a story about him and all his adventures with Juliet Timesfield (OC)

I was debating of course if I should continue or not but it really depends on the ratings that I will receive. My friends suggested that I should write this story because I'm the only one who knows that I write stories a bit longer than anyone else. Of course, I disagree with it at first, because I was focusing on my other projects. But then I confirmed, but not a complete one but I made a deal with my friends that if the story gets more than 20 followers/reviews/favorite then the story will continue

It was the day I read the Negative Review from 'complaints' from my story "Watching Doctor Who series 5", I thought of ignoring it but I have not decided yet, because I know there are people out there, and I wanted to try this story and see how many fans progress.

There might be a sequel to this story, it is not confirmed yet because it really depends the ratings. So let's see if you really and truly love this story about a certain whovian travels with the Doctor and never meets in the right order.

This is also mostly Juliet Timesfield (OC) Point-of-View (POV) because after all, this is a story about her and her adventures with the Doctor. I might give you some pictures about her and the Doctor does some stuff in some episodes if you are trying to picture/imagine it.

The Book cover, you can see that Juliet mostly travels with the Doctor from series 6, and we can see that she is still younger and sweet. That is what she looks like and we could tell that she is happy

Juliet, I describe her sweet, elegant, courteous, kind, a little mad temper, shows a fan-side, and really adorable. The Doctor loves her traits so much but of course he has to deal with River Song and he has to make Juliet understand how their relationship works out because she is only just the beginning, she's been wondering of course what her future like being, she knows that she'll meet a couple of younger versions of her Doctor. And she is 21 years old, So let's just see how this story goes

I'm sorry if the updates get slower, I'm not threatening or anything. I'm just saying in case if it happens then I know it could. But anyway I have no idea where the story goes but it is kind of good way and sometimes the chapter get's shorter and it could be less than 2,000 words per chapter due to complications of my other projects.

So will see if the story will continue because I'm not sure if it will, I made a deal with my friends that if this story receives **more than 20 reviews/followers/favorite**. Then the story will continue and I'll begin writing the next chapter.

I apologize for the grammar and spelling

Oh and this is a spin-off to "Watching Doctor Who Series 5" and to those who read that story, then you will be surprised to read this.

This chapter is longer because probably it's best that I did.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and neither is the transcript. But the OC is mine, so yes I own her.

* * *

**Chapter One: Juliet Timesfield**

"Shut up, Nikki! I'm trying to watch the finale"

I shooed her away, and all she did is sticking her tongue to me. I just ignored her, she could be very annoying and she is only 15 and I'm only 21. I'm her older sister and we take care of each other. Nikki is a whovian, like me. She loved that show and she loves the 11th Doctor, I also love him. I hide my fan-side away from everyone, because sometimes they thought of me a crazy geek girl, it's true. I'm a genius at school and I started to be interested of the stars, ever since I watch Doctor Who.

I also have another sister, but she is gone and she is travelling after her dreams finally came true.

I feel jealous about it, I wanted to travel too, but I know I can't

But maybe One Day, my dreams will be finally coming true.

Nikki didn't listen to me, so she started to make some noises. She loves Doctor Who but not as much as me, I have of course posters all over my bedroom. Nikki is not really that kind of whovian and she thinks it's too much.

Since Nikki is making those noises. I grabbed my laptop and my earphones, I headed towards my bedroom which is upstairs, my room is next to Nikki. I entered and locked the door behind me.

Finally! No Distractions and no annoying sisters

If you know what I mean, unless you have an irritating sister who also loves Doctor Who but not as much as you.

I opened my laptop, and I plugged it into the charger. She moved the mouse and placed the DVD of "Doctor Who series 7", she's been waiting for this for like 6 months, after Angels Take Manhattan, which made me cry a lot and it is also heartbreaking. But what made me cry is "The Forest of Dead" I cried about what River said to the Doctor, that his adventures will come and it will be her last, and his first.

I use my earphones, in case my family is making noises. I got to admit, I have a very noisy family. My mother playing the music and didn't dare using the earphones because she wanted it to sound like she's at a party, can't she just use the iPod for _goodness sake _I cried out loud, only my head though.

I'm watching Doctor Who series 7: episode 'Name of the Doctor' I was shocked about the Doctor's secret. I was like to my sister 'I don't want to watch it, I don't want to know his name' but I also wanted to find out who Clara really is, I had no choice but to watch it.

Steven Moffat said he was serious that he is going to reveal the Doctor's secret, and Matt Smith said it is a shocking ending. But of course, I believe him. I believe in Matt Smith and the 11th Doctor at the same time, so I watched it. I was shocked about Clara and it all made sense now, I had lots of theories about Clara.

I first thought she was just her ancestor or something, but then I thought the clone because that could make sense right?

But it doesn't explain why is she scattered through time and space, I never really thought the similarities – which is that she is _born to save the Doctor_

And the ending or the finale of Name of the Doctor was epic, I'm shocked to find out about the Doctor's greatest secret was standing in front of him. It's him but not the Doctor, I was smart to think it's faster and catch up what he meant. For me, I think that's him but not the Doctor, or before he choose the title – before he chooses his name Doctor.

I was also shocked that the Doctor can actually see River, I thought that was the episode where River will go to the singing towers, but it is done. I can tell he has done that before 'The Snowmen' I get it why he choose to not talk to her, because if she did, she'll leave. She will only leave until she receives a goodbye from him. I know he hates endings, goodbyes and most of all repeats.

I know him too well, I describe that episode epic and dark, a little bit like Harry Potter and it definitely made my jaw dropped, and my eyes widen.

I let the popcorn fall out of my mouth, because I'm still in the shock. But what has shocked me the most is that Matt Smith is leaving, that he will be regenerating at the 2013 Christmas Special. Can't he just do it next year, I mean in series 8. I'm not sure if I might like the 12th because 11th Doctor caught my heart, he is different. He let go of the pain, he is happy and energetic and mostly childish that could make the kids attracted. And what made me love him more beside his childish ways, is that he's alone. He died alone and that made me feel like I wanted to just go and hug him and let him know that he is never alone.

I repeat the episode because it is a big shock and his secret is revealed. I got to admit, I like Steven Moffat. I don't see why people hate him, he did a fantastic job and it is very mysterious and too be honest, way better than Russell Davies.

I could hear my phone ring, I opened it and could see someone just texting me.

He is of course my friend, and we became best friends. We became pen-pals and we never met, we never even see each other's face. I started to fall in love with him when he told me how he loved that show Doctor Who, we talked and talked about it. It's like the only thing we have in common.

I call myself TheDreamGirl and he calls himself "themad-manwithabox" because he loves the Doctor and especially the 11th.

_**So what's up?**_

_Just watching the Name of the Doctor, I got to admit. The ending is pretty shocking_

_**I know, nobody told me that there will be a part 2**_

_I know, I was like 'What-the-hell' nobody told me that the 50__th__ anniversary is part 2, I guess it'll be about the Doctor's name and an unknown incarnation of him but not the Doctor_

_**It's obvious, but how are you doing?**_

_Fine, you?_

_**Going away, I'm going to London for a visit.**_

_When will you be back? _I don't know why I just typed that.

_**I will be back about a month**_

_A month?_

_**Yeah, I promise that we'll see each other and we will finally get to know each other.**_

I smiled, we both of course fall in love by some text. And I text him to let him know that I'll be fine. We of course are not officially boyfriend and girlfriend because we never fully introduce ourselves and we want a proper date.

I watch some episodes of Doctor Who, mostly it's all back to series 5 but now I'm in Let's Kill Hitler, one of my favorite episodes. I loved 11/River, because I believe they're made for each other and I have no idea who 12 might be?

I then went out to pick some grocery, and then after that. I went out, I could see how far my house is, so I took a shortcut. Which is the dark alley, my mother advised me to never go there, but I always took that path.

And before I could step into the light, someone grabbed me and pinned me to the wall, I gasped and dropped the groceries, I could see a man in front of him, that bloody thirsty man and it looks like he wants to eat me, but that is ridiculous.

The strange man started to hurt me, and he pulled my hair.

I screamed for crying out loud but no one could hear me except the man who looks like he's going to rape me.

This is what I get for taking the dark alley. I thought myself.

I could feel him starting to grab my things and hurting me, I could feel the pain. I continued to scream but who will save me?

Then the strange man hit me in the face and I collapsed on the ground, my face is staring into the light. I'm so helpless and no one could save me. I hate that man who just kicked me, I swear if I get my energy back, I'm going to punch him and he is going to remember me. I needed help and I tried to call for help but no one.

"Help me..." I whispered.

And then I started to hear voices, but I didn't dare to look because I'm still afraid of that man who just kicked me.

That guy is a psycho.

And then I could hear some voices of another man, it didn't belong to the man who just kicked me. There's another one...

"Don't you dare touch her..." the other man said, I believe someone just heard me, and he might even save me.

I could hear some voiced of my hero and the guy who kicked me, talking rough. That's when I decided to turn around and look at my hero, my vision is blurry but I could tell that my hero is a man. He pinned the stranger in the wall and started to kick him.

I could feel the pain in my stomach, I placed my hands on it and tried to ease the pain.

Because it hurts so much for crying out loud.

And then I could see the stranger close to me, he touched my bare skin and it felt so warm.

"Don't worry Julie," he assured me. "I'm here and I'm going to take you home"

He started to pick me up and carry me, and that is the last thing I knew because right now, I blacked out.

I then woke up in my bed, and I could see some of my bruised still there, whoever is my hero. I thank him and without him, I would have gotten hurt, it's too bad that I didn't get a chance to see his face.

And then I could hear my phone ring, I checked and to see that my pen-pal who is talking about going to a Doctor Who convention.

He has two tickets and we possibly might hang out together, even though we didn't get to meet each other properly.

It made me forget about my hero who just saved me, and all I could think of is the Doctor Who convention.

I went to bed when I finally checked the clock, I noticed it's 11:00 pm. So I throw myself in bed, I pulled out my pyjamas and my cute rainbow socks. I look cute and I of course still look silly. I got to admit, I sometimes act like a child and silly, I always show my childish smile around people.

I fixed my cute and straight hair, I got to admit. I look rather cute and adorable.

And plus, I got bunny slippers.

How cool is that?

I know I know, I'm starting to sound like the Doctor but of course, I like him. My dream is to travel with him, and I mean literally.

I dream about him and me together in his magic blue box.

I started to dream about the 11th Doctor ever since I was a kid, and if you are wondering. I first don't know why? But when I found out Doctor Who, and I was shocked to see my sister watching that man from my dreams few years later. I started to watch almost every episode about him.

I still have dreams about him, I dream everyday and every single night about him. I dreamt that he has taken me to some planets and showed me all the wonders of the world but what's best is to beat him. His childlike and silliness makes me laugh and want to be with him.

I promised myself, one day. I'll travel around the world and see those amazing things out there and I'll be travelling with the Doctor, but I want _my Doctor._

I believe the Doctor is real and I will travel with him.

But of course my parents didn't believe me, they just rolled their eyes and snorted.

But the only one who believes me is my sister and my pen-pal, whatever his name is.

I went to bed, and tucked myself with a smooth blue blanket. I smiled and I could feel the cold breeze brushing my hair. I closed my eyes and took a breath. I wonder what will my dream will be.

The Next Day...

I decided to go shopping, after all my clothes look too small. I swear I don't even remember when was the last time I go shopping?

I looked in the mirror and I'm wearing a brown jacket and some jeans, and especially my white shirt. My hair is ponytail and my bangs are on the other side because and I grab my wallet and my handbag.

I walked into a department store, and I could see hundreds of clothes, and they all look beautiful.

I may be cute, but sometimes I have a funky fashion.

I looked in the mirror and see if it looks good on me, but I returned it sometimes. I had to look each of the price tag because I did not much save money, I always used it to watch my favorite Tv Show Doctor Who.

After I payed it, I started to find my way out, it's funny that I don't remember the entrance or the exit. I mean where the hell is it?

While I was looking around, while holding my bag. I slammed straight into someone and fell on my back.

"Sorry" I apologize, not looking up. I tried to get up but somehow I slipped and fell again.

My butt hurts, and I'm already old enough for this.

"Let me help you" a voice offered me, he sounds familiar. I took his hand, and getting up. I didn't even look at the person. I was busy rubbing my butt. And before I could look up, some stranger who I just bumped. "Juliet!" he exclaimed, and he put his arms around me before I could look.

I just pat his back, and looking confused.

Why is this man hugging me? And is it me or his hug is getting tighter?

Then I pushed him away and I finally got a chance to see his face, I could see his childish smile and those green eyes that look so old but his body is so young. Old and young at the same time, and that – I think I just stole Steven Moffat's line 'Old and young at the same time' he said those words when he was looking for the 11th Doctor.

Oh great, now I'm thinking about Steven but that's not important because right now I'm staring at the man who I just bumped into.

My eyes widen and my jaw dropped, I could not believe who I'm seeing.

I almost let my fan-side out, but I kept them under control.

I whispered one word, and one word only. One word that could make you understand and everyone understand.

"Doctor?"

And before anything happens, I fainted. I mean I really fainted, this is the first time I fainted in my entire life.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it, I don't know if I should continue this or not? Because I have a schedule and I don't know when will I update this, and this story is actually a chance, meaning this story is only temporary and I want to see if you like this story or not.

I apologize for the grammar and the spellings, I sometimes let the MS Word do the job.

So let's see if this story should truly continue because who knows this story should wait and probably might be soon or not ready.

Juliet's personality maybe sweet and adorable but she could have a bad side, and she has a normal side and she acts like her own age instead of a child. She is perfect for the Doctor but were not there yet because clearly this is about the girl who dreams and she can go to the Doctor Who universe if she goes to sleep, so for her it's not a dream :)

Juliet also have a fighting side, she uses guns. She maybe sweet and adorable at the outside, but she is a soldier inside but only a little and the Doctor is so much more

To those who loves the 11th Doctor and OC, then you could read this story and there might be 10th appearance because after all, Juliet has to travel with her not so Doctor. And this is about a whovian who makes her adventure unforgettable because soon, her Doctor is going to die…

I missed the tweed jacket, but I feel like it's too old for Matt Smith. I missed 11th Doctor who is still younger, his bangs covers his right eye and his floppy hair. But then he looks older at series 7, seriously he is a grown man and we know he can't stay forever.

Ohh and Juliet and the Doctor's relationship is very complicated, not because of time. But because the Doctor has done things, sometimes he falls for River and he falls for Juliet sometime but mostly River. And Juliet falls in love with a boy from her universe, so sometimes it happens and very complicated.

Review and let me know what u think?

"_Everyone has their own Doctor"_

_-Nikki Pond (me, the author)_


	2. The Doctor or Matt Smith?

A/N: I'm back guys, I decided to add one more chapter because there are some people out there who still wants this story. Ohh and I just got a new favorite song called "Glad you came" by The Wanted. I love that song because it sounds relating to Doctor Who and especially about the stars and the universe. You can go listen to that song if you want.

Also today, I just publish & update my stories in just one day, 4 stories in one day. (Doctor Who: The Oncoming Storm Rises, Watching Doctor Who Series 6: Part 1, Love me and Find Someone

Oh and by the way, Juliet could be childish in some chapters and that's what's make her adorable.

The Title of this story was meant to be "Dream-girl" or "The Girl who dreams" but then the I thought that maybe the title sounds like a nickname. So this is a complicated story and I still have not fully planned this story. I don't know where Julie goes...

I have a hard time with all the timey-wimeyness.

The Doctor's relationship with Juliet and River is complicated, he could love River more and Juliet less. So there is less romance between the Doctor and Juliet.  
I can promise that their will be some romantic elements between them and more there will be more adorable fluffiness between them. Let's just say their relationship is friendship but I was debating of course, what category it should be.

Here is another long chapter and I can't believe that each of my chapters has to be less than 4,000 words instead of 2,000. I could tell this story is pretty long and I think it's going to be hard work and I deserve it.

I hope you like it :)

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Doctor or Matt Smith?**

I could hear someone calling me, my name? I think. What is my name again? It starts with the letter 'J' right? Joshua?, no no that's a boy's name. Let's see Jessica, Jessie, Jenny, Jill, Jennette, Jane? No, no too elegant. I don't want to sound that British woman.

Okay now where was I? Ohh yes, what's my name? Do I have a memory –loss? Did I get an amnesia? Hmm I think so, then again some memories are flooding back to me. Let's see my name is Juliet, and...and what? I love this show. A Tv Show actually, about a man who is old but young. Vampires maybe? Or maybe that show Vampire's diaries? Well I don't think so, I'm not into hot vampires.

I'm into what?...aliens.

Aliens?

Why am I so interested of aliens? Are they even cute? After all they have tentacles but I love to go all kind and friendly to them. Am I into Star-wars? I dunno, but I'm not that geeky with all their laser swords or something. Let's see, while I'm trying to process in my mind.

I'm in my deep world again, where I think about stuffs.

It's a sort of thing I do.

Okay I love green? No no wait that's my second favorite color, I think it's blue. Well not blue, or dark blue. I like light blue, the color of the blue sky. And all the fluffy clouds, I'm beginning to daydream again.

I could still hear someone calling my name, sound masculine and he sounds worried.

My eyes are still closed and I have no idea where am I?

This is getting annoying, but I love mysteries. It gets me all cheery and happy. Wow my trait is all childish isn't it? Oh well got to accept me. I grinned.

Okay I love...my mind is on process...I love Doctors? why am I so attracted to medical Doctor's, I hate their pointy needles and stuff. But I felt like I can trust Doctors, wait...no no no no, not _a _Doctor, I think it's _the _Doctor.

Yes, that's it

But what kind of person's name is the Doctor

Doctor Who? Exactly

Ohh well, then...wait I remember! I bumped into a man and then that man is the Doctor or Matt Smith, well either of them. I'm okay with them, I could go hanging out with Matt Smith on set or I could travel with the Doctor. Yippe! So is it true?

I am hallucinating right?

I dunno, I shrugged.

And what happened? Ohh I fainted.

I'm so stupid sometimes, and now whoever this is. Could be the Doctor or Matt Smith, I'm okay. This is like the best day ever! And it's like it's just what I needed right now. My two favorite people that I never meet, I finally got a chance to meet the Doctor or Matt Smith.

Can this day get any better?! I squeaked.

Then I heard someone calling my name, I can tell it's Matt Smith or the Doctor. Then I heard a buzzing sound and I could see a green light in front of my face when I peeked a bit. I recognize it, it's a sonic screwdriver. The 11th Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

My favorite, this is why I officially made green as my second favorite color in the world.

I slowly opened my eyes and could see that man or well the Doctor or Matt Smith, both of them could even be better.

"Ohh thank god, Julie" he sighed of relief. "You scared me to death"

He immediately pulled me into a hug, I wanted to scream and then I did.

I pushed that man's shoulder, I don't know if it's a joke or not. I stumbled back and moving far away from that man.

I'm going to hate myself if that's Matt Smith.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, and shouted enough for this man to hear me.

This man who looks like Matt Smith smiled and said. "Look Julie, I'm so sorry what I said to you, I didn't mean it." He looked worried and pleading? Am I right? Is that the right word? I'm sorry I'm not very good at grammar and tense. That man pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Julie, my dream-girl" he whispered me. "I promise I won't hurt you ever again" he promised. "I finally found my way to your universe since it's impossible but I'll take the risk"

My expression is just...blanked...or confused.

And then it took me a minute to you know, rewind my memories and then stopped, Bingo!

"How do you know my name?" I asked, with a hint of fear. My joy and happiness is hidden and locked up unless I unlocked it.

That man's face fell, and frowned. "Julie," he states it, he whispered only I could hear him, with a hurt tone. "What number?"

"Number?" I crabbed away from that man. "and How do you know my name?" I repeated the question.

I have no idea what made me like this, or acting like this.

Why am I so scared of this man, luckily I learned defense, meaning I could defend myself without hurting people.

That man stood up and his face fell, like he given up his hope. He started to step back like he's scared of me. Am I? I mean I look sweet and innocent that's what my classmates said, and they don't really think I have combat modes, do I?

"You don't know who I am" he said, staring at me.

I nodded. "Well I think you're Matt Smith because after all you're the Doctor right?"

The man who looks like Matt Smith drops himself on the floor, as he covered his hands with his face. I feel sorry or sympathy for this man, I know I just met him. But I think I hurt his feelings, I have no idea what I said to make him like this. Just because I don't know him, well he could be Matt Smith or the Doctor. Anyway even if I just met him, I'm kind and I don't like to see people get hurt.

I looked at him, I could see him hurt even though I can't see his face, but I could tell he was hurt.

But not physically, so maybe it was something I said, but what?

I stared at this man examining, he was wearing a bow tie and that tweed jacket. Is he shooting a scene in here or something?

I wanted to help this poor man who looks like Matt.

A minute later, I am slowly crawling towards him, and then. I was so close to him. I think he's crying, but why is he crying? I wanted to help him and I don't like to see people upset. I held out my hand to touch his shoulders but I don't know if it's a good idea.

I swear I could hear him mumbled about crossing dimensions, the risk, the pain, young me? I have no idea what that means but it's best to ask later.

I decided to put my arms around this poor man, well he looks mid 20's, well he looks close to 30's now, maybe 29 or 30. But that doesn't matter because what matters is that this man needs comfort and I'm the only one who could help him.

He looks like a lost boy to me, so I put my arms around him. I could hear him sniffled in my chest.

I soothed his hair. "Shh shh, it's okay I'm here"

I tried my best to calm him down, I tried my best and It always works on children, but then this man needs some comfort.

The man stopped his sniffled and look at me, I could see some tears on his face and he didn't really cried much, that's good. I thought

"ohh and the number I believe is One" he said, "you're the young Julie"

He tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Not my Julie..." he whispered, with a hint of pain in his voice. He takes my face in his hands and presses his forehead against mine. I didn't push him back, I just...allowed him. He needs comforting and I'll be there, he looks so lonely. I'm always attracted to people who are very lonely, because...because I don't want them to feel the same way as I was before, and I would do anything to help this man. "Right from the beginning..." he whispered, and closed his eyes as if he was in pain. "My dream-girl" he whispered again, and he opened his eyes and stared at mines. I could see his green eyes, they don't look like Matt Smith's eyes, I have posters all over my room, and I could always tell the difference.

I observed and examine his eyes, his eyes don't look like Matt, but they look exactly the Doctor. His eyes look so old and full of sorrow and loneliness.

"listen here mate, I think you need a cup of tea or something." I stood up and wiping my pants, and held out my hand and offered him to take it. "Why not come with me and have some nice tea, and then you could tell me what's the problem

That man stared at me, he nodded and held out my hands as well.

We walked to my house, I opened the front door and opened it like a big entrance. I love the Eleventh Hour so much, I'm starting to copy him. I told him to sit down while I go fetch us some tea.

The Doctor looked around the house, it's like he's never been here. "So this is what your house looks like? I have never been to your house before" he breathed.

I look confused but I just shrugged, after all this is just weird.

I walk into the living room and handing him a cup of tea, I took a sip of mine. To be honest, I'm not much into tea. I looked at him and...studying him. It felt like I am so intruige, I have no idea but this man seems interesting.

"So, why were you crying?" I asked him, I tried to be as much as comfortable as I am. "and you certainly look like the Doctor, and you're even wearing his clothes" I eyed at his clothes, probably he's a whovian.

"that's because I am" he said

I didn't believe him, "Yeah right, you love the 11th Doctor don't you?" I said.

"But Julie, I am"

I stared at him. "Okay," I put down my tea. "How do you know me?"

He knows me, but I don't know him. Well he does look like the Doctor, I mean the clothes, his personality and his eyes.

The man looked hurt a bit, did I say something? Did I make him...uncomfortable? well it looks like I'm hurting him even more, and that broke my heart a bit.

"Because I know you" he answered, he looked down and frowned.

"I'm sorry but have we met?" I asked, maybe that's all. I don't recognize him.

"For me yes" he whispered quietly, it's like he wanted to run away and search for someone. I could tell because I'm very observant like the Doctor. Sometimes I felt like he's hurt every time I talked, like every time he hears my voice.

"but for you, no" he answered, I don't understand.

He looked up with his sad face, I looked into his eyes and then it clicked me.

My realization dawn to me, I started to walk backwards slowly. It all makes sense now, his eyes. Those are the biggest hint, they're too old, way older than Matt. I've seen the Doctor's eyes every time I watch an episode about the 11th Doctor. But what I don't understand is how could he recognized me.

I realized I stopped breathing, my heart even stopped.

My eyes widen, and I realized who he is now! I was about to faint but I manage to control that.

"Doctor?" I whispered

The Doctor smiled. "Hello Juliet Timesfield" he greeted me.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter does not make any sense, I confirmed that Juliet will be meeting the 10th and the 11th Doctor. She may not be what she seems, and thanks for the 5 reviews I receive, you guys rocked.

I'm sorry if this chapter looks shorter than the last one, this is all I could give you before we get to the part where Juliet travels through time and space.

I know you expected me to update long, but I feel like you need the next chapter so I did. I have not yet written the next chapter, but I'm going to see how these reviews are going, I could give this story a bit of time to get everyone's attention.

Juliet Timesfields relationship with the Doctor is just friendship at first, and she could be childlike.

Hope you like my story!

P.S You guys rock!


	3. Her Doctor and My Doctor

A/N: I'm so happy now! Do you wanna know why? Does anybody know **SarBrook? **She finally updated her story **"Crossing Timestreams" **it may sound like this story but I'm not copying her's, she just inspired me to write this story, I had a hard time deciding where this whovian goes.

So she inspired me to create this story and I thank her and this is a different version and completely about dreams.

Okay I changed my mind, 10 will **not **be in this story. I had to think of Juliet's first adventure and her ending and I decided that she will be only meeting the 11th Doctor, not the 10th because I feel like I can't handle it.

This is alot of work for me, I have other stories but I'm back to this story and I can't wait for my big plans for this story. (and then I'm going back to my other stories)

The Book Cover might change again because I feel like this is too simple and I wanted to look like a real Book Cover and so it could change and especially the summary but the title of this story stays so you might want to look out for the title.

Five Stories in One Day?**  
*** Be Living Again  
* Love me and Find Someone  
* Watching Doctor Who Series 6: Part 1 (spin-off to Living the Dream)  
* Doctor Who: The Oncoming Storm Rises  
* Living the Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who but I own Juliet and Nikki, my OC.

And there are some chapters that are not really Juliet's POV.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Her Doctor and My Doctor**

I smiled when the Doctor said my name, and I mean my full name.

I started to run towards him and I put my arms around him, I can't believe the Doctor is here. An hour ago, I was acting all adulty and that is not really my type unless it's necessary. But what the hell? Why was I not believing this man look like the Doctor? This is my dream come true.

"Doctor!" I smiled as I buried my face in his chest. I could feel his two heartbeats, I sometimes wonder?

Who those his other hearts belong to?

I know it's River, besides I sometimes love 11/River. I used to have a slight crush on him but I kind of move on from him since I found someone which I haven't even met him yet. But I can tell that we both have a lot in common.

But let's ignore that shall we?

Because right now! I'm touching the Doctor

As in _THE _Doctor, my Doctor. The one who could take me away here...

Wait!

Take me away? OMG Am I going to travel with him? Oh maybe I could meet Amy and Rory ohh this is good, I can't wait to meet them. They're my favorite, my Ponds. Oh wait _his _Ponds, I remember them, but...

It's so sad that they're gone, I cried at the episode 'Angels Take Manhattan'

I really cried but what I cried the most is 'Forest of Dead', I cried when River said all the last things to the 10th Doctor, which he still hasn't caught my hearts.

I love the 11th and nobody should forget that! And I mean it!

Oh great.

I'm letting my fan-side out, well not out actually, just my thoughts. Atleast he didn't hear it, wait...

I don't care!

"Oh my god" I gasped, as I slightly pushed him away from the hug. As I put my right hand to cover my mouth, my eyes widen. "It's you, but how?"

The Doctor sighs and looked down. Did I say something? Did I make him upset again?

"Not yet..." he whispered.

I raised my eyebrow, I didn't catch his words or hear them correctly. "I'm sorry?"

"You're the young Julie" he whispered, with a hint of pain in his voice. I could tell he's very upset because of me, but what?

"What do you mean?" I asked, as my face says – I'm confused right now?

The Doctor finally looks at me, but still sadness and pain on his face. "Julie, you got to listen to me." As he stepped closer to me, and he looks a bit down. He looks at me directly at my eyes, he pulled my chin up...gently, I stared at his pain, loneliness and saddest eyes I have ever seen. "We travel together, and I..." he looked down, and hesitate. "We never meet in the right order, we keep going backwards and forwards."and he closed his eyes, He is in pain and all because of me and I'm the reason,and I understand.

I smiled a bit, and this time. I pulled his chin up. "I understand, and..." I hesitated. "Believe you"

I let those words come right out of my mouth.

"I don't think you need to explain those things because I've read so many stories about a girl who meets a man but never in the right order." I laugh a bit. "Sounds like River ehh?" and that's when I noticed he frowned again and a bit deeper.

He is so lonely.

I need to cheer him up, I just...

I can't stand to see a man like this.

"But does that mean I'm going to travel with you? I asked instead, well I know it hurts for him to see a younger me but I needed to know. I needed to know everything and this is it, I'm going to meet him and travel with him.

"Yes," he answered. "But not all the time, you always disappeared and reappeared out of my life" he added.

"and how about the numbers? I mean you asked me?"

"Um..." he scratched his head, I could tell he's uncomfortable this. "I'm asking you how many times you met me?"

"Oh" I made an 'O' shape mouth. "My first meeting with you," I whispered. "The day I first met you" I added.

I had so many questions in my mind. I wanted to ask him more about our adventures together. Maybe I could meet Rose, Donna and...Oh maybe the 10th Doctor, well he's not really my favorite but I love it when he looks so...sexy. God I hope I didn't say that out loud. Luckily I didn't.

Anyway, as I was saying. I have questions and judging by the looks of his clothes. I could tell it's I think, before that episode 'Bells of Saint John', looking forward to meeting Clara, ohh wait, I am going to meet Clara, or well Oswin...I don't know it's all wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. Oh god I love it when the Doctor says all his timey thingies.

It makes me giggle.

Oh god, when am I going to meet him? no, wait. I shook my head, it's already now, well for me, this is the first time I met him. But when am I going to start travelling with him? I can't wait and how?

I noticed the Doctor giving me an odd look, odd. That word sometimes reminds me of those oods, oh god! I love one of them, I always wanted one and don't worry I'm not going to treat it like a pet if anyone is worried about it. Okay forget that ood, where the hell did that come from?

And I was about to ask him more about my future but then I could hear footsteps, coming towards to this room. And I mean this room!

I could panic! Wair I am just a bit, I wonder how my friends or my family going to react.

And then...

My sister came with a pack of chips in her hands, as she is chewing my sister, Nikki. She's a whovian. I'm going to have to cover my ears or buy myself some earplugs and I'm going to protect the Doctor from her.

She noticed us, but she didn't look surprised.

That is got to be the last thing, I expected her to do.

"Excuse me Doctor" as she moved past by the Doctor, as she throw herself to the couch and she turned on her Tv.

"Oh you must be Nikki" as the Doctor gives her a fake smile, he held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"I already met you" she replied.

Wait! What do you mean she already met him? Does she travel with him?

"You met him?" I choked out, I'm a bit surprised of her. Nikki, she's always full of surprises.

"Yeah," she replied, she wasn't staring at us or focusing on us. Just on the Tv, and then turned to the Doctor for just a glance. "Haven't seen you for months."

"So you already met him?" I'm still a bit shocked okay?

"Yeah," she said like it was obvious.

The Doctor shook his head. "So you're like Nikki here," as he gestured to me. "You have seen the past versions of me?"

"sort-of" my sister answered, a bit grumpy I detect.

"What do you mean 'sort-of'?" me and the Doctor asked in unison, we both look at each other and thought it's weird but then we turned back to my sister who seems to know the Doctor and she already met him, but she didn't say a word about him and meeting.

Nikki sighed. "Not my Doctor, you're just another version of him."

"Everyone has their own Doctor" she added.

"and when did you met _your_ Doctor?" I asked, or well...more like of a demand actually.

"A year actually, and It's a long time I haven't seen this incarnation of yours, Doctor" Nikki said.

She met the Doctor a year ago! And she never told me! And what does she mean she hasn't seen the Doctor in well...eleventh form. Does this mean she actually has met the 12th Doctor or she just met some other past incarnation of his.

I was about to ask Nikki but she held up her hand. "and before you ask, yes I met the 12th Doctor too. That's the last time I saw my Doctor" she said, I swear I could hear sadness at the end.

Nikki stood up and shook the Doctor's hand. Wow! Talk about Nikki's mood swing. "Nice to meet your Doctor" she winked at me.

"Wow, another me's" the Doctor smiled a bit.

And I could see Nikki smiled a bit. I understand that she hasn't seen _her _Doctor, but atleast she met another one. I guess it makes sense of my sister's words.

"Everyone has their own Doctor" I whispered to myself.

* * *

A/N: The Next Chapter Juliet's First Adventure, so I hoped you guess which episode is her first adventure, I won't tell you where is this Doctor on his timeline. You'll have to figure out yourselves you know.

This story is a spin-off to "**Watching Doctor Who Series 5&6"** and Nikki, on her timeline. It's far on her future actually, she has already watched series 8 and she already did "Watching Doctor Who Series 5, 6, 7 & 8" and I know you are wondering why she's acting like that. I'll avoid telling her mystery because right now! I'm writing "Watching Doctor Who Series 6: Part 1" and that is on her past.

Can't wait for the next Chapter ehh? I hope you guessed Julie's First Adventure.


	4. Asylum of the Daleks Part 1

A/N:Okay! None of you dare to guess Juliet's first adventure and which episode, well I couldn't spoil it. But anyway I started writing this after 'Luv TARDIS' told me how she love it and all I could take is her fangirl side, which I can't blame because I love Doctor who and it's absolutely brilliant. :)

Flashbacks is somewhere before Chapter 4 – because some fans will be asking what happened to the Doctor.

'_Italics' - _means Flashback.

So here is 'Asylum of the Daleks' and as the 11th Doctor would say before Series 7, "Geronimo"

Disclaimer 1: I do not own Doctor Who, and it all belongs to BBC.  
Disclaimer 2: I own Juliet my OC, she is not associated to any Doctor Who or BBC.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Asylum of the Daleks Part 1**

Hmm...does anyone remember what happened previously? Well here's a short story which I have no time to explain a long story. I just met the Doctor, as in _the _Doctor. Who happens to be in my favorite incarnation, my 11th Doctor. Who could say no to his brilliant smile?

Oh god, I'm letting my fan side out again.

The Doctor explained to me that we never meet in the right order or if I should explain it the easy way. Me and the Doctor always meet in the wrong order, it's all wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff he used to say. It's funny, I can't remember when's the last time he said that, and I mean series 7. He...changed so much. He is a bit mature but I don't care as long as I have the Doctor with me.

Anyway, I put on my bunny slippers and my pink pajamas, with pink bow ties all over on it. I'm really weird but who cares! I tuck myself to bed and closed my eyes, I started to fall asleep with a smile on my face.

oOo

I appeared to be in some place, well an auditorium. Wait! I remember this episode, I am in that episode called 'Asylum of the Daleks', ohh I'm going to face Daleks. Oh this is going to be my first adventure ehh? Well...at least it's better than that episode called 'Time of Angels', I really was frightened of that episode and I'm really scared of those weeping angels.

Anyway, as I was saying. I find myself in an auditorium surrounded by hundreds of Daleks or thousands of Daleks, well at least I know how this story goes and how it ends. Well I could see all different versions and the marks of a Dalek. In front of me, I could see the Doctor, Amy and Rory all focused on that Prime Minister, who looks like an octopus and all ghosy. I'm sorry I can't describe it, just an octopus.

I could hear the Doctor talking to the Prime Minister, about...something.

Ohh I love this part, I'm going to make a big entrance, Like the Doctor. He's always the one with the big entrance and I love it!

This is it, I just hoped they didn't shoot me or anything. But before I said anything, I could hear the Prime Minister's words to the Doctor.

"What do you know of the Dalek Asylum?" that octopus asked.

The Doctor was about to answer but I answered instead with my best smile and confidence if I must add. I started leaning against a dalek which he/she is not paying attention at me, I stayed relaxed and calmed. "According to legend..." I said loud enough, and everyone turned to me including the Doctor who is staring at me with his mouth open. "It's like the dump, a planet where you locked up all those bloody Daleks that went crazy and that went wrong. You know..." I started trying to draw a picture while I started walking towards the Doctor, with my big confidence. "The ones you can't even control." That's the time I'm finally next to the Doctor.

"It never made sense to him." I added, and pointed at the Doctor who is beside me.

"Juliet!" he exclaimed, with his grinning face that is looking like a child, I love that face! He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back even though I just saw him about an hour ago which I believe it hasn't happened to him yet. I pushed him away and could see him looking at me.

He started to look at my hair and clothes at the same time. "I haven't seen this since..." then his eyes widen, I could tell it's some kind of 'a thought just hit him in the head' and I know it's probably because I'm a younger version of her Juliet. And I could tell he's a bit...hurt. He walked around me and examining my hair. "Your hair...it's straight."

Straight? what do you mean 'my hair is straight'? Does this mean I'm going back to all curly? I groaned.

"Juliet..." he whispered to me, and he is now standing in front of me and his eyes are full of fear. "What number?" he asked me.

I hesitated, this answer is going to hurt him but I don't want to lie. "Two" I answered.

He took a small step back. "Well...I didn't expect this."

"Me neither, this is actually my first adventure" I admitted.

"Well..." he took my hand, and smiled at me. "Let's make it a great one." We turned our attention back to the Prime Minister.

"I see the The Dream One has arrived." The Prime Minister observed me.

"Thank you." Why am I saying this? Since when was I kind to those Daleks? Well at least I was being polite. "Messing up with my dreams and trying to get to me, you are so lucky that this happens to be my first adventure and this is the first time I actually met you." As I leaned closer to that Prime Minister. "I don't know what my future is, but I have a feeling..." My eyes darken a bit and I could sense the Doctor looking worried and a hint of fear. "...it's going to be fun." My eyes turned normal, and I look at the bright side of things.

I could hear the Doctor sighed of relief and smiled at me, as I turned away from the Prime Minister and now standing next to the Doctor.

"Why not?" the Prime Minister asked instead, he was referring to why the Doctor 'never made sense about the asylum'.

"Because you'd just killed them." The Doctor answered, as he turned away from those Daleks, I stand still in my position looking at the Doctor.

"It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred."

The Doctor turns back, his eyes darken a bit. I could sense a little bit of the Oncoming Storm coming, I shivered a bit. "Offensive?"

"Does it surprise you to know the Daleks have a concept of beauty?"

The Doctor leaned forward, closer to that Prime Minister actually. He bends over face-to-face to that octopus. "I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick, but hello again. You think hatred is beautiful?" He turned away, he walked past by me. All I could do is watch this and see where this goes.

I'm like an audience, I can tell the Doctor is all focused on these daleks, after all. Their the Time Lord's greatest enemy/

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you?"

The Doctor stared at Amy and Rory and then to me. His thoughts interrupted him, whatever it is. A hole opens in the middle of the room which is a bit close to Amy and Rory, who stepped back, not wanting to fall over. I held the Doctor's hand and joining the Ponds, staring at the edge.

"The Asylum." The woman who is already a Dalek-puppet, I think that's what it's called. According to that . "It occupies the entire planet. Right to the core."

"How many Daleks are in there?" The Doctor asked, staring at that planet below us.

"Millions." I answered instead, the Doctor just nodded.

"All still alive?" the Doctor asked another question, can't blame him. He just wants to assure us and making sure it's safe which is not, as long as he's here then I'm safe.

"It has to be assumed. The Asylum is fully automated, supervision is not required." the woman said.

"Armed?" Amy looked at that woman.

"The Daleks are always armed." She answered. What kind of Daleks does not carry a weapon?

"What colour?" Rory asked, everyone looked at him, thinking 'what kind of question is that?'. I thought the same thing, what kind of person asked that kind of question and I was all like 'Really Rory?' "Sorry. There weren't any good questions left."

"I don't think so either." I agree with Rory, if I was him I would ask and awkward question, Rory just smiled at me and we all had our attention back to that woman.

"This signal is being received from the very heart of asylum." She pressed a button on her wrist, a bit similar to a Vortex Manipulator. And then I remembered something, this is the day the Doctor first met Oswin, another version of Clara who will soon to be his next companion. I wanted to meet her of course, but that will mean the Doctor will never be able to see the Ponds ever again. I know Clara will remember this anyway.

And then I could hear 'Habernera' and I could see the Doctor enjoying that music, which I could tell the Docort who is starting to hum and full of delight. I'm not really a big fan into music, just a bit.

"What is that noise?" the white Dalek demanded a bit. "Explain. Explain" I swear my brother is a big fan of Daleks and Cybermen and I could hear him saying 'Exterminate or Delete' it's a bit annoying but I enjoyed it.

"It's me." The Doctor held his hands up, and starting to sway it, meaning his delight to hear that song.

"Sorry What?" Rory turned to the Doctor, frowned and a bit confused.

"It's me. Playing the triangle." He smiled and chuckled a bit. I started pretending to play some kind of violin with my childish enthusiasm, the Doctor enjoyed it. I got to admit, I'm still a kid. "Okay I got buried away in the mix." Turning serious. "Carmen! Lovely Show." He started to scan with his screwdriver, he checked the readings. While I tried to join with him, but his attention is mostly focused on the Daleks. "it wasn't that bad ehh?" the Doctor turned to me, like he just read my thoughts.

"I heard of it sometime, not a big fan of music." I said.

"Right..." the Doctor turned his attention back to the Prime Minister, feeling a bit awkward. "Someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?" He asked, and all he gets is some silence and staring. "He asked the Daleks..." he replied, frowned.

"ask nicely." I smiled, looking a bit innocent. The Doctor smiled at me and then he turned to the controls, tracking the signal.

"Hello? Hello, Carmen? Hello?"

"Not Carmen." I said to the Doctor, I was about to say her name but then...

"Hello?" Oswin called back, I can tell there is hope in her face. She wanted to be free and finally see those stars...apparently not. I closed my eyes and hearing her voice.

"Come In, Come In, Come In, Carmen." Glad that someone is alive, as he tried to fiddle with those controls.

"Hello, yes, yes, sorry, do you read me?!" Oswin replied, I can tell she is dreaming big and she is still full of hope that somebody might actually save her, but it's too bad it's going to break her hearts.

"Yes, reading you loud and clear. Identify yourself and report your status." The Doctor grinned, he took my hand and listened to Oswin.

"Hello, are you real? Are you actually, properly real?"

"Yep, we're definitely real in flesh and blood. And no, you're not dreaming." I said.

"Oswin Oswald." Oswin introduces us, I don't need to, but thanks for a proper introduction. "Junior Entertainment Manager, Starship Alaska. Current status…crashed and shipwrecked somewhere...not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good, but keen to move on." She said a bit quickly at the end.

"A Year?" I could see the Doctor's expression a bit shocking to hear the news, he turned to me and I nodded, meaning it's true. He turned back to Oswin. "Are you Okay? Are you...under attack?"

"Some local life-forms, I've been keeping them out," Oswin replied.

"Do you know what those life-forms are?" the Doctor asked.

"I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah."

"What have you've been doing, on your own, against the Dalek for a year?!"

"Making souffle's" Oswin answered simply.

"You know," I said and the Doctor turned to me. "I haven't tried those souffle's yet, after this can we got get some?" I asked.

"Sure, why not." The Doctor said. "After this, I'll go make one."

"Better than Clara's..." I muttered, I heard her souffle's are a bit terrible.

"Against the Daleks?" the Doctor thought of that. "Where did you get the milk?"

"This conversation is irrelevant" the white Dalek stated.

The Doctor turned his attention to the white Dalek, letting go the controls. "No, it isn't!" he said firmly. "Because a star liner has crashed into your Asylum, and someone's got in. And if someone can get _in_, then everything can get _out_. A tsunami of insane Daleks. Even you don't want that."

"The Asylum must be cleansed."

"Then why is it still here? You've got enough fire power to blast it out of the sky."

"The Asylum force-field is impenetrable." I told him. And the Doctor was about to ask another question. "It can only be turned off inside that planet." I added, answering his questions which he had no asked but thought of it. "And I can't stand here all day here Doctor, let's just make it quick. These Daleks..." I gestured all over the room. "are scared to go down there and they all brought us here for some asylum" I gave him a pointed look.

The Doctor clapped his hands. Bravo. "Oh this is brilliant." He smiled, and then he started to point at me. "And you're brilliant." I just smiled. "So you wouldn't go down there because your all too scared so tell me..." he looked at the White Dalek. "what do the daleks do when they're too scared."

I have no idea actually, retreat would probably do but...Oh well that's my only guess.

"The Predator of the Daleks will be deployed." The white Dalek said.

The Doctor frowned, "You don't have a predator and even if you did, why would they turn off the force field for you?" he asked.

I cleared my throat and the Doctor looked over me. "Doctor, you're the predator." I stated.

"Me?" the Doctor gaped, I nodded to tell him it's true. "Me?"

"Yes Doctor you, it's not a very good title either."

"You will need this," the woman and the other two guys put over my wrist and the others some kind of wrist band, I don't know what it's called but I can tell that it can protect me from the nano-cloud. "It will protect you from the nano-cloud."

"The what?" the Doctor asked, just to make sure he heard it loud and clear. "The nano-what?"

"Like nano-genes." I said.

The Doctor nodded, and then one man pulled me back down with the Doctor, where Amy and Rory are standing. Ohh did I mentioned these two men happen to look alike, and seriously there fashion sense is a bit way off.

Looks like a dump to be honest.

"We have to find a way to deactivate thee force field from there." I said and turned to the Doctor, I nodded at him, telling him it's fine.

"Are you kidding me?" the Doctor asked me, I just stared at him with my 'serious look'. "Okay..., they're firing me at a planet and expected me to fix it."

"You always fix things."

"But not for the Daleks." He said.

Ohh really Doctor. "You did it once before." I reminded him, the Doctor thought for a moment but then just changes the subject.

"How about them?" he gestured the Ponds. "What do they want with them?"

"It is known that The Doctor requires companions." The white Dalek said, as if, he always needs one.

"Oh Brilliant!" Rory groaned.

"What about her?" he gestured to me. "What do you want with her?"

I just smiled, not showing any fear in me. "I'm just joining the ride." I smiled.

The Doctor chuckled.

"Don't worry 'll get through this" I whispered, looking at the Doctor and the Ponds. And then I turned to that hole, I smiled as my adventure excitement coming to me. "GERONIMO!" I shouted, as I jumped into the beam and I could hear the Doctor calling me, well I just enjoyed the ride. I got bored a minute ago and I've been waiting for this. I held my hands up. "WOHOOO!" I glanced up and I could see the Doctor enjoying it as well.

oOo

I landed in a pile of snow and god, it hurts. I look at my right and I could see the Doctor is lying beside me. We both turned to each other and started to laugh like we've been just to an amusement park. And then I noticed something behind him, and I could tell it's some kind of periscope. "Doctor, look!" I pointed behind him, he turned and could see an eyestalk.

"What the..."

'Harbernera' started to play from that eye stalk.

"Sorry, sorry!" Oswin's voice cut in as the song was cut off, "Pressed the wrong switch."

"Souffle' Girl?" the Doctor asked.

I rolled my eyes. "That's a better nickname."

"Not as good as yours" as he tipped my nose, with a smile on his face.

"Dream-girl was it?"

"My Dream-Girl." The Doctor nodded.

"Um...Hello?" Oswin called, feeling a bit awkard to hear us.

"Ah Yes Sorry Oswin!" my head turned attention to her, clearly she needs some talk. "I got to say, I'm impressed that you hacked into this stuff." Me referring to dalek technology, I'm pretty lame at hacking or well...I don't know how to hack.

"But...but" the Doctor looked between me and this eyestalk beside me. "that's not possible, no-one can hack it."

"It's very easy to hack." Oswin simply answered.

"No, it isn't. Where are you?" he asked, while using his sonic screwdriver. He turned to me. "Are you alright? No bruises or wounds?" He asked, a bit of concern.

"Yup" I answered with a pop. As I smiled.

"The ship broke up when it hit. Somewhere underground, I think. You coming to get me?" Oswin asked. I noticed the connection is starting broke. I sighed, Lose connection I thought myself.

"Doctor!" I turned around and could see Amy coming towards us. "Juliet!"

"Amy!" The Doctor turns and helps her regaining her footing as she comes down the snowy slope. I noticed Harvey behind her, oh god he's a dalek puppet. So I hid behind the Doctor a bit scared, you know for my first adventure. I was scared, so this get's time to get used to it.

The Doctor noticed Rory not behind her. "Where's Rory?" he turned me.

"Don't worry, Oswin will save him." I assured him, as he squeezed my hand. I didn't noticed he was holding my hand.

"There is another beam." Harvey said, as he pointed it somewhere behind him. "There, over there."

We all followed him, while following him. The Doctor asked me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fun, just a bit of excitement coming to me"

Then there was an awkward silence, I started to shiver a bit. I could have just gotten a jacket. Ohh wait, for me this is a dream or I kind of just jumped into another dimension where Doctor. And now I'm wearing a white long-sleeve shirt and some jeans. The Doctor noticed me. "Didn't I explained it to you? I mean the future me?" he knew he hadn't done Juliet's First meeting, this is the youngest Juliet he had ever met. The youngest was number 3 and now this is the youngest he had ever met. He didn't like that day, the day his dream-girl first met him. His dream-girl only has the eyes of a stranger on him.

I shook my head. "The Future-You told me you'll explain."

"Well from your point of view, this is a dream. And for me, it's real. And since it's your dream, you can give us some useful things and you can like control it."

My eyes widen. "You mean I can like 'I wish for some nice cup of tea' and then it magically appears." Her smile widens full of wonders.

The Doctor laughed a bit. "It's always magical when you're around." He said, as he put his arms around my shoulders and we continued to walk.

oOo

I stared at Juliet, my dream-girl sleeping. I remembered everything, well not everything. She means so much to me and I can't lose her, she's too precious And I would do anything to be with her and make her happy. I sighed, she looks beautiful when she's asleep.

Since her number is 1, and I remembered. I remembered every single thing and every adventure we had together.

I can tell she's at the Asylum, i remembered that. I was hurt when i found out she's my young Juliet.

"I know..." she mumbles in her sleep. "... Yes, Amy, but she's been here for a year."

He remembered her words, she said that when they were climbing down to see those workers killed.

I tucked her hair behind her ear and I could see Juliet smiling a bit.

Ohh...Julie

I sighed.

"Goodbye, Dream-Girl" I whispered, as I walked out of her room and not looking back.

* * *

A/N: This is longer and it took about 4-5 hours to write this. And I guess the future Doctor is going back to his Tardis, I can't say where is he in his timeline, but I can tell he's a future Doctor from the asylum and a bit older than the asylum. I won't say what happened or what he done to Juliet, we will just have to wait and see.

I confirmed already that the 10th Doctor will **NOT **be in this story, mostly the 11th Doctor and my OC. I had to choose Juliet's timeline very well and it's not very planned yet. It's all wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff. So I have no idea where her story goes but I confirmed her first adventure. I promised the fans that this chapter is her first adventure, so I'll be giving some flashbacks after Chapter 3 and before Chapter 4.

When You Wake-Up Series, I thought of that series name, I wanted something close about sleep and dreams. I watched all the 11th Doctor episodes just to make everything alright and written notes about how Nikki could act in my story. After I watched Big Bang, when the Doctor said to Amelia before he was erased from existence. I thought how that would fit well into this series and it could go well, I noticed how lame my idea of using Juliet's (MY OC) sleeping thing to transport her into another universe, it's like transporting yourself into a story book which sounds like a kiddy story, I tried to make the fans' interest in this story.

Juliet is not much of the attention of this story, but she manages to say something and she looks rebellious for an adventure. I can say that she's a bit sassy and her personality evolves a bit and especially her looks. I'm not saying she's a time-lady or regenerating. Her looks in the future looks a bit older.

I can say that Juliet's next adventure is somewhere in series 6, but I'm not going to say it. Spoilers :)

**Any Questions?** Like if she's going to flirt with Jack or appearing some episodes like The Beast Below? (I'll only tell you what you need to know)

**Message to Fans**

Luv TARDIS – Thanks, i'm glad you like it. I know you, you reviewed Watching doctor who series 5. I don't think this *person* allowed me to continue, but now this is going to be 2x harder. Because I'm also focusing Watching Doctor Who Series 6 Part 1 and I have to focus this one too, so I'm having trouble with the schedule. All I can say is that I'll be updating this a week or two like WDWSeries 6 Part 1. I'm glad u like my stories, you were the one to convince me to continue this story. And am still writing the Christmas Carol Part 3, but I feel like that I should focus on my other stories before Series 6 Part 1, it just doesn't feel like writing the sequel so quick In less than a week. And since you read the spin-off to Series 6 Part 1, I guess we're already in Nikki's future, I avoided telling the fans her mystery since my other story is still in progress and i don't want the fans to find out that quick. Anyway thx :)


	5. Asylum of the Daleks Part 2

A/N: Here is 'Asylum of the Daleks Part 2' which is very tiring just a bit, because I just got home after that interpretative dance practice, I swear that my partner's hair is very similar to the 11th Doctor. And all I did in the dance room is mostly listening to music and I just got embarrassed.

Disclaimer 1: I do not own Doctor Who, and it all belongs to BBC.  
Disclaimer 2: I own Nikki, my OC, she is not associated to any Doctor Who or BBC.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Asylum of the Daleks Part 2**

"We came down here two days ago," Harvey said, as he walked up to some kind of...what's it called again? Some kind of hole that could lead you under the ship. Don't blame me! I failed English class so don't blame my vocabulary. "There are 12 other escape pods. I don't know what happened to them." Oh so that's what its called, pods? I think. No, no, no wait I think it's called a Hatch? Wait! Yes it's a Hatch, then I got myself a gold star! But that's now what concerns me.

Well you do Harvey, you just don't remember. I closed my eyes tight feeling guilt coming to me, it's my fault.

Anyway I started standing on the edge of a Hatch, and I watched Amy wiping some piles of snow using her boots, which I got to admit that I want those boots, but that's a bit rude and I could see those words 'Starship Alaska'.

"Alaska? That's the same ship as a souffle ' girl."

Harvey pulled the hatch out, and I could see a dark room in there. I don't know if I'm scared of the dark, wait! I think I am but let's not get those things scare me, this is my first adventure and this is my dream you know. I hoped that the Doctor is real and I dream travelling with him and especially with my penpal 'themad-manwithabox' I wish he could come, it would be nice to bring him along. And hold my hands...speaking of holding hands or rather someone holding me.

The Doctor held my wrist tight, and I mean _very _tight. I couldn't let go.

"Doctor?" I whispered him, I was scared that his hands tighten and I could see some bruises coming to me. "Please let go." I whispered and pleaded, it really hurts.

The Doctor immediately let go of my wrist and examines some red things around my wrist, I could see guilt in him. "I'm so sorry." He apologized.

I gave him a small smile. "It's okay, but that doesn't matter." As I put my other hand around my bruised wrist, I concentrated, not letting anything distracting me. I could see my wrist healing with some golden energy, then soon it's healed. I held my fixed bruised up, showing the Doctor it's perfectly healed. "See," as I smiled. "All I just need is a bit of magic."

I expected the Doctor to be cheered up, but I could guilt in him. I wanted to say something but I can hear Amy calling me and the Doctor who is already climbing down.

"Doctor! Juliet!" Amy called us, I hesitated and I went down first before the Doctor.

As I climbed down, well it's very dark and I could see the Doctor above me, following me. I jumped out of the ladder and could see people already dead, and not only that. They've been converted already, and they're trapped. Even death is not an option.

The Doctor jumped out of the ladder as well, he looked at me. "Are you sure you're okay? No bruises or anything."

"Doctor," I said in a calm tone. "I'm fine, really I am." I assured him, it's the truth after all and now the Doctor is acting protective to me.

The Doctor's eyes are still locked into mines, after a few minutes he noticed some of the crew but they didn't react. I knew he noticed, and he knew too. After all I have foreknowledge, which reminds me, does this mean I get to meet River. Ohh I love it when she says 'Spoilers' and being all flirty around the Doctor, after all I'm an 11/River fan and I wonder what will 12 be like? I never know who he is? But according to my sister, she said she already met him, and GOD please not a female. Please don't let the 12th Doctor be a time lady.

"Won't you introduce us to your crew?"

"Ahh yeah, sorry. Guys, this is the Doctor, Amy and Juliet." Harvey introduced us.

The Doctor salutes but receives no reaction from the crew. He started to think of a plan, I closed my eyes in pain. How could I let this happen? And it's all my fault, if I came here sooner, then I would have saved them.

"Guys?" Harvey called them, but no response.

The Doctor pats the shoulder of the crew members closest to him, he looked calm as ever. But I can sense the Doctor's guilt coming, and I could still sense the Doctor's hatred towards a Dalek but he tries to hide it, but I can see it. As he pulled out the crew members who is the closest to him, he pulled out that person's hoodie and I could see a dried-out, mummified corpse. It looks like a mummy to me, without some tissue wrapped around.

I kneel down to that person who is already converted, I stared it's face and I could tell his expression is scared. Whoever this person is, he was scared and there was nothing I could do. I feel so...guilty. I could feel tears coming to me, as I covered my eyes with my hands and let some tears falling to me.

I could feel the Doctor kneeling next to me, and placing his hands on my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Julie."

"But I knew this would happen."

I let some tears fall into my face and could see the crew dead, I placed my hand on his skin and concentrating if could bring this man back to life and maybe remove that nano-cloud that had affected him, but nothing.

I feel ashamed of myself.

"You can't bring the dead back to life, Julie." The Doctor whispered to me.

"They're not dead," I said, as I started to wipe my tears away. "You can't escape from the nano-cloud, not even death."

"Oh my god" Amy gasped. "What happened to them?"

"They're dead, all of them." The Doctor answered, as he scanned the bodies with his sonic screwdriver.

I get up and quickly wipe my tears away. I may not be able to save them, but maybe I can save Oswin, and I'm not sure if it's a fixed point in time.

"But that's not possible," Harvey said in disbelief tone. "I just spoke to them. Two hours ago, we were doing the engine repairs!"

I know Harvey is gone, and he already was. So I stand up and holding the Doctor and Amy back. I started to back away a little while holding the Doctor and Amy's hands. "Really Harvey? Because they've been dead for a very long time and I'm not letting you hurt my friends. I am so sorry Harvey, but you're already dead."

An eyestalk appeared on Harvey's forehead, I knew he was a dalek-puppet. I knew I couldn't save him, and I always knew what happens. And now, Harvey is coming towards us, I grabbed a fire extinguisher and then I throw it to the Doctor, who manages to catch it. and then he fires it at Harvey. Wow a perfect team!

"Amy! The door!" I shouted, and then she nodded.

Amy pushes the button to open the door, and me and the Doctor forces Harvey through it. We locked the doors.

"Explain!" Amy looked a bit disgusted, probably because we're surrounded by dead bodies. "That's what you're good at. How did he get all Daleked?"

I'm pretty sure the word 'Daleked' isn't a word, and if you could look at your dictionary, you could see that word doesn't exist. Oh great, my teacher side is coming, I don't like that kind of side of me. I have loads of sides. I have cheery side, the yummy side, the fashion side, and I'm certainly sure I have a fan-side.

"Because he wasn't wearing one of these." I held my wrist up, to show that wrist band I'm still wearing. "Nano-clouds can turn living or dead into a dalek puppet. Anything attacks this place, it will be kind of like a security system."

The Doctor pouted a bit. "You stole my lines."

I glanced at him, over my shoulders. I smiled. "I sometimes love being brilliant."

"Living or dead?" Amy looked a bit shocked, and I knew what she means.

"Oh Doctor, let's just run for our lives because we just unlocked some kind of security and we need to get out of here!" I held my hands up, and then the crew members slowly begin to stand. Oh great, you had to do this now! Can't it wait till the Doctor said something.

"Dead..oh dear." The Doctor said, as he stared at the crews coming to me.

The Doctor quickly grabbed my wrist, as we both climbed over the seats and he kicked the bodies who ever get's closer to me. Of course, he wanted me safe. I could see Amy dodges some Dalek-puppets from grabbing her. Me and the Doctor made it to the other door, and we waited for Amy to come. She did but then those bloody dalek-puppets grabbed her wrist.

Me and the Doctor pulls her close, we're not going to lose Amy, and I promised myself to keep them safe as long as I can. I locked the doors behind us, and I leaned back against it. Panting over, who knew travelling with the Doctor could be so...exhausting.

Amy looked at me, and I could see a smile forming. I sense the taste of an adventure coming to her, that's the Amy Pond I know. Good to have her back!. "Is it bad that I really missed this?" she chuckled a bit.

Me and the Doctor smiled and agreed.

"I know!" I smiled and held my hands up. "That's how we eat danger for breakfast Amy." She begins to laugh as well.

"Unauthorized personnel may not enter the cockpit." Oswin called over us, finally she's back.

"Shut up!" the Doctor didn't like people telling him what to do, he's like a spoiled child which I find it very cute. I should give him a nickname! Why not? He walked towards the eyestalk and I knew it's Oswin.

"Ohh, ! Bad Combo! No sense of humor and that chin."

"Tell me about it." I said, as I smiled and laughed with Oswin. The Doctor looked offended, he glanced at my shoulder. "Oi! What is wrong with my chin?!"

I broke down the laughter. "Don't worry Doctor, I have a cute chin too." As I walked up to my Doctor, and letting my nose touching his like a cute puppy. I let my childish side coming to me, I could see the Doctor blushed a bit. "Ohh you look cute when you got that face." I giggled as I walked across the room.

"Careful, dear, you'll put someone's eye out." Amy scoffed behind me, and I clearly have no idea what Oswin meant. "I'm scanning you. You're on another of the escape pods from Alaska, right? Same ship I was on" Oswin said, while scanning the Doctor. Oh Oswin, if only you knew where you are exactly.

"How can you hack into everything? Should be impossible, you're in a crashed ship!" the Doctor said, not believing how that's possible.

"Oh come on Doctor, anything's possible and it's true, Oswin is a genius." I said, as I leaned next to the controls right behind the Doctor.

"Which reminds me" Oswin sounded cheerful. "Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?" she mused of that thought and me too, and I guess the only word I could find is astronaut.

"Astronaut?" I answered, the Doctor looked at me and a bit hurt.

"Don't worry Doctor," as I walked towards him and putting my arms around him. "I think you look charming." The Doctor smiled a bit, but that didn't seem to bring his moods up.

I hesitated and pushing away the hug, I turned back to the eyestalk. "Just call him the Doctor." I said to Oswin.

"Nice touch Juliet."

"Thanks Girl!" I called her.

"I like you already girl, now." She paused for a moment. "Check the floor. I'm picking up a breach at floor level, there could be a way out. See you later!" and then Oswin is gone, looking for Rory actually.

The Doctor and Amy spots another hatch in the center of this room.

"Aha, a Hatch! Looks like it's been used already, and they tried to block it off behind them." The Doctor looked relieved to find another escape pod, he probably can't be claustrophobic.

Amy looked behind her. "I can't imagine why?" she turned back and her attention to the hatch.

"This goes straight down to the Asylum." I said, as I helped the Doctor open the hatch.

"Where Rory is?" Amy said, looking a bit scared.

"Speaking of Rory...Anything you want to tell me?"

"Are we going to do this now?!"

"What happened?" the Doctor looked at Amy, his eyes locked onto hers.

"You gave him up..." I said, the Doctor and Amy looked at me and could see me leaning against the controls with my arms crossed. "You wanted Rory to be so happy, so you have given him up." I kneel down next to Amy, putting my hands on her shoulder. "You can't lie to me, Amy. Because I always know."

Amy scoffed a bit. "You always know Julie, you're the Doctor's dream-girl."

"I'm sorry, Amy, but this is the first time I met you."

Amy's smile faded. "Not my Julie then." She looked down and frowned.

And then we could hear the door banging, as we got up and look at the screen, showing those crew members who tried to attack us.

"Oh, Hello!, hello, hello? What are they up to?" He thought, looking at the screen. I stood next to the Doctor.

"They got the wrist bands." I whispered, and then look down.

The Doctor quickly whipped his head and turned to me. "What?"

And then we could see one of those crews holding Amy's wristband, she looked into her wrist and could see nothing. And Amy knows what that means, she'll be converted into a Dalek-Puppet. The Doctor took Amy's wrist. "Oh, Amy."

"Doctor? What's going to happen to me? Seriously, tell me, what?" she demanded, And I could tell she's scared.

The Doctor and Amy stared at each other, and then we could hear the door banging. I stared at those screens. I feel sorry for them, and the guilt still stays with me. Someone grabbed my wrist, I turned around and could see the Doctor looking at me. I knew he looked disappointed to see me like this.

"Come on." He whispered, as we went down to the hatch.

oOo

I'm a bit exhausting; I just had to run away from those Dalek-Puppets. Why did I say 'I eat danger for breakfast' well I can just use my magical powers, right? Although the Doctor explained to me not to use it too much, it will drain my energy. I asked the Doctor what he meant but he didn't reply.

We climbed down the ladder.

"So, tell me." Amy said, she tried to be careful not to fall off the ladder. "What's going to happen to me? And don't lie, cos I know when you're lying to me and I will definitely fall on you." I never fancied Amy sits on me, don't want that. And this had got to be the fourth time she asked. "Especially you Julie, I know you know." Amy added.

"Of course." I looked up and forced my biggest smiled. "I'm your favorite."

The Doctor is just below me, and Amy is right above me.

"The air all around is full of micro-machines, robots the size of molecules, nanogenes. Now that you're unprotected, you're being...rewritten" the Doctor explained.

We all finally come off the ladder, and we're now at some corridor.

"So, what happens? I get one of those things sticking out of my head?" Amy didn't like being turned into a Dalek-Puppet.

The Doctor looks around. "Physical Changes come later." He grabbed my wrist leading down the corridor.

"What comes first? How does it start?" Amy asked another question.

"With your mind. Your feelings, your memories and we're sorry." I explained and me and the Doctor glanced back to Amy. "but it's started already."

"How do you know?"

We continued to walk down this corridor. The Doctor glanced back at her. "Because this is the fourth time we've had this conversation."

"Ok," Amy not liking that answer. "Scared now."

"Hang on to scared." The Doctor hugs her. "Scared isn't a dalek."

He then turned to me and about to hug but I stopped him. "I'm not scared."

The Doctor grinned at me. "That's my dream-girl." He kissed my forehead and then he grabbed my wrist and started to walk.

oOo

A Door opens in front of me, the Doctor and Amy. We looked around and could see some daleks well only a far ahead. I knew they were asleep and I don't fancy waking them up. The Doctor sniffs the air.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

I don't want Amy hurt, so I'm sorry Amy, I'm going to have to replace you. "Just some daleks," as I glanced around the room. "I'll keep a look-out."

The Doctor and Amy nodded, "Oswin! Oswin, can you hear me?"

They left me alone, I don't like being alone. I know what will happen to me anyway. I'll be blown up, I can't use my powers to heal myself, and if I get hurt in here then I would be hurt physically in the real world.

I closed my eyes and just had to find a way to get past these Daleks.

And do you know what else? I'm not wearing those wristbands. I had to sneak it to Amy's wrist.

I'm completely unprotected.

* * *

A/N: It took 3 hours to write this which is not bad, and I explained Juliet's powers. I didn't want her powers all about Time Vortex or anything, I just wanted something that is about physic and how it affects the real world.

I know there is not much 11/OC in this story, but like I said, their relationship is very complicated. Juliet didn't seem to have feelings for the Doctor at all, and neither does the Doctor but he looks concerned and very protected towards her. I can say the Doctor could sometimes fall in love with Juliet but he usually falls for River.

I changed the book cover again, which is actually better.

I wrote this chapter the next day after Asylum of the Daleks Part 1, so here is my plan for this story because I already planned out Juliet's Timeline and the Doctor's first meeting of her (which is not written yet) I will be focusing each series of my stories, I don't do one series, I just go to the next one while the fans have to wait for the sequel.

So the news for the fans is that I will not be focusing: Watching Doctor Who Series 6: Part 1 and Love me and Find Someone.

Even though WDWSeries6Part1 is kind of part of this series, it will be separated. Because the rest of my stories are updated a month but these stories above me are mostly updated a week or two which I don't have time, so I will be giving focusing on this story because I feel so comfortable writing it.

Each Chapter contains 2,000 - 5,000 words, and the total chapter of this story has got to be at least 45 chapters or below. There will be 3-5 parts per episodes, and all I can say is that this is mostly about Juliet and the 11th Doctor.

By the way, I heard the 12th Doctor will be announced tomorrow. It's too bad, that I will find out in Mondays. I'm still upset that the 11th doctor is leaving, and since Steven choose him, I think I can trust Steven choosing the 12th Doctor. I sometimes thought maybe it could be Damien Molony or Chris Addison, maybe it could be either of them. Thank God the 12th Doctor is not a female. I would have a heart attack. I thought at first Rubert might be the 12th but then it appears that can't be true.

Thanks for those people who reviewed previously. I thank beulah2013 and grapejuice101.

**Any Questions?**

**Message to the Fans.**

Beulah2013 – I can say she's going to be very upset and guilty. And Thx for reading this :)

Grapejuice101 – Thx for reading it, and No, she'll not be appearing that Sarah Jane episode. I already watched it, and I don't really see Juliet fitting that story, she's not really a big fan of that show. She just pops in the Doctor's life. But here is the update, which is faster. But no, I'm not doing this every day. I needed time to edit it.


	6. Asylum of the Daleks Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, and it all belongs to BBC. But I own Juliet and Nikki (OC's), both of them not associated to any Doctor Who or BBC.

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys so much for reviewing, it really means a lot to me to know there is atleast one person reading this. I got some reviews about my grammar a bit, I had to edit them again and I had to ask my beta-reader to do the editing again. Really Guys thank you for reading this, and please tell me what you think about this chapter.

To you remind you again, there are some chapters which is not Juliet's Point of View.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Asylum of the Daleks Part 3**

"Hello, the Chin! I have visual on you!"

"Why don't I have visual on you?" He sounds a bit suspicious, as he stared at the eye stalk or some kind of camera. "Why can't I ever see you?"

"Bad hair day!" Julie answered, the Doctor glanced behind him and could see Julie still watching the doors. He frowned at her, he's still worried about her.

The Doctor hesitated and turned his attention back at Oswin. "That's right girl," Oswin said. "Boys don't understand how girls needed time to fix their hair."

The Doctor shook his head, who does not have time to do _girl _talk. "Oswin..." He sighed.

"There's a door to your left, open it." Oswin instructed him, the Doctor did as she said as he opens the door from his left. "Going to send you a map to that screen. I've put your little friend somewhere safe, I can get you to him."

The Doctor nodded, he was lucky that Juliet informed him that Rory will be okay.

Before the Doctor could look at the map, he glanced back to Juliet who is staring at the room, in front of her. She looked...Sad. With her arms crossed looking at that empty room.

oOo

I had to watch out, I can feel my mind being affected by the nano-cloud. I had to protect Amy, and It's my job to keep everyone safe. I'll be fine, I know I will. This is my first adventure, I still have more adventures looking forward to.

I glanced at the Doctor, who is talking to Oswin with Amy behind him all focused to Oswin.

I look through the doors again, and I could see a man in a suit, looking at me. He simply nodded at me, I wanted to go talk to him. I shook my head. No, no Juliet. I'm not letting the nano-cloud converting me to one of those Daleks or Dalek puppet.

Then soon, I'm crazy again. I whispered. "Who are you?"

I'm hallucinating, can't believe this is happening to me. I opened the door and then I walked. I could see more people in there. I could see children playing together. One man comforting a woman. And then a man in a suit, gesturing me like I was some kind of customer.

oOo

The Doctor heard something and he could hear the door opening, he looked at Amy who is behind him and she nodded that she heard it too. The Doctor is worried quickly, he didn't want to lose Juliet and that would probably be the last thing he'll do to her. He can't lose Juliet, his Dream-girl. The Girl who shows how much he can live and how much she showed to him a better life. And she is his forever. His Dream-girl.

He turned back to the screen. "How many Dalek directly ahead of me, right now?" He asked Oswin.

"10, 20, hard to say. Some are catatonic, but they do have fire power."

The Doctor panicked a bit, if the door opens. Does this mean Julie went in? With a room full of Daleks with full power?! "How do I get past them?" As he exit the room and turned to the corridor. He turned to see Julie in the room, he rushes to her. He really didn't want to lose her.

"Juliet!" He stepped closer to Julie now.

Juliet glanced at him with her crazy smile. "Shhh, it's okay Doctor. It's just people in here." She assured him, not aware that she's hallucinating.

"Julie." He said it very calmly, he tried not to panic. "It's the nano-cloud, it's altering your perception. Look again, look again those aren't people." He sort of hisses her, and gesturing her to turn around again.

Julie did what the Doctor says. She turned around to see some bunch of Daleks instead. Oh god what is she thinking?! She let those nano-cloud taking her. She gasped with her eyes a bit wide. The Doctor reaches out his hand.

"Come with me, take my hand. Run, run!" Juliet took his hand, running through the corridors. Amy followed behind.

They ran back to the ladder, they looked up to see the ladder moving.

"Look, they're coming down!" Amy said, as she stared up to see a Dalek-Puppet climbing down.

"Ah, yes, they are!" The Doctor turned back and to see a Dalek coming towards them. He protectively put Juliet behind him, he didn't want those Daleks hitting her, and he knew she can't use her powers to do that. And he knew her powers are too weak to heal if someone got shot by a Dalek. And now, they're trapped.

"INTRUDER!" A Dalek said, coming towards them.

The Doctor pulls Amy into the small room. Juliet lets go of his hand, she didn't dare to go inside that room. She knew the Dalek's weapon is damaged. She stared at the Dalek and could hear the Doctor telling her to get in, but she shook her head. "Doctor, it's damaged."

The Doctor steps out, and could see Juliet's words are true. He sighed in relief, he thought Juliet might get hurt but at least she had foreknowledge to tell him it's safe.

"It's damage..." The Doctor looked or eyed closely, approaching it slowly and making sure if it's bluffing or not.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "I noticed." She said it sarcastically.

Amy joins in, seeing a dalek completely unarmed. "Ok, but what do we do?"

"Identify me!" the Doctor called. "Access your files, who am I? Come on, who's your daddy?"

The Dalek scanned him until it founds its results. "You...are...the Predator." It stated.

"Access your standing orders concerning the Predator." He glanced at Julie, who is still behind him. He checked to see if she's okay, and she just nodded. He turned back to the Dalek who is still standing close to him.

"THE PREDATOR MUST BE DESTROYED!"

"And how are you going to do that? Dalek without a gun – you're a tricycle with a roof! How are you going to destroy me?" He said in disbelief tone.

"Umm...Doctor, he actually can." Juliet said, as her eyes still locked onto the Dalek in front of her.

"SELF-DESTRUCT INITIATED!" the Dalek said.

"What's it doing?" Amy said, with a hint of fear.

"It's going to blow itself up and us with it. So Doctor," Juliet turned to the Doctor, with a smile on her face. Her adventure face on. "Reverse-it" she said simply. The Doctor grinned at her, liking her intelligence so far. The Doctor is lucky to have Juliet along, she could be helpful sometimes but that's now what he loves about her. The Doctor opens a dalek-lid and uses his sonic screwdriver.

"SELF-DESTRUCT CANNOT BE COUNTERMANDED!" The Dalek stated.

"We're not looking for countermand, sweetie." Juliet leaned closer to the Dalek's eye-stalk. With a smile on her face. The Doctor drops the lid shut, after that he stared at Juliet eyeing at the Dalek. "We're looking for reverse." Juliet said it simply, as she now backed away from the Dalek. Now standing next to the Doctor.

The Dalek goes backwards, trying to move forward but doing the opposite. "FOR...WARDS, FOR...WARDS, FOR...WARDS!"

The Daleks arrive in the room with the other Daleks, collides with one and explodes.

The Doctor quickly covered Juliet and Amy, with his arms around them. After the explosion, he looked at his girls. He checked Juliet's first and to see her eyes fluttering. She groaned and rubbed her head. "Well...that was fun."

The Doctor chuckled and kissed her forehead, relieved to see her okay.

He checked Amy whose eyes are still closed, and could feel her heart-beat. "She's fine, just unconscious."

Juliet got up, rubbing off the dirt off her pants. "Yeah,"

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked her, while kneeling next to Amy's unconscious body.

"I'm fine. I've just been affected by the nano-cloud." She answered.

The Doctor turned to see Juliet's wristband now attached to Amy's.

"I knew you were planning to put it on to Amy." Juliet said, as she kneeled down next to the Doctor, her eyes stared at Amy's face.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked, looking at Juliet who is staring at Amy. "What you said to Amy, she gave him up. What do you mean?"

Juliet closed her eyes and hesitated. "She broke up with him because she wanted him to be happy." She could tell the Doctor is a bit confused, so she continued. "Do you understand how it feels to find that your loved one wants something more than anything and you are willing to give your loved one a chance. But to do that..." Juliet met the Doctor's eyes. "You have to give your loved one up."

The Doctor stared at her, she's so...human he thought. "Yes." He whispered.

Juliet smiled a bit. "I know," her eyes went back to Amy. "Amy knows Rory so well and...She wanted to give Rory a child so badly. Rory always wanted kids more than anything but...She can't have them."

The Doctor closed his eyes. He knew how it feels to have no children, or unable to give birth. He remembered his second wife at Gallifrey, he and his wife badly wanted children but they couldn't and the Doctor comforted his wife when they announced that his wife can't give birth. They can't have children.

The Doctor continued travelling with his companions, whenever he saved children. He always thought about his children, he remembered his third wife that she was able to give birth to children. His second wife died and she has given the Doctor up so he could go find another woman and maybe have children. It took longer for the Doctor to move on, when he found someone who cheered him up after his second wife died for him. His first wife, well he didn't love her. He truly loved his second wife, his classmate back at the Academy.

The Doctor thought maybe he's too old to have children, he's already a thousand years old and now he can't have children.

Juliet could tell the Doctor is thinking about children, she knows him well that he wants them so badly but sometimes...He loses them. So she stared at him and places her hands on his cheek. Staring at him. "I know you want one so badly Doctor," her face full of pity. "We both love children and you know what...I wanted one too."

"I always played with the kids every day, and I wanted kids too."

"I do too" the Doctor said.

And then there was silence again. Confirming this conversation ended. Juliet broke out the silence.

"Doctor..." she called him.

"Yes?"

"You shouldn't be travelling alone."

The Doctor closed his eyes in pain. Juliet can tell he can't take another one, someone to be with him. He's been very careful towards the Ponds and she knows how much are they meant to him. They're his friends, his best friends.

"Doctor, you should go find someone." Juliet placed her hands on his shoulder. "I don't like you being alone, my Doctor." She gave him a sad smile.

"What about you?" He asked her, he's been wondering about Juliet ever since he left the Ponds. "Travel with me?"

"You know I can't, and I know that one day, we'll travel together" she assured him. "_Forever."_

The Doctor didn't say anything, he frowned.

"I promised you Doctor, that you will never be alone. I will be with you Forever." She promised him, the Doctor smiled a bit and he brightens up.

"You always know what to say." The Doctor grinned at her, he kissed her forehead. "Thanks." Juliet got up, and rubbed off the dirt in her pants.

"Just promise me that you'll find someone, no matter what happens. Find someone" Juliet said, she knew the Doctor will meet Clara one day and she wanted to assure him that he'll find someone.

"I promise, no matter what happens. I'll find someone" he promised.

"How about Oswin?" he suggested. Juliet froze, not looking at him. "She looks right."

Juliet turned around trying to hide her fear emotions. She gave the Doctor a small smile. "She's smart, brave and she wants to see those stars. But promise me you'll take her to see those stars, Doctor. That's why she joined Alaska in the first place, to see those stars."

"I promised."

oOo

The Doctor sets Amy down on the teleport with Rory behind him and Juliet, after the explosion. He and Juliet found him. Juliet is now wearing the Doctor's wrist band.

"Will sleeping help her?" Rory asked, as he kneeled down next to Amy. "Slow down the process?"

"You better hope so," Oswin called from the speakers. "Because pretty soon, she's going to try and kill you."

Amy started to moan.

"Amy" the Doctor whispered to her, as he strokes her hair.

"Amy, it's me." Rory said this time. "Do you remember me?"

Amy slapped him across his face. Juliet tried so hard not to laugh from Rory's reaction, she didn't expect Amy to slap him when she first watched this episode. The Doctor grinned at her and then went back to Amy.

"She remembers me." Rory confirmed.

Juliet and the Doctor smirked. "Same-old Amy." He stood up.

"Do you know how you make someone into a Dalek?" Oswin wondered a bit, but she knew the answer anyway.

Juliet hesitated. "Yes, just subtract love, add anger. And sort-of Oswin, just some couples fighting" Juliet adding, and answered Oswin's question even though she hasn't asked that, she knew she thought of it.

"What about you though, Oswin?" The Doctor wondered out loud. With his curiosity coming to him, Juliet stayed silent, not wanting to answer that question. "How come you're OK? Why hasn't the nano-cloud converted you?" He wondered. He turned to Juliet, but she didn't look at him and stayed silent.

"I mentioned the genius thing, yeah? I'm shielded in here." Oswin replied, grateful that she's alive and still full of hope that she might see those stars she's been dreaming. But her hopes will be crushed when she finds out the truth, Juliet thought.

"Clever of you." The Doctor complimented, believing this conversation is over. So he quickly changed the subject. "Now this place – the Daleks said it was fully automated. But look at it." He gestured around him, filled with some smashed machines, some loosed wires. "It's a wreck." Not looking the interior of this place.

"Well I had nearly a year to mess with them and..." Oswin hesitated. "Not a lot else to do."

"A Junior entertainment manager, hiding out in a wrecked ship...hacking into the security systems of _the _most advance warrior race, the universe has ever seen." The Doctor said to Oswin. "But," he stopped. "Do you know what really gets me about you, Oswin?" His curiosity in him is growing.

"The soufflé's" Juliet answered.

The Doctor glanced at her, and smiled at her. Telling her she's right. Juliet didn't smile back.

"Where did you get milk for the soufflés?" The Doctor asked, now in front of the camera. He turned back to the Ponds and Juliet. "Seriously, is no one else wondering about that?" He asked himself.

Juliet raised her hand. "I don't need to wonder if I already know what's going to happen." She reminded the Doctor.

The Doctor simply smiled. "Of course," he walked up to her and he kissed her forehead. "You always know, and you're my favorite."

Juliet grinned. "Of course" using her childish tone, a bit of excitement coming out of her.

"So Doctor..." Oswin interrupted, not really having a time to have this conversation. The Doctor turned his attention back to Oswin. "I've been looking you up. You're all over the database. Why do the Daleks called you the Predator?"

The Doctor, who is now in front of the camera again. "I'm not the Predator..." He was about to continue, but Juliet continued.

"He's a madman with a plan." Juliet continued.

The Doctor grinned at her and then back to Oswin.

"You've got a plan?" Oswin gasped, now with her hopes and in the inside. She's finally free or will be.

Rory sighed. "We're all ears."

"There's a nose joke going, if someone wants to pick that one off" Amy said. Juliet actually has one but probably it's best not to say anything. This is no time for jokes or anything.

"In no particular order, we need to neutralize all the Daleks in this Asylum, rescue Oswin from the wreckage, escape from this planet, and fix Amy and Rory's marriage..." The Doctor said, sounds like a plan. Juliet thought.

"Sounds like a plan." Juliet nodded. "But sometimes you have to be specific."

"I think you know that you don't want a longer version." He smirked at her.

Juliet smirked back, "I don't _think_. I know that you don't have a plan."

"Nope." He admitted.

"Don't worry, you will." She smiled at him. And then Rory groaned, they both turned to him.

"Guys, the flirting?! Really?!"

"Sorry." The Doctor and Juliet said it at the same time.

"But," Juliet said, making the Doctor turned to her. "I'll just make this quick," Juliet turned her attention back to Oswin. "Oswin, Can you drop the force field when I tell you?"

Amy and Rory stared at Juliet, while the Doctor smiled proudly at Juliet. He loves Julie being brilliant again. "Now you're stealing my plans."

"Let's just make it quick." Juliet glanced at him, and then back to Oswin.

"Why would I?" Oswin said.

"Oh don't worry, the Doctor can fix the teleport which is where Amy is sitting at." Juliet said, after that Amy moved away from the teleport. "And the only way to fix it is to drop the force-field and then we'll teleport right to the Dalek ship." And before Oswin could ask. "Yes, me and the Doctor are coming to get you."

The Doctor looked confused. "What? Why not drop the force field and then come to us."

"Sorry, Doctor." Juliet said, frowning a bit. "She doesn't trust us, and we _really _have to go and get here."

The Doctor noticed that it's really important to go get her instead of Oswin coming to them, probably because wherever she is, she's surrounded by Daleks.

The Doctor nodded, accepting Juliet's Idea.

"But, if the force-field is down the Daleks will blow us up?" Rory said.

"We have to be quick." The Doctor said, starting to set up the teleport.

"Yeah, we'll probably survive about four seconds long." Juliet said in a sing-a-along tune.

"Probably?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." Juliet shrugged. "I'm not into fireworks but it's better than no plan at all."

"Then a plan is a plan, just go rescue me, chin-boy." Oswin said.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Just send a map to that screen, Oswin." Juliet called her.

Oswin smirked at her. "Did you just read my thoughts?"

"Sort-of."

"After this, let's go to a bar and maybe we can talk about Nina."

"If I could" Juliet turned to the Doctor, with a frown on her face. Juliet probably will never see Oswin again. The Doctor noticed how Juliet felt uncomfortable about meeting Oswin, probably because she might disappear.

"If I could..." Juliet whispered to herself, and closed her eyes as if she's in pain.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just one more chapter guys and then 'Asylum of the Daleks' is done. And after the Asylum, the Doctor and Juliet will have a talk together and they'll do something which I will not say it. Spoilers :) And wow talk about Juliet wanting kids, I can say she always wanted one but of course, she's single. Anyone liked the Doctor's thoughts about having children. I had to come up my version of his flashback.

Any of you can guess which is Juliet's Next Adventure? Care to Review? Well Let me know what you think of this Chapter.

**Some Message to the Fans:**

**Rycbar124: **I asked my beta-reader to edit again. And probably the next chapter is this week. It's funny how I update this between 3-7 days. I can promise you the next one is this week. And Thanks for reading my story :)

**Cynthia N: **I asked my beta-reader to edit it again. And thanks, I'll keep writing as much as I can.

**Katiex11: **Well I blame myself for the whole 11/OC, I think I mistaken the category but since Juliet actually has another lover, so I had to make this romance. I can say they do have some kind of crush or something but I guess 11/OC's relationship is really friendship or mostly. But there are times they'll go romance and mostly not because like I said, The Doctor could sometimes fall for Juliet but mostly River. So this is not only an 11/OC but also 11/River and then OC/OC, which means Juliet could fall in love with someone but just hints. I don't do OC's and the Doctor giving a very quick kiss or some passionate things. I can really see why DW doesn't do that much, it's really creepy. You know what, they're relationship is complicated and it confuses the fans to tell if they really are a couple or not, and I'm not even sure. More like 50%. But thx for reading :)

Please Review Guys! I really need to hear ur words. Those words that could make me relief :)


	7. Asylum of the Daleks Part 4

Disclaimer 1: I do not own Doctor Who, and it all belongs to BBC.  
Disclaimer 2: I do own Juliet Timesfield (MY OC), and she is not associated to any Doctor Who or BBC.

Author's Note**: **Thank you guys for reviewing and now, for all we've been waiting for :) The Asylum of the Daleks Finale Part. I realized how Julie's personality evolves just a bit. I enjoyed writing this and the next chapter will be up somewhere next week. And then after that, you'll find out more about about Juliet's next adventure. I know some of you are confused about her name, well she can be either called Julie or Juliet.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Asylum of the Daleks Part 4**

"This place is crawling with Daleks." Rory reminded Oswin.

"Yeah. Kind of why I'm anxious to leave. Come up and see me sometime." Oswin replied and at the same time, had she just invited Rory to come and visit her? Oh well Rory thought.

Rory leans over the panel, not liking the plan but he trusts Julie and if Julie tells him it's alright, then it will be alright. He moves closer to the Doctor while he checks the map. "So?, Are we going to go get her?" he whispered and asked the Doctor. The Doctor just stared at him and then glanced Julie, who is working the teleport up. He could see she's annoyed that she got stung by the electrical outlets, she licked her finger to calm down. The Doctor thought her face looked so adorable.

He didn't like Julie faces Danger, he's been more worried of her than ever, this is the youngest Julie he ever encountered. And he would do anything to protect her, well he really didn't need to protect her from her death. But he's more worried about her wounds and scar, he knew she'll have them and for him, had. That's the word he'll use, in the past tense if he must add. He trusted Julie completely no matter what, but she is not _his _Julie. Not yet, but she will.

The Doctor sighed and turned back to Rory. "I don't think we have a choice." He muttered, ready for the danger that is coming.

Few Minutes Later, the Doctor and Julie worked together to boost the teleportation, together with their knowledge. Julie happens to be smart in engineering. Her father is one, although he works for a car company. Julie got troubled when she actually entered inside the car factory.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked her, inches of her face but both looking down to the device their holding, doing some final attachment.

"I'm fine Doctor."

Another Silence between them, and then the Doctor broke the Silence.

"Did my future self said anything?" he asked Julie.

Julie thought about it for a moment. She remembered what happened, before she fell asleep. She still remembered everything the Doctor told her and all the things he explained, well not everything. He did say that his younger version will explain it to her, just a bit.

Julie sighed. "I think we should go"

Julie didn't want to talk about it, and didn't want to say his own future. It could cause the universe collapse and then it will be all like the Size of Belgium, the Tenth Doctor says. It would be nice to see the 10th Doctor and 11th Doctor meet, but she knows the Doctor's future and he will. The 50th anniversary, she sighed and then continued to continue her work.

oOo

The Dream-Girl and the Timelord walks cautiously through the corridors. They both didn't fancy getting shot by a Dalek, and they don't like that. In the Distance, he could hear some crazy Daleks that went mad crying.

"EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY! WE ARE THE DALEKS! WE ARE THE DALEKS! WE ARE THE DALEKS..."

The Doctor holds Julie's hands, and hid her behind him. Not wanting Julie to get hurt, even though for her. She just jumped into a different dimension, there are times where she'll get hurt physically.

"Careful Doctor, these Daleks will recognize if you don't move quickly." She told him, and he nodded.

"Oswin?" he called her, still alarmed about the Daleks that is happening to be close. "I think I'm close."

"You are. Less than 20 feet away." She said simply, with a bit of cheery in her voice. "Which is the good news..." she muttered.

The Doctor didn't like that tone of hers in the end, he could tell something bad is going to happen. He of course knows Julie knows. He knows she knows. She's the girl who knows everything that is going to happen and _will_ happen.

"OK" the Doctor nodded, meaning he got the good news. And then he asked. "And the bad, which I suddenly feel coming..."

Julie looked over the Doctor and answered. "You're about to pass through the intensive care." Julie and Oswin said at the same time.

The Doctor looked at her and even scared, but not really. Just a bit. "and you're not going to like it" Julie informed him.

Julie spot a door in front of her, and could see it's locked. Julie pressed the switch, which appears to be on her left. The doors slides open. The Doctor and Julie stared at each other, ready for the danger they're about to face. Julie knew the horrible truth is coming for Oswin.

"Oswin" Julie called her.

"Yes?" Oswin replied.

"Nothing, I just..." Julie is looking for the right words without revealing the truth because it's supposed to happen when the Doctor finds out, she can't tell him. She has to wait and see it for himself.

Julie liked her already. She wanted to convince the Doctor to get himself a new companion. A Proper companion, Julie knew Clara or Oswin is perfect for the Doctor, because they both have something in common. They don't like deaths and they want adventures even though she knew Oswin is a Dalek.

The Doctor knew what Julie is trying to do, she's convincing him to go find himself someone.

He knows that Julie is acting like that if something is coming for him, his future.

Does this mean he's going to travel alone for a lot of time? What about the Ponds? What will happen to them? He knew asking Julie will never work and never give him a straight answer. So he just ignores that.

So he changed the subject. "And what's so special about this lot then?"

As he stared all those Daleks around them, the ones that go mad. He could see some Daleks are chained while the others were caged. Julie knew that won't help them and she is not going to like this adventure, but she is going to do some lot of running.

"Dunno." Oswin shrugged. "Survivors of particular wars. Spiridon, Kembel, Aridius, Vulcan, Exxilon..." as she said all the names of those Daleks that the Doctor encountered. Julie was a bit surprised when she first watched this episode. Daleks have names? She thought. Julie stared at the Doctor and she could see that he recognized them, a bit cautious about it. "Ringing any bells?" Oswin asked.

"All of them." He answered, meaning he remembered.

"Yeah? How?" Oswin asked.

The Doctor paused. "These are the Daleks who survived me."

The Daleks slowly becomes aware of his presence. Julie expected that as she stared the Daleks around her and the Doctor.

"Doc...Tor...Doc...Tor...Doc...Tor...Doctor." One of the Daleks are chanting.

"That's weird." Oswin breathed, and a bit surprised by how the Daleks wakens. "Those ones don't usually wake up for anything."

"Yeah, well – Special Visitor."

Julie grabbed his wrist. "Run!" as they both ran to the door, who is locked. The Doctor patted the door frame, examining it. "OK, door, but it won't open." He used his sonic screwdriver but nothing. "You can't be far way though..."

Julie shook her head. "No, she's in there." Julie banged the door behind her, not opening. "Oswin, Please...Open the door...Please" Julie is pleading her to do it.

"Hang on, not quite sure. There's a release code, let me, let me just...Anything happening out there?" Oswin asked, as she tries to open the door with the keyboards.

"No"

Julie closed her eyes. She knew what's going to happen anyway, but Julie happens to be afraid the Daleks, just a bit.

"Hang on, I'm trying the thing."

The Doctor tries to open the door but nothing, while Julie stared at the Daleks who are coming towards them. She looked pale, and a bit scared. The Doctor noticed her staring something, he followed her gaze and could see some Daleks coming, one of them broke the chains.

"Doc...Tor... Doc...Tor." the Daleks slowly approaches the Doctor and Julie.

"Oswin, please open the door." Julie called, her eyes locked onto the Daleks. She banged the door behind her without turning around. "Please Oswin, please!" begging her to open.

"I can't!"

The Doctor saw her reaction and could see the fear, he didn't want his Julie scared. He's supposed to protect her. The Doctor looked terrified and more than Julie is.

"OSWIN! Please get this door open!" The Doctor shouted, terrified. Not only that, but scared of one of the Daleks slowly approaching to Julie, not her. He pulled Julie behind him as she shut her eyes, even though she knows what's going to happen. "OSWIN! OSWIN! PLEASE, GET THIS DOOR OPEN!"

"Help Us!" Julie cried out.

"Doc...Tor...Doc..Tor"

The Doctor put his arms around Julie, as he started to place his hands on her face. "Julie" he called her, making her eyes open. Their faces are inch closer to each other, as both of them stared at each other. "I need you to wake up."

"What?" Julie looks confused.

"You can survive this, I know you can Julie, and it's the only way for you to escape." The Doctor said, both of his hands on her cheeks.

Julie shook her head, and gave a small smile. "No."

"Please...You have to...you can't die here."

The Doctor knew she can't die here, she can't! This is the youngest Julie he ever encountered and if she dies, that means he'll never meet her. And that would cause the universe to collapse, the size of Belgium apparently. She said she is his forever, and that means she'll never leave him.

"I'm not leaving" Juliet whispered to him. "I'll never leave you alone."

The Doctor leaned closer, inches to her face. His eyes are full of pleading and cares. "Please Juliet….please" he begged her, as his forehead touches to her and he closes his eyes as if he's in pain. He put his arms around her to protect her, and Juliet closed her eyes shut but making sure she's not waking up.

When they could hear nothing, the Doctor opened his eyes and could see the Daleks moving away and heading back to their cell. He turned to Juliet and could see she's smiling at him, he stared at her and thought maybe she's….adorable. Juliet started to giggle and blush a bit. The Doctor realized that he's staring at her too long.

"Ah! ...yes… sorry." The Doctor apologizes, as he dropped his hands from her face.

Juliet smirked. "I love it when you go adorable."

"Shut up"

Juliet laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

The Doctor then started to remember something, and then he remembered the Daleks.

"But how? Why did those Daleks…." The Doctor asked himself.

Oswin giggled and enjoyed this.

Juliet stood up and dust off her pants, she down to see the Doctor like….in a shock, just a bit. She held out a hand for him and he took it. "It's Oswin." Juliet informed him.

The Doctor looked up at the ceiling. "What did you do Oswin?"

"Hang on! I think I've found the door thingie…" Oswin replied.

Juliet looked up at the ceiling too, her hands still the Doctor's. "I'm already impressed."

"No!, tell me what you did!" The Doctor sounded a bit demanding, Juliet thought.

"The Daleks, they have a hive mind. Well they don't, but they have a telephatic web."

The Doctor nodded. "The Path web, yes."

"I hacked into it. Did a master delete on all the information connected with the Doctor" Oswin said firmly.

The Doctor looked a bit…impressed, but he still seems suspicious. There is something not quite right or something wrong, and he's sure it has something to do with Oswin, he could tell because he still can't help but….souffle's? and not only that but Juliet…he noticed that she's shaking ever since she heard Oswin's voice, and a bit…scared and…nervous or something? I don't know the Doctor thought, she always knows and she is always his mystery and his forever.

"You made them forget me." The Doctor whispered, not believing how Oswin could do that.

"Yeah, you've been trying to erase yourself from history, am I right?" Juliet asked, well she doesn't need an answer because she already knows.

The Doctor smiles at her, and then quickly frowned when he remembered something in America, he knew it hasn't happened to her. Not yet anyway.

"Here comes the door" Oswin informed, as the door behind the Doctor and Juliet opened.

"I've tried hacking into the Path Web. Even I couldn't do it."

"Come and meet the girl who can."

Juliet closed her eyes, not liking this part of this episode. It shocked her when she first watched this episode, but she was very shocked to find Oswin actually a Dalek.

The Doctor took her hands, as he stared at her, not looking at her eyes because her eyes are closed. He stared at her as his other hand stroke her cheeks and looking concern for Juliet. "Juliet?" she opened at her eyes and staring at his. "What's wrong? What's going to happen?" Juliet stared past by his shoulder, not looking at his eyes anymore. Staring at Oswin now who is a Dalek.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Juliet said, not taking her eyes off Oswin.

The Doctor noticed her gaze, as he turned around slowly, his hands in her shoulder. His eyes widen in shock, he always was suspicious to Oswin's souffle's and he always knew something's wrong. Juliet squeezed his hand, not believing this either, she kind of cried at this part and she always feel symphaty towards Oswin, for the girl who helped them so much, how can this girl handle the truth?

"Hey! You're right outside, come on it"

Juliet hesitated. "Oswin…" she said in a calm tone. "We have a problem, that you're not going to like it."

"No, we don't! Don't even say that. Joined the Alaska to see the Universe, ended up stuck in a shipwreck, first time out." Oswin said it rather quickly. "Rescue me chin boy and you sweet girl, and show me the stars."

"Does it look real to you?" the Doctor asked her, not curious at all. After all he now knows the truth.

"Does what look real?" Clara looked confused, not getting what he meant.

"Where you are right now. Does it seem real?"

"It IS real" Of course it is, she's been stuck in this place for a year, how could he ask that kind of Question, Oswin thought.

"Oswin…" Juliet stepping forward towards Oswin, who is a Dalek. She was about to take another step when the Doctor pulled her away, not really trusting a Dalek much. She turned to him. "I'll be fine, just…please." She pleaded him. The Doctor stared at her for a second and then nodded, as he let go of her hand. She turned her attention back to Oswin, who is still a Dalek, she really feels sorry for this girl. She's about to find out her worst nightmare. "Oswin, I want you stay calm."

"What's wrong?" Oswin asked, not liking the tone of Juliet.

"I just want to let you know that I'm sorry Oswin, really I mean it." Juliet's voice shake a bit. "The Doctor and I are _very _sorry, Oswin."

"What's wrong Juliet? What are you sorry for?"

Juliet didn't answered, she closed her eyes and letting a single tear fall from her face.

"It's a dream, Oswin." The Doctor said, he could tell Juliet couldn't take it. "You dreamed it for yourself, because the truth was to terrible."

"Where am I?" Oswin asked.

The Doctor and Juliet stared at the Dalek who happens to be Oswin.

"Where…am…I? Where…am…I?" Oswin said in metallic voice, unknown to her.

The Doctor gritted his teeth. "Because you are a _Dalek." _He hissed a bit in the end.

"I am not a Dalek! I am NOT a Dalek! I'm human." Clara said in disbelief, not believing these news. She turned to Juliet, seeing her eyes full of sadness and pity. "Am I?"

Juliet was silent at first. "I'm really sorry, Oswin. I truly am."

The Doctor glanced at Juliet, he knew she isn't lying. She's telling the truth. The Doctor went his attention back to Oswin.

The Doctor hesitated. "You were human when you crashed here," stepping forward closer to Oswin, touching the metallic skin of Oswin. Inches closer to the eyestalk. "It was you who climbed out of the pod – that was your ladder."

Oswin pauses a moment to think, and then she remembers climbing down the ladder and being found by Daleks. Juliet can tell she really is terrified, and was. She can tell she's very scared when she crashed here.

"I'm…human…"

"Not anymore." The Doctor stared the side of her eyestalk. "Because you're right, you're a genius. And the Daleks need a genius. They didn't just make you a puppet, they did a full conversion."

"And we are truly sorry, Oswin." Juliet stepping forward, patting the Dalek's head gently. "We really are."

"She's right. We are so sorry" The Doctor said,as he turned his back to the doorway and turned back to Oswin. "But you are a Dalek. The milk, Oswin. The milk and the eggs for the souffle's. where, where did it all come from?"

"Eggs" she replied.

"It wasn't real. It was _never _Real." The Doctor said.

"I'm really sorry, Oswin. All this time, the whole year. You spent here all day and everyday waiting for hope to come because you always dream this and I know you Oswin, that you wanted to see the stars more than anything." Juliet said, as she stared at the side of eyestalk, she glanced at the Doctor who is staring at her and then back to Oswin.

"Eggs…term…in…ate." Oswin said or Dalek, who is slowly raising her gun.

"Oswin?" The Doctor said, looking a bit concern.

"Eggs…term…in…ate. Exterminate! Exterminate" Oswin advances on the Doctor, breaking free the chains.

The Doctor backs away from the door. "No, no, no, Oswin, Oswin listen…Oswin! You don't have to do this!"

"EXTERMINA-"

"Oswin!"

The Doctor and Oswin turned their attention to Juliet, and could see her standing there. They almost forgotten she's there. And they both could see Juliet's tears in her eyes. Oswin stopped when she could hear Juliet's voice shake a bit. Both the Doctor and Oswin did not like to see people cry, and especially Juliet. Because she's so kind and so soft touching to other people, she couldn't bare to see People so…broken.

"I know you're mad, Oswin. But this isn't you." Juliet shook her head disbelieving, stepping closer to them. "This is a Dalek, and you're not a Dalek and never will be. Because I know you're human and always will be. And I know this isn't you, Oswin. So please…" Juliet pleaded her. Believing that she still has humanity within her.

"Humanity is still within you." Juliet whispered.

Oswin felt a bit…heartbroken. She didn't like the news but she couldn't deny it. But Juliet still believe she isn't one of those Daleks, because if she is which she happens to be one. She would have become mad at them and never helped them, but she did. Oswin broke into sobs, and the Doctor could hear Oswin crying. He hated to see people cry, as he glanced at Juliet to see if she's okay and she nodded.

"Why do they hate you so much? They hate you so much. Why?" Oswin wondered out loud.

"I fought them." The Doctor replied. "Many, many times."

"We have grown stronger in fear of you." Oswin staring at the Doctor.

"He knows." Juliet replies, her eyes a bit red. "and he tried to stop."

The Doctor looked, feeling the guilt rush into him. He hated the Daleks so much, they've done so much and especially his friends. Those Daleks hurt him, and he _despise_ them. He tried so hard to stop them, all his companions stopping him from doing something stupid. But he still doesn't like the Daleks and never will. But not Oswin, she's just a lost girl with dreams that she could never had. He always thought maybe Oswin could be his companion, Juliet said so, well not exactly. But he still doesn't know what makes Oswin so perfect to be his compa…

"Then run." Oswin said, interrupting his thoughts.

The Doctor looked a bit taken back, or stunned. He looked up at Oswin. "What did you say?"

"I've taken the down the force-field. The Daleks above have begun their attack. Run!" Oswin commanded them.

The Door behind the Doctor opens.

"Oswin? Are you…"

"I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks. And I AM human. Remember me." Oswin requsted at the end.

"Thank you." Looking grateful, now he knows why, knows why she's perfect to be his companion. But it won't work, the universe always take the people away from him and the people he touched. "Come on Juliet!" as he grabbed her wrist and pulling her towards him.

Juliet stopped the Doctor, letting go of his hand. She glanced at Oswin. "I'm so sorry Oswin, really I am. I wish I could do anything to turn you back to human." Juliet knew she can't, this has to happen. Oswin's death is a fixed point and she has to die, just to _save _him. Juliet kissed the eyestalk. "I promise you Oswin, you'll see the stars and promise me take care of the Doctor."

Oswin blinked, clearly not understanding what she meant. Even the Doctor didn't.

"Goodbye Juliet"

"Goodbye Oswin." Juliet replied.

"RUN!" Oswin ordered them, despite the fact the planet is about to blow up.

The Doctor grabs Juliet's wrist and then they both ran off.

"Run, you clever boy and remember"

"We'll never forget you Oswin! And remember us too!" Juliet called out, her tears falling down to her face.

"I won't" Oswin whispered, both the Doctor and Juliet didn't even heard her.

"I like her." The Doctor smiled at Juliet, who just turned away from him.

"You will." Juliet muttered, he didn't hear her as they both continued to ran.

They ran down the hallway as the explosion start to hit the Asylum. Juliet docking her head from those tiny stones. They both finally reached to the control room. As they stood next to Amy and Rory, ready to be teleported.

"Right, go, let's go!" The Doctor said, as he looked up and could see some explosion coming, but all Amy and Rory could do is kiss. "We're good, let's go!" The Doctor ordered, a little impatient and not fancy dying. "Oh, for God's Sake!" The Doctor snatches the controls from Rory, while Juliet giggles. The Doctor hit the button, as he stared up at the ceiling, waiting to be teleported. Juliet took his hand, and looked up with the Doctor. And they both laughed from their excitement

oOo

"The Asylum is destroyed." The Dalek Supreme announced.

"Incoming teleport from the Asylum Planet. We are under attack" The other Dalek said.

"Prepare to defend! Defend! Defend!"

"Explain, Dalek Supreme." The Prime Minister demanded.

"You know, you guys should really have seen this coming." The Doctor said, still inside the Tardis with Juliet in his arms giggling and smiling at him. "Thing about me and teleports, I've got a really good. Pin-point accurate, in fact. Or to put it another way…" As the Doctor steps out of the Tardis, with Juliet in his arms. Both of them smiled even though they are facing their biggest foes.

"Suckers!" Juliet smiled, as she stuck her tongue to them.

The Doctor chuckled, atleast she's acting like his Dream-Girl. She is so adorable when she acts like a kid.

"Identify yourselves!" The Dalek Supreme demanded. "Identify! Identify!"

"Well, it's me." The Doctor announced. "You know me and my Dream-girl here." He glanced at her in his arms still, she used her childish smile. "The Oncoming Storm and the Dream-One? the Predator?"

"Titles are not meaningful in this context" The woman said, the one who turned into a Dalek Puppet. "Doctor who?" she furrowed her eyebrows, looking confused.

"Doctor Who?" The Prime Minister asked.

"Doctor who?" The Dalek Supreme asked too.

"Oh Oswin." The Doctor smiles at himself, delightful that Oswin deleted him from the Date Banks. "You did it to them all," looking proud to Oswin, like he's proud that his child got a golden medal. "You beauty."

"This is the best first adventure I ever had." Juliet cheered. "Now shall we go back to the Tardis before you go all crazy with the _Doctor who?" _Juliet said. The Doctor nodded, his arms still around hers.

The Doctor and Juliet walk back inside the Tardis.

"DOCTOR WHO?" The Daleks demanded. "DOCTOR WHO?"

"Fellas," The Doctor's head pop out of the door, one final look at his greatest foes. "You are never going to stop asking."

"Get in here you Time Lord, before those Daleks exterminate you!" Juliet called him, still smiling at him.

The Doctor grinned and went back inside, as the Tardis dematerialize as the Daleks keep questioning, the Doctor's favorite question and yet the most Dangerous.

oOo

The Doctor dropped the Ponds back home, after that. The Doctor, who is at the top of the stairs. Clearly happy and joyful. "Doctor Who?" he asked himself, as he held out his hands and climbing down. Juliet still there beside the console smiling at him. "Doctor who?" he asked himself, and clearly deliriously happy. As he took Juliet's hand and spinning her around. Juliet laughed at his enthusiasms, as she enjoyed this. She even loved that question and it's her favorite too.

The Doctor chuckled with her, It's good to see her laugh, it's been 2 months since he last saw her and it's good to hear her laugh.

"Doctor Who?" Juliet asked herself too, smiling at the Doctor. The Doctor smiled back, liking that Juliet happens to love that question too.

He put his arms around her, smiling at each other. "Doctor Who?" the Doctor asked himself, inches closer to her face.

"Doctor Who?" Juliet said, almost in a seductive tone. Grinning madly at him.

"DOC-"

"TOR"

"WHO!" Both the Doctor and Juliet cheered together, Juliet threw her arms around him. Laughing with him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow! The Asylum of the Daleks is complete, and the next chapter I think is some Doctor and Juliet talk first and then back to her universe. And I kind of cried when I wrote this chapter because Oswin's truth really made me cried even Juliet did because she really cares but she knew it has to happen.

Wow! The Doctor and Juliet's relationship is kind of touching, and they both started to act like kids at the end. Doctor Who? That happens to be also my favourite question too. I can already imagine the Doctor and Juliet cheering the question 'Doctor Who?'. I know you're confused about their relationship, because we're all unsure if they're really friends or a couple because it's really difficult to tell of the way they show romance signs but nothing between them at all. I love their relationship of how they act like kids and they play with each other like chasing each other too. Juliet's childish smile always makes the Doctor smiles. I can say there is more romance hints between them and possibly they might end up falling for each other. I can't say if they are because I'm not even sure, but I'm sure they act like kids and they are both childish. Can't you see that Juliet is perfect to be with the Doctor forever? Both of them childish and all touchy too. Juliet really cares and all touchy too like the Doctor, she kisses peoples forehead if they really need it.

**Some Message to the Fans**

**Katiex11**: I know! I luv the Doctor and Juliet's Relationship, I'm not really sure if there is romance but I can say they act like children and they really care for each other. There is just hints between them, but right now they don't have feelings that's for this episode.

Please Leave a Review Guys :) Please with a the Tardis on the top (if u know what I mean) Plz, it's nice to hear ur thoughts about this story. So Plz Review, if you have time.


	8. Bunny Slippers Are Cool!

**Author's Note: **I'm back and this is another chapter where it's not really much of an episode . Sort of like a mini-episode, and I said sort-of and this has no appeared in any episodes of Doctor Who. This is not really much of Juliet's Point of View, only when I feel like I should. I got some reviews that people happen to love the Doctor and Juliet's Relationship. I can say Juliet will find out more and the Doctor already knows.

By the way, this Chapter is very short and probably the shortest I wrote for this story. I apologize if it's too short. I hope you guessed Juliet's Next Adventure? And don't forget to Review for me and to let me know.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, and it all belongs to BBC. Although I do own Nikki and Juliet (OC's) and they are both not associated to any Doctor Who or BBC.

* * *

TARDIS: Bunny Slippers are Cool!

Juliet stared at the Tardis madly, she grinned widely and massively. She grinned like a 6 year old child who just gotten to ride a unicorn. She danced around the Tardis as she looked up at the ceiling. "Hello Sexy!" Juliet cheered. "It's nice to finally see you."

"Oi! Whatever happened to 'I'm the only one who get's to call her that'" The Doctor exclaimed, not liking Juliet calls her that loudly.

Juliet glanced at him and smiled. "Don't worry, Doctor." She placed one finger on her mouth, making a tiny shush sound. "I won't tell anyone..."

The Doctor was about to open his mouth but Juliet said. "Probably until from you did the whole House and Idris, from your timeline."

The Doctor frowned at that memory, he didn't like that day but he still remembers it even though that was about 200 years ago for him.

"Juliet!" he called her.

"Yes?"

The Doctor look at me like he's my father and I did something wrong. "You didn't say my favorite part?"

Juliet just grinned at him, knew what he meant. "It's bigger on the Inside!" I cheered. The Doctor smiled at her, grateful that she finally said it. He has never heard her say 'bigger on the inside' before, her future self told him that she already had and for his timeline, she will.

"So," Juliet spins quickly and turned to him. "We get to see those stars and those planets, your future self you promised me that you will and I trust you completely and I think I want to see those beautiful amazing things, Doctor." Juliet beamed at that thought. "Hmm I wonder who am I going to meet...I know!" She startles the Doctor from her excitement, he forgot the younger version of her is jumpy and nearly scares everyone, and that's one of the things he loves about her. "Can we go meet One Direction? Oh no, no,no those guys are...wait! Do they even exist? I'm not really a bit fan of their songs but it seems my sister...well no, she's more like an Owl City Fan..."

"Juliet"

"Yes?" Juliet quickly stopped her rambling, she turned to him with a childish smile on her face.

"You still ramble a lot." The Doctor said, as he scratched his ear and thought maybe her rambling is getting louder, and especially this younger version of her.

"Shut up" Juliet grinned at him, as she strokes the Tardis and could feel the Tardis humming, meaning she's welcome for her.

"So..." As Juliet placed my hands under my chin, like listening to a fairy tale. "Are you going to explain to me about the whole time-travelling thing? You're future you told me that you'll explain." Juliet pouted a bit at the end. Also she stopped her foot.

The Doctor chuckled. "Don't worry I'll..."

And then suddenly, Juliet disappeared quickly. The Doctor frowned and stared at the place she was standing on. He sighed sadly, he hasn't seen her for months and now she's gone. But she promised that he'll never be alone and she is his forever.

* * *

Juliet jolts awake and gasped for air, she looks at her surroundings and could see herself in bed and her Pajamas. She must have woken up, meaning that her link from the other dimension is cut. She will probably have to wait till night time. She stretched like a cat, and then she got out of bed and started to wear her bunny slippers.

Bunny Slippers are cool, and Don't forget that Guys!


	9. Closing Time Part 1

**Chapter Nine: Closing Time Part 1**

Juliet opened her eyes and could see herself in some kind of…department store. It seems this section is the children's section. Juliet thought maybe go and buy herself some clothes but that's not important right now. Being with the Doctor is way fun than shopping, even dangerous. She's not much of a danger type person, she's more of his….light. To lead the Doctor out of the darkness and she'll do anything to keep him safe and not only that she really…cares for him.

Like Juliet said, she will do anything to keep her Doctor safe and no-one in the universe care for the Doctor as much as Juliet and she'll protect him even though it might cost her life. Juliet thought maybe she should get this going. She has just done 'Asylum of the Daleks' – her first adventure. Not really a great one but it will do.

She is wearing a green T-shirt with a leather jacket, and black jeans with white sneakers. With her silly brown beanie, Juliet thought it look good on her.

Juliet look around and found this place familiar and she knows she has seen this in some episodes, somewhere series 6 Juliet thought. She could hear a ding sound, she turned her head to the lift.

The Lift opens and the Doctor strides out, followed by Craig pushing the stroller.

Realization dawns to Juliet, she remembered this episode. This is where the Doctor encountered Cybermen and not only that, but Craig. His Lodger. Juliet cracks into a grin and can't help but giggle at this part because she remembered the Doctor acting weird on the lift, by making his voice high-pitched.

"They must have linked the teleport relay to the lift, but I fused it! They can't use that again. Stuck up there on their spaceship." The Doctor hesitated. "It would be easier if Juliet is here, she always comes whenever I _need _her."

The Doctor closes his eyes. He always thought of Juliet and he really can't help but think of her, he always thought of her almost 10 times a day, he always needs her and she is always there for him. He's been alone for a quiet long time and he hasn't seen Juliet for years, and he misses her. His Dream-Girl, his forever and always will be.

Juliet didn't hear him, but she guess it's time for a grand entrance again. The Doctor is just right in front of her and he hadn't even noticed her, well she can't blame him.

"Doctor!" Juliet called him, as she ran towards him. "Doctor!"

The Doctor turned around, hearing someone calling him. "Julie-OWP"

Juliet puts his arms around him quickly, the Doctor is surprised how he just said that he needed her now and she just reappears out of nowhere. The Doctor smiled and very glad to see Juliet again, his Dream-Girl.

"Juliet!" the Doctor grinned, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her up off the ground and spun them both in a tight circle. Juliet yelped when he done that, as she giggled and grinned. Juliet never thought the Doctor missed her so much, how long was it for him?

The Doctor put Juliet down, as he placed both his hands on both of her shoulders. "My Dream-Girl."

Juliet smiled at him. "Don't you do that to me Doctor," she giggles. "You love Craig remember?" she teased him.

The Doctor shook his head quickly, and he sort of looked like he's panicking. "No, no, no, no Juliet, it's not what you think…me and Craig." He gestured himself and Craig nervously, he gulped a bit. Juliet always knows even though she's not here, she always knows. He guessed Juliet knew what he did with Craig at the lift a minute ago. "Me and Craig are just…."

Juliet laughed, she sometimes loves the Doctor's obliviousness. "I'm only teasing, Doctor." She took a deep breath, to cool down the laugh. "Although you need to work on your voice lessons."

The Doctor pretended to be hurt and offended, but clearly Juliet is not buying it. She just smiles at him with her arms crossed and raised an eyebrow at him.

The Doctor sighed in defeat. "I suppose after this, I'm going to go Voice lessons."

"I never said you're terrible. It's kind of sweet…" That was the half-truth Juliet thought. She never heard the 11th Doctor sing or Matt even. But she thought maybe she did, what that movie is called again? How to catch a monster? Oh well, she'll watch that movie next year anyway, after all she can't wait to see Matt's performance.

The Doctor's smile brightens a bit. "Okay, Juliet." Changing the subject quickly, "Me and Craigh here, just discovered some Cybermen and we…" he glanced at Craig for a second and then back to Juliet. "….that's all we got."

"Well then," she stood next to the Doctor and Craig and put her arms around for both of them, Juliet thought the Doctor felt…uncomfortable with her arms around him. It's like he's frozen, whenever she's touched by him. "You got me and let's go some exploring and some investigation before I get myself converted into those Cybermen"

Craig gave the Doctor and Juliet a confused expression. "What are Cybermen?"

The Doctor and Juliet gave him a very uncomfortable look, close to a dark look actually. "Them." They both replied in unison.

oOo

The Doctor stepped outside the department store, with Craig and Juliet behind him. They looked up at the sky as the Doctor scans with his sonic screwdriver.

"It's got to be up there somewhere, can't get a fix, it must be shielded." The Doctor predicted.

"You fused the teleport. You sorted it. They can't come back."

"Sorry to bring your hopes up, but they will. The Doctor just bought us a little time." Juliet told Craig, while staring at the sky.

"Yup, still got to work out what they're doing before I can stop it." The Doctor said.

"But if they got the teleport and they're evil, why haven't they invaded already?" Craig frowned, and not liking the idea of the whole Cybermen taking over Earth and converting humans into Daleks, and especially he didn't want his son, Alfie, to be taken already.

The Doctor turned to him with a serious look. "Craig…take Alfie and go." The Doctor understand Craig well and especially Juliet, the Doctor learned one thing when it comes to travelling with him. Danger follows him where ever he goes. Juliet learned that, and trouble follows her wherever she goes and she follows the Doctor wherever he goes. Where he goes, she goes.

Craig eyed at him, not liking the Doctor alone or well Juliet, but still… "No!" he answered.

"No?"

"No, I remember from last time, people got killed, people didn't know you. I _know_ where it's safest, for me and Alfie. And that's right next to you and Juliet."

The Doctor and Juliet both looked at each other, not liking the idea. Juliet frowned and she knows Craig well enough that he's stubborn like the Doctor's companions, even though he's travelling alone for too long and no companion. Juliet knows the Doctor very well enough that she'll always be there for him, after all, she's his forever and he is hers.

The Doctor turned his attention back to Craig. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, and Juliet is here." Craig gestured Juliet. "and she always keeps you out of trouble. And I know she'll always protect us, _even _you." He pointed at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Juliet, who just smiled. The Doctor trust Juliet with all his life, and if she says so, then he believes her. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Juliet looks surprised by his action but accepted it, she always thought she needed some comfort a bit.

"She always does and always will."

"And I'll always be there for the Doctor, whenever he _needs_ me." Juliet added.

"Yeah, you always win, you always survive." Craig cheered a bit.

The Doctor didn't look happy but rather a sad expression, he sighed. "Those were the days."

"I can help you, I'm staying!"

"Craig…" the Doctor shook his head a bit. But he then he thought of what Juliet said to him the last time he saw her, he sighed. "Craig, all right, all right… maybe those days aren't quite over yet. Let's just go and investigate…I mean, there's no immediate danger now. If there is, Julie here always warns us."

"and I will keep both of you boys out of trouble." Juliet said.

OOo

The Doctor, Juliet and Craig walk in with the stroller. Juliet wanted to go play with Alfie, but she knew she have to deal with the Cybermen first before the children, sometimes we got safety first. And did they also happen to mention they went back inside and now in some kind of Jewelry Department.

The Doctor greets an older woman behind the counter.

"Good afternoon, Val"

"Hello" she greeted him back by waving at him.

The Doctor and Juliet start to walk over to the counter, but Craig grabs the Doctor's arm.

"Where am I investigating?"

"Well, look around. Ask questions. People like it when you're with a baby…"

"Plus, they're cute." Juliet added.

"Yes," the Doctor agreed with Juliet, he turned his attention back to Craig. "Babies are sweet, people talk to you. That's why I usually take a human with me." The Doctor smiled at himself, almost proudly.

"So….I'm cute and sweet?" Juliet asked, or well it wasn't really a question, more like a statement. She never heard people calling her cute, the last time was probably when she showed her friends her baby pictures. Juliet looked like she's teasing the Doctor again.

The Doctor's eyes widen and realized his mistakes. He wanted to tell her no, but then that would sting her and if he said yes, then…probably embarrassed. He really like Juliet, and she is always there for him. She never even realized his fondness over her and how crazy he is to her, all those signs means one thing and that's….

Love.

"Of course," the Doctor answered, shaking himself out of his thoughts, getting back to Juliet. "You're always adorable" as he tipped her nose.

"I'm your baby?" Craig asked, wanting to change the subject.

The Doctor laughed, rather nervously. "You're my baby!" hugging Craig, as Juliet and Val smiled, watching. Craig thought it's weird, after he and the Doctor pulled the hug away. Juliet tried hard to hide her laughter, she knows what Val is thinking and she can't help but laugh. Craig leaves with Alfie, as he prepares to investigate.

The Doctor headed over to the counter, trying some pair of sunglasses. Juliet joined with him, as she tries on some sunglasses. The Doctor laughed at her childish plays and her silliness and that's one of the things he loves about her. They both laughed of how ridiculous they look.

"Hope you don't mind saying this, Doctor, but I think you look ever so sweet, you and your partner and the baby." Vale smiled, while Juliet tried so hard not to laugh. "and you," looking at Juliet, who stopped laughing. "and you, you must be his…"

Juliet interrupted her. "No, the Doctor and Craig aren't..you know"

Vale nodded and understanding her mistake. "So you and the Doctor are together?"

Juliet smiled and shook her head. "No, no, we're just pals." Juliet didn't notice the Doctor frowned of her words, and he looked a bit hurt. "So.." leaning closer to Vale. "Have you noticed something unusual around here lately, Vale?" The Doctor leaned closer to Vale, ready to hear her information.

"Well…"

"Yes, yes?" the Doctor asked.

"Mary Warnock saw Don Petheridge snogging Andrea Groom outside the conservative Club on his so-called day off 'Golfing'"

The Doctor stared at her, a bit uncomfortable and uninterested. "Yeah. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

The Doctor air-kisses Val on each cheek, after that he grabs Juliet's wrist. "Come on Juliet!" and they both started to walk away while Juliet is counting. "3….2….1…" knowing what's going to happen next. Just as she finishes counting, Val calls them. "And there's that silver rat thing."

The Doctor and Juliet turned around with a smile on their faces. The Doctor look so proud that he choose them very well, and he's glad that he met Val. "What?"

oOo

As Craig walks through the Ladies Department with the stroller. Craig is on a mission, that involves saving humanity and humanoid creatures that could convert humans into Cybermen, which he isn't aware of that part. He stops to give himself a pep talk with Alfie.

"All right, Alfie, you watch Daddy investigate. You look cute, I'll do the talking"

Craig is acting like one of those old classic films about a spy

Craig approaches Kelly, who is holding up bras up for size. Craig leans a little close to her, that could make anyone feel….uncomfortable.

"Good afternoon, sir, can I help you?" Kelly offered assistance, but still uncomfortable between this man.

"Hiya!" Craig helds out his hand. "I'm Craig."

Kelly eyes out his hands, she ignores it. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind, if I just ask you some questions?"

"Y'what?"

"Just between you and me, in confidence." He added. "Have you noticed anything unusual? Interesting?"

"Y'What?"

"Talk to me about ladieswear." He grinned.

Kelly backing away from the man, feeling a bit scared and creeped out by this man. "George!" she called over her shoulders.

A Large Security guard, who Craig presumes he's George. Walks over to Kelly and Craig.

"Hi George,…nice uniform." He complimented, a little frightened about this.

oOo

Somewhere in the Toy Department, The Doctor is under a table, scanning with his screwdriver, as Juliet watches him with his curiosity growing, and on the other hand, meaning Juliet's left hand. She is carrying a large net, which she suggested and she was so lucky to find one somewhere at some fishing store.

"A Silver rat." The Doctor stands, finished with his sonic screwdriver. "Glowing red eyes." He muttered.

"a bit like the ood." Juliet said.

The Doctor whipped his head to Juliet, full attention. "You haven't done House and the Ood? Have you?" His face is serious, and Juliet could tell that.

Juliet shook her head. "No."

The Doctor frowned and a bit hurt, of course he's a bit glad that this Juliet hasn't done it yet. He still didn't like that memory even though that was 200 years ago, he still remembers it very well.

"Juliet," he states, and his voice if full of pain and a bit of hope. "How many times have you met me?"

Juliet looked straight into his eyes, she knew her answer is going to hurt him and maybe even kill him . She hesitated. "3."

The Doctor's shoulder fell back and still staring to hers. "Younger Juliet, I presume." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

Juliet places her hand on his shoulder. "I know, but at least I'm here to help."

oOo

"Can I help you, sir?" George asked Craig, a bit impatient.

"Have you seen how cute my baby is? Look at his face." Craig backs away, pulling the stroller with him. "I'm going to head off actually. All right, whoa…." Craig knocks over some bra stand.

oOo

Before the Doctor could reply Juliet's comforting matter. The Doctor, Juliet and Val could hear the sounds of stands falling over.

"What's all that hullabaloo?" Val wondered.

The Doctor winced after hearing that. "Um…That will be my partner."

Juliet handed over Val the net and she runs off with the Doctor.

oOo

Craig is trying to pick up the items, as he is also trying to calm Alfie down, who is crying.

"Make a habit of hanging round in women's wear, sir?" George asked, not liking the man's behavior. As he and Kelly watches him picking up some bras.

The Doctor and Juliet ran over and so delighted to see Craig, and they both knew Craig just got himself into trouble. "Hello Everyone! Here to help."

"Hello, Doctor." Kelly greeted him.

"Hello, Doctor." George greeted him too, and delighted to see him.

"Hi, Everyone!" Juliet stood next to the Doctor, grinning. She waved her arms. "Hi! I'm Juliet and I'm with the Doctor and he's with us." She gestured Craig. "and by the way George," looking at his uniform. "Great uniform." She grinned at George, as he smiled back liking Juliet quickly.

"Oh, if he's with you?" George asked Juliet, as she nodded. "Well…as long you're with him." Gesturing the Doctor. "it's alright, and that includes you." He pointed at Craig.

"Umm Hello?" Everyone turned to see the Doctor. "Has anyone seen a…."

Before he could continue, Juliet answered his questions that he hasn't even finished. "Nope, they haven't seen it the 'silver rat' you're looking."

The Doctor sighs. "What do you suppose we do?" he asked Juliet, smirking at her.

Juliet smiles back. "Well…" she held out her hands, and he gladly took it. "It's time for a change." As she lead the way, with the Doctor pulling to her as he pulled Craig too.

oOo

The Doctor and Craig walks along the changing room corridor with Juliet behind them. When Juliet said 'time for a change' this isn't what the Doctor expected. 'Ladies Changing Room' – he is not particularly fond of looking into women's rooms, especially when he's with a woman here. Not comfortable he added.

"How did you do that?" Craig asked the Doctor, more of a whisper tone. "It's a power, isn't it?, some sort of weird alien hypnotic power. I bet you excrete some sort of gas that makes people fall in love with you?"

"Um…Craig?" Juliet waved, as Craig glanced at her. "I love the Doctor and I can assure he doesn't do weird alien gases and stuff. I'm sure people love him just who he is, no matter how weird he gets. People love him like I love him." Juliet glanced over the Doctor, who just smiled at her and then back to searching.

"Can you tell me at least why we're here?" the Doctor asked Juliet, as he opens one of the curtains and a woman screams. He quickly closes the curtains, a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, madam." He opens the curtain."I'd try red if I were you." He recommended, as he shut the curtains and back to walking and looking.

"Because Kelly's supervisor never came and Kelly had to do the same work." Juliet explained, as the Doctor about to open another curtain. Juliet sighed and grabbed his wrist before he could touch the curtain. "Just come with me before River gets all jealous of you of looking at the women's changing room." As she pulled him with her, as she lead the way.

"Not like that!" the Doctor protested, as his cheeks reddened a bit.

Juliet laughed while leading out. "I know!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **A bit confusing relationship huh? I know fans love 11/OC but their relationship is very tricky and you're not sure if they're in love or not, I mean we saw something about the Doctor in love but I can't really say anything more. I can say their relationship is cute and acting a bit like kids. And now, I'm back after I'm healed from the illness about 3 days ago and I was lucky to finish it. But it's been tough day for me and I have more work coming and an exam.

And we got 'Bunny Slippers are cool!' for Juliet. But don't worry, we'll see more cool stuff (for Juliet) coming.

Anyway thank you people for reviewing, that made me relax and thank heavens someone reviewed! :)

**Message to the Fans.** (Go and ask questions if u like, although I won't give you a straight answer if its some kind of spoiler question)

**Reading Addicted**: I'm back from my illness and I was able to continue this :) and yes, I agree with you. Bunny Slippers are cool! And I want one :( and yeah, rainbowtastic, I see Juliet a colorful girl and full of imagination. It's too bad her personality will evolve a bit (or a lot). I can say about Juliet's cool things are coming soon…not only Bunny Slippers.

**Katiex11**: I wish for Bunny Slippers too :( and I recommend pink ones.


	10. Closing Time Part 2

A/N: I'm writing this during Vacation (again) even though it's school time, my parents are willing to take me to their 'vacation' we were suppose to be heading for the beach but it's raining, so now I'm here eating at some kind of café while it's raining outside. I swear I almost vomit because I stayed inside the car for 3 hours and plus it's early in the morning. *groans* I really almost puked. Anyway I'm just waiting for the waiter to bring my carbonara and my pizza (Italian) and now I'm sipping my mochachinno frappe, which is yummy I tried my best to get Juliet much attention because I feel like she's being the third wheel.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Closing Time Part 2**

The Doctor, Juliet and Craig headed back to the Ladies Department.

"Cybermats are infiltrators. Very small. Very deadly…" the Doctor glances at Juliet, who gives him the look 'I-can-handle-danger' look. The Doctor sighed and continues. "they collect power like bees collect pollen. One of them's been sucking electrical energy from this area. But why a shop? You know, why not nuclear power station?"

The Doctor looks over at Juliet, who just says. "Spoilers."

"OK, why?" Craig frowned and ask.

"Let's ask it. We wait for the shop to shut, we stake the place out, and grab ourselves a Cybermat."

"I'm not really into sneaking inside stores but whenever you're involve, then I'm coming with you." Juliet said to the Doctor.

The Doctor smiles. "You _always _follow me around."

Juliet raised an eyebrow at him. "_Always?"_

The Doctor's eyes widen and realized his mistake. "Oh no, no, no, no, not like that…I mean…I didn't mean…" The Doctor shook his head quickly and Juliet began to chuckle.

"I'm just teasing" signalling him the conversation is over. "anyway let's go with the…Craig thinks it's just a coincidence."

The Doctor gave her a questioning look. "What is?"

"Aliens in Colchester," Craig answered, as the Doctor turns his attention to him. "Aliens twice in my life, when you both turn up."

"This is not my fault, Craig. And neither is Juliet." The Doctor didn't like people blaming in Juliet, she just always goes and follows him. It's not like trouble follows her but…it sort of is. But the Doctor is the one – danger follows him wherever he goes. Just like Juliet says 'Trouble follows her and danger follows him.'

Alfie starts fussing.

"Shh, shh." Craig said to Alfie, upset that his son is fussing. "Look what you've done." As he comforts Alfie.

"It's his nappy, he's mentioned it twice now." The Doctor said simply.

"I don't speak baby, do I?"

"There's a changing station over by the electrical goods." He informed him.

"and of course, you know that. Come on Alfie." Craig says, as he heads for the changing station.

Juliet remembers this episode very clearly and she has seen it for almost 20x since her siblings had to watch it all over again and again. She hesitated and turns around and could see Amy and Rory, happy with their lives.

"Craig it's just a coincidence. It happens, when the universe does for…" as he turns around, he could see Juliet staring something in front of her. He follows her gaze and both of his hearts stop when he saw them. His Ponds.

"Can I have your autograph please?" the girl asked Amy, with a notepad and a pen when she walks up to her.

"Yeah. Sure" Amy said, as she takes the notepad and the pen, signing her name.

"…fun." The Doctor finished his sentences.

The Doctor was about to call her, but then Juliet pulls the Doctor away and they both hid in the rack of clothes. She knew it hurts for the Doctor and it hurts to touch their lives, she had no idea what happens if he does but she understands why and it's probably best for the Doctor to keep him away from them when the time is right. Juliet closes her eyes and could hear Amy, still talking to the girl.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Juliet stated.

The Doctor pauses for a moment. "Yes."

"You shouldn't be travelling alone."

"How can I? Whenever I touched someone I love, they're gone." The Doctor turns to her, and almost hissed her.

Juliet didn't look frightened, her eyes are still calmed. "Because…." She couldn't say because it isn't healthy, she wanted something different. "Because I can't stand to see you like this." As she places her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged.

"But I can't stand to see them die!" The Doctor hissed. "You always know Juliet…you always know," he finally calmed down and lowered his tone, he buried his face with both his hands. "Is my future like this? Travelling alone all the time and taking away the people I love."

Juliet eyes soften and concern for him, she placed both her hands on his shoulder, this time he didn't flinch. She places her hands around him and began to comfort him. "I care for you and I thought we agreed that no one else cares for you more than I do, because I'm the one who cares you the most." She rounds his back.

"You once told me that." The Doctor said.

"Hasn't happened to me yet."

Then soon silence came between them and nothing but silence. Juliet is the first to break it. "Look at them." Juliet said, gesturing to the Ponds. "Look at your Ponds." She said softly. The Doctor lifted his head and looked at his Ponds, and he could see them leaving.

"They're happy."

"Because I wasn't there, I left them to have a better life."

"How is love bad?"

The Doctor turns his head to her. "What?"

"You're the reason that made Amy fall in love with Rory, without you. Probably Amy will fall in love with some other guy." She sighed. "You can't blame Love, I know you know how _love _feels like."

The Doctor's eyes soften and full of something….Juliet couldn't identify it, but it looks familiar to her. "Love is the most powerful thing in the world and Love keeps us going, and not dying."

"Thank you." The Doctor grins at her.

Juliet grins him back. "You're welcome and you must be proud of your ponds."

Juliet put her arms around him and letting him buries his face on her hair. And then she swore she could have heard something from Amy and Rory who are now walking far away from here.

"_I can't believe Juliet had done it." Scottish voice said_

"_It hasn't happened to her…I don't think so."_

"_I have a feeling the Doctor is not going to like it…"_

"_He doesn't." Rory replied._

Juliet wondered what are they talking about? And what has she done? Or will done? What is going to happen to her future? What has she done to make the Doctor…not like it. She sighed and probably it's best not know foreknowledge.

oOo

Somewhere in the Perfume Department, The Doctor, Juliet and Craig get's up as soon as George passes by. They were hiding in the counter and waiting for the store to close until everyone is clear. The Doctor starts scanning with his screwdriver.

"Perfume Department?" Juliet raises and eyebrow at him. "Seriously?"

"Well…it has the best hiding spot." The Doctor defended himself. Juliet sighs and decided to let it go.

"Fine. Then It's time to catch ourself a Cybermat." Juliet muttered.

The Doctor continues to scan, and sooner or later, Alfie started to cry.

"Can't you put that quiet?" Craig said to the Doctor.

"No! It's a sonic screwdriver. Sonic equals sound!," He then starts to grab something from his coat, and he pulls it out. "Take this. I got a discount, 10% off. It's a papoose." He drops the papoose to Craig's hand.

"Why do I need a papoose?"

"Because you Alfie wants to be close to you." Juliet explained.

Craig hesitated. "When's he going to stop giving me marks?"

"Never. That's Parenthood. Couldn't you get a babysitter?" The Doctor said.

Juliet raised her hand. "I could babysit, I love children." She offered, with a smile.

Before the Doctor could respond, Alfie started to make some noises. The Doctor pointed a warning finger at Alfie. "No." he answered firmly.

Juliet started to went awe of Alfie's respond. "You think I'm hot."

Alfie giggles and clapped his hands, meaning yes.

Juliet went awe and then the Doctor said. "Oh no…" the Doctor shook his head, not liking this idea. "She's mine."

Juliet blinked and a bit surprised of the Doctor's words. The Doctor quickly realized his mistake. "I'm sorry?" Juliet gave him a confused look.

Before the Doctor could reply, Craig calls the Doctor. "Look!" The Doctor sighs of relief, happy to change the subject.

Craig pointed the Cybermat, not too far away. Juliet hands over the net to the Doctor, as he captures it with a net.

"Ha-Ha!" The Doctor whispered. "That's very odd. It must be on low power. Or I'm better at that than I remember." The Doctor picks up the Cybermat as he stands up, showing it to Craig.

"Oh, is that it?" Craig said.

"Yeah." The Doctor answered but Juliet said. "No."

"But it's cute, Look at that Alfie…" then suddenly a Cybermat opens its mouth showing two rows of sharp screams and the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to disable it.

Craig is gasping and still shocked about the Cybermat. He almost had a heart-attack Juliet thought.

"Metal Rat. Real Mouth! Metal Rat, real mouth, metal rat, real mouth!" Craig gasped.

Juliet tried soothing him. "Calm down and everything will be fine…."

Then they could hear a scream, sounds like George. Juliet ran off with the Doctor and Craig behind her.

oOo

Juliet was very far and the Doctor and Craig are trying to catch up with her, as she made it to the basement.

"George!" she called for him, but no reply. When she spots George's body and his torch lying down the ground. She kneel down next to him. "Don't worry George..I'm going to get you out of here." Before Juliet could do something else, the Cybermen appeared right behind her, and giving her a shock. Juliet blacks out.

oOo

Juliet could feel her mind a bit fuzzy, and then she could hear voices.

"_Juliet! Julie! Are you okay?"_

Juliet fluttered her eyes open and could see the Doctor right in front of her. The Doctor sighed of relief to see her awake. "Ahh Good, you're alive." He kissed her forehead,as he give her a quick hug. "What happened?"

"Cybermen." Juliet tries to stand up but she stumbles a bit, as the Doctor helps her on her feet. "I should have seen that coming." She grumbled, as she rubs her head. "Those Cybermen must have knocked me and then they took George and killed him." Letting a single tear coming from her eyes.

"The Cybermen are here!" Craig's eyes widen. "but you said…"

"Yeah, I know what I said." The Doctor waved is hand at him. "I said lot's of things! But I fused the teleport it should have taken them days to repair." He sighs and rubbed his temples. "I should have set the right settings, it's my fault the Cybermen hit you." He turned to Juliet. "I could have lost you."

"I'm fine." She said.

"Are you OK?" the Doctor asked her.

"I'm fine! OK?. I should have been dead." The Doctor winced at that part, he didn't like to see Juliet in pain, and worst…Death. "They're changing those missing people…"

"… Into Cybermen." The Doctor finishes her sentence, Juliet nodded.

"They changed the missing into Cybermen? Why didn't they change you?" Craig said. The Doctor didn't like that question and especially his dream-girl turning into a Cybermen. What would he do without her?

Juliet sighed. "I dunno, but it's not safe here. Let's head back to the base."

"Base?" The Doctor gave her a confused look. "When did we get a base?"

oOo

The Doctor is playing mad scientist, mixing up something on the table. The Doctor, Juliet and Craig headed back to Craig's home. The Doctor didn't expect the 'base' happens to be Craig's home. Juliet placed her head on his shoulder, feeling a bit comfortable.

"I'm going down the shops, we're out of milk. You know what to do if he cries." Craig tosses him an intercom, and he catches it.

"No." the Doctor admitted.

"Me neither."

After Craig left, Alfie started to cry. The Doctor and Juliet looked at each other.

"You go," The Doctor said to Juliet. "You're always good at kids."

Juliet smiled and shook her head. "You do it. I know you love children so go ahead."

"But you're so much better at them."

"Alfie needs ou right now."

The Doctor hesitated and nodded, as he heads upstairs to take care of Alfie.

oOo

The Doctor comforts Alfie, as he stared at the walls above him. It looka like realistic space.

"Yeah! You know, when I was little like you, I dreamt of the stars. I think it's fair to say, in the language of your age, that I lived my dream. I owned the stage, gave it a 110%. I hope you have as much fun as I did, Alfie." He kisses Alfie's forehead. "But….Juliet is my dream."

"Your dad's trying his best, you know. Yes, I know. It's not his fault he doesn't have mammary glands. No, but neither do I! Alfie, why is there a sinister beeping coming from behind me?"

The Doctor turns around slowly and could see a Cybermat at the doorway, chomping it's mouth.

"Oh, no you don't." The Doctor points his screwdriver at the Cybermat, making it froze a bit.

Then he realized something, he left Juliet on her on so he could check on Alfie. Juliet was suppose to be guarding the Cybermat unless…..

The Doctor's eyes widen, as he hurries downstairs. "Juliet! Juliet!" he shouted, hoping she would reply but nothing. He ran to the living room where he left her but she's gone. The Doctor scans all over the living room and then when he read the readings. The Doctor sighed of relief but at the same time disappointed.

Juliet already left….

* * *

**Author's Note**: I was debating if Juliet should talk to the Ponds or not, but then probably it's best not. and since I made it to 20 reviews. I decided to give you one spoiler. The Next Chapter is "The Impossible Astronaut" - I already written it and it's a big twist and it really made me cried.

It's still raining here and I'm happy because no classes and plus I get to spend time finishing this chapter. Plus "Watching DW Series 6 Part 1" will be updated in the next 8 hours

And Please Review! I just want to know, thx to Katiex11 for reviewing.


	11. The Impossible Astronaut Part 1

NOTE: This Fanfic contains lot's of spoilers so I suggest u watch Series 5-7 first before this.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Impossible Astronaut Part 1**

Juliet stared at the Cybermat in front of her, she was about to catch it with the net she's holding but she could feel something tingly in her skin. Sooner or Later, there was a bright light and then Juliet disappeared from the living room.

Juliet covered her eyes, when she could feel the light. She blocked it with her arms, as she tried to see where she is.

Her eyes widen when she realized where she is….

She's at Lake Silencio, Utah.

The Day the Doctor Dies…..

Juliet fell to her knees, not liking this episode. She cried in this episode when she first watch it until when she watch the Wedding of River Song. Juliet could hear someone calling her name. She turned around to see the Doctor, the Ponds and River have a picnic.

"Juliet!" The Doctor came to her with his arms held up, Juliet grinned as she hugged him, letting him twirl around her.

Juliet giggled. "Doctor."

The Doctor stopped the spinning, as he took another look of his Dream-Girl. He grinned at her. "You are just in time."

"For your death?"

The Doctor looked at her questionably. He was about to ask but then he sighed. "You always know." As he rubbed his temples.

"When's the last time you seen me?" he asked her.

"After you left me in the living room, so you could check on Alfe." She answered simply.

The Doctor gave her a blank expression, "What number?" he asked instead

"4" she answered. The Doctor's face fell when he heard her answer. He was afraid to meet Younger Juliet, and he wasn't always sure which Juliet has done it. But he remembers exactly how her timeline goes after…..his death.

"You're faking your death

"Yes." The Doctor answered, forcing himself to smile. He pulled her to him. "Come along Juliet!"

Juliet just grinned and letting him pull her towards the picnic. When they made it to the picnic, Juliet was happy to finally meet River Song. She's a 11/River fan, and she thought 11/Amy worked but Juliet realized that 11 truly belongs to River. She got to admit, she read loads of 11/Amy fanfics but when her friends finally convinced Juliet that 11/River truly belong together. Juliet also read 11/Clara fanfics, she got to admit, she isn't really much of a whouffle fan. Seriously? Who invented the word 'whouffle' anyway? Juliet thought.

Juliet is sad when River died, she knew she can't stay with the Doctor forever and everybody knows that everybody dies….River quoted those words and Juliet has never forgotten her words.

"Hi Guys!" Juliet waves at them, with her smile. The Ponds and River waved back. The Doctor gestured Juliet to sit next to him, and Juliet thanked him for the seat. "It's going to be okay" Juliet whispered to him, and all he did is smiling at her.

The Doctor places his arms around her shoulder, letting her head lying down on his shoulders. Juliet thought 'This is too close…'

"Ahh! The moon, look at it!" He beams up at the sky. "Of course, you lot did more than the look, didn't you? Big silvery thing in the sky, you couldn't resist it. Quite Right."

"The moon landing was in '69."Rory stated. "Is that where we're going?" he asked the Doctor.

"Oh, a lot more happens in '69 than anyone remembers. Human beings... I thought I'd never get done saving you." The Doctor smile sadly, he looked over at Juliet, who is resting her head on his shoulder. He brushes her hair, while Juliet is looking at him.

"I promise, Doctor…it's going to be all right." She assured him.

The Doctor stared at her, full of something….Juliet saw that look the last time she saw him, she can't identify it. Still that look of his eyes are familiar. She could only see sadness in his eyes but something else….

The Doctor sighed, as his face fell down. Upset of this Juliet is a younger version.

Too Young.

Then the Doctor and Juliet could hear a truck, with an older man. Juliet could tell that's an older version of Canton. "Who's he?" Rory asked, but none of them answered his question. The Doctor stood up, gently lifting Juliet's head. The Doctor waved at Canton and Juliet did the same thing.

"Oh my god" River gasped, as she stares at the astronaut, standing in the lake. The Ponds could have swore they didn't see that a minute ago.

The Doctor and Juliet turned to the Astronaut, the Doctor sighed and turned to Juliet with his green eyes full of sadness and he looks anxious about something. The Doctor held both of his hands and places it at Juliet's cheek, staring at her.

Juliet looked confused and could only give him a small smile. "I won't tell them." She whispered to him.

The Doctor nodded, as he presses his forehead against her. He closes his eyes as if he's in pain. "Dream me…" he replied. Juliet whispered and closing her eyes. "Dream me too" The Doctor and Juliet both opened their eyes, now looking directly at each other's eyes. The Doctor gulped looking nervous while Juliet felt a bit uncomfortable at this.

The Doctor, still staring at her. Thinking of something, like he's making a decision. He then finally decided as he pulls Juliet to his face, and their lips touched together. Juliet didn't move or her lips. Juliet is still in shock of this, but she didn't push him away. The Doctor was kissing her! Passionately! It wasn't suppose to happen, he's supposed to be with River! Juliet thought. But she got to admit, the Doctor is a great kisser. She used to dream kissing him but that was a long time ago….or well years for her.

The Doctor stepped back, still staring at Juliet. Juliet touches her mouth with her delicate fingers, still in shock. The Doctor smiled slowly but it was a sad smile and close to a surprise. T looks like he was about to laugh at her. Juliet then noticed River smiled, but also sad. Amy and Rory's eyes widen.

Then after few seconds. The Doctor leaned to Juliet's ears and whispered to her. "I love you."

And that made Juliet's heart beat faster and way shocked than the last time, before she could say anything. The Doctor turned back to the Astronaut in the Lake.

"You all need to stay back." The Doctor said to the Ponds, including River and Juliet. "Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?" the Doctor turned to the Ponds, and they nodded at his request. He turned to Juliet with a sad smile, expecting her to say something like it's the last thing he wanted to hear.

But Juliet didn't say it, she was still shocked about what happened.

The Doctor turned to the Astronaut, and walks towards it. He walked down to the Astronaut and facing it.

"That's an astronaut." Rory whispered to Amy, watching the Doctor faces the Astronaut. Wondering what is an astronaut doing here? "That's an Apollo Astronaut in the Lake. Look" He said, with concern and confused look. Amy nodded. Juliet was just behind them, and as she stared at the Doctor, not knowing what he's doing. Or what's he saying…

At the edge of the lake, the Doctor faces the Astronaut. He smiled sadly. "Hello" he greeted. "It's okay….It's not you're fault…" The Doctor knew this was going to happen and what's about to happen, and even will happen.

Juliet still couldn't hear him but now Juliet could help but thinking about the kiss, it was so smooth and so sweet. She touched her lips, and then something came to her. Her eyes widen when she realized something about those lips, and his touch, his chest and his eyes….While she stared at them, they didn't look like what she saw the last time she saw him. She realized something and it wasn't that hard to figure it out.

Juliet started to ran towards him. "Doctor! Doctor! Don't Please!" Juliet shouted, still running towards him with tears in her eyes, but then River pulls her away, holding her waist. "River! Let me Go! Please!" she pleaded him, as she could see the Doctor being shot. Juliet struggle, trying to get to the Doctor. "Doctor!" Rory also pulled Amy away, also shocked about this, but he's doing the Doctor's orders

And then another shot came, second shot.

Juliet's eyes are full of tears now, still trying to break free. "Doctor! No! Don't Please!" she begged, but she knew he can't hear her. The Doctor lifted his head and then Juliet could see the Golden light coming from his hands. Regeneration. Juliet tried not to cry but she can't help it. She didn't want this. The Doctor threw his heads up, letting the regeneration but….BOOM! Third Shot. The Doctor collapsed to the ground.

After the Third Shot. River finally released Juliet, as she ran towards him with Amy and Rory behind.

"No! Doctor!" River yelled, running towards him.

"Doctor! Please!" Juliet screamed, as she kneels down next to him. His head lying down on her lap. "River! Please!" Juliet begged River to scan him, but all the readings said…dead. "No!" she shook her head, not liking the news. Tears fall into her eyes.

River raised her gun, shooting the astronaut who is retreating. But she missed it

Juliet presses her lips to the Doctor's dead lips, and after that, she strokes his hair and letting the tears escape through her eyes. She couldn't believe this, she thought it would be like the Wedding of River Song, but this is different. After she touched her lips, she realized something wrong but her chance is now over.

She places her hand on his cheek, letting the tears dropped into his face. She touched her forehead against his. "You should have told me, but you didn't." she had a feeling he did, and she will hear it.

"He can't be dead." Amy said, crying. "It's not possible."

"Please Doctor, you can't be dead. Please…." Juliet said, still crying.

River knelt beside her. "Juliet, whatever that was, it killed him in the middle of his regene.."

"I KNOW THAT!" Juliet snapped at her, her eyes are full of anger. She turned to River, but the Doctor's head is still lying on her lap. "I always know but I didn't know this! Do I look Stupid!" she said full of anger, she then turned back to the Doctor, her eyes soften.

They all knew the only one who could calm Juliet's anger is the Doctor, but he's dead.

"Maybe he's a clone or a duplicate or something." Amy shook her head, while crying.

"Amy!" Juliet whipped her head to Amy, now full of anger "I don't like Deaths and it kills me much more. _If _this Doctor is some kind of clone or duplicate, then it still kills me because it kills me to see a living person died!"

Juliet never liked Death and she never will. The Doctor or not, she still hates Death.

Amy looked a bit shocked, she hasn't seen Juliet this angry but she has seen it once.

"He is most certainly dead." An old man's voice said from behind them. Juliet could tell it's Canton, she slowly turned to see the driver of the truck placing a canister of gasoline at the Doctor's feet. "He said you would need this."

Juliet shook her head. But then she realized something…she knew she did not want to be responsible for this, so she nodded.

"Gasoline?" Rory asked.

"Yes, Rory." Juliet nodded, her anger faded and replaced with a softer tone. "We're going to have to burn his body."

"No" Amy shook her head. "You promised the Doctor will be safe but look at him!" she gestured the Doctor's dead body. "He's dead and it's all your fault. You should have changed It, you know everything what will happen…"

"No" Juliet interrupted him. "I knew he was going to die but…not like this. I never thought like this, this wasn't supposed to happen" she said in a calm tone, as she brushes the Doctor's hair. "Trust me Amy, I do want to change this but…" she looked down at the Doctor. "it was his choice." She muttered.

"If we're going to do this…." Rory said, staring the waters. "Let's do it properly."

* * *

A/N**: **This is so full of mixed signals. And wow! We got a BIG TWIST for this chapter. What made Juliet acting like that and what changed her mind? I can say she has already watched the Wedding of River Song and she knew about the teselecta but what change? We will see a bit more Angry Juliet in further chapters and ohh boy…I'm not really looking forward the next time Juliet sees the Doctor.

I can't say anything about his death or what did Juliet found out or what changed her mind even though she watched the Wedding of River Song. I can't even say if the Doctor dies or not, because this is a big twist that will change the Silence Plans for the Doctor. I can't say if the Doctor's death is a fixed point or not, Will Juliet be able to prevent it from happening? We'll find out soon. I hoped u figure out the mystery :l

And whoah! The kiss is a bit shocking and too early for Juliet. Did anyone like that kiss? Too bad Juliet didn't kiss him back :( and it's too bad the Doctor wasn't able to hear the last words of his dream girl. He wanted to hear those 3 words from Juliet, but she didn't...

I really cried when I wrote this, I really did cry and trust me.

The Impossible Astronaut will still continue…So plz review guys and tell me if u like the kiss? What were the last words the Doctor expected to hear from Juliet? What changed Juliet's mind? Well let's just say I did some changes so I could keep u guessing and all a mystery. :) So plz REVIEW!


	12. The Impossible Astronaut Part 2

NOTE: Juliet Timesfield has Mood Swings, so she is going to be Angry and then Happy probably. And I'm planning a SEQUEL, which is still not written.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Impossible Astronaut Part 2**

The Doctor's body burns in a boat, after Rory decided to do it in Viking Style. They placed the boat with the Doctor's dead body in the middle of the Lake. The Five of them (Amy, Rory, Juliet, River and Canton) stand on the shore and watch as their best friend burns.

Juliet finally stopped crying but her cheeks are still red. After a lot of crying after she discovered something from the Doctor, something different than the show did. Her pal is dead, her buddy is dead. But that is his future, her past is his future. She sometimes wondered why she's going backwards from the Doctor's timeline.

All of his friends loved him in different ways and there is one thing they're not prepared - A Goodbye.

It's never a goodbye to Juliet, the Doctor already told her that she'll always be there for him, whenever he needs her the most. Juliet would do anything to keep the Doctor from being alone, and she could give up her family just to make sure the Doctor isn't alone. She'll do it, as long as she keeps the Doctor from being alone.

River stands beside Canton, watching the Doctor's body burn. "Who are you? And Why did you come here?" River asked him, not sure who he is, but he looks familiar to her, Juliet knew the answer to that but she let Canton answer it. She's too distracted by the Doctor's burning body. While the others turned to Canton, wondering why is he here?

_Why didn't you tell me?_

Juliet thought, she closed her eyes as if she's in pain. She watch the season finale 'the Wedding of River Song' – she thought for sure he'll use the teselecta but it's something else. It wasn't a clone or a duplicate or some kind of shapeshifter. It was something else, but why? Why didn't the Doctor used the teselecta? He used something else…but Juliet knows one thing for certain.

The Doctor is Dead.

"Same reason as you." Canton replied. The Group approached him except Juliet. Canton pulled out a blue envelope identical to the Ponds and River. River took out hers and could see the number 3, the Ponds got 2 while Canton got 4. Juliet was the only one who didn't receive her invitation. Probably because she just pops out of the Doctor's life. " …" he turns each of them, calling their names. "Amy..Rory…and Juliet." He turned to Juliet as the last. "I'm Canton Everette Delaware the Third," he introduces himself. "I won't be seeing you again. But….you'll be seeing me." He gave them a small smile, as he put on his hat and then he picks up the gas can and heads back to his truck.

"Four" River realized something.

"Sorry, What?" Rory turned to her, with a confuse look.

"The Doctor numbered the envelopes." River explained, she turned to Juliet. "Juliet, What number did you get?"

Juliet shook her head. "I'm sorry River, but I don't have an envelope. Probably because he didn't want to see his death."

They all decided to pack their things and head back to the Diner, Rory tries to comfort Juliet with his comforting smile. Juliet knew Rory and her would be good friends ever since she met him at the Asylum (which hasn't happened to him yet)

As they entered the Diner, River started to explain something which is kind of her Job. While Amy is more shocked to see her best friend dead.

"You got three, I was two and Delaware was four." River said, still not letting go these clues.

Juliet sat down of one of those tables, glancing back at the bathroom door expecting the Doctor to come out of that, like she says 'She always knew'. She could hear the Ponds and River still having a conversation about the envelopes. "The envelope is over there." Juliet pointed for them somewhere at the corner.

Rory went over to the counter. "Excuse me, who was sitting over there?" he asked the man behind the counter.

"Just some guy with brunette teenager."

River picks up the blue envelope, the one Juliet pointed. River gave a thank you smile to Juliet and which she mouthed 'you're welcome'. "The Doctor knew he was going to his death, so he sent out messages. When you know it's the end, who do you call?" River asked.

"Probably the love of his life" Rory gestured Juliet.

Juliet was a bit startled by Rory's statement. She shook her head. "No, no, no, no Me and the Doctor are just pals okay?"

"But he kissed you" Amy pointed that out.

"and I'm sorry Amy, but I don't have feelings for him." Juliet said truthfully. Juliet didn't have feelings for him, he may have kissed her but she didn't return. She didn't slap him of course because she didn't really mind at all. If that's what the Doctor want, the last thing before he goes then she'll do it. But Juliet is sure that she doesn't have romantic feelings for him. They're just pals or buddies.

Amy's face fell like she didn't want to hear Juliet's words, but she nodded.

"The Doctor just wanted to see all his friends first before he goes." Juliet explained.

"Yes," River agreed with her. "But the question is Number One" she pointed the envelope she found. "Who did the Doctor trust the most?"

And that's Juliet's cue or well she wanted to change this episode just a bit, so she turned to the bathroom door. "Himself" she muttered, and then sooner or later, the door opened to reveal the Doctor himself, who is alive and not burning. The Doctor walks into the diner with a straw in his mouth and then Juliet saw another her, she could tell she's a future version of herself who is wearing a Stetson.

The Doctor looked up and could see another Juliet in front of him, the Doctor turns back to the Juliet with the Stetson and the one in front of him. He turned to the future version of Juliet and asked. "Do you remember any of this?" he asked her.

The Future Version of Juliet nodded, and then she turned back to the younger version of herself. "Hi me! I'm the future you and try to remember everything I said because you'll be doing that in the future and for me, it's already the past. So I remembered me doing this…" she walked over to herself (younger version). Juliet noticed that her future version of herself is way curlier hair than she is. Her future self, leaned closer to her ears, making sure no one is hearing this. "Your nightmare will come…" the future version whispered to her.

The Present Juliet stared at her with a confused look. "What does that mean? 'My Nightmare will come'?" she asked her future version of herself.

"I don't know" she admitted.

Juliet rolled her eyes, of course her future self doesn't know. After this, she's going to have a mental note to do this in the future.

The Future Juliet smiled. "Good and now…." She turned back to the Doctor, as she walked up to him and give him a kiss on the cheek. "See ya' later Doctor, you're going to have to deal with the younger me." And then she quickly disappeared.

The Doctor turned to the other Juliet. "Hello Juliet!" he quickly gave her a big hug. "I was just with the future you." As he lifted her, and twirling around as Juliet chuckled. She noticed this is what the Doctor always do that whenever he sees her, giving him a big hug.

"Care to tell me what I've done?" Juliet asked, as the Doctor put her down.

"Spoilers." He smirked at her. "Now where is he?"

"Where's who? " Juliet asked him, not knowing 'who' is this person he's talking about.

The Doctor realized something and it dawned to him. "Ohh" he sighed of relief. "Good, at least you haven't met that spike boy." he muttered.

Juliet sighed and suddenly remembered about the envelope. She turned her back and could see the Ponds and River staring at the Doctor in shock like they have just seen a ghost, apparently they kind of did.

"This is cold." River states, still staring at him. "Even by your standard, This is cold."

"Or, 'Hello', as people used to say." He waved at them, a bit confused.

"Hello Doctor!" Juliet waved at him again, with her childish smile. The Doctor looks pleased at Juliet for greeting at her. The Doctor places his arms around Juliet's shoulder.

"Doctor?" Amy choked up, with shockness.

"He just pops out to get his special straw" Juliet said.

"It adds more fizz." The Doctor said.

Amy approaches him, still in shock about his death and now alive. As she walks around the circles around him and Juliet, placing her hands on his chest. "You're okay, how can you be okay? Juliet, how can he be okay?" she asked.

"He's always okay, plus," Juliet turned to the Doctor. "He's the king of okay." She grinned at him.

The Doctor frowned at that part. "That's a rubbish title, I don't even like it."

"Okay, forget the title. Now go ahead and give Rory a big hug." Juliet said, as she pushed the Doctor to Rory.

"Rory the Roman!" the Doctor exclaimed, and he looked like he just noticed him. He hugs Rory. "That's a good title, I like that title." And after that, he turned to River. "And Dr. Song…Oh you bad, bad girl, what trouble have you got for me this time?" he smugly smiled at her.

Juliet thought 'I'm sorry Doctor, more like you're the one who got trouble'

River then slapped him hard across his face. Really Hard. Juliet thought maybe hers is harder than a Jackie Tyler Slap.

"Ok" he breathed, not expecting a slap from River. "I assume that's something I haven't done yet."

"Yes, it is." River's voice strained, and her eyes are still hard.

"Good looking forward to it." He muttered.

Juliet tapped him behind his shoulder, he turned around and smiled at her sight and before he could say anything, Juliet slapped him too. "and before you ask, that is something that you're going to do to me in your future."

The Doctor rubbed his cheek where Juliet slapped him. "I guess I'm not looking forward to that."

"I don't understand." Rory said, now behind the Doctor who turned around. He poked his chest to make sure he's real. "How can you be here?"

The Doctor strangely looks at him. "I was invited." The Doctor informed Rory. "Date, map reference – same as you lot, I assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence."

Juliet raises her hand, she smiled. "Don't forget about me."

The Doctor smiles at her. "Oh… you're my favorite coincidence." He winks at her, and then turns back to the Ponds

"River, Juliet, What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Amy, ask him what age he is?" River said to Amy.

"That's a bit personal." The Doctor huffed.

"Tell her." Juliet told him, with a soft tone. Juliet stared at him with her sad eyes. "Please tell them your age, they need to know." She pleaded him, knew his answer is going to hurt the Ponds and especially River.

The Doctor stared at her eyes and then answered. "909."

"Yeah, but you said…" Amy was cut off by River.

"And where does that leave us? River asked him. "Jim the Fish? Have we done Jim the Fish yet?"

"Who's Jim the Fish?" The Doctor answered truthfully, not knowing and Juliet neither.

"I don't understand." Amy shook her head in disbelief, a bit tired of wibbly-wobbly time-wimey stuff.

"Yeah, you do." Rory corrected his wife.

"I don't!" The Doctor exclaimed with an annoyed look. "What are we all doing here?"

River looked over at Juliet, expecting her to explain but she didn't. River hesitated. "We've been recruited. Something to do with Space, 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware the Third."

The Doctor let goes of Juliet and walks off while chewing his straw. "Recruited by whom?" he asked them.

"Someone who trust's you more than anyone else in the universe."

"Juliet?" The Doctor guessed, as he turns around.

Juliet shook her head. The Doctor turned to River. "Who's that?"

"Spoilers." River replied.

They entered inside the Tardis, as the Doctor danced around the console, flicking and pulling levers. Juliet leaned next to the railings, watching him with her arms crossed.

"1969!, that's an easy one." He exclaimed. "Funny how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches." Amy left, as she goes down the area of the console. "Now then, Canton Everett Delaware the Third, that was his name , yeah? How many of those can be…."

"Three, I suppose." Juliet guessed.

And the River followed Amy, underneath the console. The Doctor eyed at her and then he looks at Juliet and Rory. "Is everybody crossed with me for some reason?" the Doctor asked.

"I'll find out." Rory replied, as he went down to join the others leaving the Doctor and Juliet alone together.

"Juliet," he calls her, as he walks up to her. "What's going on?"

Juliet hesitated. "I think they're crossed with both of us."

"Why you?"

"Foreknowledge." She replied, and then another silence came.

"Doctor?" she called him.

"Yes?"

Juliet regretted asking this question, but she had to ask his advice first. "Do you feel like you want to change something so badly, but you knew you can't, because that would cause a huge paradox?" she asked him, with her eyes now directly to his. She wanted to change his death and she wasn't sure if it's a fixed point or not since what she found out is a twist.

The Doctor's guilt came to him. "Many, many times..I just wished I could change it. And I just wished I could change one thing."

"River or Rose?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No."

"Who?"

"Someone from Gallifrey." He replied.

Juliet nodded. She expected someone important from Gallifrey, but she knew the Doctor didn't want to talk about it.

"I'll always be there for you, Doctor, forever." Juliet said.

The Doctor manages to smile. "Forever."

The Doctor dropped his head, sticking his head over the railings. "I'm being extremely clever up here, and Juliet is here, looking impressed. What's the Point in having you all?"

After few seconds. River and the Ponds finally came back up, as the Doctor walks around the console. "Time isn't a straight line, it's all bumpy-wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff, like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays, big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The TARDIS can't resist them, she loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, cos that's space in the '60s, and Canton Everett Delaware III, and this is where she's pointing." He pointed the monitor.

"Washington DC, April the 8th, 1969." Amy read it out loud from the monitor. "So why haven't we landed?"

Juliet felt a chill her spine, she knew this was the part where the Doctor goes 'Dark Doctor', she didn't like it.

"Because that's not where we're going." The Doctor replied.

"Oh, where are we going?" Rory asked.

"Home!" He announced. "Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies." Juliet thought _They will. _"And , back to prison. Juliet, you can come with me. Me, I'm late for biplane lessons in 1911."

"What is biplane?" Juliet asked.

"I dunno, it could be knitting or biplanes, one or other." He grumbled as he flopped down into the chairs. "What? A mysterious summons? You think I'm just going to go?" he said, and he receives no replied, all they did is just staring at him. "Who sent those messages?" he asked, but nothing. "I know you know, I can see it in your faces. Don't play games me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that."

Juliet places her hands on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"You're just going to have to trust us this time." River claimed.

"Trust you? Sure?" He scoffed, as he stood up, now standing in front of River, who is inching closer to her face. "But first of all, Dr. Song, just one thing…..who are you?" he challenges her, but she didn't answer. "You're someone from my future, I'm getting that….but who?" River still refused to answer. "Fine, then why are you in prison? Who did you kill?" still nothing. "Now I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously?" he scoffed.

"You can trust me?" Juliet offered, taking a step forward.

* * *

A/N: I'm finally done with this chapter, which was quite difficult because it only took 3 hours to finish this. And I noticed the fans didn't much like the Doctor kisses Juliet, I did say before, he will kiss her but I didn't say anything if Juliet is going to kiss him back. Whoah Juliet, she said she doesn't have feelings for him in return, it's the truth. I know fans are disappointed about the kiss, even me. I had no choice but to let the Doctor kiss her. And the whole 'trust me' at the end, wow now what are u expecting for the next chapter? Possibly Dark Doctor or he'll immediately trust her? I can say the next chapter is very short.

I got some good news and some bad news;

The Good News  
I will update the next chapter tomorrow, which is not bad. So what do you expect for the next chapter?

The Bad News  
The Next Chapter is actually another _very_ short chapter, and possibly another cliffhanger.

Message to the Fans: (What do you expect for the next chapter?)

FanGirlEmma – Yup, they're like highschool students. Poor River, I agree

Grapejuice101 – Yup, it's sad too.

Reading Addicted – I know! I was like 'Don't kiss her, not yet!' but I had to. I didn't like the Doctor kissing an Early Juliet either. Juliet thought for sure there just pals, but more like a fluffy friends who doesn't do romance. Juliet's first thought of him is almost a father and then sibling way. But don't worry, we won't see any romance between them, not yet. If the Doctor tries to kiss her again, probably she'll just push him away or slap him.

Katiex11 – I think there will be lot's of twist in some episodes just to make the chapters unexpected. I really can see the fans knows everything and what will happen since they already watch it. I tried to give some episodes a bit changes, and some mysteries so it's not really boring.

Guest - I can say Juliet will be in that episode 'A Goodman goes to war'

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW


	13. Trust You?

NOTE: When I said 'tomorrow' I mean 12 hours, it's already 6 am in the morning, just had a good night sleep. I'm sorry for the fans who are about to read this and please don't kill me because of this chapter :(

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Trust You?**

Juliet didn't expect that, she thought for sure the Doctor trust her. Possibly the most trusted people in his life, but then he said 'No'. Juliet couldn't believe he said that, she didn't know why? She trusted him and she thought he trusted her, but then she's rejected. By her own pal who decline. She really had no idea what made him say no, but she has a feeling that she'll face a bit of Dark Doctor, which she is not looking forward to.

"No?" Juliet's expression is confusion, and a bit taken back by the Doctor's response.

He turns to Juliet quickly, and there is a bit darkness in his eyes. Juliet almost backed down, as the Doctor saunters towards her, quickly forgetting River. "Trust you?" He scoffed. "How can I trust my Dream-Girl, when she never even reveals herself." He stops and now standing a inch towards her.

"What? I don't understand."

"Maybe...but I still don't trust you. Not completely."

"Doctor..." using her soft tone, but the Doctor snapped her.

"No! That's enough Juliet Timesfield so you better tell me right now!" He snapped her, now full of Angel and annoyed. The Ponds even stepped back and Juliet is staring to back away from him but the railing is already against her. She's already a bit scared. The Doctor has known her his whole life and yet she never revealed who she truly is. It's like River Song but this is way complicated than River. The Doctor didn't like this game, he always hated for not knowing who Juliet really is.

Juliet is his mystery, and he hates not knowing.

"But I don't..." Juliet was interrupted again.

"Tell me..." The Doctor stepped closer to her, now inches to her face. He gritted his teeth and his eyes are still fury and darknes. "Juliet Timesfield, my dream-girl who I cannot trust completely. So tell me right now!"

"I thought you trusted me." Juliet who is now afraid, like an innocent child who is lost. Juliet really thought he trusted her, she knew it wasn't because how young she is. But it was something else...something she didn't want to face, well actually, she didn't want to face his anger or Dark Doctor. But anyway, the Doctor from the future told her that he always trusts her and completely. And now he's doing this to her? Shouting and yelling? She always thought the 9th is full of anger but now she realized no matter how many times the Doctor regenerated or how old he is, he'll always be like this. The Dark Doctor and that will always be a part of him, and this Doctor still has it and he is growing more Darker than his previous incarnation.

The Doctor let out a chuckle, or a rather dark chuckle. "Trust you? All the time we've been together, and I've known you my whole life and yet..." taking another step closer to her. "I trust you, Juliet. My whole life I trusted you..." his voice is now full of desperation. "But..." now the fury is back. "You don't trust me"

"I trust you of course! I trust you more than anything or anyone else in the universe!" Juliet corrected.

"If you do..WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Tell you what!" she shouted at him back, but still trying to build up her confidence since she's already a bit scared and she could already feel tears in her eyes.

The Doctor sighed, and rubbed his temples. "You're really a younger Juliet are you?"

Juliet didn't answer but the Doctor took that as a yes. "But you still don't trust me, even if it's the younger you."

"I already told you! I trust you more than anybody..."

The Doctor snapped her. "If you trust me more than anybody else in the universe! Why don't you tell me?!"

"Tell you what! I have no idea what you're talking about and I don't know why the hell you are yelling me, so please, please stop yelling at me!" Juliet pleaded at him in the end.

"I won't stop if you won't tell me!" the Doctor said rather coldly. "You and I have been so much together and even if you will, I don't care if you're a younger version or not. I care that you still haven't trusted me. After all this time, we've been together. I told you all my secrets and _everything_ because I thought I could trust you, but... I realized the day when I first saw you again for a _long_ time. You still haven't told me." The Doctor turned away from her. "Ponds, get out of here, and you too River." He said, in a low tone.

The Ponds were about to protest but River gave them a look, telling it's not a good idea to be part of this argument. The Ponds hesitated and left the console room, with River following them behind. River mouthed at Juliet while the Doctor is not looking 'I'm-so-sorry'

Juliet tried to smile but she failed, she mouthed back 'It's-okay'

River then left the Doctor and Juliet alone, after River left. The Doctor still...face fell, looking at the console. Still turned away from Juliet. He hesitated. "I don't understand, Juliet." Still his face turned away from her. "We've been so much together and we became pals, and you're my best friend." Feeling betrayed from Juliet. "I trusted you my whole life, and I told you all my secrets. But you didn't trust me back, because you never told me your secrets."

"What secret?" Juliet asked.

The Doctor turned to her, his eyes are still full of fury.

"So tell me Juliet Timesfield, the Girl who I can't trust anymore." Saunters towards her. "Who are you?"

* * *

A/N: That's a cliffhanger, and this is a BIG-TWIST for them. I always thought maybe the Impossible Astronaut is the best place to get the Doctor asking Juliet about her secrets.

and I know you're all confused about this 'secrets' and 'trust' issues. And why the Doctor is so angry at her and which you all know already but not much specific. I'm not going to say anything about what is this secret. And I'm guessing you're all shocked because you all thought the Doctor can never get angry at her. This is too much for the fans.

I feel sorry for Juliet she's going to handle this Dark Doctor. Even if the Doctor knows she's just a younger version or maybe she hasn't met him but like he said 'He doesn't care if she's a younger version or not...' so it's something about Juliet will handle. I wanted something a mystery for Juliet and something different.

And we got a very mean title for Juliet – The Girl who I can't trust anymore – the Doctor's words.

The whole 'who are you?' – let's just say he hates not knowing than River, he's just so unpredictable and frustrated about Juliet's secret. He hate's not knowing than not knowing who River is. Can't tell u anything about this trust issues or secrets

Well I'm sorry about the angst chapter, I'm not really good at Angst story but I love reading Angst stories. and plz don't kill me about this, I know this is too much for the fans. We got the kiss and then now we got the argument and the whole yelling. Anyway see you in the next chapter and I don't know if you are looking forward to

Message to the Fans (I'm allowing to shout/scream just because of this angst. I feel sorry for Juliet :( This is too much for her)

GrapeJuice101 - I luv their relationship too :) But it's too bad their yelling at each other or rather the Doctor, the one yelling at her. What the Silence wants from the Doctor? I can say they still want him dead to avoid the first question from being answered. and for Juliet...can't say anything about that but I can say Juliet will focus on that soon, probably more chapters ahead. She's too young to be focus on the Silence, she's still new to this and probably more than 20 chapters, she will focus on the Silence.


	14. The Impossible Astronaut Part 3

**Chapter Fourteen: The Impossible Astronaut Part 3**

Juliet just simply stared at him, and she didn't know what to do or how to respond that. He was mad at her, and going on about secrets and trust issues, and yelling at her. She didn't like people yelling at her, it reminded her so much when she was a little girl, she could hear her parents arguing and fighting each other and now the Doctor is reminding her of her childhood past. Juliet had to simply cover her ears whenever the Doctor yells at her, it's just too much for her to handle. She could feel tears coming through her eyes.

The Doctor's eyes are still directly to hers. His eyes are still full of fury and he was about to shout at her till….

oOo

Few Minutes Later….

"So! Canton Everett Delaware III!" The Doctor exclaimed, as he danced around the console. "Who's he?"

River is reading information from the scanner. "Ex-FBI, got kicked out." She reads it out loud.

"Why?"

"Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting."

"Yeah, 1969, who's President?"

"Richard Milhous Nixon. Vietnam, Watergate…there's some good stuff too."

"Not enough." The Doctor countered.

"Hippy!" River gasped in accusation.

"Archaeologist." The Doctor retorted. He watches Juliet, who is leaning against the railing, with her arms crossed and looking down. She didn't dare to glance at her buddy. The Doctor sighed and closed his eyes, he feels sorry for her, and he feels sorry for yelling and shouting at her and now she's upset because of him. He should have never shouted at her and being so angry at her, and there is one thing that he hates to see, is that his Dream Girl so upset, and it kills Doctor then went back to the console again. "OK, since I don't know what I'm getting into, I'm being discreet, putting the engines on silent.

The Doctor flips a switch but only the switch sparked, making his hands snatched away. He sighed, he should have realized the Tardis is angry for shouting at Juliet, and especially hurting her, but not physically. He knew the Tardis liked her so much, and now the Tardis is very cross with him for hurting her. He rubs his palms in circle, and walks away.

Juliet sighed as she flips the switch instead, she remembered which switch when she watched the Impossible Astronaut, she patted the console and whispering the Tardis and telling her to be nice, and after flipping the switch, as a loud metallic screeching fills the room. The Ponds had to cover their ears, except Juliet, who just went back being quiet again, like she didn't even notice, she just simply stared at the glass floor with her arms crossed. River walks by, flips another switch and the screeching stops. The Doctor comes back, looking at River curiously. "Did you do something?"

"No," She lied innocently. "just...watching."

He stared at her suspiciously. "Putting the outer shell on invisible. Haven't done this in a while, big drain on the power." As he ran to the other side of the console, flicking more switches and levers. He glanced over at Juliet but still not looking at him, or even anyone, just the glass floor.

"You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" Rory asked in surprise.

Since Rory asked that, the Doctor gave him a grin and it looks like a 'I'm about to impress you look', as he switches on a lever and blinding spotlights switch on, the whole room is a bit too bright. River leans over and pushes a lever. Rory almost regretted asking that question.

"Very nearly." River muttered.

"Er, did you touch something?" The Doctor asked her.

"Just admiring your skills, sweetie."

"Good! You might learn something." He went back to the console again. He glanced over at Juliet again, but still quiet. "OK." He checks the monitor but it wasn't working, he tried banging it but nothing. "Now, I can't check the scanner, it doesn't work when we're cloaked. Um, Just give us a mo." He was about halfway to the door, the others looked like they were about to follow, except Juliet. The Doctor stopped before exiting. "Whoa, who, whoa, whoa, you lot, wait a moment." He stopped them. "We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow." He then exits, leaving them alone inside the Tardis.

The Doctor closed his eyes and wondered how is he going to make it up to her.

oOo

After exiting the Tardis, the Doctor immediately stops when he realized where he is. Apparently the Tardis landed the Oval Office of the White House. The Doctor has never been in this room before, but well... he did but he was kicked out. He wanted to breathe in awe about the room he is in now but apparently he's not alone. Fortunately, both men have their backs to him. They are listening to the recorded phone call

_"__Hello? Who is this? This is President Nixon. Who's calling? Is this you again?_

"_Mister President." A voice sounded like a child, a very scared child whose voice is a bit shaky._

"A Child" Canton guessed

The Doctor steps closer to them, so he could hear the conversation better.

"_This is the President, yes."_

" _I'm scared, Mr President. I'm scared of the Space Man."_

"A little girl?" Canton guessed.

"Boy." Nixon corrected him.

"How can you be sure?"

"_What space man? Where are you phoning from, where are you right now? Who are you?"_

The Doctor started to take a small notebook from his pocket and begins to jot things down.

"_Jefferson... Adams... Hamilton" a child answered._

"_Jefferson, listen to me..."_The phone hangs up and all they hear is a dial tone. The Doctor is still taking notes, making sure he gets the information he need. Canton thought for a moment and he said "Surely this is something the Bureau could handle, sir?" Canton said.

"These calls happen wherever I am. How do I know the Bureau isn't involved? I can't trust any..." Nixon turns around and could see the Doctor. Canton stands and turns as well. The Doctor keeps writing and even motions for the two men to continue as if he weren't there. The Doctor feels their eyes on him and looks up.

"Oh! Hello! Bad moment?" The Doctor started to back away. "Oh, look, this is the Oval Office. I was looking for the... Oblong Room. I'll, I'll, I'll, I'll, I'll, just be off then, shall I?" He quickly turned only to smack his face right into the invisible tardis.

Nixon presses a button on his desk for security.

oOo

Back inside the TARDIS, the room rocks from the Doctor walking into it. Everyone was jolted when the Tardis shook. Juliet finally snapped out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see River, starting fiddling the console.

"Every time..." River muttered, as she starts fiddling the console.

oOo

The Doctor gets back up, rubbing his face. "Don't worry. Always does that when it's cloaked..." the Doctor was about to continue but the Canton tackles the Doctor, knocking him to the floor. "No, stop that!"

At least Juliet didn't come with him, she would have got hurt.

oOo

Inisde the Tardis, River swings the scanner over. Rory came over. "He said the scanner wouldn't work." Rory said, watching River trying to fix the scanner. River smirked at him. "I know. Bless!" she told him. The scanner sparks.

oOo

"Ow!" the Doctor cried, as Canton continues to hold him down. "Ow, ow!"

The Secret Service agents enter, two are the same that brought Canton to the White House.

"Lock down, lock down!" Agent 1 ordered. "Lock Down!"

oOo

Back inside the Tardis again, River was able to get the scanner working. The Ponds and Juliet watched River behind, as they could the Doctor on the floor, his face pressed into the carpet. _"Now that! Ow! River have you got my scanner working yet?" the Doctor cried._

River shook her head. "Oh, I hate him!"

"_No, you don't."_

"_Get the President out of here!" Canton ordered. "Sir, you have to go with them now!"_

"_River, maker her blue again!" the Doctor called her._

River flicks some switches and levers to shut off the cloaking device.

oOo

After the Doctor called River and telling her to turn off the cloaking device. The Tardis becomes visible as Canton and the other men holding the Doctor release him and stare, open-mouthed, at the Tardis. How did that blue box get there? They all thought, and sooner or later. The men didn't even notice the Doctor slipping out of their grips.

"What the hell is that?" Nixon stared at the impossible box, sooner or later, the men finally noticed the Doctor escaped from their grips. They turned to see the Doctor making himself comfortable on the desk, even putting up his feet. He acted like he owns this place, which he doesn't.

"Mr President!" the Doctor calls him, as the agents point their guns at him. "That child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind, the answer's yes. I'll take the case!" he clapped his hands but he's still uncomfortable about the guns aiming towards him, the Doctor never liked guns. "Fellas, the guns, really? I just walked into the highest security office in the United States, parked a big blue box on the rug. You think you can just shoot me?"

River burst out of the Tardis. "They're Americans!" she cried out loud. The other agents started to point at her while the rest continues pointing at the Doctor.

Juliet then steps outside the Tardis, with her hands up. When the Doctor saw her, his eyes widen as he stood up and putting his hands up. "Don't shoot, definitely no shooting!" not liking the agents pointing guns at her, and he couldn't believe it. He thought for sure Juliet might stayed in the Tardis and all upset at him. Juliet glanced at him with just a blank expression, the Doctor was delighted to see his Dream Girl finally looking up after the fight, but he was crushed when she simply looked away. The Doctor frowned.

Amy and Rory stepped out of the Tardis, with their hands up, mirroring Juliet's action. "Don't shoot us either. Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up" Rory said.

"Who the hell are you?" Nixon demanded.

"Sir, you need to stay back." Canton advised the President, not sure if the strange man is dangerous or not.

"But who, but who are they? What is that box?"

"It's a Police Box, can't you read?" The Doctor snapped him with a snarky attitude, and the others thought he's being rude again. "I'm your new undercover agent, on loan from Scotland Yard. Code name, the Doctor. These are my top operatives," he started to gesture his friends. "the Legs, the Nose, Mrs Robinson…"

"I hate you." River grumbled.

The Doctor smirked. "No, you don't!" and he started to gesture at Juliet, who is still looking down, not wanting to look at him. "_My_ girl." He said with the word '_my_', hoping Juliet heard him, but she didn't make any sudden movement. He couldn't tell if she heard him or not.

"Who are you?" Nixon asked.

The Doctor turns his attention back to him, as ignored the question. "Boring question. Who's phoning you, that's interesting. 'Cause Canton Three is right, that was definitely a girl's voice. There's only one place in America she can be phoning from."

"Where?" Canton asked, looking interested.

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mr Delaware." Another Agent warned him.

"You heard everything I heard, it's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain." The Doctor smugly informed him, like nobody can defeat him. "On the other hand, lay a finger on me, or my friends, and you'll never, ever know." He started to make himself comfortable, with his feet propped up on the President's desk. "BUT if you hurt her…" The Doctor started to give the agents a dark look, he pointed at Juliet. "Hurt Juliet. And I will _make_ sure your breaths stopped."

Juliet smiled at that, not a big small just…a small one. It was nice to see the Doctor so protective of her. A minute ago, he was angry at her and then the next thing they know is the Doctor calmed down and feel apologetic to her. The Doctor could see Juliet smiling, actually smiling. It's actually the first time she smiled after all the yelling each other.

"How'd you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it..." Canton asked, also showing that he was rather impressed

"Clever, eh?"

"Love it." he remarked.

"Do not compliment the intruder." Another Agent reprimanded again.

"Five minutes?" Canton offered the Doctor.

"Five." The Doctor confirmed.

"Mr President, that man is a clear and present danger." The Agent tried to argue but...

"Mr President," Canton interrupted. "that man walked in here with a big blue box and four of his friends and that's the man he walked past. One of them's worth listening to. What say we give him five minutes, see if he delivers."

The Doctor smiled. "Thanks, Canton!"

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself."

"Not so thanks." The Doctor frowned.

"Sir, I cannot recommend..." the agent tried to argue again but...

"Shut up, Mr Peterson." Nixon snapped him with annoyance. "All right." He sighed and nodded to Canton.

"Five minutes."

The Doctor sat up in the chair, his face turned serious. "I'm going to need a SWAT team ready to mobilise, street level maps covering all of Florida, a pot of coffee, 12 jammy dodgers and a fez." He grinned, excited to get his fez since River destroyed it.

"Get him his maps!" Canton ordered.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating, I'm busy with school and other stuff. 'Day of the Moon' will be updated next week. I Know guys, I'm sorry because something will happen and I won't be able to upload 'the Day of the Moon' till next week.

Okay…now what happened at the beginning…We didn't get to see the part where 'The Doctor's eyes are still directly to hers. His eyes are full of fury and he was about to shout at her till….' So what happened? What stopped the Doctor from being angry at Juliet? Well I can't say anything about it, *grinning* I'm still full of surprises but don't worry, you'll find out what happened in that scene. I promise!

I feel sorry for Juliet and especially her childhood. Shouting brings back her childhood memories, and I got to say – whenever people yell at me, it reminded me so much that whenever am in my room, I could hear my parents shouting and it kills me

The SEQUEL of Living the Dream is already planned but not yet written. So that is good news to the fans, and that is why I told u that the 10th Doctor will not be in this story. He could be in the Sequel ;) So yeah! There will be a sequel! And not only that, The Sequel will be updated Everyday! Because I'm already writing the chapters ahead.

By the way, if we get 20 reviews, each 20 reviews, I will be giving you either one spoiler or a sneak-peek to further chapters/sequel. I might give u a sneak peek to Day of the Moon if we reached 40 reviews (now), because currently, I'm writing Day of the Moon and I'm heading to series 7 already...

Some Notes in Reviews….

Grapejuice101 – I know, I feel sorry for them and I could say the Doctor is so angry for not knowing who she is, even angrier than not knowing who River Song is. The Doctor just knowns Juliet his whole life well…not really all his life but anyway he really does known her and he trusted her at first and then he started telling her his secrets but when it comes to Juliet about her life and her secrets, she just never tells him. The Doctor thought she trust him to tell him all her secrets and for who she is but she didn't, she refused.

Reading Addicted – I respond reviews, and I have time to respond them :) I wish I have a fluffy friend too *frowning* just like the Doctor, except we don't kiss each other or do romance, just fluff. I want a fluffy friend who gives me a hug and telling he it's alright and I want someone to kiss my forehead (like the Doctor) and assure me he's right here. Yup, I want a fluffy male friend, but no romance and the reason why it's because I want a friend who reminds me so much of the 11th Doctor. Yup waffles are awesome! I happen to love Waffles, with chocolate syrup and rainbow sprinkle :) The Doctor being mean to Juliet, I know too much emotions. One chapter ago he was kissing her and next he was angry at her. I had to choose the Impossible Astronaut as the perfect part where the Doctor is so furious at her. The Doctor same as Nine? Not really, 11 is darker than 9 too be honest, and don't worry, he won't call humans 'apes'

FanGirlEmma – I'm a bit scared too.

Katiex11 – Yup Drama. Episodes from series 5, yes there will be but not yet. I can say after Day of the Moon, she'll go to an episode somewhere in series 7. It's all wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff in this story, I have to keep writing notes of what happened and the whole future Juliet stuff. Oh really, u were at the dine, I still haven't been to america I haven't even been to other countries. Secrets, well that is a story for another day…all I could say is that he is so tired of not knowing when he trusted her almost his entire life, he even told her his secrets but still she didn't tell hers, she didn't even tell him all about her childhood or any info about her life. Just her name. and the whole 'who are you?' that is something the Doctor thought because he actually asked her about who she is but then she refused to answer. I've been giving clues about Juliet's identity and mystery even though we don't know what is the mystery. BUT I can say the Doctor is always find her his mystery (Read the Asylum of the Daleks to see it) and the updates get's better, I'm planning update it everday but not yet, about somewhere October-November because I want to write the chapters ahead before updating it.


	15. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

I want to say this and Needed to say this...

I stole 'TheOncomingSunshine' story and I did it without her permission. I used some of her lines in her story to my story, and the worst thing is I told the fans that I did the all the work. (except the transcript because I given the credit to 'Diary of Proclaimer') I stole her lines in her story 'Watching series 5 - Doctor who' and used it for my story 'Watching Doctor Who Series 5' but I already deleted the story. But I know she will never forgive me for what I've done no matter how much I wished for forgiveness. I promised you 'TheOncomingSunshine' that I will be truthful to you and here it is - I was guilty and I'm sorry if I didn't deleted my story 2 months ago, I just simply made the story dead instead of deleting it. I was selfish to give up the longest words I've written and I couldn't simply deleted it. But after you told me that I stole ur stories again (which I'm still telling the truth and I did not stole ur ideas/stories) I already feel guilty more and I decided it's time to delete it just to lessen my pain from looking to my own story I created and that always kills me to look at it because it reminded me so much of what I've done' I don't know if u believe me or not 'TheOncomingSunhine' but I know that I'm telling the truth that I did not stole ur stories/ideas again and I know that I only stole one story in my whole life and that is 'watching series 5 - Doctor Who' (I suggest u read that brilliant story because like I reviewed that story 'Her story is way better than mine' if you remembered Oncomingsunshine that I told u that)

I'm so sorry that I stole it and that I took all the credit instead of you. I don't know if you forgiven me or not but like I said to LizzeXX, I would do anything to be forgiven for what I done, but I was warned that maybe you won't forgive me and that's okay.

I swear Oncoming Sunshine that I didn't do it and if I did, I would have contacted you and ask ur permission.

I'm so sorry for what I've done and I'm sorry for taking all the credit instead to you...and that is the truth fans because I can't lie to her when I'm already guilty for what I've done.

* * *

I don't steal ideas/stories anymore and I just want to say this to let you know guys that I did it before and I never said that I'm an innocent person. This one is piled to my bad things already.

The Good and the Bad

_"The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa, the bad things don't always spoil the good things and make them unimportant." _

_- The 11th Doctor (Series 5, Episode 10)_

* * *

Some Notes in Reviews...

GrapeJuice101 - I never really planned Juliet ignoring the Doctor for some reasons. Trying to win her back? The Doctor is doing his best to get her attention and maybe some fluff :) I will be updating the next chapter this month because I'm still writing the chapters ahead already and I want to make sure I completed it all. so you don't have to wait long.

Reading Addicted - The Doctor really deserves it and all because of his curiosity of her, who and what she is. Juliet is really mad...well not really mad, she just wants to avoid him because of all the shouting at her and almost his darkness coming out which Juliet isn't prepared, she's a bit scared of the Oncoming Storm because it reminds her so much of her parents fighting. Blue, but not Tardis Blue just Baby Blue :) I would love to multiply myself and I might have hundreds of me's :)

Tayla - The Doctor will definitely try to make it up to her :)

Writers United - Yup, still working on it and I don't mind at all. I'm still learning and I'll try to improve for the future :)

Meanie Beanie - I asked Lizz and she said she couldn't do it, just to let u know. I did not steal ur ideas/titles/stories again. I only did it once and I already explained it.


	16. The Impossible Astronaut Part 4

**IMPORTANT: **Look who's back! I'm sorry for a long wait but I'm done. Done as in I finished all the chapters of Living the Dream. I decided that I want to finish them all before updating it because of all the wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. So I have written all the chapters of Living the Dream and I will be updating this story every MWF (Monday, Wednesday and Friday). I couldn't do it everyday because I needed to recheck them and edit the chapters, plus School.

Again, I will be updating this story ever MWF (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) and if we hit 20 reviews each then I will be giving either a spoiler or a sneak preview. I haven't written the sequel yet, which I will be able to start writing the sequel next month because I'm going to spend a whole week of writing some other stories.

If you want more info then check 'Author's Note' and…..I still don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Impossible Astronaut Part 4**

Later, the Oval Office is strewn with large street maps and everyone is looking at one.

"Why Florida?" Canton couldn't help but ask him.

"That's where NASA is," The Doctor answered, "She mentioned a space man. NASA's where the space men live. Also... there's another lead I'm following." The Doctor looked over the maps, trying to search for something He knew he was looking for, but he can't help but glanced over at Juliet, who is just sitting at the couch, arms crossed, looking down. The Doctor frowned and trying to think of how is he going to make it up to her?

Amy stood as she went to kneel next to River. "Space man?" Amy whispers to her, "Like the one we saw at the lake?"

"Maybe. Probably." River stoods up and looking over at something

Amy looks through the open doorway and sees the same creature she saw at the lake and flashes back on that moment. She remembered seeing a figure blocking against the sun and then suddenly she forgot. How could she forgot? She thought. "I remember!" she whispered to herself.

Rory inserts himself between Amy and her view of the figure, breaking the contact.

"Amy?," Rory looked concerned. "What do you remember?" he asked her, as he moves and the figure is gone.

"I don't know," she frowned. "I just..." she covers her mouth with her hand and then the other one for her stomach, feeling like she's getting sick.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory asked her again, looking more concern.

"Amy?" River called out in concern.

"You all right?" The Doctor asked her, still looking to the maps. He can only took a second to glance at her, and he knew she's acting a bit odd lately. In the corner of his eyes, he knew there was something wrong with her.

Juliet looked up and she knew this part also, this is the part where Amy is about to meet those silence at the bathroom, but Juliet couldn't really focused on that. She's too focused about how upset she is towards the Doctor for being so….No, no, now is not the time to be angry at him, but she'll have to keep her distance away from him.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine, I'm just...feeling a little sick." Amy assured them, a bit nervous. She heads for the agents. "Excuse me, is there a toilet, or something?"

"Sorry, ma'am, during this procedure, you must remain within the Oval Office." The Agent said.

"Shut up and take her to the rest room." Canton snapped him with an annoying look.

He nodded to the other Agent as he lead Amy the way. "This way, ma'am." Leading her outside the oval office.

"Thanks." Amy thanked the agent.

Rory makes to follow, but the agent puts a hand on his chest. Telling him only Amy. While Canton looks over at the Doctor. "Your five minutes are up." He informed him, and the Doctor grumbled.

"Yeah?" The Doctor countered. "and where's my fez?"

oOo

The agent leads Amy to the restroom and tries to follow her inside, but Amy stops him. "Actually, I can usually manage this alone." Amy said to him, and he simply nodded. She enters the room and the agent stayed behind.

oOo

Amy steps inside and gasps when she sees the creature standing there. The same creature she saw at the lake. The creature was wearing a black suit and it seems to alien to her, way more alien than the Doctor. "I saw you before. At the lake...and here. But then I forgot. How did I forget? What are you?" she asked herself, curiously. And then she could hear a toilet flushing and a woman steps out one of the stalls and heads for the sink, she didn't seem to notice the creature that is standing right behind her. "Get Back! Stay back from it!" Amy shouted, hoping that woman stayed away from that creature.

The woman turns around and finally could see the creature, she screams but then she laughs. "Oh, my God, what is that? Is that a star trek thing?" She seemed to think of this as a joke. "Ben, is that you?"

"Get back from it, now!" Amy called her.

The woman turns around and looks at Amy. "Back from what, honey?" she asked with an expression that is confusing.

"That!" Amy pointed the creature behind her

The woman did as she said, she turns around and could see the creature. "Oh, my God, look at that. Is that a Star Trek mask? Ben, that's gotta be you. Hang on, did I just say all that?" Feels like déjà vu

"No, please, you've got to stay back!"

The woman turns around to look at Amy, with a confused look when she faces the creature away. "Back, honey? Back from what?" then the lights started to flicker. "Oh, those lights. They never fix them." She muttered

"Look behind you!" Amy told her.

"Honey, there is nothing..."

The creature is reaching out with its arm and its mouth is now open. The woman looks to the creature again. The creature shoots electricity from his fingers and the woman screams as she disintergrates.

"You didn't have to kill her, she couldn't even remember you! How does that work? We can only remember you, while we're seeing you, is that it?" she tooks out her cellphone and taking a picture of the creature. "Why did you have to kill her?"

"Joy. Her name was Joy. Your name is Amelia. You will tell the Doctor and the Dream One." The creature started to advance her.

"Tell them what?"

"What they must know, what they must never know. And You must tell the Dream One that she must know and never EVER know "

"How do you know about that? And I can't tell her, she can never know that! She hasn't done it!" Amy gasped, how could that thing know about that and especially Juliet?

"Tell them."

Amy ran out of the bathroom.

oOo

Amy ran out of the bathroom, almost bumping into the agent, who was waiting outside. The Agent notices her distress. "Are you OK?" he asked her.

"I'm...I'm fine. Much better, thanks."

"Are you OK?"

"I'm...I'm fine." She assured him. "Much better, thanks.

The Agent then suddenly notices Amy holding a strange device, which is a cell phone. "What's that?" he pointed her phone.

"It's my phone."

"Your phone?"

"I have to tell the Doctor and Juliet."

"Tell him what, ma'am?"

"Sorry." She frowns as she shook her head. "I don't know why I said that."

The agent eyed at her for a moment, but then he just shrugged. "This way, ma'am." Leading her back to the Oval Office.

oOo

The Doctor is still looking at the maps, trying to locate the little girl. But only he keeps glancing over to Juliet, who is still looking away from him. He sighed sadly, and decided maybe after this…he'll go and talk to her. He didn't know why he was mad at her…well he did but why did he have to shout at her? He knew Juliet's so well and every time they meet, he learned her more….Is this how River feels? Meeting younger versions? He sighed and he could take that as a yes. The Doctor is going to have to ask Juliet where are they since maybe he can tell her stories about him and her, and he's not sure if this is the youngest he ever encountered. No, no, he has to focus on his mission first, and then he can go and talk to Juliet.

The Phone on Nixon's desk rings, and everyone turns they're attention to the phone, the Doctor just went back to looking at the map."The Kid?" Canton asked, looking at Nixon.

"Should I answer it?" Nixon asked, turning to the Doctor.

"Here!" The Doctor exclaimed, pointing on the map. "The only place in the United States that call could be coming from. See? Obvious when you think about it." Canton walked over to him and peering at the map. While Amy and the Agent returned.

"You, sir, are a genius…" Canton remarked, looking proud of him.

The Doctor shrugged. "It's a hobby."

Canton turned back to Nixon, "Mr President, answer the phone."

Nixon picks up the phone, and pressed the recorder. "Hello. This is President Nixon."

"_It's here! The Space Man's here." The child cried on the phone, full of fear. "It's gonna get me. It's gonna eat me!"_

Juliet closed her eyes when she head the child's cries, she knew who that child is….and that is Melody Pond – The Ponds' daughter.

The Doctor grabs his jacket and back towards the Tardis, while Amy, Rory and River ran back to the Tardis. Before the Doctor follows them, "There's no time for SWAT team, let's go! Mr President, tell her help's on the way. Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you." The Doctor called him, grabbing Juliet's wrist and both of them heading towards the Tardis.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Canton asked, running in after them.

The Tardis dematerializes while President Nixon stared at the box.

"_Mr President, please help! Please help me!" the child cried_.

Nixon raised the phone back to his ears and whispered soothingly, his eyes are still on the blue box. "Jefferson, it's all right. I'm sending my best people."

oOo

Canton looked around the Tardis in shock, he couldn't believe how a box so small but bigger on the inside! The Doctor made his way over to the controls, River by the scanner, Amy holding on to the railing while Rory and Juliet stood next to Canton. After the Doctor pulled Juliet to the Tardis, she had to shook it off, not wanting to be close to him. The Doctor had to frowned on that and to see Juliet like this…

"Jefferson isn't a girl's name, or her name either." The Doctor explained, as he walked around the console. "Jefferson Adams Hamilton…..River?"

"Surnames of three America's founding fathers." River answered.

"Lovely fellas," the Doctor mused. "two of them fancied me."

Canton turns around, mouth open. While Juliet just stood next to Rory, who offered her to lean her head to his shoulder, which she did.

"Are you OK?" Rory asked him. "Coping?"

Canton didn't answer, so Rory turned to Juliet. "Ok?" he asked her, and since Juliet is so honest, she shook her head.

"The President asked the child two questions." The Doctor continued. "Where and who are you? She was answering where."

"It's bigger on the inside." Canton breathed, in a low tone, only Rory could hear him.

"You get used to it." Rory said.

"Now where would you find three big historical names in a row like that?" the Doctor asked all of them, even though he knew the answer to the question himself.

"Where?" Amy asked

"Here!" The Doctor cheered, as he pulled the last lever. "Come on!" The Doctor runs for the door with Amy and River following. Canton stops him, still a bit shocked and amazed of the interior of the box.

"It's er…." He began, almost speechless.

The Doctor didn't have time for this no matter how much he wished people to say 'bigger on the inside' so he turned to Rory. "Are you taking care of this?" he said before heading out with River behind him.

"Why's it always my turn?" Rory asked in annoyed.

"Cos you're the newest." Amy said, kissing him in the cheek before heading out. She leaves him, while Rory places his hand on Canton's shoulder, trying to comfort him about how crazy and insane this is. And using his other hand, placing it around Juliet's waist.

oOo

The warehouse is dirty and cluttered. The Doctor sat in the old, abandoned warehouse in a small office, sitting at the desk, waving a small American flag.

"Where are we?" Amy asked, after stepping out of the Tardis, leaving Rory behind, taking care of Canton.

"About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre." The Doctor replied. "It's 1969, the year of the Moon. Interesting, don't you think?"

Amy turned on her flashlight and River pulled out her PDA, as she scan the area.

"Why would a little girl be here?"

"I don't know. Lost, maybe." The Doctor shrugged. "The President asked where she was and she did what any lost little girl would do," The Doctor stood up, looking through the window. "She looked out the window."

Right outside the window are street signs: Jefferson, Hamilton and Adams.

"Streets." Amy realized when she saw the street signs. "Of course, street names!"

"The only place in Florida, probably all of America, with those three street names on the same junction," The Doctor explained, turning to River Song with a smug on his face. "and, Dr Song, you've got that face on again."

River smirked, "What face?"

"The "he's hot when he's clever" face." The Doctor teased her, smiling at her.

"This is my normal face."

"It is."

"Oh, shut up." River couldn't help but laugh.

"Not a chance." The Doctor grinned fixing his Jacket, he loves teasing River. He picks up the phone receiver as Canton and Rory exit the Tardis.

"We've moved." Canton said, as he look around the room. "How, how can we have moved?"

"You haven't even got to space travel yet?" The Doctor asked exasperatedly.

"I was going to cover it with time travel." Rory defended himself, as he shut the Tardis door behind him. Still holding Juliet waist which the Doctor frowned to see that Rory is holding her and then he could see Juliet leaning her head on Rory's shoulder, closing her eyes.

Canton turned to River, with his eyes wide. "Time travel?"

"Brave heart, Canton." The Doctor clapped his hands. He glanced at Juliet for a moment, but still not looking at him, he sighed before heading off to explore. "Come on!"

"So we're in a box, that's bigger on the inside and it travels through time and space?" Canton said, turning to Rory.

"Basically." Juliet answered, as Rory leads her the way.

"How long have Scotland Yard had this?" Canton asked, as he, Rory and Juliet follows after the others.

Rory turned his head to Juliet, who is still leaning her head against his shoulder, he held her closer and sighed. "Are you ok?" he asked in concern. Juliet just shooks her head, not feeling great about this. "I'm sorry about the Doctor. I've seen him sometimes….like that." Rory apologized to her, not sure what to say. He knew Juliet doesn't like all the shouting and anger, and he knew she needs comfort.

"It's okay, Rory." Juliet replied, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Rory?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What did the Doctor mean? Who am I? Won't I tell him in my future? Or rather I will tell him in his past? And why is he asking this? Doesn't he know who I am?" Juliet asked, wondering herself. She began to thought of the Doctor's words, asking for who she is and 'what' she is?. Does this mean that she's going to keep being quiet like River?

Rory hesitates before answering. "I don't know. I don't know who you are too and I have no idea what the Doctor means about 'what' are you? Think but…..One: He said something that you're something different, something…..not human." Juliet was about to open her mouth. "No, you're not a Time Lord if that's what you're thinking but he said once to me before that yes, you are human but mixed with something."

Juliet looked alarmed. "You're saying I'm half human and half _something!"_

"I really don't know, but the Doctor said that you're half human. But he couldn't identify the other one."

"But I'm _human! _Both of my parents are human and I'm not adopted. How can I be half human?"

"I don't know. But I can say you_ know_."

"What?"

"Well…you're future self once told me that she knew what she is."

"So…..I'll know in my future?"

"Pretty much." Rory shrugged.

Juliet sighed. "What's the second?"

"How can you know everything and what will happen?" Rory said.

"I didn't told you?" then she shook her head. "I mean didn't I told you in your past."

"You said it will rip the hole in reality."

Juliet rubbed her temples. "This is a bit confusing for me."

"When you travel with the Doctor, yeah." Then Rory and Juliet both started to laugh. Amy and River glanced at them, smiling while the Doctor frowned to see Rory's hand is around Juliet's waist and both of them alaughing. He should be the one to make Juliet laugh and maker her happy! Not Rory! Only Him.

"It's a warehouse of some kind. Disused." River said as she read her PDA, turning her attention to the mission.

"You realise this is almost certainly a trap, of course." The Doctor stated, trying to distract himself from seeing Juliet and Rory together.

"I noticed the phone, yes." River confirmed

"What about it?" Amy asked.

"It was cut off." River explained. "So how did the child phone from here?"

"OK. But why would anyone want to trap us?"

"Don't know." The Doctor shrugged. "Let's see if anyone tries to kill us, and work backwards."

Unknown to them, someone in the shadows, the astronaut, the same one the Ponds seen at Lake Silencio, watching them.

"Now why would a little girl be here?" River asked.

"I don't know, let's find her and ask her."

They find a tilted operating table that seems to have organic components attached.

River approaches it, and scanning it with her PDA. "It's non-terrestrial, definitely alien, probably not even from this time zone."

"Which is odd," The Doctor said, approaching the crates that seem to interest the Doctor. " Because... look at this!" he said enthusiastically.

"It's Earth tech, contemporary."

"Very contemporary." The Doctor confirmed. "Cutting edge." Lifting a helmet, while Amy eyed at it, recognizing it, it was the same one she saw back at Utah. "This is from the space programme!"

"Stolen? What, by aliens?"

"Apparently." The Doctor nodded, as he puts on the helmet.

"Why?" Amy couldn't help but ask, maybe she could find out why the astronaut killed the Doctor. "If you can make it to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?"

"Maybe cos it's cooler." The Doctor suggested, as he lifts visor. "Look how cool this stuff is!" Then he turned his head to Juliet. "What do you think, Juliet? I'm I cool?" he asked Juliet, who just turned away from him, leaning against Rory's shoulder. The Doctor frowned to see Juliet avoiding him.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Cool Aliens?" The Doctor turned his attention back to Amy.

"Well, what would you call me?"

"An alien."

"Oi!" The Doctor looked offended, as he struggled to remove the helmet off of him as Rory, Juliet and Canton joins them.

"I, er, I think he's OK now." Rory said, as he pointed at Canton who is staring at the ceiling, it's either he's in a thought or looking.

"Ah, back with us, Canton?" The Doctor called out.

"Like your wheels." Canton complimented.

"That's my boy!" The Doctor cheered as he patted Canton's shoulder. "so come on – little girl, let's find her." The Doctor walked around as River examines the table, lifting a cable that drips something slimy when she holds it up.

Amy bends next to River. "River..."

"I know what you're thinking." River still eyeing the slimy cable.

"No, you don't."

"You're thinking if we can find the Space Man in 1969, and neutralise it, then it won't be around in 2011 to kill the Doctor."

"OK," Amy frowned, a bit surprised how River can guess. "lucky guess."

"That's only because I was thinking it too."

"So let's do it."

"It doesn't work like that. We came here because of what we saw in the future. If we try and prevent the future from happening, we create a paradox."

"Time can be rewritten."

"Not all of it."

"Says who?"

"Who do you think?" River used her torch as she spotted something, she follows one of the cables to a manhole. "What's this?" River wondered.

"We can still save him…."

"Doctor!" River called him, looking at the manhole. The Doctor walks over to her, eyeing at the manhole. "Look at this." She said, as she pushes the cover aside.

"So where does that go?" The Doctor eyed at it. He didn't like it and he has a bad feeling about it.

River pulls out her PDA and she uses it to scan the manhole. "There's a network of tunnels running under here."

"Life signs?" the Doctor asked.

"No," River shooks her head. "Nothing that's showing up."

"Those are the worst kind. Be careful!" The Doctor shouted, as River started to climb down into the manhole.

"Careful?" River scoffed, before heading down. "Tried that once, ever so dull."

The Doctor sighed. "Shout if you get in trouble."

"Don't worry, I'm quite the screamer." she laughs. "Now there's a spoiler for you!" Now already down.

"So what's going on here?" Canton spokes up, as he eyed at the Doctor.

"Nothing…" The Doctor replied rather nervously, as he turns to Canton. "She's _just_ a friend."

Juliet decided to step back, walking around the room. Not leaning Rory's shoulder anymore. Rory leaned over to the Doctor, "I think he's talking about the possible alien incursion." He said.

The Doctor smiled, a bit embarrassed. "OK!" he patted Rory and Canton's shoulder. He moved past them, happy that Juliet left Rory. He decided to go and maybe have a talk with her and then apologized for his behaviour.

oOo

River reaches the bottom of the ladder and uses the flashlight to follow the cable. The light wakes the sleeping aliens.

oOo

Canton and Amy are examining some of the equipment. Canton started to talk, "So…" making Amy glanced up. "I was in a bar having a drink. Tell me honestly, am I still there?"

"'Fraid not." Amy shooks her head.

Just then River climbs up in a hurry, panting. She then calms down in just a few seconds as if nothing's wrong.

"All clear." River said, as everyone turns to her. "Just tunnels, nothing down there I can see. Er, give me five minutes, I want to take another look round."

"Stupidly dangerous." The Doctor said to her.

"Yep, I like it too." River turned to Amy. "Amy, look after him." Amy nodded.

The Doctor stood next to Rory. "Rory, would you mind going with her?" he asked him. Hoping that maybe Rory could stay away from Juliet and then he could go talk to her. He knew how closer Rory and Juliet are back when he went travelling with them.

"Yeah," Rory scoffed. "a bit."

"Then I appreciate it all more." The Doctor patted him on the back.

Rory hesitated. "Hang on, River," following her down to the manhole. "I'm coming too."

oOo

Rory climbs down and could see River leaning over, breathing heavily, like she just saw a monster or something. "You OK?" Rory asked her.

"Ah yes, yes. I just felt bit sick." She assured him. "It's the prison food probably." She took a few deep breaths and then she pulls out her PDA. "This way, what do you think?" as she walked around the tunnels with Rory behind who is nervous. Unknown to them, behind them is one of those creatures that Amy saw in the bathroom.

"I keep thinking I hear things." Rory muttered.

"Interesting!" River breathed. "These tunnels are old. Really old. How can they be really old and nobody notice them?" Then she saw something at the end of the hall, when she got a closer look, it's a door.

"It's a maintenance hatch." Rory said, after spotting the door as well.

River bends over and tries to open it. "It's locked. Why do people always lock things?"

"What's through there?"

"No idea."

"Something bad?"

"Almost definitely."

"You're going to open it, aren't you?" Rory frowned, and something tells him that he's not going to like what's there.

"It's locked. How's a girl supposed to resist?"

"Is this sensible?" Rory asked her.

"God, I hope not…"

"You and the Doctor…." He muttered. "I can kind of picture it. Sometimes Juliet" he admitted.

"Keep a look out."

"What did you mean?" he asked her, "What you said to Amy. There's a worse day coming for you." He's been wondering what River said to Amy back in the Tardis, something about the worst day coming for her, worse than than her death AND the Doctor's death.

"When I first met the Doctor, a long, long time ago..." she said quietly. "he knew all about me. Think about that. Impressionable young girl, and suddenly this man just drops out of the sky, he's clever and mad and wonderful and knows every last thing about her. Imagine what that does to a girl." She mused.

"I don't really have to." Rory said.

"Trouble is, it's all back to front. My past is his future. We're travelling in opposite directions. Every time we meet, I know him more, he knows me less. I live for the days when I see him. But I know that every time I do, he'll be one step further away. And the day's coming, when I'll look into that man's eyes... _my_ Doctor... and he won't have the faintest idea who I am."

"Juliet?"

River sighed. "She's _his_ dream girl. His forever and always. It sometimes kills me to see the man I love…..falling for her." River said sadly. She hated to see the man always falling for Juliet instead of her, and it kills her to see that. "Juliet is like me….travelling opposite directions. Only….she knows everything." River said. She can see Juliet smarter and more special than her. "I don't. But….this is the day she first met me, but it does kill me to see a younger her." River looked up at Rory. "Could you handle someone you love falling in love with another person instead of you?"

Rory thought of that. He thought of how Amy in love with the Doctor before, and it kills him to hear that his wife kissing another man instead of him. He could already see the similarities. Amy falling for the Doctor but he doesn't have feelings in return. Then The Doctor falling for Juliet but she doesn't returns her feelings and the Doctor only loved Juliet, not River.

Then the lock whirrs, before she turned to it. "And I think it's going to kill me." River stands up and opens the door, stepping inside…

oOo

River steps inside some kind of control room, and it looks like the control room when the Doctor became Craig's flatmate.

"What is this place?" Rory asked, after stepping inside the control room.

River steps closer to the center and then the alarm goes off. "That's an alarm. Check if anything's coming."

Rory nodded and looks outside the room and he could see a creature – the same one Amy saw in the bathroom – menacingly towards him. Rory quickly turned back to River, but he seemed to be more…calmed and relaxed. Like he hadn't seen those creatures a second ago. "There's nothing out there!" he said to her.

River scans the control panels using her PDA. "These tunnels, they're not just here, they're everywhere. They're running under the surface of the entire planet! They've been here for centuries!" she realized, and then there is a crackle of energy from the tunnel behind Rory, he slowly turns and there is a bright flash. River turns around and her eyes widen. "Rory!" she shouted.

oOo

Canton looked over some equipment, with Amy helping him. "So, you were kicked out of the FBI because you had attitude problems."

"No." Canton answered. "I just wanted to get married."

"Is that a crime?"

"Yes."Canton decided to ask something, he points in the Doctor's direction. "Doctor who, exactly?"

Amy looks over to the Doctor, who sticks his head into a large crate. Amy leans over and smiles a bit. "That's classified."

"Classified by who?"

Amy suddenly frowned. "God knows."

"But you work for him." Canton pointed that out.

"He's my friend. _If_ 'friend' the right word." She frowned deeper, and then she started to think of it. "I haven't seen him in a while. I had something I wanted to tell him, but stuff always gets the way."

"Stuff does that."

The Doctor walked over to Juliet, who is standing in the corner. "Hey." He said softly. Juliet didn't made any movement, it's either she didn't heard him or she's ignoring him. The Doctor sighed. "Look Juliet, I'm so sorry for all the shouting it's just…." Trying to think of the words to say to her. "I don't know what came over me."

Juliet is still silence.

"I'm really sorry, Juliet. Please...Please Forgive me, " he pleaded her, wait no! Begging her. "Please Forgive me, I'm really sorry. Look I'll make it up to you. After this, I'll take you a nice planet that is made out of ice cream or…or." Trying to think of something.

Then Juliet whipped her head around to face him, with anger and tears in her eyes. He could see that she's been crying a lot and noticed that her cheeks are crimson red. "What?! 'I'm so sorry..blah blah…I can't….I don't know what to do with you and I have no idea what the hell you were talking about?! Do you have any idea how much it kills me when people yelled at me like that!" she shouted in rage and angery, which made Canton and Amy looked up at her. "Do you have any idea what's it like to hear you're parents fighting all night and you couldn't go to bed! After that! My mother hit me and shout at me – telling me to stop acting like a ridicolouse child and how pathetic I am!" Juliet took a deep breath. "I always said to myself that every day. I will never hear those shouts again. After I became a smart and and a dependent woman. My mother no longer hit me or shouting at me. I always thought that all the yelling at shouting ended but it never is…" and then Juliet sobbed.

The Doctor's eyes widen, he didn't really know what to say after hearing her childhood. This is the first time Juliet told him about her childhood. She never told him but now she did and he knew now why it kills her. "I'm so sorry…" about to comfort her.

Juliet stopped him. "No! Don't you dare touch me!" she spatted in anger, as she ran to the other side of the room.

The Doctor was about to go after her but Amy stopped him. "Leave her. She needs some time alone." She said, The Doctor sighed and decided to go back to searching. While searching through the crates, he could hear Juliet's sobbing and it kills him to hear her cry.

Few minutes later, he could hear a voice.

"_Help Me!" the little girl cried._

All of them are immediately alert, Canton pulls out his gun

"_Help! Help me!"_ _the little girl continues._

"It's her!" Canton gasped, running off. Amy began to run after him but doubles over, gasping in pain.

The Doctor ran over to her. "Amy? What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"I need to tell you something!" Amy said, as she gasped in pain. "It's important. It's really, _really _important!"

"Doctor!" Canton shouted. "Doctor! Quickly!"

"What, now?!" The Doctor looked over to Amy and then he finally decided to head towards Canton, he didn't have time for this. He pulls Amy along to another section of the warehouse. Then he could see Juliet lying unconscious on the floor, with Canton lying down next to her. "Juliet! No!" he yelled, as he ran towards her, following Amy behind him. "Juliet, are you OK? Please speak to me!" as he knelt beside her.

"Is she alright?" Amy asked, clutching her stomach in pain. She needs to tell him, and it has to be right now! She couldn't hide it any longer. She decided not to tell Juliet because she's not ready.

"Just unconscious." The Doctor sighed of relief. "Got a proper whack though." Then he spotted something in Juliet's arms and could see blood and wounds around her arms. Then he could feel fury and rage in him. Who did this?! Who hurt her?! He's going to kill someone whoever did this to her?!

"Doctor, I need to tell you something." Amy gasped. "I have to tell you it now!"

"Not a great moment, Amy." Focusing on Juliet, looking at her scars and blood.

"No," Amy promised herself that she has to tell him. "it's important, it has to be now!"

"_Help! Help me! Help me!" the little girl cried._

Amy kneels down, staring at the Doctor, her eyes are full of fear. "Doctor... I'm pregnant."

The Doctor's eyes widen and gaped, he didn't know how to answer that but then they could hear thudding footsteps. They looked over and could see the astronaut coming towards them

"That's it. The astronaut!" Amy breathed, she immediately recognized the same astronaut that killed the Doctor. Without thinking, she reaches over and grabs Canton's gun, unknown to her, the astronaut raises its visor to reveal the little girl, the one who called the president. The Doctor's eyes widen when he saw her, full of fear and desperation. She _needs_ his help and she's scared.

"Help me!" the little girl cried, full of fear. As her arms and pointing it towards the Doctor…

The Doctor was about to help her but Amy interrupted his thoughts, still unknown to her that inside the astronaut is a little girl. "Get down!" She shouted, as she stood up, holding a gun. She was not going to let the astronaut kill him, not the Doctor, she can't let that happen, not her best friend. She has to save him!

The Doctor looked over to see Amy, holding a gun. "What are you doing?!

"Saving your life!" Amy yelled, as she turns around and pointing the gun at the astronaut. She's not going to let it kill her best friend, and she's going to stop it!

The Doctor's eyes widen and he realized what she was about. "NO!" he screamed, not going to like this.

Amy fires the gun, when she saw the little girl. She screams when she realized she was shooting a child.

They stared at the astronaut, as Amy lowers the gun, not believing this.

What have I done? Amy thought.

* * *

A/N: I decided to give you a long version of the Impossible Astronaut. Did anyone like Juliet ignoring the Doctor? How mad she is to him? Now yelling at him? How about Rory comforting Juliet? I love Rory, he's so sweet and protective towards her and especially the Jealous Doctor I can say Juliet and Rory will be great in this story. Though no romance between them.

What about River Song? Did anyone like her confession about the Doctor, the man she loves, falling for another girl instead of her? I did say in the summary it is also an 11/River too. Oh boy, What will happen in the Day of the Moon? Is River going to kiss the Doctor or not? We're going to have to wait and see :)

Juliet half-human? Oh boy. I can say she will find out soon the other half according to Rory. There will be more mysteries around her and especially something I got in mind I can say though she's NOT half time lord. Just something else….

Now about the Updating Every MWF. I couldn't do it every day. I feel like it's better if I don't do it. If we reached 300 reviews, then I will be updating this story every day instead and possibly the SEQUEL of Living the Dream will be also updated every day too :)

I will be still giving sneak previews/spoilers if we keep reaching 20 reviews each. So if we made it to 60 reviews, then I will be either giving you a spoiler or a sneak preview. It's your decision and you can decided if you want a spoiler or a sneak previews (it's more of voting)

Some Notes in Reviews…

GrapeJuice101 - I never really planned Juliet ignoring the Doctor for some reasons. Trying to win her back? The Doctor is doing his best to get her attention and maybe some fluff :) I will be updating the next chapter this month because I'm still writing the chapters ahead already and I want to make sure I completed it all. so you don't have to wait long.

Reading Addicted - The Doctor really deserves it and all because of his curiosity of her, who and what she is. Juliet is really mad...well not really mad, she just wants to avoid him because of all the shouting at her and almost his darkness coming out which Juliet isn't prepared, she's a bit scared of the Oncoming Storm because it reminds her so much of her parents fighting. Blue, but not Tardis Blue just Baby Blue :) I would love to multiply myself and I might have hundreds of me's :)

Tayla - The Doctor will definitely try to make it up to her soon :)

Writers United - Yup, still working on it and I don't mind at all. I'm still learning and I'll try to improve for the future :)

Meanie Beanie - I asked Lizz and she said she couldn't do it, just to let u know. I did not steal ur ideas/titles/stories again. I only did it once and I already explained it.

Guest – Yes, I did change the Author's Note again and again. Don't worry the author already read it and I informed her. Sorry for me updating it again and again without an alert or informing the others. Here's the Chapter you've been waiting for :)


	17. Day of the Moon Part 1

A/N: I know I said MWF but I can't help but update this early :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who but I own Juliet Timesfield (OC)

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Day of the Moon Part 1**

_3 Months Later…July, 1969_

Amy is running through the desert, which happens to be called the Valley of the Gods, still in Utah, the place where she saw the Doctor died, except she's running somewhere in Utah, just not Lake Silencio. Anyway, two cars are chasing her. Amy is running as fast as she could, and she had to make sure they didn't catch her. These men are chasing her and she would not stop, she has to! And she has a pen on a lanyard around her neck and some marks around her skin.

"Suspect directly ahead." Agent 1 reported to Canton

"Coming to you now. Over." Canton replied.

Amy stopped when she stumbled a bit when she reached at the edge of a small ledge. That was a relief, Amy thought. Then two cars converge behind her and number of agents step out. Amy turned around and to see some agents pointing a gun towards her. Canton steps out of the car, and now in front of the agents, like he was the lead. Apparently he is.

"Canton." Amy said.

"Miss Pond." Canton said, as motions to one of the other agents who spreads something out on the ground.

"Is that a body bag?" Amy asked, eyeing at the body bad, lying down on the ground.

"Yes, it is." Canton nodded

"It's empty." Still eyeing on it

"How about that."

"Do you even know why you're doing this, eh? Can you even remember? The warehouse?"

oOo

_FLASHBACK_

_Amy stared at the astronaut, still in shock. She couldn't believe it! She was so sure that maybe she can change it! Change the Doctor's future! To prevent his death from happening! To save her best friend, and she disobeyed River's warning about Paradox, well… she didn't cause any paradox, but River told her not to go killing the astronaut because that would cause the universe to collapse, which sort of happened… but that doesn't matter. Amy wanted to prevent the Doctor's death from happening, so she decided to shoot the astronaut BUT….in fact, inside the astronaut was a child! A little girl who is scared but a CHILD! She shot a child! She stared at the astronaut, reaching out to her or the Doctor._

_The Doctor lifted Juliet to his arm, like a groom carrying his bride. The Doctor looked down at Juliet in his arms and could see that she's still unconscious plus BLEEDING! He needed to get to the Tardis Med-Bay right now! Plus, he had a bad feeling that he should take Juliet away from the astronaut. "Amy! Amy!" the Doctor calling her, while carrying Juliet to his arms. _

_Amy snapped out of her thoughts and helped Canton getting up, following the Doctor._

_Rory and River climb up from the tunnels, all panting and gasping. Rory noticed the Doctor carrying Juliet in his arms, he noticed that Juliet is unconscious but then his eyes widen when he could see blood and wounds around Juliet. He stared at the Doctor in anger. "What Happened to her?!" he demanded him._

"_I don't know but whoever did this to her is going to pay." The Doctor swore with darkness tone. Then he looked down at Juliet in his arms. "I swear Juliet they will pay whoever did this to you." He promised._

_They followed the Doctor, to get out of this place! They need to get outta here! They all headed towards the Tardis but Canton stopped them, looking a bit confused. "What the hell's going on?!" Canton demanded._

_The Doctor turned to him. "Look behind you"_

"_There's nothing behind me!"_

"_Look! Canton, look!" The Doctor repeated._

_Canton turns around and could see one of those aliens walking towards him._

oOo

Canton fires with his gun and Amy falls to the ground, and still marks on her arm.

oOo

Inside a large hanger, there are armed guards stationed around an open area in the middle. Canton walks up to it, past signs that read: Do Not Approach The Prisoner. The prisoner in question is the Doctor. His hair is longer and he now has a beard. He is in a straight jacket and is chained to a chair. There is a yellow circle painted around him, like he's very dangerous, which that's what the scientist said.

"_All visitors to remain behind the yellow line. All visitors to remain behind the yellow line." A voice from the speaker said._

"We found Amy Pond. She had strange markings on her arm." Canton holds up a photo, which is a photo of Amy's arms, full of marks. "Do you know what they are?" Canton asked, as he throws the folder closer to the Doctor so he can see it.

The Doctor didn't react, he just simply stared at it. "Why don't you ask her?"

Canton didn't answer, he just simply glares at him. It took a second for the Doctor to figure out what happened.

oOo

River is wearing a beautiful green dress that shines, with a bit of glitters. But anyway, she's in an office under construction in New York. Apparently she's on the 50th floor of that building. She also has the tally marks on her arms, like Amy had. She walks through the room nervously and gasped when she hears pipe fall. She turns around quickly and could see those aliens with a black suit.

She takes out a black pen. "I see you!" and marks her arm. "I see you!"

Canton, with some agents behind him. "Doctor Song." Canton called her.

River turns around when she heard Canton calls her name.

"Doctor Song?" Canton called her again

River looks back and sees no aliens, she felt like something was there behind her a second ago but nothing, but when she heard footsteps coming closer and when she realized it was Canton calling her name, she glanced over her arms and could see more marks on her arms, and she knew what that means,so she runs.

"Go, go, go!" Canton orders his men, when he heard footsteps that didn't belong to his men.

She ran, but only till the edge of the building, "Don't move! It's over!" Canton said, with his men behind him.

River turns around, but still on the edge of the building "They're here, Canton. They're everywhere."

"I know." He laughed a bit. "America's being invaded."

"You were invaded a long time ago. America is occupied."

"You're coming with us, Dr Song. There's no way out, this time."

"There's always a way out," River said. She stretched her arms and then falls backward out of the building, the men stared a bit shocked and didn't dare to peek the edge.

oOo

In Area 51. Two scientist are building a wall of black stone around the Doctor, while he stares at the scientist, working with that black stone, he seemed to be interested of them and sort of curious. Canton stands and watches him, who is still looking at that black stones or rather a brick.

"We found Dr Song." Canton said.

The Doctor continues watching the scientist, building a wall around him. "These bricks, what are they made of? Where is she?"

"She ran. Off the 50th floor." He added at the end.

The Doctor didn't react, he just simply continues watching the scientist building some kind of wall around him. "I'd say zero balanced dwarf star alloy. The densest material in the universe. Nothing gets through that. You're building me the perfect prison." The Doctor turns to Canton. "And it still _won't_ be enough." The Doctor said firmly to him.

oOo

Juliet ran as fast as she can to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Apparently she's now in San Francisco. She then could hear some kind of chopping sound. She looked up and could see helicopters above her.

"Stay where you are." The man said who is on a helicopter.

Juliet just shook her head as she continues to ran to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Making sure she's holding on to the railing, she then accidentally looks down and she could see the water just at the bottom of her. She knew she's already about 600 feet high, she keeps reminding herself not to look down.

When she finally reached to the top, she could see the helicopters in front of her and getting closer.

"Stay where you are ma'am" the man said, pointing his gun at her.

Juliet then smiled and said. "Well….I guess I'll take my chances." She said, before falling to the egde of the Golden Gate Bridge. Falling down to 600 feet below to the waters….

oOo

Rory burst out of a door onto the road across the dam to find both sides blocked by agents. His face, arms and neck are covered with tally marks. He looks over the side, contemplating a jump. He puts up his hands and turns to face Canton, who's pointing a gun at him.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for you to run." Canton said, as Rory lowers his arms. "It'll look better if I shot you while you were running. Then again, looks aren't everything." Canton said, as Rory closes his eyes and there is a gunshot, and Rory falls to the ground.

oOo

Inside Area 51, the Doctor's cell is complete, the perfect prison. Canton walks towards his cell, with soldiers behind him who is holding two body bags, which aren't emptied. They pulled the body bags into the Doctor's cell and laid it close to the Doctor's feet.

"Is there a reason you're doing this?" The Doctor glared at him, with a blank expression.

"I want you to know where you stand."

"In a cell." The Doctor scoffed.

"In the perfect cell." Canton corrected him, as the soldiers left the room. Canton walks close to the exit. "Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave."as he inserts his fingers into holes in the wall and the door slides shut. "Not the tiniest particle of anything. In here, you are literally cut off from the rest of the universe. So I guess they can't hear us, right?" Canton smirked at him.

"Good work, Canton. Door sealed?" The Doctor asked

"You bet."

The Doctor stands up and shakes off the chains and removes the straight jacket, which revealed that was loosened the whole time since the Doctor was trapped into this cell. Then the body bags sit up and the Doctor walks over to unzip Rory's bag. Rory took a deep breath once the bag was opened, it means Rory wasn't shot or killed all along

The Doctor kissed his forehead. "You OK?" in concern.

Canton walks over to Amy's bag so he can unzip it. Amy's head popped out of the bag, as she breathed. "Finally!"

"These things could really do with air holes." Rory complained

"Never had a complaint before." Canton said

The Doctor stretches his arms, since he's been sitting in a cell for three months, meaning he hadn't been able to take a nice walk or something. While Amy climbs out of the bag.

"Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us?" Amy asked

"Odd, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of this place." Canton said casually.

"Exactly. Whatever they might think we're doing in here,"The Doctor snapped his braces "they know we're not going anywhere." The Doctor fell into his right side and instead o falling to the ground, he hit something solid, but not seen. Invisible. An Invisible Tardis. The Doctor smirked at his friends, as he snaps his fingers and the doors open. "Shall we?" Everyone shared a knowing glanced, as they simply smiled and rushes back to the Tardis

"What about Dr Song?" Canton asked, following behind.

oOo

"She dove off a rooftop!" Canton said, now inside the Tardis

"Don't worry." The Doctor replied, rushing towards the console. "She does that. Amy, Rory, open all the doors to the swimming pool!" The Doctor ordered. Amy and Rory nodded, as they ran to the corridors of the Tardis, and opening all the doors to the swimming pool.

oOo

River turns her fall into a dive and goes through the open TARDIS doors. Water splashes up, once she was inside.

oOo

"But what about Juliet?" Canton spoke up. According to the men, they said they found her climbing to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge and then she fall off the bridge.

The Doctor turned to him, now with the Dark look. "Ok, where is she?" he said in a dark tone, trying to calm himself down and trying to not yell or anything.

"She jumped off to the waters..." Canton said, unsure what to say. "700 feet to the waters."

"Jumped where?" The Doctor demanded, walking towards him.

"Off the Golden Gate Bridge."

The Doctor then quickly ran up to the console, fiddling the controls. "Better catch her this time." he muttered, as he pulled the final lever.

oOo

Juliet jumped off the bridge. She looked down and could see the waters, and about to be hit and just then, she could see the Tardis below her, floating. The Tardis doors open and could see the Doctor's head popped out, as he looked up and could see Juliet falling above him.

The Doctor held his hands up, hoping to catch her.

Juliet then held her hand up, still falling and about to pass by the Tardis. The Doctor was able to touch her fingers but it slipped as Juliet continues to fall to the waters…making the Doctor missed his catch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Juliet screamed as she was hit to the waters.

The Doctor looked down and could see Juliet is drowning. He forgotten that Juliet can't swim. He started to panic and could see Juliet trying to get some air. The Doctor took of his shoes and before he's about to do anything, he glanced over his shoulder. "River! Pilot the Tardis!" he said before jumping off the Tardis, hitting to the waters. He could hear his companions protesting but he ignored. All his attention is towards Juliet, who is drowning.

The Doctor swam across to her and could see she's not moving and could see her hands before going down to the waters. The Doctor swam down and could see Juliet not moving and unconscious. He's not going to let her die, so he swam across to her. Grabbing both of her shoulders and then leading her up to the surface.

When he finally did, he looked over at Juliet and could still see she's not breathing. He checked her pulse and could see that's she losing! Then in front of him is the Tardis and Canton and Rory held up their hand to help the Doctor and Juliet gets in.

The Doctor placed Juliet on the floor. He checked her heartbeat and could see it's slowing down. He then pumped her chest again and again and checking her heart but it's still getting slower. So he then placed his mouth to hers. Doing a CPR.

He checked her and could see she's still not moving. Till she started to choke again and again. The Doctor sighed of relief that his Dream Girl is okay and Alive! He didn't know what to do if she's dead. The Doctor pulled her into a hug and comforting her.

oOo

The Doctor, now with his proper outfit, which for him is a shirt, tweed jacket, braces and a bow tie but he still has forgotten to shave his beard. He walks around the console, using the controls. The Ponds returned to the console room and River arrives, drying her hair using a towel. Juliet is now in some dry clothes, standing against the railings.

"So, we know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force. And they've been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that, cos no one can remember them." The Doctor said.

"So what are they up to?" Canton asked.

"No idea. But the good news is" the Doctor flips the last lever,he simply smiled at his friends. "...we've got a secret weapon." The Doctor said, as he rushes to the door with the others following behind him.

oOo

The Doctor steps out onto the wetlands followed by the others. They were in Florida, Kennedy Space Center.

"Apollo 11's your secret weapon?" River asked as she stepped out of the Tardis.

"No, no, it's not Apollo 11, that would be silly." The Doctor scoffed. "It's Neil Armstrong's foot."

oOo

In a thunderstorm, a black sedan enters the grounds and pulls up in front of the large building also known Graystark Hall Orphanage, that has seen better days. The radio is on. _"In just a few days mankind will set foot on the moon for the first time. Today the President reaffirmed America's commitment..." _

Canton turns off the radio and looks to Amy in the passenger seat. She is dressed like an agent in a black suit. "Ready. Check?" Canton asked Amy.

Amy looks at the palm of her left hand, and could see just clear. "Clear." Amy nodded.

Canton turned to Juliet, who is also wearing a black suit. "Ready?" which Juliet nodded.

Canton looks at his palm, still nothing. "Clear."

Amy, Juliet and Canton got out of the car, heading towards Graystark Hall Orphanage…

oOo

_The Doctor, now shaved, as he help something in his hand, looks like some kind of gun shaped object. The Doctor injects it to Canton's palm as he yelped. "Ow!" he jumped when the Doctor injected something in his palm._

"_So, three months, what have we found out?" The Doctor asked, as he moved to Rory._

"_Well, they are everywhere. Every state in America." Rory replied, but then the Doctor injected something in Rory's palm, like he did with Canton. "Ow!" Rory shouted pain, he has no idea what the Doctor injected and neither everyone, except the Doctor._

"_Not just America, the entire world." The Doctor corrected him._

"_There's a greater concentration here though." River said._

_The Doctor moved towards Amy, and he injects her. "Ow!" Amy yelped, when the Doctor injected her._

_The Doctor eyes at her, "You OK?" he asked her quietly, making sure no one is hearing this._

"_All better." Amy assured him._

"_Better?"_

"_Turns out I was wrong. I'm not pregnant." Amy said as Rory walks over to her._

"_What's up?" Rory asked, not liking secrets._

"_Nothing. Really, nothing, seriously." Amy answered Rory._

"_So you've seen them, but you don't remember them." Canton asked._

_River turned to Canton."You've seen them too. That night at the warehouse, remember?" Canton just looked confused. "While you were pretending to hunt us down we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like." _

"_It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away. The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything." Rory added._

"_Sometimes you feel a bit sick though, but not always." Amy muttered._

"_So that's why you marked your skin?" Canton realized._

"_Only way we'd know if we'd had an encounter." _

"_How long have they been here?" Canton asked._

_Amy nodded. "That's what we've spent three months trying to find out." _

"_Not easy, if you can't remember anything you discover." Rory muttered._

"_But how long do you think?" Canton asked again._

"_As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall. They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head. We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution. And today the battle begins." The Doctor breathed, a bit dramatic._

"_How?" Canton asked_

"_Like this." The Doctor said, as he quickly injects River's palm. _

"_Ow!" River yelped._

_The Doctor chuckled. "Ha-ha! Nano recorder." He help up some kind of small tube. "Fuses with the cartilage in your hand." He loaded it into that gun shaped object and then inject himself in the hand. "Ow! Then it tunes itself directly to the speech centres in your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. Telepathic connection. So the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it." he pressed his palm. "And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing."_

_He presses his palm again and playback begins.__ "And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing." It repeats_

"_Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand. If you've had an encounter that's the first you'll know about it." The Doctor said. Then he quickly turned to Juliet, who's been quiet all this time. "You're turn."_

_Juliet looked up and could see the Doctor was taking to her. She frowned and looked confused but when she saw the gun shaped object in his hand, she quickly shook her head. "No! No! No way." Backing away from the Doctor who is walking towards her. "Doctor! Please No! There is no way I'm letting that thing touch me!"_

"_Why not? We all need it."_

"_Not me." Juliet shook her head._

_The Doctor was about to protest but then decided not to give her. Maybe her foreknowledge could help her from forgetting those creatures._

"_Why didn't you tell me this before we started?" Canton asked._

"_I did. But even information about these creatures erases itself over time." The Doctor went to the console and pressed a few buttons on the console. "I couldn't refresh it, cos I couldn't talk to you."_

_Canton turns over his shoulder and then straighten the Doctor's bow tie. He noticed that the others are watching him and even the Doctor, staring like he just seen a statue move. __"What? What are you staring at?" Canton asked._

"_Look at your hand." River said._

_Canton looks at his palm which is flashing red.__ "Why's it doing that?" _

"_What does it mean if the light's flashing? What did I just tell you?" The Doctor said._

"_I haven't..." Canton shook his head._

"_Play it." The Doctor ordered._

_Canton presses his palm, and it plays._

_(recording) "__My God, how did it get in here?" Canton said on the recording._

_(recording) "__Keep eye contact with the creature and when I say, turn back, and when you do, straighten my bow tie." The Doctor said on the recording._

_Canton feel a shiver through his spine and he could feel something behind him, so he slowly turns around and could see those creatures, the black suit._

_(recording) "__What? What are you staring at?"_

_(recording) "__Look at your hand." River said._

_Standing in the TARDIS is one of the aliens, everyone stares at it._

"_It's a hologram, extrapolated from a photo on Amy's phone." The Doctor explained, as he continued to stare at it. "Take a good long look." The hologram dissipates and everyone shakes their head slightly. "You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting. Describe it to me."__ The Doctor snapped his fingers, hoping anyone would answer._

"_I can't." Canton shook his head._

"_No. Neither can I." he admitted, he walked over to the console. "You straightened my bow tie because I planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature." The Doctor explained._

"_So they could do that to people. You could be doing stuff and not really knowing why you're doing it." Amy said._

"_Like post hypnotic suggestion." Roy said._

"_Ruling the world with post hypnotic suggestion." Amy said._

"_Now then, a little girl in a space suit. They got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl?" The Doctor asked himself._

"_Could be anywhere." Canton added._

"_Except they probably stayed close to that warehouse, cos why bother doing anything else? And they take her from somewhere to cause the least amount of attention. But you'll have to find her. I'm off to NASA." The Doctor announced, as he went to the scanner to search for coordinates in Florida_

"_Find her? Where do we look?" Canton asked._

"_Children's homes." _

_Juliet raised her hands. "I'm going." _

oOo

Canton knocked the front door, with Amy and Juliet beside him. The man poked his head out. "Hello."

Canton holds up an ID. "FBI. You must be Dr Renfrew. Can we come in?" Canton asked.

"The children are asleep." Renfrew said, unsure whether to let these strangers in or not.

Juliet simply smiles. "We'll be very quiet."

"Is there a problem?"

"It's about a missing child." Canton replied.

"What are you...? Yes, yes, come in, please." Renfrew opened the door for them, as they entered inside

oOo

Amy pushes the door open and they follow Renfrew inside. The architectures shows the house was once beautiful but it is now very dilapidated with paint chipping from the walls as well as signs of damp. Painted on the walls in large red letters are demands such as 'GET OUT' and 'LEAVE NOW'.

"This way." Renfrew, leading them upstairs. "Please excuse the writing. It keeps happening. I try to clean it up."

"It's the kids, yeah?" Amy asked. "They do that?"

"Yes. The children." Renfrew muttered. "It must be, yes.".

Renfrew reaches out with his hands to wipe the wall. Amy, Juliet and Canton could see the word 'GET OUT' written on Renfrew's wrist, like a warning. Juliet knew it was his own warning. He was trying to tell himself to get out of this place and he knew he couldn't because of those Silence creatures.

"Anyway, my office is this way." Renfrew leads them upstairs.

"We nearly didn't come to this place. I understood Graystark Hall was closed in '67." Canton said.

"That's the plan, yes." Renfrew nodded.

"The plan?" Amy asked.

"Not long now."

"It's 1969." Canton corrected him.

"No, no. We close in '67. That's the plan, yes." Renfrew shook his head

"You misunderstood me, sir. It's 1969 now."

"Why are you saying that? Of course, it isn't." Renfrew said in disbelief.

"July."

"My office is this way, this way." Renfrew muttered as he continues to lead them upstairs.

"I'll check upstairs." Amy said, as she went in other directions.

Juliet sighed. "I'll go with her." She said, as she follows Amy.

"Be careful." Canton called them.

Canton follows Renfrew quietly, still feeling cautious about this.

oOo

Amy and Juliet walks through the Greystark hallway, she turns to one door that seems to interest her, she pushed the door open and could see some kind of dorm room. There are a number of bed frames lined on either side of the room. Painted on the wall is the message "LEAVE ME ALONE".

Amy takes out her phone, and dials the Doctor.

oOo

The Doctor is working on a myriad of wires when his phone rings. He puts on the earpiece so he can keep working.

"Amy?" The Doctor asked.

oOo

"I think we've found the place she was taken from." Amy replied through the phone. While Juliet is looking around the hall, studying every detail about it.

"_How do you know?" _

"Cos those things have been here. But the whole place is deserted." Amy said over the phone. "There's just one guy here and I think he's lost it."

"_Repeated memory wipes fry your head eventually. Find out what you can, but don't hang around. Where's Juliet?"_

"She's here. Where are you?" Amy asked.

oOo

"Gotta go! Got company!" The Doctor said before he hangs up, he sits up and he could see some men looking in on him. "

"Don't worry. I put everything back the way I found it." He assured them until he saw some kind of parts in his hands. "Except this. There's always a bit left over, isn't there?"

A/N: Impressed? Golden Gate Bridge and Juliet falling? I dunno why we're in an angst mood. Anyway did anyone like the Doctor giving Juliet a CPR? Rory protested a lot that he should do it instead since he's a nurse but the Doctor ignores him. I feel bad for Juliet :(

I'm excited for the next chapter :) which will leave a cliff-hanger so be prepare for the cliffhanger on the next chapter :) and oh boy…..Is River going to kiss the Doctor in the end of Day of the Moon? We'll have to wait and see :)

I apologize if Juliet is going to be a lot quieter in this story

By the way - I forgot we reached to 40 reviews. Since I said that if we get 20 reviews each, I will give you either a sneak peek/spoiler. I decided for today, we'll get a sneak peek to some FURTHER chapters of Living the Dream NOT next chapter only FURTHER

I hope you enjoy sneak preview :)

oOo

_SNEAK PEEK TO FURTHER CHAPTERS OF LIVING THE DREAM..._

After this, he's can't help but think of Juliet. His sweet, innocent, Dream-Girl who always showed him the right thing to do. Every time she smiles, he always beamed to see her actually smiling and that made his hearts go wild. Every time she laughs, he'll always be happy to see her happy. She'll always be there for him and _forever._

Then he started to think of Juliet being with another man. His hearts shattered sometimes to see Juliet smiling and laughing with another man, and he blames himself for being a coward. He hit himself everytime and telling himself 'Just go tell her! Tell her how you feel' and then it kills him to see Juliet being with another man, and he's not very comfortable to think of Juliet being with some guys that might fall for her. He hate to see Juliet smiling with another man instead of him, as in HIM! He knew that she's not his since he never knew if she did feel the same way for him. His hearts will shattered if he saw a guy kissing Juliet and he'll say if that did happen '_My Dreams shattered….'_

He couldn't stand to see her IF she falls for someone. And he fears that she'll leave him, leaving him alone in the Tardis and being with another man. The Doctor sometimes told himself that maybe that she's _never his. _And another part of him is telling him that she_ is_ his. The Doctor didn't know what to do….Juliet being with someone instead of him. That is going to crush him even more…So he decided after this! He'll tell her!

He'll tell her how he truly feels for her….

oOo

Whoa! The Doctor decided to tell his feelings for her? and all his thoughts about Juliet leaving him so she can be with another man instead of him? I can't say where this sneak peek belongs to. I can say a bit further chapters. I wanted to show you this because I think you need to hear the Doctor's thoughts :)

Maybe if we reached to 60 reviews - I could tell you which episode is it or you'll probably want a sneak peek instead of a spoiler.

Some Notes in Reviews…

Grapejuice101 – I bet u already know what I mean about the bridge :) Here's the chapter you requested and I did it. I will update the next chapter every MWF this time.

Guset – I'm glad that you like this :) Yes, I read LizzeXX stories and I luv her work. Well….she's not exactly my inspiration to start writing this story but she did inspired me to keep going and keep writing. I became obsessed with her Time Ladies OC, I decided to write an OC as well. I love Lizz stories and currently I'm reading her story 'A Fallen Angel' which I luv the angst and the romance. So Lizz didn't inspired me for this story BUT she inspired me to write more OC's and to keep writing. Go LizzeXX! :)

Meanie Beanie – Sorry

Tayla – I know but I don't think he'll show much in this story :I I luv Rory, he's one of my favourite companions and I just love to bring Juliet and Rory sweetness since I couldn't do Juliet and the Doctor's sweetness since they're still mad, why not Rory? Juliet's mystery will be discovered and that's all I could say….

Reading Addicted – Yep, the Doctor is still doing everything he can ;) There is a very tiny fluff in here and I can say in this story is too much comforting than fluff. I can say the next chapter is going to shock you even more :)

Pointofdance – 3 reasons why Rory? 1: Juliet never has a big brother and there to comfort her. 2: Amy is a bit cross at her since she didn't do anything to stop the Doctor from being killed. 3: Rory is so sweet and since we won't have the Doctor comforting Juliet, why not Rory? I want a guy who is being sweet to Juliet even though Canton is there; he was still in shock about how the Tardis is bigger on the inside.


	18. Day of the Moon Part 2

**A/N: I'm Back! Like I said, Every MWF. It's funny that now I already have 10 Time Ladies I'm planning writing for the future. By the way, there's a cliffhanger in this chapter. So….I'm going to my room right away before somebody screams at me...**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Day of the Moon Part 2**

Amy puts away her phone and continues to walk through the window with Juliet behind her. The door slams shut behind them and they whirled around wondering if they're alone. They run for the door and, as she tries the knob, she sees markings on her hand. She turned to Juliet and could see she's looking down at her hand. "Play it." Juliet said, staring at Amy's hand.

Amy turns her hand over and sees red flashing. She presses her palm with her other thumb to play.

_"I can see them, but I think they're asleep. Get out! Just get out!" Amy said on the recording._

Juliet closed her eyes and she she knew what Amy is about to face…

Amy tries the door again then tries the windows, after hearing her own warning. She sees more markings on her hands and the reflection in the window shows marks on her face. She turns around and could see Juliet, standing in the middle of the room, looking up. Amy slowly looks up. There is a mass of the creatures hanging upside-down from the ceiling like bats. She walks towards the door, not taking her eyes off them, and kicks a pail there to catch water. One of the creatures hisses at the noise. Amy reaches her hand to her mouth to leave a message when the door opens. She looks away and all thoughts of the aliens hanging above her are gone.

Juliet shook her thoughts and she didn't need a nano-recorder to know what she just saw. Juliet allowed Amy to leave before her, she looks up at the ceiling and could see the silence are gone and then she turned her head and could see a Silence right in front of her. Juliet just sighed and closed the door, following Amy.

She knows what's about to happen and what will happen…

oOo

The Doctor is sitting in a chair, legs crossed even though he is handcuffed. An MP stands behind him as two men question him. He's in a lecture room at Kennedy Space Center, after he did some….rewiring at Apollo 11, they caught him disturbing his project. They thought maybe he's trying to sabotage. Two men started to question the same one again and again and they didn't believe a word whatever the Doctor said.

"One more time, sir. How the hell did you get into the command module?" the man asked him for almost a hundred times.

The Doctor is already annoyed with these questions again and again. He wondered why do humans have to act like this, at least these men weren't that strict and demanding. "I told you! I'm on a top secret mission for the President." The Doctor answered truthfully, as he bites the chain of the cuffs but it didn't work.

"Well, maybe if you just get President Nixon to assure us of that, sir, that would be swell." The man joked.

"I sent him a message." The Doctor said simply.

The man scoffed, not believing him at all. It was a joke. How can a man dressing like this be part of the President's plans? Before he could think about it more, the double doors behind him open like a big entrance. Nixon walks into the room with Rory and River, who are both dressed like the President's aids. Behind them is the Tardis, both none of the men focused on that, all their eyes are at the President. The men didn't believe it, he thought the Doctor was just joking.

"Hello, I believe it's Mr Gardner, is that correct? Head of security?" Nixon asked, as he shakes his hand.

"Ah, yes, sir. Yes, Mr President." Mr Gardener nodded

Nixon turns to the other man and he assume it's…. "Mr Grant, is it?" Nixon turns to the second man, also known as Grant

"Yes, Mr President." Grant nodded, he shakes his hands.

"The hopes and dreams of millions of Americans stand here today, at Cape Kennedy, and you are the men who guard those dreams. On behalf of the American people, I thank you." Nixon said to them.

"You're welcome, Mr President." Gardner thanked him.

"I understand you have a baby on the way, Mr Grant?"

"Yes, Mr President." Grant nodded.

"What are you hoping for, a boy or a girl?" Nixon asked.

"Just a healthy American, sir." Grant said.

Nixon chuckled "A healthy American will do just nicely." He gives Grant a friendly shoulder punch. "Now, fellas, listen. This man here- codename, The Doctor-is doing some work for me, personally. Could you cut him a little slack?" Nixon asked, hoping they would.

"Er, Mr President, he did break into Apollo 11." Gardener pointed it out.

Nixon glanced over his shoulder and could see the Doctor mouthed "Sorry".

Nixon turns his attention back o Gardener. "Well, I'm sure he had a very good reason for that. But I need you to release him now, so he can get on with some very important work for the American people. Could you do that for me?" Nixon asked them

"Well..." Grant said, looking unsure.

"Son, I am your Commander-in-Chief." Nixon reminded him.

"Then I guess that would be fine, Mr President." Gardner said.

"Glad to hear it" Nixon said.

The MP unlocks the handcuffs, they realeased the Doctor from the handcuffs. The Doctor stood up and turns to Grant. "Thank You!" as he shook Grant's hand, and then Gardener. "Bye-bye!" he said before heading towards the Tardis.

"Carry on, gentlemen." Nixon said, as he follows the Doctor and River.

Rory accidentally breaks off a piece of the model lunar module sitting on the desk. When he can't fit it back on, he slips the piece on the desk. The men stared at him, feeling a bit awkward and Rory too. He cleared his throat. "America salutes you." Rory said, as he salutes them in a british fashion way before joining the others and he closed he doors behind him.

The men just shared a confused glance.

oOo

Back in Greystark. Renfrew leads Canton inside his office, as he sat down at his desk while Canton searches the filing cabinets and thought maybe it could give him some clues and maybe some answers about the little girl.

"This place, it's been closed for years." Canton stated. "What have you been doing?"

"Oh, the child, she must be cared for. It's important. That's _what_ they said" Renfrew answered.

"That's what who said?" Canton asked him.

oOo

Still in Greystark but only in the hallways this time as Amy and Juliet searches the halls upstairs, shining their torches. Amy hears a metal clink and looks ahead. A woman with an eye patch peers through an opening in the door. Juliet followed Amy's gaze to the door. She couldn't see the eye patch woman or Madame Kovarian, but she knew Amy's a ganger and only she can see her.

"Hello. Who are you?" Amy asked the woman with an eye patch.

The woman turned to someone, possibly inside. "No, I think she's just dreaming." The woman shrugged, before the window slides shut.

Amy couldn't tell if that woman was talking to her or she's crazy. Amy turned to Juliet, "Did you see that?" she asked, but Juliet shook her head, lying to her. After a minute, Amy decided to go to the door and open it, and she could see a small nursery that still looks like it's been occupied recently. "Hello? I saw you, looking through the hatch..." Amy said.

Amy looks back at the door and there is no sign of a small hatch. She rubs her hand along the door and checks the back of it.

oOo

Amy and Juliet walk inside and sees stuffed animals on the bed, a mobile hanging from the light and framed photographs on the bureau. All of them are about the little girl at various ages. One hidden in the back catches Amy's eye, it's a photo frame. She walks over to it and picks it up and could see…herself, in the photo, holding a baby. Her eyes widen and more confused "How?" Amy breathed. "How can that be me?" she asked herself, she drops the picture down and realizing she was shaking. She turned to Juliet, "How can that be me?!" she stuttered, feeling scared. Juliet didn't get to answer as she turned around and could see the astronaut entering the room

Amy backs away from the astronaut. "Who are you?" she demanded. "I don't understand, so just tell me who you are!" Juliet just stood, and looking at the astronaut sadly and she knew Melody killed the Doctor.

The astronaut lifts the visor and it is still the little girl. The inner visor is cracked from the bullet when Amy shot her.

Amy's face softens when she saw the crack in the inner visor, but she's still scared a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you. I'm glad I missed. But _you_ killed The Doctor. You're going to kill him. But who are you? Just please tell me, because I don't understand!"

"Please help me. Help me, please." The little girl pleaded.

Two of the creatures enter the room. Amy and Juliet screamed louder and the door slams shut.

oOo

Back in Greystark, with Renfrew and Canton behind him. There is a thumping and Renfrew goes to answer the door. He opens it a crack and speaks to the person outside. "It's just some questions. Yes, I see." Renfrew said, before shutting the door.

"Who was that?" Canton asked him. "Doctor Renfrew? Who was that?"

"Who was who?" Renfrew asked, looking confused.

Canton realized who it was, as he walks to the door and opens it and could see a creature inside, the same one he saw back in the Tardis. "What are you? You can tell me." Canton pressed his palm to record this, he knew he'll forget it if he turns away but a recording will do. "Cos I won't remember. You invaded us. You're everywhere." Canton said. Then he could hear Amy, calling for him.

_"__Help me! Canton, please will you help me?!"_

"Are you armed?" Canton asked.

"This world is ours. We have ruled it since the wheel and the fire. We have no need of weapons." The creature said.

"Yeah?" Canton takes out his gun and shoots it at the creature three times. "Welcome to America." And then heads down the hallway, looking for Amy and Juliet. "Amy! Juliet!" Canton shouted.

oOo

Inside the Oval Office. Nixon is sitting and his desk and the Doctor is walking to the TARDIS. "You have to tape everything that happens in this office, every word, or we won't know if you're under the influence." The Doctor said to him.

Nixon is starting to be rather…. angry, because the Doctor isn't really answering his questions. "Doctor, you have to give me more than this. What were you doing to Apollo 11?" Nixon demanded.

"A thing. A clever thing. No more questions. You have to trust me and nobody else."

River poked her head out of the Tardis doors. "Doctor, it's Canton! Quick, he needs us!" River said

The Doctor runs towards the Tardis.

oOo

Inside Greystark, hallway. Canton arrived at the same floor where Amy went, after he heard her distressed, he quickly follows the sound of her voice. He can hear her voice getting louder and louder, meaning he's getting close. He can still hear Amy's cries

_"Help me! Please, I can't, I can't see! Somebody help me!" Amy pleaded._

Canton finally found the right door and he could hear Amy inside, he tried banging the door. "Amy! Amy, can you hear me? Amy, I'm going to try to blow the lock. I need you to stand back." Canton said, as he took out his gun and prepared to shoot it. The Doctor, River and Rory arrived and when the Doctor spots what Canton was about to do…

"OK, gun down, I've got it!" The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointing it on the lock, they could hear a click. "Amy, Juliet, we're here. Are you two Ok?" he asked, as he enters the room with other following behind him.

_"__I can't see!" _

After they entered, unknown to them that down the hall, it's the little girl but this time she wasn't wearing the suit. She panted against the wall and feeling like she was hiding away from them. She looked scared and shocked of something….

oOo

The Doctor and other others entered the room but Amy isn't there and Juliet isn't there either, they could have swore they were in here. The Doctor and River walk over to the space suit, which on the floor. After Rory found out she isn't here. "Where is she, Doctor?" Rory asked.

The Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver and scans it and River opens up the visor but to find it empty. "It's empty."

_"__It's dark, it's so dark. I don't know where I am. Please, can anybody hear me?" Amy pleaded_

They all could hear Amy's voices ,and they knew it's somewhere in this room. The Doctor looks down and finds the nano-recorder blinking on the floor. Rory picks up the nano-recorder "They took this out of her?" staring at Amy's recorder. "How did they do that, Doctor?" and then he could hear Amy sobbing, which broke his heart to hear his wife crying and scared. "Why can I still hear her?" Rory asked another question.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scans Amy's nano-recorder, he looked up at the results.

"Is it a recording?" River asked.

"It defaults to live." The Doctor answered. "This is current. Wherever she is right now, this is what she's saying."

Rory speaks into the recorder, "Amy, can you hear me? We're coming for you. Wherever you are, we're coming, I swear." Rory promised.

"She can't hear you. I'm so sorry. It's one way."

Rory turns to the Doctor, his eyes are full of determination. "She can always hear me, Doctor_. Always_, wherever she is. She always knows that I am coming for her, do you understand me_? Always_."

_"Doctor, are you out there? Can you hear me? Doctor? Oh, God. Please, please, Doctor, just get me out of this." Amy begged_

Rory speaks into the recorder again. "He's coming. I'll bring him, I swear."

The Doctor wondered where Juliet is? Canton said that Juliet was with Amy the last time he saw her but where is she? Then They could hear a very loud scream coming down from the hall and he recognized it, it's Juliet screaming. The Doctor shoved his way past to the others as he ran as fast as he can, following Juliet's scream. "Juliet! Juliet!" and then he entered another room and he stopped when he saw a nano recorder lying on the floor, he slowly picks it up and could hear her screams.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The Doctor closed his eyes to hear Juliet's scream. He promised to protect her and keep her safe. She was almost killed when she jumped off the bridge and he promised to protect her no matter what and then now she was being taken by those creatures. He broken his promise to protect her and they are going to pay for that.

His hands clenched into fists to hear her cries of pain and it kills him to hear her scream.

"Hello, is someone in there?" Renfrew came out behind them, everyone turns to him. "Who? I think someone has been shot. I think we should help. We..." He paused and now looking confused. "I can't... I can't remember." Renfrew said.

They Doctor and the rest quickly followed Renfrew, as he leads the way…

oOo

Renfrew leads them back to his office where the creature is on the floor, wounded which Canton shot it earlier. The Creature backs away as the Doctor kneels and reaches out to look closer. "OK. Who and what are you?" the Doctor asked the creatures.

"Silence, Doctor." The creature or it called itself silence, holding it's wound. "We are the Silence." The creature introduced himself as the silence.

The Doctor started to remember all his previous adventures ever since he regenerated into this body. He remembered what prisoner zero said to him about 'silence will fall…' and then he remembered back in Venice when he dealt with sexy fish vampires about the silence. The Doctor tried to learn more about the silence back then but couldn't get anything. He had a feeling that whatever the 'silence' means, it's very big and very important.

"And silence will fall." The silence repeated those words. those exact words that the Doctor heard in his past adventures.

oOo

In Area 51, The cell door opens and the soldiers aim their guns. Canton stepped out of the cell but the soldiers still aimed their guns at him. Canton noticed the soldier, he gave them a small smile. "Hello again."

"Sir, you've been in there for days. What the hell have you been doing?" Soldier asked.

"Doesn't matter. I need Dr Shepherd here right now." Canton demanded.

"Sir, I need to talk to Colonel Jefferson right now!"

"No, you really don't." Canton said, as Nixon steps out of the cell and the soldiers snap to attention, dropping their guns.

"Hi, fellas. I'm President Nixon. I want to tell you, on behalf of the American people, how much we appreciate all of your hard work." Nixon said..

oOo

The Doctor decided to go back to the warehouse, where Amy shot the astronaut. The Doctor had a feeling that he needed to search for more clues in here. Maybe if he could find more clues in here, He could find Juliet and where they taken her! And also Amy. The Doctor and River are examining the space suit. A small black-and-white TV is playing the news.

_"The target for the Apollo 11 astronauts, the moon, at lift off, will be at a distance of 218,096 miles away. We're just past the two minute mark on the countdown. T minus one minute 54 seconds and counting..." _

"It's an exo-skeleton." River said, as she examines the wires. "Basically, life support. There's about 20 different kinds of alien tech in here."

"Who was she? Why put her in here?" the Doctor wondered.

"Put this on, you don't even need to eat. The suit processes sunlight directly. It's got built in weaponry and a communications system that can hack into anything."

"Including the telephone network?" the Doctor asked her.

"Easily."

"Why phone the President?" the Doctor asked another question.

"It defaults to the highest authority it can find. The little girl gets frightened, the most powerful man on Earth gets a phone call. The night terrors with a hotline to the White House." River said. She looks up to see the Doctor sniffing her envelope and then licking it. "You won't learn anything from that envelope, you know."

"Purchased on Earth, perfectly ordinary stationery, TARDIS blue." The Doctor deducted. "Summoned by a stranger who won't even show his face. That's a first for me. How about you?"

"Our lives are back to front. Your future's my past, your firsts are my lasts." River said sadly.

"Not really what I asked." The Doctor muttered

River wanted to change the subject. "Ask something else then."

"What are the Silence doing? Raising a child?" the Doctor asked.

"Keeping her safe. Even giving her independence." River answered.

"The only way to save Juliet and Amy is to work out what the Silence are doing."

"I know." Rory muttered.

"Every single thing we learn about them brings us a step closer…."

"Yeah, Doctor, I get it, I know." Rory said.

"Of course, it's possible she's not just any little girl." The Doctor stated.

"Well, I'd say she's human, going by the life support software." River said.

"But?" the Doctor sensed a but coming on, he knew River well enough she wouldn't say something obvious unless there is something else more….

"She climbed out of this suit. Like she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong."

"Incredibly strong and running away. I like her." The Doctor smiled.

"We should be trying to find her." River suggested.

"Yes, I know, but how? Anyway, I have the strangest feeling she's going to find us."

_"__This is Houston, do you read? Over." _

"Why does it look like a NASA space suit?" Rory wondered, he knew that astronaut killed the Doctor but it didn't make sense about aliens involve, well…..around the Doctor, it's all about aliens. But why would these *silence* use the space suit?

The Doctor walks toward the TV. "Because that's what the Silence do. Think about it. They don't make anything themselves. They don't have to. They get other life forms to do it for them." He explained.

"So they're parasites then?" River asked.

"Super parasites." The Doctor corrected her. "Standing in the shadows of human history since the very beginning. We know they can influence human behaviour any way they want. If they've been doing that on a global scale for thousands of years..."

"Then what?" Rory asked.

"Then why did the human race suddenly decide to go to the moon?" he finished.

_"Ten, nine, ignition sequence start, six, five, four..."_

"Because the Silence needed a space suit." The Doctor answered his own question.

_"..one, zero, all engines on. Lift off. We have a lift off. 32 minutes past the hour, lift off on Apollo 11."_

oOo

Inside the Doctor's cell, back in Area 51. After Nixon dealt with those soldiers, he ordered to bring Dr. Shepherd which was Canton ordered earlier. Dr. Shepherd examines the Silence creature, the one who is wounded. "My God! What is it?"

"It's just an alien, Dr Shepherd." Canton sighed.

"Someone's already been treating it."

"Yeah. You've been treating it." Canton pointed that out.

"Does Colonel Jefferson know this thing is here?" Shepherd asked.

"No."

"Then I'm going to tell him right now!" Shepherd said, as he gets up and heading towards the exit.

"Again?" Canton said.

"Sorry, what?" Shepherd asked, looking confused.

"Exactly." Canton smiled.

"Sergeant, why was I called in here for no reason?" Shepherd muttered, as he exits the cell

"You tend to my wounds. You are foolish." The Silence insulted him.

"Why? What you do in my place?" Canton said, as he took out Amy's phone and using it to record the silence.

"We have ruled your lives since your lives began. You should kill us all on sight, but you will never remember we were even here. Your will is ours."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but thanks, it's exactly what I needed to hear. This is a video phone, whatever a video phone is." Canton shrugged, he has no idea what a video phone but he assumed that is some kind of technology from the future. He ended the recording and sends the file to the Doctor, just like it's planned….

oOo

Inside the warehouse. The Doctor could hear a beep as he took out River's PDA, he could see a video of the Silence.

_(video) "__You should kill us all on sight."_

Rory is off to the side listening to Amy's sobs over the nano-recorder. He's upset that wherever Amy is, she's scared. He wanted to go towards her and telling her that he's right here and he'll always protect but the Doctor is still busy and he told Rory that they will. River scans the spacesuit and the hand/glove twitches.

"This suit, it seems to be repairing itself. How is it doing that?" River wondered.

Rory sits on the floor, his back against a packing crate. He thinks maybe it's best to stay away from them because he's not much help anyway and he had no idea what the Doctor is saying. Rory just stares at Amy's nano-recorder, listening to it.

"Doctor, a unit like this, would it ever be able to move without an occupant?" River asked

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, the little girl said the space man was coming to eat her. Maybe that's exactly what happened."

Amy begins to speak, _"I love you."_ and Rory lifts his head. The Doctor also heared but leaves Rory alone._ "__I know you think it's him. I know you think it ought to be him. But it's not, it's you. And when I see you again, I'm going tell you properly, just to see your stupid face." _The Doctor decided to join Rory. _"My life was so… boring before you just…. dropped out of the sky." _Rory drops his head hoping maybe it wasn't who he was thinking. The Doctor just walked away, thinking the same thing. _"So just get your stupid face where I can see it. OK? OK?"_

The Doctor sat next to Rory, but he unsure how to comfort or assure him about what Amy said. "She'll be safe for now." He assured him. "No point in a dead hostage." The Doctor comforted him.

"Can't you save her?" Rory asked him.

"I can track that signal back. Take us right to her."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Because then what? I find her, and then what do I do? This isn't an alien invasion. They live here. This is their empire. This is kicking the Romans out of Rome."

"Rome fell." Rory muttered, as his face fell down.

"I know." The Doctor said sadly. "I was there."

"So was I."

"Personal question." The Doctor asked.

"Seriously?" Rory scoffed. "You?"

"Do you ever remember it? 2,000 years, waiting for Amy? The Last Centurion?"

"No."

"Are you lying?" the Doctor asked but he knew he was lying.

"Course I'm lying."

"Course you are. Not the sort of thing anyone forgets." The Doctor said

"But I don't remember it all the time. It's like there's… a door in my head. I can keep it shut."

_"Please come and get me. Come and get me."_

The Doctor patted him on the back and leaves him alone with the nano-recorder. Then he could hear a sob coming from his pockets, he took out Juliet's nano-recorder and could hear her screams and then she sobbed.

_"Doctor?" Juliet stuttered in the nano-recorder. "Please Please come! It's…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" then she started to pant. "Doctor, just please come and find me…and Amy and I…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

The Doctor clenched his fists tight when he heard Juliet's scream. Whoever those Silence are, they're going to pay for that.

_"I love you...…."_

* * *

A/N: What? I'm in a Cliffhanger mood. I did warn you about the cliffhanger and now…. Anyone excited for the next chapter? Is River going to kiss the Doctor or not? I think it will be a lot of angst in this story. I'm more excited for Almost People (2 Doctor's) :) Yippee

Some Notes in Reviews…

GrapeJuice101 – Thx :) I'm glad u like it

Reading Addicted – Ohh the fluff, I'm excited for that too although I think it's more angst and comforting for this story :( I'll see what I can do with that thought, I might write one about that in the sequel.

Pointofdance – I feel bad for River too :( The Doctor kinda likes River but he loves Juliet even more but the problem is…he hasn't told her that he loves her.

Katiex11 – Amy and Juliet…..I don't think we'll have much bonding together in this story BUT in the sequel, they will. I can say Amy and Juliet will have a long talk together in this story BUT not what you expected. I would change the word 'Bonding' more like...I don't know the right words but I can say Amy and Juliet will have a long talk together in this story, just not what u expected.

Guest – Yes, it's from LizzeXX (the notes, and stuff). It's okay about ur language. English is not my first language either.

Tayla – I can say he'll definitely tell her but we'll have to see Juliet's reaction because all I could say in the sneak peek is 'it's not what you expected'. The CPR, thx :) Yup, LizzeXX is a great author.


	19. Day of the Moon Part 3

**Author's Note:** I'm back for Wednesday! and here's the final chapter for Day of the Moon :) Now let's set are eyes on this guys so we can find out if the Doctor kissed River?...or maybe Juliet? I'm so luving the cliffhanger previously. I could be sometimes full of surprises :) Now you may want to take a closer look at this one guys….

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who but I do own Juliet Timesfield (OC)

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Day of the Moon Part 3**

In the Oval Office, One of the aides switches on the TV and the Apollo 11 broadcast.

"_Just five days since Apollo 11 blasted off from Cape Kennedy….."_

oOo

The patrons in the bar are gathered around the TV.

"…_this unprecedented journey is reaching its crucial moment. Armstrong and Aldrin are making their descent to the surface of the moon. On the ground, you've got a bunch of guys about to turn blue."_

oOo

Amy started to wake up, a bright light in her eyes. She could see herself in some kind of control room but differently. It's darker and looked more like it's….abandoned. She is strapped to one of the tables tilted upright. "Where am I? Where is this?" Amy asked. "Juliet? Juliet!"

One of the Silence turns to face her. "You are Amelia Pond"

Amy made disgusted look. "You're ugly, has anyone mentioned that to you?"

"We do you honour. You will bring the Silence. But your part will soon be over."

"Whatever that means, you've made a _big_ mistake bringing me here, because wait till you see what's coming for you now." Amy said with determination. She knew the Doctor and Rory so well that they'll always come and save them, no matter how dangerous it is. They always come. Her Boys. "Where's Juliet?" she demanded.

The Silence showed her and could see Juliet also strapped in one of the tables, asleep. "Juliet! Juliet!" Amy tried to call her but she looks like she's unconscious. She turned to one of the Silence. "What have you done to her?!" she demanded.

The Silence didn't answered.

"You and the Dream One have been here many days." The Silence said instead.

"No." Amy shook her head. "We just got here. You just put me and Julie in here."

"Your memory is weak. You and the Dream One have been here many days." The Silence said.

"No. No, I can't have been."

The Silence started to lean over to her, which made Amy uncomfortable. "You will sleep now. Sleep."

"No! No! Get off me!" Amy demanded.

"Sleep."

"No! No!" Amy shouted. "Juliet!"

And sooner or later, The Tardis materializes, Amy couldn't help but sighed of relief, she knew they'll come and especially him. The Silence turned to stare at the blue box. The Doctor, River and Rory stepped outside the Tardis.

The Doctor poked his head out of the Tardis doors. "Oh! Interesting." Taking the sight of the place he landed. "Very Aickman Road, seen one of these before. Abandoned, wonder how that happened." He wondered, he remembered being inside this ship. He did once when he became Craig's flatmate. "Oh, well! I suppose I'm about to find out or I'll ask Juliet. Rory, River, keep one Silent in eyeshot at all times." He ordered them. "Oh, hello, sorry. You're in the middle of something. Just had to say though, have you seen what's on the telly?" he asked, as he carries a TV, and placed it where Amy could see it, and that is when he finally noticed Amy, who is strapped in the table. "Hello, Amy, you all right? Want to watch some television?"

The Doctor started to noticed one of the Silence heading towards him. "Ah, now, stay where you are. Because look at me, I'm confident. You want to watch that, me, when I'm confident." River points the gun at one of the Silence, if one of them made a wrong move, then she'll shoot them. "Oh, and this is my friend, River. Nice hair, clever, has own gun, and unlike me, she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that. Kind of do." The Doctor admitted.

"Thank you, sweetie." River thanked him.

"I know you're team players and everything, but she'll definitely kill at least the first three of you..."

River moves so that she and the Doctor are standing back-to-back. "The first seven, easily." River corrected.

"Seven, really?" the Doctor remarked, looking impressed.

"Oh, eight for you, honey."

"Stop it."

"Make me!" River flirted him.

"Yeah, well, maybe I will." The Doctor flirted back.

"Is this really important, flirting?" Amy interrupted them, feeling a bit sick about the flirting between them. "I feel like I should be higher on the list right now."

"Yes, right, sorry. As I was saying, my naughty friend here is going kill the first three of you to attack, plus him behind. So maybe you want to draw lots, or have a quiz." The Doctor said.

Rory went over to Amy, as he tries to free her while the Doctor distracts the Silence.

"What's he got?" Amy whispered to him.

"Something, I hope." Rory muttered.

The Doctor walks around the console like he owns this place. "Or maybe you could just listen a minute, because all I really want to do is accept your total surrender, and then I'll let you go in peace. You've been interfering in human history for thousands of years. People have suffered and died. But what's the point in two hearts, if you can't be a bit forgiving now and then." The Doctor stares into the leader's face, examining every inch of it even though he knew he'll probably forget it. "Ooh! The Silence. You guys take that seriously, don't you?"

He walks away from it. "OK, you got me, I'm lying. I'm not really going to let you go that easily. Nice thought, but it's not Christmas. First…." The Doctor hit the on button of the TV and then turns back to the Silence with his serious face on. "you tell me about the girl. Who is she? Why is she important? What's she for?" They didn't answer. "What about Juliet?" his face darkened. "Where. Is. She?" He demanded in dark tone but then he noticed something over the Silence shoulders. He looked over and could see Juliet unconscious, strapped in one of the tables and all those wires hooked around her arm. He turned his attention back to the Silence.

"Guys, sorry. But you're way out of time. Now, come on, a bit of history for you. Aren't you proud, because you helped?" The Doctor pulls out the TV antennae. "Do you know how many people are watching this live on the telly? Half a billion, and that's nothing, because the human race will spread out among the stars, you just watch them fly. Billions and billions of them, for billions and billions of years. And every single one of them, at some point in their lives, will look back at this man, taking that very first step, and they will never, ever forget it."

The Doctor stopped and watches as the moon landing unfolds.

"Oh." The Doctor takes out a phone. "But they'll forget this bit. Ready?" the Doctor asked into the phone at the end.

oOo

Back inside the Doctor's cell. "Ready." Canton confirmed, as presses Amy's phone against the phone the Doctor had given him.

oOo

Apollo 11 Module, The device the Doctor hooked up earlier is triggered.

oOo

"_It's one small step for man..."_

The broadcast is interrupted with the video of the Silence that Canton had shot earlier. It is on a loop and keeps repeating. Those in the Oval Office and the bar see the recording and remember.

"You've given the order for your own execution, and the whole planet just heard you." The Doctor said.

"_One giant leap for mankind."_

"And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence!" the Doctor cried out loud.

oOo

In the bar, The patrons turn on the Silence in the bar.

oOo

In the Oval Office, Peterson turns and draws on the Silence standing in the doorway.

oOo

"You just raised an army against yourself. And now, for thousand generations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day. How fast can you run? Because today's the day the human race throw you off their planet." The leader started to advance on the Doctor who backs away from it, feeling uncomfortable. But the Doctor continues to make eye contact at it. "They won't even know they're doing it. I think, quite possibly the word you're looking for right now is, 'Oops!' Run!" The Doctor called, but no one seemed to get that last part or they didn't know who he was referring to "Guys, I mean us! Run!" The Doctor ducked away from the Silence.

The Silence begins to draw on their injury. River starts to fire, blasting every single Silence whoever is the closest or to her friends. The Doctor ran towards the Ponds.

"I can't get her out!" Rory called, as he tries to break Amy free from the straps.

"Go, just go!" Amy said to him.

"We are not leaving without you!"

"Will you just get your stupid face out of here?!" Amy said.

Rory stops whatever he's doing and looks up at Amy. She called him stupid, he remembered earlier that Amy said that once she saws him, she's going to tell him right in his stupid face. Rory thought Amy was referring the Doctor BUT it was him. Him! Meaning she truly loved him! And not the Doctor.

"Right, into the TARDIS, quickly!" River called them, as she continues shooting the Silence.

The Doctor ran over to the Ponds, and he uses his sonic screwdriver and pointed it on Amy's straps, which was released. The Doctor simply smiled at them and then he ran towards Juliet still unconscious. "Juliet!" he checked her pulse and sighed of relief when he realized she's still alive. The Doctor carefully hook off one of those wires that are hook up to her and then he soniced her straps and then she was about to drop to the floor but the Doctor was there to catch her. He could hear her moaned and her eyes fluttering open. The Doctor gave her a small smile, happy to see her alive and then Juliet went back unconscious. The Doctor lifted Juliet to his arms and running towards the Tardis.

The Doctor goes into the TARDIS, and placing Juliet on the floor and then quickly rushes towards the Console. River spins and fires at the Silence, killing them all. She ends in a crouch. She slowly stands up. Rory is in the TARDIS doorway, staring at her in amazement.

"My old fella didn't see that, did he?" River smirked, as she twirls her gun into its holster. "He gets ever so cross." River then turns to him.

"So, what kind of doctor are you?" Rory asked her.

"Archaeology." River replied, as she pulls out her gun and blasted the Silence behind her without looking. Rory stared at her and a bit surprised of how she can do that without looking. "Love a tomb." She smirked at him before entering the Tardis.

oOo

Inside the Tardis. River rushed towards the console and could see the Doctor working the controls. She pushed the Doctor out of the way and deciding she's going to drive the Tardis. The Doctor didn't really much like people driving his Tardis, but he needed to see Juliet first. So he quickly ran towards Juliet, taking care of her.

Amy could see Rory who is looking at her a bit confused. So she walks towards him. "What's the matter with you?"

"You called me stupid." Rory said.

"I always call you stupid."

"No, but... my face." Amy reaches out and opened Rory's hand to reveal her recorder. "I wasn't sure who you were talking about. You know, me, or..." gesturing the Doctor.

"Him?" Amy asked, why would he husband think that she was referring to the Doctor when she was referring to HIM.

"Well, you did say, 'Dropped out of the sky'" Rory pointed that out.

"It's a figure of speech, moron!" Amy pulls him into a kiss.

"Thanks." Rory thanked her.

"You're welcome." She smiled at him.

oOo

Inside the Oval Office. Nixon shook the Doctor's hand, thanking him for saving earth which Nixon learned that the Doctor happens to save the world a couple of times but more like a millions of times. "So we're safe again." Nixon grinned.

"Safe?" the Doctor scoffed. "No, of course you're not safe. There's a billion other things out there, waiting to burn your whole world. But if you want to pretend you're safe, just so you can sleep at night, OK, you're safe. But you're not really." The Doctor didn't noticed Nixon dropped his smile and feeling a bit terrified about not being safe. The Doctor turned to Canton and he shakes his hands. "Canton. Till the next one, eh?"

"Looking forward to it." Canton replied.

The Doctor turns to Nixon. "Canton just wants to get married. Helluva reason to kick him out of the FBI."

"I'm sure something can be arranged." Nixon replied.

"I'm counting on you." The Doctor is about to head for the Tardis, wanting to see Juliet if she's okay.

"Er, Doctor..." Nixon stops him from entering the Tardis. "Canton here tells me you're... from the future. Hardly seems possible, but I was wondering..." Nixon wondered.

The Doctor pouted a bit since he really needs to check on Juliet. "Should warn you, I don't answer a lot of questions."

"But I'm a President at the beginning of his time. Dare I ask? Will I be remembered?" Nixon asked in concern for his future.

"Oh, Dickie. Tricky Dickie. They're never going to forget you." The Doctor heads for the Tardis, wanting to check on Juliet. "Say hi to David Frost for me."

"David Frost?" Nixon asked, looking confused.

Nixon and Canton watch as they enter the TARDIS and it dematerializes right in front of them. Nixon leaned closer to Canton. "This person you want to marry. Black?" Nixon asked Canton.

"Yes."

"Hmm. I know what people think of me, but perhaps I am a little more liberal…"

"_He_ is." Canton interrupted.

"I think the moon is far enough for now, don't you, Mr Delaware?"

"I figured it might be." Canton replied.

oOo

The TARDIS is in the hall. The Doctor was leaning against the bars that is River's cell. The Doctor decided to leave Rory to take care of his Dream-Girl. "You could come with us." The Doctor offered her.

"I escape often enough, thank you. And I have a promise to live up to. You'll understand, soon enough." River smiled at him.

"OK, up to you. "The Doctor walks towards the Tardis. "See you next time. Call me."

"What, that's it?" River chuckled. "What's the matter with you?"

The Doctor walks back to her, with his hands held up. "Have I forgotten something?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, shut up." River grinned, as she pulls him into a kiss. The Doctor looked unsure and he didn't know what to do, all he did was just waves his arms around and rather awkwardly. After that, River ended the kiss and could see the Doctor staring at her.

"Right. OK. Interesting."

River frowned. "What's wrong? You're acting like we've never done that before."

"We haven't."

"We haven't?" River frowned deeper and feeling her heart shattered.

"Oh, look at the time, must be off." The Doctor started to head towards the Tardis. "But it was very nice. It was good. It was unexpected. You know what they say, there's a first time for everything." And then he enters the Tardis.

"And a last time." River said sadly.

oOo

The Doctor went inside the Tardis and could see the Ponds standing close to the console and Juliet standing next to Amy. "Ohh Juliet! You're awake. I'm so glad that you're okay. Rory, I'm going to need thermo couplings. The green ones and the blue ones." The Doctor ordered him.

"OK, hold on." Rory nodded, and he heads off to the corridor to find the thermo couplings.

The Doctor stood next to Amy and Juliet. "So."

"So?" Amy asked.

"You're OK?" Juliet asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "No are YOU okay?" he asked Juliet.

"I'm fine." Juliet assured him.

"Are you sure?"

Juliet touched her arm through her fingers and winced a bit since the scars and the wounds are still there, she tries to hide her painful expression, not wanting the Doctor to see her hurt or anything. So she hid her injured arm behind her back and giving the Doctor a reassuring smile, "Positive." she said.

The Doctor eyed at her, and could see her body is shaking a bit, he wasn't sure why and could tell she's hiding something from him. But he decided to ask her later since he needed to ask something from Amy, "Are you OK?" he asked Amy.

Juliet frowned, feeling her head is a bit weird. She remembered being taken by the Silence and scanning her even more and plus...more experiments. Juliet remembered being strapped in some kind of table and using one of those needles/syringe, she's not really sure what's it called but they did lots of scans of her. She remembered them testing her about her powers since well...she didn't really use her powers for much. She preferred to use it when it's an emergency or something.

Then another memory hit her. She could see herself in some kind of cell with her foot chained to a wall, crying again and again. Juliet frowned, she didn't really remember much. The last thing she remembered after waking up is being knocked out at the Orphanage. Then some of her memories started to come to her about her chained to a wall and then being experimented a lot.

Then...blood.

She remembered almost a lot of blood in her hands. Red Blood and she knew it belongs to her. What do the Silence want with her? She knew it wasn't her foreknowledge...she knew it was something else. She couldn't understand...why do the Silence kept scanning her for almost a hundred times and then experimenting her and most of all...her DNA.

What would they want with her DNA? Well, she could tell they wanted to know more about her. Maybe they wanted to know how she could disappear or maybe they wanted to know how she could travel through other Universe? IF they know about that.

Scream. She remembered herself screaming and crying at the same time and like calling for someone...

"Fine. Head's a bit weird. There's lots of stuff I can't quite remember." Amy frowned, snapping Juliet's thoughts, and thought of what happened at the orphanage. The photo, the little girl, silence and herself screaming. She pushed those thoughts away.

"After effect of the Silence. Natural enough. That's not what I was asking. You told me you were pregnant." The Doctor stated.

"Yes."

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"Because I was. I thought I was. Turns out I wasn't."

"No. Why did you tell me? I'm sure you didn't need to tell Juliet since she knows"

"You're my friend. You're my best friend. " Amy smiled at him. "and you too." She added to Juliet who smiled at her.

"Did you tell Rory?" the Doctor asked her.

In another section of the TARDIS, Rory still has Amy's recorder and can hear everything.

"No."

"Amy, why tell me and not Rory?" the Doctor asked her.

"Why do you think? I travelled with you in this TARDIS for so long. All that time. If I was pregnant for some of it, wouldn't it have had an effect?" Amy said. "I don't want to tell Rory, this baby might have three heads, or like a time head or something."

"IF you're pregnant, I can assure you the baby won't look weird or anything." Juliet assured her. She knew that Amy is pregnant plus she's made of Flesh. The baby will of course have an effect and Juliet knew that.

"What's a time head?" the Doctor asked her quietly.

"I don't know, but what if it had one?" Amy said.

The Doctor started to chuckle, feeling that Amy is being ridiculous. "A time head?"

"I know." Juliet chuckled.

"Shut up, all right!"

They laugh.

"Oi! Stupid face." Amy called her husband, she noticed her husband hiding and listening to their conversation.

Rory was stunned that his wife found out that he was listening, he hesitated and returns to the console with the recorder in his hands. "Er, yeah. Hello."

Amy noticed her husband holding her recorder. "Taking that away from you, if you're going to listen in all the time."

"OK, that's a fair point." Rory walks towards his wife. "But you should've told me that you thought you were pregnant. I'm a nurse, I'm good with pregnancy." Rory reminded her, as the Doctor chuckled a bit.

"Not, as it turns out, that good." Amy cracks a smile. "So can you stop being stupid?" She hugs Rory.

"Er, no. Never. I'm never, ever going to stop being stupid!"

"So, this little girl, it's all about her. Who was she?" The Doctor interrupted them. "Or we could just go off and have some adventures. Anyone in the mood for adventures? I am. You only live _once._" The Doctor said.

Amy and Rory share a look, both thinking about his future and Utah. The Doctor fiddles with the scanner controls. He smiles at Amy and looks back to the scanner. Juliet knew that sad look as he stared the monitor and then back to Amy and then he stared at Juliet with a very sad look.

Juliet frowned and then looked down and could see she's fading. Juliet looked up and could see the Doctor right in front of her, too close to her. He lifts her chin. "Juliet?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Juliet simply smiled. "It's okay. I forgive you."

The Doctor could feel or rather not that he can no longer touch Juliet, his hand just went through her face. They stared at each other's eye directly, unsure what to do till the Doctor broke the Silence. "Juliet, Can I ask you something?" he asked. He's been wondering and thinking of this again and again.

"What is it?"

"Is it true?"

Juliet looked confused. "What true?"

"Is it true that you love m….." The Doctor didn't get to continue as Juliet faded away.

She's gone.

And the Doctor will never find out if Juliet loves him or not….

* * *

A/N: It's so sad the Doctor never got a chance to finish his question. I can say he wanted to ask her if it's true what she said in the recorder if she loved him or not. And it's so sad for the Doctor :( I'm sure he'll kiss her if she said yes but I'm not saying if Juliet loves him or not. She could be just saying in a brother/father way or in a romantic way.

Now we just discovered that River DID kiss the Doctor and I can say the Doctor kissed her more than once. The Doctor is just not sure about him kissing River. He's just intrigued of her mystery and who she is to him. The Doctor knew that Juliet always thought him and River belonged together. I mentioned before Juliet is an 11/River fan. I know probably one of you guys are upset about the kiss.

I can't say anything what would the Silence want with Juliet BUT I can say it's not foreknowledge. PLUS Juliet is NOT pregnant and that is not what the Silence.

Then again to explain. Juliet is NOT pregnant or giving birth to a child or something. I'm giving a BIG twist for this story. I can and promise that we will find out what does the Silence want with Juliet or why they're scanning her a lot and especially experiments.

The Next Chapter of Living the Dream will be...a FULL Episode and there will be not parts or anything

and plus...We will definetly get a sneak peek/spoiler in the next chapter since I received 59 reviews and if it reaches 60 reviews then I will be giving u a sneak peek or a spoiler. So please choose if u want a sneak peek/spoiler by reviewing this chapter :)

Some Notes in Reviews (Don't Forget to choose Spoilers/Sneak Peek)...

grapejuice101 - I guess we'll get more drama and angst in this story pretty much.

dream lighting - I feel bad for Juliet but it has to happen.

Katiex11 - I wasn't even sure if I should add that cliffhanger or not but i already decided. Juliet in pain? I can only say lot's of experiments, blood, and scans. Don't worry, I promise we'll find out soon. I can't wait for the two Doctors too but it won't be long because we're getting close to Almost People :)

FanGirlEmma - Yup the feels but not much fluff in this chapter.

Tayla - All I could say is a lot of experiments, blood and scans. I can say we'll find out soon and just to clear ur thoughts, Juliet is NOT pregnant or giving birth to a child or something like that.

Anyway, I'll see you this Friday because tom. I'm going to celebrate some kind of party with my friends and my classmates


	20. A Town Called Mercy

**A/N: I enjoyed the party :) and I'm back for Friday. I'm so sorry for updating late, My mother just told me to do chores a lot and I had to edit this chapter. This one will be no parts since I said before that there will be some episodes that will be full part and 'A Town Called Mercy' was one of them. Anyway, Juliet will still be quitter in this episode and I confirmed the SEQUEL will still contain some angst/romance/adventure.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: A Town Called Mercy **

Juliet rubbed her head as she looked around and she could see herself in some kind of town – _more like a western town – _Juliet thought. Then she remembered this episode. This is where the Doctor encounters Kahler and a Cyborg.

Then she could see people at the entrance of the town. Juliet sighed, rubbing her temples – she's guessing this is the part where the Doctor is angry at Kahler Jex. So she slowly walks up behind them, without noticing. Then she could see the Doctor shoving Jex over the line as Jex falls to the dirt.

The Doctor walks into town but then he…. without thinking. He stops and grabs the gun out of a man's holster and aims it at Jex's head as he tries to cross back into the town. Jex raises his hands.

Juliet could tell nobody noticed her, not a single person. She's behind the crowd, as she stared at the Doctor and Jex.

"You wouldn't." Jex said.

The Doctor cocked the gun. "I genuinely don't know..." he admitted, unsure what he's about to do

"Doctor." Isaac called him. "Doctor."

Juliet hesitated as she grabbed a gun just as the Doctor whirled around and pointing his gun at Isaac. Juliet then fired the gun into the air, feeling tired of this and especially what the Doctor is about to do. Everyone turned to Juliet like they just noticed that she was just there while the Doctor's eyes widen to see his dream-girl, when he saw her, he lowers his gun because he could never hurt her.

Juliet points the gun at him. "Let him come back, Doctor!" she demanded.

"Or what?" The Doctor didn't seemed to be impressed about Juliet threatening him. "You won't shoot me, Juliet! You can't even hold the gun properly"

"Really? You think you know me?!" Juliet scoffed, as she cocked the gun. "The Last time I saw you, you were just yelling and shouting at me back in America! The White House and the Silence" The Doctor's eyes widen when he heard that. He remembered America and the Silence, he remembered shouting at her and hearing her childhood for the first time in his life. And….he remembered that he never got to find out if it's true that Juliet loved him or not? He heard her say it in the nano-recorder.

"Just bring him back in Doctor! He's a good man!" Juliet shouted at him, still pointing her gun at him.

The Doctor walks over to her, forgetting Jex. Good man? Good Man? How can Juliet not know this man is a murderer! She knows everything…well….Juliet once told him that she doesn't know everything. So he guess it makes sense but how can Juliet defend Jex when he just murdered somebody. He's NOT a good man! "We could END this right now. We could save everyone RIGHT NOW!"

"This is not how we fix the problem by leading Jex to his death just to save everyone."

"Jex HAS to answer for his crimes."

"One Dead just to save everyone? Doctor, this is not how we're supposed to do."

"They keep coming back, don't you see? Every time I negotiate, I try to understand. Well, not today! No! Today I honour the victims first! His, the Master's, the Daleks', all the people who died because of MY MERCY!" He shouted at her, trying to show her how much people died because of his mercy.

Juliet flinched a bit and then she said softly. "You do realize that this man is not the one who I wanted to travel with." The Doctor's face softens, when he heard that. It wasn't the first time he heard it but this is the third time he heard those exact words from her. His hearts is almost broken to hear that. Juliet couldn't stand to travel with him like this and the Doctor knew that.

"I can see Jex is trying to do everything he can, making up those horrible things he done by saving these people." Juliet continued.

"But-"

Juliet interrupted him. "What about you?" The Doctor stopped at that. "You killed your own people just to save the universe and…you still travel and save people…you did it so you can make up everything you did back in Gallifrey. Why can't you see Jex is trying to do the same?"

The Doctor's eyes soften when he realized that she was right. Jex saved these people by giving them light and Jex is trying to make it up after what he done. And what about becoming a better man? Juliet always told him that she can never stand to be with a man like this. "Juliet Timesfield..." He sighed. "Fine. Fine..." He turns back. "we think of something else." He hands the gun back. "But frankly, I'm betting on the Gunslinger" The Doctor held out his hands out to Jex and waves his fingers. He needed Jex back to the line. "Jex, move over the line. Now."

Then in the distance, the Gunslinger is moving closer and closer behind Jex, once he's already close, he raised his gun back to Jex's head. Jex slowly turned around to face him. The Gunslinger recognized him as Jex, one of the scientist who turned him into this

The Gunslinger eyed at Jex. "Make peace with your gods."

"Kahler-Tek, isn't it?" Jex said it more like a statement. "I remember all your names, even now. Please. I'd never hurt anyone again. I'm even helping people here."

"Last chance. Make peace with your gods." The Gunslinger is prepared to fire…

"No!" Isaac shouted, as he pushed Jex out of the way and letting himself get shot instead.

Juliet closed his eyes and she knew this has to happen. She couldn't stopped this.

The Doctor rushed towards him and kneels beside him, cradling his head "Isaac! Isaac, Isaac, it's OK, it's OK. It's OK, we can get you to Jex's surgery, he can save you."

Isaac gripped his hands. "Listen to me, you've got to stay, you've got to look after everyone."

"It won't come to that, Isaac."

"Protect Jex. Protect my town." Isaac gasped. "You're both good men... You just forget it sometimes..." Then he shut his eyes, forever.

The Doctor removed his hands away from Isaac but then he could see a Marshall's bade. The Doctor decided to pin it on to his lapel and stands. The townsfolk stand around in shock. The stranger is now the new Marshall. "Take Jex to his cell. If anything happens to him, you'll have me to answer to." The Doctor said to the crowd, as some men nodded and escorted Jex away to his cell.

After that, the Doctor turned to the Gunslinger. "This has gone on long enough."

"You are right." The Gunslinger pointed his gun at the Doctor. "You've got until noon tomorrow. Give him to me, or I'll kill you all." The Gunslinger turned and teleports away. The Doctor sighed before turning to the town.

"Oh, my God," Amy gasped. "you're the marshall."

"Yeah." The Doctor turned to Juliet. "And you're the deputy."

Juliet raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

The Doctor just simply smiled as he walk towards her and giving her a big hug, by lifting off the ground and twirling around which Juliet smiled. She always knew the Doctor would always give her hugs. After that, he placed his arms around her shoulder, kissing her temples. "You always know what to do."

"After this…you're taking me to that Ice Cream planet you mentioned back at the warehouse."

The Doctor flinched and he almost forgotten that this Juliet is the one who just came from America. "Look, Juliet. I'm so sorry for me acting…."

Juliet interrupted him. "It's okay."

"No it's not." He insisted.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Just take me to an Ice Cream Planet after this."

oOo

Inside Marshall's Office, Night. Jex is standing in his cell, which the crowd obeyed the Doctor's orders earlier. The Doctor is sitting on the desk, with Juliet lying on his lap. He had to simply smile at that because usually it's Rory but now it's him! Amy and Rory are at the desk when they could hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" The Doctor turned to the door, and he could see the Preacher. Juliet got up and she knew what's going to happen.

The Preacher removed his hat. "Marshall..." greeting the Doctor, he turned to Amy. "Ma'am." And then finally, Rory. "Fella. You need to come outside."

The Doctor frowned. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Just come outside. And you should put that on." The Preacher motions a holster hanging on a hook.

The Doctor stood up as Amy and Rory did. The Doctor stares at the holstered gun. Unsure what to do…..

oOo

The Preacher exits onto the porch first, followed by the Doctor. A group of townsfolk are standing in the street including the young man and the bartender. Juliet stood behind the Doctor, watching this scene.

The Doctor hooks his thumbs over his belt. "What's going on?"

The young man looked nervous. "He in there? Leave the keys and take a walk. Time you get back, this'll all be done."

"I promised Isaac I'd protect him.

"Protecting him got Isaac dead. Tomorrow it's going to get us all dead."

The man spoke up. "We thought Isaac was right to fight. But it's different now. We've got to say, 'All right, we lost,' and give that thing what it wants." The Doctor walks to the edge of the porch, eyeing at the crowd.

"What it wants is to kill our friend." The bartender said.

"Look, we don't got ill feelin' toward the doc, we just thinkin' bout our families. Hand him over and we all safe again." The young man said.

"You know I can't do that." The Doctor said, not going to let that happen.

"Then we got us a problem." The young man pushed back his coat and to expose the Doctor his holster.

The Doctor didn't want to see more shots or using guns, he's already tired of it. So the Doctor lifted the corner of his jacket to show his gun. "Please don't do this." He pleaded to the young man. The Doctor didn't want to cause more consequences or deaths, especially what the man is about to do and he's going to regret it.

"Why? Reckon you quicker than me?"

"Almost certainly not. But this - lynch mobs, the town turning against itself - this is everything Isaac didn't want." The young man draws his gun, and the Doctor knew this young man is too young to be using a gun. "How old are you?" he asked suddenly.

"Nearly 19." The young man answered.

"That's 18 then." The Doctor slowly goes down the steps. "Too young to have fought in the war, so I'm guessing you've never shot anyone before, have you?"

The young man cocked his gun. "First time for everything."

"Haven't shot anyone either." Juliet mumbled.

"But that's how all this started. Jex turned someone into a weapon. Now that same story is going to make you a killer too. Don't you see? Violence doesn't end violence, it extends it." The Doctor sounded like a wise man, which he is. "I don't think you want to do this. I don't think you want to become that man."

"There's kids here and you just brought your girlfriend here too" the young man gestured Juliet.

Juliet frowned. "I'm not his girlfriend! And look…" slowly walking towards the young man, now pointing his gun at Juliet. The Doctor stood in front of Juliet, not wanting any more shots. Juliet placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay." The Doctor just stared at her, before shaking his head and stepping back. Juliet turned to the young man. "I promise you the town will be safe. The Children will be safe." She assured him, knowing foreknowledge.

"What?" he scoffed. "You know everything." He joked.

"As in the matter of fact, yes I do know what will happen. I promise that this town is going to be safe if you let the Doctor save them."

"He really worth the risk?"

"I don't know. But you are."

The young man lowered his revolver and walks away, followed by most of the men. The rest of the population drifts off in different directions. The Doctor shuddered before looking up at Amy and Rory, he turned to Juliet.

"Frightened people. Give me a Dalek any day." The Doctor grinned as he placed his arms around Juliet and then they walked past Amy and Rory.

oOo

The Doctor enters back inside the Marshall's Office, he glanced over at Jex, who is still in his cell. He then puts his right leg up on the rail to untie the holster. The Undertaker enters with a steaming cup. "Fresh coffee, Marshall. For what it's worth, I know you're going to save us. Isaac made you Marshall for a reason, and if you're good enough for him, you're good enough for me. Reckon you should know that." The undertaker said and then he turned to Juliet. "If what you're saying is true, then I believe you."

The Doctor toasted with the cup. "Thank you." He sips his coffee before setting the cup down and leaning on the railing. Then he could feel the undertaker measuring his shoulders again, so he turned his head to him. "Oi! Get out of it!"

Juliet laughed a bit which the Doctor beamed to hear that.

The Undertaker left as the Doctor removed his stetson and rubbed his forehead. Juliet sat on the desk, watching the Doctor and Jex.

"Let me guess." Jex began. "The good folk of Mercy wanted me to take a little stroll into the desert. You could turn a blind eye. No-one would blame you. You'd be a hero."

"But I can't, can I?!" The Doctor asked, walking towards his cell. "Because then Isaac's death would mean nothing! Just another casualty in your endless, bloody war!" he shouted, as Jex lied down on his bunk. "Do you want me to hand you over?! Is that what you want?! Do you even know?!" the Doctor turned away in frustration.

"You think I'm unaffected by what I did? That I don't hear them screaming every time I close my eyes?" Jex propped himself up. "It would be so much simpler if I was just one thing, wouldn't it? The mad scientist who made that killing machine, or the physician who has dedicated his life to serving this town. The fact that I'm both bewilders you."

"He reminds me of you, Doctor." Juliet said in a gentle tone. The Doctor's face softened but then it became hard when he turned his attention back to Jex.

The Doctor walks towards him. "Oh, I know exactly what you are. And I see this reformation for what it really is. You committed an atrocity and chose this as your punishment." He started to paced. "Don't get me wrong, good choice. Civilised hours, lots of adulation, nice weather. But, BUT, justice doesn't work like that. You don't get to decide when and how your debt is paid!" He sighed and leans against the wall, back to the cell.

Jex looks up at him and then he stood up. "In my culture, we believe that when you die your spirit has to climb a mountain, carrying the souls of everyone you wronged in your lifetime. Imagine the weight I will have to lift." The Doctor turns around to look at him. "The monsters I created, the people they killed." The Doctor walks towards him. "Isaac. He was mimeimy friend." Jex walks to the bars. "Now his soul will be in my arms, too. Can you see now why I fear death? You want to hand me over. There's no shame in that. But you won't. We all carry our prisons with us. Mine is my past, yours is your morality." He then lies down on his bunk.

"'We all carry our prisons with us.' Ha..." the Doctor breathed.

OOo

About 11 hours later….it's already the next day and the Doctor stands alone with Juliet next to him, in the center of town right in front of the bank. He cracks his neck as the clock moves closer to noon. He told Amy to stay with Jex while the rest of the townspeople stay indoors. He told Juliet to stay with Amy but she refused and she told him that she'll be fine. The Doctor couldn't help but glanced at her arms and could see those scars…the same ones he saw back in the warehouse.

Then the Gunslinger arrives and steps over the boundary till it strikes noon and when it did, the Gunslinger steps over the boundery. They take up the classic 'showdown' positions and the Doctor's hand twitches by his gun. The bell finishes tolling the hour and the Gunslinger raised his arm with a grunt. The Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver instead, high above his head. The Gunslinger groaned in pain and windows are blown out. The Gunslinger shoots wildly and the Doctor and Juliet runs for cover, not wanting to be shot. The Gunslinger looks up and could see his targets are gone, so he looks around to find them.

The Doctor leaded Juliet in the corner of the building. "You okay?"

"I'm always okay." Juliet smiled, as they continue to ran out…

oOo

Amy walks towards Jex's cell, with a key in her hand. "Ready?" and without his answer, Amy unlocks his cell and letting Jex out.

oOo

Somewhere outside the buildings, Rory and the young man are standing by one of the buildings with each of them have a copy of Jex's tattoo painted on their faces. "Read?" Rory asked the young man and he nodded, as they both ran off  
Ready?

The Gunslinger strides through the town and he could see a figure running through the shadows. He zooms in on the face and sees the tattoo, the same one Jex has, so he raised his gun, about to fire. Unknown to him that figure isn't Jex who he thought he is. The real Jex sneaks down the street, careful not to be spotted by the Gunslinger, who is distracted. The Gunslinger zooms in on a figure as it dodges behind a building.

The Gunslinger then could see a figure on a balcony, with the same tattoo as Jex but the computer gives him an "Error: Invalid Visual Match" in regards to the tattoo. "Disengage. It's a trick." Deciding that he will attack anyone and even the innocent ones.

So the Gunslinger walks around town and walks past by the church…..till he could hear some noises inside the church, so he blast down the doors and the people inside screamed.

oOo

The Doctor is in the saloon getting the tattoo painted on his face. While Juliet stood next to him, watching him getting a tattoo. The Doctor, Juliet and the bartender turn at the sound of the explosion, and especially the sound of screams. Juliet ran outside, and she could hear the Doctor behind her, calling her to get in here. Juliet just rolled her eyes and could see how protective the Doctor really is.

The Doctor followed Juliet, not wanting to put her in danger but she promised that the town will be safe. Then he could see Juliet looking at Jex. "Go! Just GO! I can't save them while you're here." The Doctor said.

Juliet turned to him. "To the church!" she said, heading for the church where the Gunslinger is.

oOo

The Gunslinger steps inside the church as he scans each of everyone's face, trying to find Jex. While everyone inside the church continues to scream. He waved his gun, trying to get a read on the faces. But when he saw a little girl, being held by the Preacher. The Gunslinger stared at the little girl's eyes who is so innocent, staring directly into his. He couldn't bear to hurt her. With no one to match, he lowers his weapon and leaves.

The Gunslinger walks into town and could see another figure running, he let his computer zoom on him but to find that figure is the Doctor. He could see the Doctor's hiding place, which is just in the corner of those buildings. "Deactivate automatic targeting. Switch to manual." He said to the computer, and then he slowly walks over to him and aimed his gun at the Doctor just as he peers around the corner. The Doctor stands up, hands raised.

"Where is he?" the Gunslinger demanded.

"He's gone." Juliet replied, stepping out of her hiding spot.

"Juliet! I told you to stay there!" The Doctor says, which Juliet rolled her eyes.

"WHERE?! ANSWER ME!"

The Doctor and Juliet backs into the street. "Away from here. Look up. Any second now you'll see the vapour trail of his ship. This is their home, not the backdrop for your revenge! Look up. Go after him, take this battle away from..."

And then they both could hear a loud radio feedback as Jex's voice comes over speakers_._

"_Kahler-Tek. Kahler-Tek." He said through the speakers._

"Jex...? Coward! Where are you?!" the Gunslinger demanded.

"_I'm in my ship."_

"Jex, what are you doing? Just GO!" the Doctor called.

Juliet closed her eyes and she knew what's about to happen.

"_Where are you from? Where on Kahler?" Jex asked the Gunslinger gently._

"Now? You're asking him this NOW?!"

"Doctor…." Juliet said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. The Doctor turned to her and could see her expression. Sadness.

"Gabrean." The Gunslinger answered.

"_I know it. It's beautiful there. When this is over, will you go back?"_

"How can I? I am a monster now."

"_So am I." Jex said._

"I will find you." The Gunslinger swore. "If I have to tear this universe apart, I will find you."

"You won't." Juliet said.

"_I don't doubt that." Jex said. "You'll chase me to another planet...And another race will be caught in the crossfire."_

"THEN FACE ME!"

Then the Doctor, Juliet and the Gunslinger could hear a computer through the speakers. _"Countdown to self-destruct resumed."_

"FACE ME!"

"_No." Jex shook his head. "You've killed enough. I'm ending the war for you, too."_

"_Countdown to self-destruct resumed."_

"What's going on?" the Doctor demanded, not liking this plan. He's not following the plan. "That countdown! What's going ON! JEX!" he turned to Juliet. "What's going on? What's happening?"

Juliet closed her eyes. "Wrongs…."

"_Thank you, Doctor. But I have to face the souls of those I wronged. Perhaps they will be kind." Jex said. He decided to end this war between him and the Gunslinger, and even if he escaped this place, he'll fled to another planet and possibly another war between him and the Gunslinger, he couldn't do it the same as he did in here. So Jex decided to activate the self-destruct. If the Gunslinger wants him dead…then he'll get it._

"_Three, two, one. Zero."  
_  
The Doctor, Juliet and the Gunslinger could hear an explosion, so they turned their heads to see a smoke rise above the buildings. The Doctor turned to the Gunslinger who sighed and hangs his head, not believing what Jex had done. "He behaved with honour at the end. Maybe more than me." The Gunslinger said to himself.

"We could take you back to your world." The Doctor suggested, but then the Gunslinger started to walk away. "You could help with the reconstruction." He suggested another, as he and Juliet started to follow him

"I will walk into the desert and self-destruct. I am a creature of war. I have no role to play during peace."

Amy and Rory joined with the Doctor and Juliet, and the townsfolk come out onto the street, feeling the Gunslinger won't even harmed them. Juliet knew what he can do since the Gunslinger will have to do the same as the Doctor. "Why not protect these people." Juliet suggested.

The Gunslinger stopped, and wondering if he should…..

oOo

The Doctor burst out from the saloon followed by Amy, Rory and Juliet. Finally happy that he and Juliet solved the town's problem and especially the Gunslinger. "OK, so, our next trip. You know all the monkeys and dogs they sent into space in the '50s and '60s? You'll never guess what really happened to them!" the Doctor grinned at them, excitedly.

"Doctor….you promised you'll take me to an Ice cream planet after this!" Juliet reminded him.

The Doctor nodded.

"Erm... could we leave it a while? Our friends will start noticing that we're ageing faster than them." Amy said.

"Another time! No worries!" the Doctor clapped his hands, feeling that he had to agree with Amy. One adventure for one day is just enough, all he needs is some alone time with Juliet.

Amy, Rory and Juliet waved goodbye to the crowd, who are all staring at them, wondering about who these mysterious strangers are? And they went back inside the Tardis, which the Doctor was able to pick it up and parked it right outside the saloon. The Doctor stays behind after the Ponds and Juliet went inside, he turned to the young man who is smiling at him, and they both shared a small laugh. Then they 'draw' on each other and the Doctor shoots the Young man. The young man taps the brim of his hat and the Doctor salutes him, before heading inside the Tardis.

The crowd watched to see this mysterious blue box fading and wondering who are they?

Outside Town, somewhere in the cliffs is the Gunslinger, watching the town but this time….

….He's wearing a Marshall's badge.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know Juliet is kind of quiet in this episode…and I decided 'a Town Called Mercy' will be a full one instead of no parts. I once mentioned maybe I could do that. We won't have any adventures for the next chapter because it will be just an ice cream episode and then after that…we'll have adventures again :)

See ya Next Week! :) This is not really my favorite episode but this one did make me angry when I wrote this like three weeks ago.

So we finally reached to 60 Reviews! Wow! I can't believe it and I really thank you and I mean thank you so much. You beautiful and wonderful people made this story reached to 60 reviews. I literally cried in my classroom and my classmates were like 'why is she crying?'. Is it possible if I die in happiness if this story reaches 200 reviews, if it did then I will update it everyday and the sequel.

Anyway, it's been decided that it will be a sneak peek and not a spoiler so, here you go and you deserve it…..

oOo

_SNEAK PEEK TO FURTHER CHAPTERS..._

Amy glared at her, cold eyes. "I know you and the Doctor well enough, and I know he would _never_ hurt me."

"That's the problem, Amy." Juliet said, glaring at her coldly. "You think you know the Doctor well enough. That's the problem with his companions, they all thought they knew him so well, but they'll realize that they don't know him enough."

"I trust the Doctor and he trusts me back!"

"I never said to lose your faith in him. I'm saying that you shouldn't be the one to decide which one's real and which one isn't. If you trust the Doctor so much, why can't you listen to him and believing he's real."

"He's not the Doctor!" Amy shouted in rage. "He would _never_ hurt me!"

"That's it." Juliet scoffed. "You think he'll never hurt us. I know not on purpose but have you forgotten what he done at Gallifrey?!"

Both the Doctor's look down and feeling guilt coming to them.

"He did it to save the universe."

"I KNOW!." Juliet snapped her. "He can't save anyone. It's true he did hurt his companions. Have you ever wondered what happened to them and why they stopped travelling with the Doctor? It's because he hurt them and I knew it kills him too. For example – Donna has forgotten him all because it was the Doctor's decision, Martha chooses to leave after almost being killed, and Rose…." Juliet said softly when she mentioned 'Rose' and she could see….

oOo

If you watched all the episodes from series 6, then you could guess which episode is this one?

Woah! Juliet's anger, I told you before that Juliet's personality will evolve a bit and I once answered questions to the fans that Juliet and Amy will have a talk but not what you're thinking or expected. I would change the 'bonding' more…..arguing I think? I'm not sure if that's the right word but anyway.

I wanted to show this as a sneak peek since I couldn't decide which one, but I thought it's time to tell the fans that Juliet and Amy's talk. I can say Juliet is defending both the Doctor's and telling Amy that they're both real as each other. I said before the chapters will start to get angst even more but it's more like 40% angst in this story.

Now what did we see in the ending part of the sneak peek, what did it mean the part where 'Juliet said softly when she mentioned 'Rose' and she could see'…..what? What is she seeing? Is she seeing something that could shock her? Maybe Rose? Ganger Juliet or I don't know! Maybe a future Juliet or I know! Maybe the Doctor kissing her? or I'm just joking but who knows. I can't say anything about that, you'll have to find out soon and I bet ur mind is swirling with questions :) I'm still full of surprises and I'm totally excited for that episode since I think it's my favorite episode of this story.

Some Notes in Reviews…

Storm Holloway – Thx ;)

Grapejuice101 – I wouldn't use the word 'pissed' as Juliet's reaction. Juliet is not really mad at the Doctor for kissing River, she's an 11/River fan, I can say she used to had a crush n 11 but she moved on and even if her favorite Doctor is real, she already moved on, and I know we heard about the 'I love you…' part but it will be explained soon. Juliet is not mad at all, and IF she is, she would be hurt instead :( Clara Episodes, I have plans for that already and for the Sarah Jane Episodes, No, I remembered someone asking that and I have to say that Juliet will not be in that episode, sorry :( The mini episodes….I think it's possible because I considered it and I'll think about it first since I haven't written the Sequel yet.

Katiex11 – Yeah, now it reminds me much when Rose asked the Doctor what he was supposed to say when she was at the worst day of her life, but I'm glad that's how it ends :) If it makes you feel any better, I can say Juliet will answer that question someday ;) The kiss is very confusing alright but I'll explain it since we'll actually have the Doctor's POV instead and just after Juliet left him at 'Day of the Moon' I thought we need to look into his thoughts about Juliet and River.

Tayla – Yeah, Poor Doctor :( If it makes u feel any better, Juliet will answer that question someday :) Thx for choosing a spoiler/sneak peek :)


	21. I Scream You Scream

A/N: Just to let you know that I'm not very good at making some small scenes but I tried making this more interesting as possible. Now this title is reference to other tv shows and I can't remember what's that tv called…but I thought of calling the episode that actually sounds like 'Ice Cream'

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: I Scream You Scream**

The Doctor jumped around the console and being all giddy to himself. He promised himself 200 years ago that he'll make it up to Juliet for all the yelling and shouting at her by taking her to a nice place like that Ice Cream planet he mentioned 200 years ago.

So after he dropped the Ponds back to their home, which he got to admit he's glad that their home. He loves them really but…he just want some time alone with Juliet and he needed the Ponds safe. Sure Juliet _might_ get hurt if she's with him but Juliet already told him or will tell him that she's safe with him.

He can't help but guilt rushing towards him….Juliet being hurt. He couldn't face it…he seen Juliet hurt during his travels, yes. But he can't see her hurt _again. _He once suggested maybe he could bring her back to the universe and being safe again.

But he knew…Not Yet.

The Doctor knew something will happen to her and she will face lots of danger and prepare his greatest enemies. He knew this is a younger Juliet and after he heard her that she just came from America. He couldn't help but protect this one.

The Last time he saw her…she told him that he's going to be protective the next time he sees her. The Doctor loved Juliet no matter how young or old she is but the problem is….Does she love him back?

The Question be been dreading and wanting the question to be answered. If she said Yes, he could kiss her but…she would probably hate him. He had never kissed Juliet before, well…. He did, he placed his lips to hers but it was a CPR.

The only thing it kills him is to see Juliet falling for someone instead of him. He sighed, now is not the time to be thinking of it. One day….one day, he'll tell her how he feels about her and tell her that he loves her and he's been in love with her the day he first met her.

Juliet was fine when he first met her. She cares him and comfort him….she was always there…

His thoughts were interrupted when he could hear Juliet coming….

oOo

Juliet went through the wardrobe, trying to find some neat clothes to wear for the Ice Cream Planet Trip. She decided to wear something long sleeve shirt since she noticed her scars in her arms. She remembered how she got them back in the Warehouse.

The Astronaut didn't kill her or hurt her anything. It was….

Her thoughts were interrupted when she could hear voices coming from the console. She could hear the Doctor's voice, yes. But there was another one….Is someone coming with them to an Ice Cream Planet? Maybe River? Juliet grinned at that thought, excited to see River again. She hasn't seen River since the Doctor decided to give them all a nano-recorder. She didn't see River left because she was unconscious.

Juliet grinned excitedly to see River again. So she picked up a long pink jacket and heading for the console. "River, is that you?" she said, when she finally reached to the console room. She could see the Doctor's eyes widen when he saw her, she looked around the console room and she could not see River in there. "Was that River you were talking to?" she asked him.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no, I was just talking to myself." Looking nervously.

"I thought I heard voices." Juliet frowned. She could have sworn she heard another one, she knew it couldn't be the Doctor. "Are you sure we're alone?"

"Yes." He said truthfully.

Juliet stared at his eyes and could see he's telling the truth. She knew something was bothering him, she noticed the Doctor was shaking but she decided to ask him later after she find some clothes. "Okay." She nodded, as she headed back to the wardrobe till she forgot something, she left something in the console room.

So she walked back towards the console room. "Doctor!" she called him and when she reached into the console room, she could see the Doctor look like he's panicking nervously. He quickly whipped his head towards her. "I forgot to ask you something…." She stopped when she could hear another voice.

"_Doctor! Are you sure she isn't here?"_

Juliet turned to the Doctor. "I thought you said just me and you."

"We are." He said truthfully.

Juliet stared at him again and could see truth in his eyes. She's probably imagining River and stuff. So she went back to the wardrobe room to pick some jeans and a long sleeve green shirt.

When she went back to the console room. He didn't look nervous anymore…. He looks sad. Juliet slowly walked downstairs. "Hey." She said softly as the Doctor turned around and forcing a smile on his face, a fake smile she could tell. She could see it in his eyes are sadness. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing." The Doctor then decided to change the subject. "Now let's head to that Ice Cream Planet."

Juliet decided not to push it and ask later. She smiled childishly. "Ohh I can't wait to eat Ice Cream." She grinned, as she clapped her hands. "I bet it's cold in there."

"Yes, every day is snowing with different flavors like Mondays: snows chocolate, Tuesdays: we get Vanilla…" The Doctor pulled the last lever, as Juliet hold on to the railings and then when the room stop shaking, she passed by the Doctor. Staring at the doors, excited to see the Ice Cream Planet.

"I bet it's freezing in there. Luckily I got my Jacket. I'll be freezing to death if I didn't wear my jacket."

Juliet didn't notice the Doctor flinched at her words 'Death'. The Doctor promised that she will always be with him forever and he swore to protect her. Juliet turned around and could see the Doctor's sad look. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine.

oOo

"Run!" The Doctor shouted, as he grabbed Juliet's wrist and dragging her as they both ran away from the Ice Cream Factory. Turns out another planet wanted to steal their ice cream so they wanted to find out the ingredients and then poisoned the ice cream.

"I'm running okay!" Juliet shouted, as she ducks one of the arrows almost hit her but luckily it missed. When they spotted the Tardis right in front of them. They quickly ran inside and manage to close the doors behind them. Juliet turned to the Doctor. "Are you insane?! How can you not know the Ice cream was poisoned?"

"I didn't know okay!" he defended himself.

"and you had to give it to the king and he had to ask the guards to execute us." She added.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his temples. "Done?"

"Done." Juliet confirmed, deciding it's best to change the subject

"Can I ask you something?" The Doctor asked suddenly. He's been waiting for the question to be answered. 'Does Juliet love him back?' He tried asking her but it's always interrupted or she just disappeared.

"What is it?"

"Do you have any feelings for…." The Doctor was about to finish till he saw Juliet's hand is close to fading. He looked up at her sadly. "I guess it's time to go." The Doctor looked disappointed that he'll never know. He'll probably have to ask her the next time he seen her.

Juliet looked at her hands and could see she's fading, she offered a sad smile at the Doctor. "Don't worry," she assured him. "I'll see you again and…you'll see me soon."

"Yeah." The Doctor looked down.

That was the last thing Juliet saw before she faded. She opened her eyes and she could see she's in some kind of room….Then her eyes widen when she realized she's in a Tardis but….in a different console. She recognized this desktop…this is 10th's Tardis or…maybe 9th.

Juliet looked up and could see a man in front of her wearing a pinstriped and his hair brown, and he looked like he's in a mid 30's. She knew who this one is, it's the 10th Doctor. But he wasn't facing her, he was looking down like he just loss someone.

Juliet looked at the railing and could see a jacket. Juliet's eyes widen when she realized that this is the part where the Doctor just lost the connection to Rose in bad wolf bay. Then when she turned back to the 10th Doctor, he could see he's staring at her with wide eyes.

"What?" he breathed, staring at Juliet.

"Hi" Juliet offered a small wave at him.

The Doctor turned to his left, which Juliet followed his gaze and could see a woman with a wedding dress. Juliet realized it's Donna! This is the part where they first met. The Doctor kept glancing back to Juliet and Donna. "What? What? What?" he asked in confusion.

"Hi Doctor!" Juliet waved him again.

* * *

A/N: This is too small and I once said that maybe the 10th won't be in this story but I couldn't help it. Anyway this is the first time Juliet has met the 10th Doctor and we got Donna in here. But I'm guessing I left a cliffhanger in there eh? Sorry about that :)

By the way...I luv 'TheOncomingSunshine' story and it's amazing and I thought of telling you here and you can go read it if you want. I also read other stories which are brilliant and more fun and humor. I'm saying that all the stories I've read of urs are brilliant and I can't wait to read more :)

I might write a prequel of Third in When You Wake Up Series. Yeah a Prequel :) Anyway Plz Review…

Some Notes in Reviews…

Grapejuic101 – Cowboy Doctor Lol :)

Katiex11 – I think we should all get use to the cliffhanger because I'm already use to it when I read other stories. Ganger Juliet? We may never know until we read that episode…..could be Rose even, or the Doctor kissing her…. ;)

See ya on Wednesday! :)


	22. The Rebel Flesh Part 1

A/N: I'm Sorry to disappoint the fans but 10th will be much of a minor character in this story since according to the chapters – we're heading to The Rebel Flesh which is right now. You know, I'm actually excited for this one :) and especially Almost People when we're about to have two Doctor's? AND to cheer u up guys since 10th won't be in this story anymore and that is his last appearance for 'Living the Dream' – I can PROMISE you that we'll see the 10th Doctor and he's going to be a MAJOR character for the sequel because Juliet will be spending more time with the 10th Doctor rather than the 11th Doctor. ( i think because I haven't written it but I have it planned)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Rebel Flesh Part 1**

Juliet had to simply give the Doctor a small smile till she could feel herself fading. She groaned in annoyance and the last thing she remembered is the Doctor with a sad expression like he just loss someone.

Juliet opened her eyes and could see herself outside, she turned around and could see a castle which is old. Then she noticed her hair a bit tangled a lot. Probably because running around the Ice Cream Factory made her hair go frizzy. Luckily she brought a comb as she was about to comb her hair she could hear voices.

"_Behold! A cockerel. Love a cockerel."_

Juliet's eyes widen when she realized this episode. She remembered where those sentences coming from and which episode – _'Rebel Flesh' the day the Doctor learns more about the_ _Flesh_ Juliet thought. Then she could hear another voice

"_Oh, we've gone all medieval." _

Juliet walked around the corner, and peered a bit and could see the Doctor and the Ponds.

Rory frowned. "I'm not sure about that."

"Really? Medieval expert, are you?"

"No!" Juliet decided to spoke up as the Ponds and the Doctor both turned to her. "Dusty Springfield."

Both the Ponds could hear a song playing called 'You Don't Have to Say You Love Me'.

The Doctor grinned enthusiastically at Juliet, as he ran towards her and giving her a great big hug as he lifted her, twirling around and he could hear laughter in her voice. He always love to hear her laugh. After the hug, he look at her and noticed her hair all frizzy. "What happened to your hair?"

Juliet then remembered her frizzy hair, feeling embarrassed. "Ice Cream."

The Doctor nodded, and then he glanced at her arms and he could see she's hiding the scars. He reaches for her sleeves and wanting to see her scars but Juliet pulled away.

They walk towards a stairway and see a hole in the ground with an exposed pipe. The Doctor kneels close to it, "These fissures are new. The solar Tsunami sent out a huge wave of gamma particles. This was caused by a magnetic quake that occurred just before the wave hit." He explained.

"Well, the monastery's standing." Amy said.

The Doctor took out a snow globe from his pockets, and shaking it. "Yeah," he studies the snow globe. "for now." He puts the snow globe away.

"Doctor, look." Rory pointed the pipes which has words 'DANGER Corrosive'.

"Ah, it's a supply pipe." The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the pipes, he looked at the results. "Ceramic inner lining. Something corrosive. They're pumping something nasty off this island, to the mainland." The Doctor stood up, as he put his sonic screwdriver back to his pockets.

"My mum's a massive fan of Dusty Springfield." Rory said.

"Mine too." Juliet muttered.

"Who isn't?" the Doctor turned around, as he clapped his hands. "Right, let's go. Satisfy our rabid curiosity." He grabbed Juliet's wrist as he leads her to the wooden stairs, with Amy and Rory following behind him.

The Ponds noticed that the buildings are in ruins but a large portion are inhabitable. "So, where are these Dusty Springfield-loving monks, then?" Amy asked, looking around and still following the Doctor behind.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scans the area. "I think we're here. This is it." He muttered.

Juliet knew why he's here. He wanted to find out more about the Flesh since Amy is a Flesh which she feels sorry for her what's about to be happen to her. But she knew it's a fixed point in time and also it's important the Doctor has to be there at Demons Run.

Rory frowned. "Doctor, what are you talking about? We've never been here before." As the Doctor and Juliet climbs another set of steps.

"We came here by accident." Amy agreed with Rory.

The Doctor turned to them. Juliet could only gave them a small smile. "'Accident'? Yes, I know. Accident."

Rory looks at those pipes and he touches one of the pipes running alongside the stairs and pulls his hand away, which really hurt. "Ah! Ow!"

"Acid. They're pumping acid off this island. That's old stuff. Fresh acid? You wouldn't have a finger." The Doctor and Juliet turned back and continued walking, leaving Amy who is looking at Rory's hand and could see how the acid really hurts and his hands turning red. Then the Ponds could hear an alarm blare ' Intruder alert. Intruder alert' and as the Doctor and Juliet comes back. "There are people coming. Well *almost*" the Doctor said.

Juliet rolled her eyes at that.

"Almost coming?" Amy asked.

"Almost *people*" Juliet corrected her, as she and the Doctor heads off with Amy following behind them.

"I think we should probably go." Rory said, still not moving from his spot.

"Come on!" Amy called him.

"I'm telling you, when something runs towards you, it's never for a nice reason." Amy comes back and just grabs his arm, dragging him along.

oOo

They entered in some kind of room and in the window alcoves are human-shaped harnesses, three of which are occupied by people in orange jumpsuits. They could see a men wearing an orange jumpsuits and one woman also wearing an orange jumpsuit, and they looked unconscious.

They rushed towards the room, after hearing the alarms. Amy looked at those three people, wondering why are they lying in some kind harness or something. "What are all these harnesses for?" Amy couldn't help but ask.

"Uh, the almost people?" Rory guessed, since Juliet mentioned *Almost People* coming.

"What are they, prisoners? Or are they meditating, or what?" Amy asked another question.

"Well, at the moment, they fall into the *or what* category." The Doctor answered, having no idea what they are or what they're doing but he liked to find the answer for could hear a computer saying to halt and remain calm. The Doctor turned to the Ponds, "Well, we've halted. How are we all doing on the *calm* front?" he asked them, before the Ponds could answer.

Two men, who are both holding a lance and a woman came into the room. The men are both pointing a lances to the Intruder. The woman didn't bring anything but Amy could tell that she's somewhere in her 20's and she's wearing a ponytail and has bangs. The Doctor looks at them and noticed that they're wearing an orange jump suit. One of the men called, "Don't….Move!" he said to the intruder

The other men, still pointing a lance to them. "Stay back, Jen. We don't know who they are." He said to the woman beside him.

"So let's ask them. Who the hell are you?" the woman demanded. As Amy eyes at them wondering why they look familiar, or she has seen them somewhere before. Her eyes widen when a realization dawned on her, she looked behind her to see one of those people in the harness looked exactly a like to the ones who they are talking right now.

"Well, I'm the Doctor and this is Amy, Rory and Juliet and it's all very nice, isn't it?" the Doctor introduced himself and his friends, with a smile on his face.

"Hold up." Amy called them, looking back at forth to the people she's talking and to the people who are in the harness. "You're all — what are you all, like, identical twins?"

"This is an Alpha-grade industrial facility." A voice said from the corridor, who came in with a man but this time – instead of wearing the orange suits. She and the man are wearing acid suits unlike the other workers. "Unless you work for the military or for Morpeth Jetson, you are in big trouble." She said to them.

"No we're not." Juliet grinned.

The Doctor walked towards her, letting go Juliet's wrist. "Actually, you're in big trouble." He pulled out his physic paper to show her.

"Meteorological department, since when?" She asked, eyeing him.

"Since you were hit by a solar wave." Juliet said.

"Which we survived."

"*Just*, by the look of it. And there's a bigger one on the way."

"Which we'll also survive. Dicken, scan for bugs." The woman ordered, still looking at the physic paper. The man stepped forward, the one with the acid suit. Which the Doctor presume he's Dicken. He held up a scanner.

"Back against the wall. Now" Dicken commanded them, as the Doctor, Juliet, Amy and Rory put their hands up and backing up to the wall.

"You're not a monastery." The Doctor stated, ever since they landed here, he started to study this place and these *people*. "You're a factory. 22nd-century, army-owned factory."

"You're army?" Amy asked them.

"No, love, we're contractors and you're trespassers." The woman said to her. Dicken, who finished scanning told the woman, who the Doctor presumes she's the boss. Dicken said that it's okay. The woman nodded and turned back to the Doctor. "All right, weatherman, your I.D. checks out. If there's another solar storm, what are you going to do about it, hand out sunblock?" she joked, as she handed him back his physic paper.

"Ha ha ha ha." The Doctor faked laughed. "I need to see your critical systems." Turning serious.

"Which one?" she eyed him.

"You know which one."

All Juliet could do is follow them, and then she remembered her hair so she pulled out her brush and started to brush her hair which is difficult because it's tangled and too frizzy.

oOo

Near one end of the room is a vat on a raised platform. In front of it on the floor is an open tub the size of a person. We hear liquid bubbling in the vat. The Doctor enters the room, which the woman is leading the way. The Doctor walks around to the opposite side of the vat and looks at the white liquid inside. "And there you are." He breathed.

Juliet continues to brush her hair which is still difficult, her face scrunched. She stood next to the Doctor, still combing her hair.

"Meet the government's worst-kept secret — the flesh." The woman said, acting close as one of those Military General, just less strict. "It's fully programmable matter. In fact, it's even learning to replicate itself at the cellular level."

"Right. Brilliant. Lost." Amy admitted, like she just slept in class and then woke up and the teacher asking what he just said, she looked a bit lost.

"Okay." The woman decided to continue and explain a bit further. "Once a reading's been taken, we can manipulate its molecular structure into anything, replicate a living organism, down to the hairs on its chinny-chin-chin. Even clothes, and everything's identical — eyes, voice."

"Mind, soul." The Doctor added.

"Don't be fooled, Doctor. It acts like life, but it still needs to be controlled by *us* from those harnesses you saw."

"Wait, whoa-oa-oa, hold it." Rory called, glancing at the factory workers. "So... You're flesh now?" realizing it.

The woman nodded. "I'm lying in a harness back in that chamber. We all are, except Jennifer, here." Gesturing the woman, who's in the mid-twenties. "Don't be scared. This thing? Just like operating a forklift truck."

"You said it could grow." The Doctor observed. "Only living things grow."

"Moss grows. It's no more than that. This acid is so dangerous, we were losing a worker every week. So now, we mine the acid, using these doppelgangers, or 'gangers.' If these bodies get burnt or fall in the acid..."

"Then who the hell cares? Right, Jen?" the man, who the Doctor learned his name is Buzzer.

"Well, the nerve endings automatically cut off, like airbags being discharged, except we wake up and get a new ganger." Jennifer explained, the one with the mid-twenties.

"It's weird." Ganger Jimmy said. "But you get used to it."

"Jennifer, I want you in your ganger. Get back to the harness." The woman ordered Jennifer.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver to scan the flesh. Ganger Buzzer noticed what he's doing, "Hang on. What's he up to? What are you up to, pal?" Ganger Buzzer asked. The Doctor heard him but he can't seem to move his arm

"Stop it. Ahh!" the Doctor finally pulled his arm back. "Strange. It was like, for a moment there, it was scanning me." He said, as he returned his sonic screwdriver back to pockets and then he reached his hand out to touch the top of the liquid with his palm.

"Doctor." Juliet said softly, as she continues to comb her hair. "Let go."

"Doctor." The woman warned him, but he still can't pull away. "Get back, Doctor. Leave it alone!"

"Ahh! Ah! Ah! Gah!" The Doctor pulled his hand away. "I understand."

"Doctor, are you all right?" Amy asked in concern.

"Incredible." The Doctor breathed. "You have no idea. No idea. I mean, I felt it in my mind. I reached out to it and it, to me."

"Don't fiddle with the money, Doctor." The woman said.

"How can you be so blinkered? It's alive, so *alive*. You're piling your lives, your personalities, directly into it." The Doctor said to her. Then they could hear a lightning crashing outside as the Doctor took out his snow globe again and shaked it. The ground shook. "It's the solar storm. The first waves come in pairs — pre-shock and full shock — it's close." He explained

"Buzz, have we got anything from the mainland yet?" the woman asked.

"No, the comms are still too jammed with radiation." Ganger buzzer answered.

"Okay, then we'll keep pumping acid until the mainland says stop. Now, why don't you stand back and let us impress you."

oOo

Jennifer enters the harness room, as she runs her ID card through the scanner and the computers says 'I.D. confirmed. Jennifer Lucas.'. "The meter is running." Jennifer said, while her palm is being scanned. After that scan is complete, she went to one of the empty harness, prepare what she's about to do. "Cardio and spiritry... Online. Motor functions... Online. Plumbing in." and then she lies back and she is soon unconscious.

oOo

They watched as the tub is being filled with Flesh, and then they could soon see a face begins to form. They saw the mouth first and then the eyes, which is creepy Rory thought. Then the Flesh forms itself into a Jennifer except her face isn't fully defined. She then gasped for air, now fully formed. She looked around her, with the Doctor studying her.

"Well, I can see why you keep it in a church." The Doctor said. "The miracle of life."

"No need to get poncey." Ganger Buzzer said. "It's just gunge."

"Guys, we need to get to work." The woman reminded them.

"Okay, everybody. Let's crack on." Ganger Jimmy said, as helped Ganger Jennifer out of the tub.

The Doctor eyes on each of them, and he knew they weren't listening to him about the fact they're going to get hurt if they don't listen to him. "Did I mention the solar storm? You need to get out of here." The Doctor said.

"I agree with him." Juliet spoke up, as she continued to comb her hair. Even though she needed the Gangers to be here and she knew this has to happen. The Doctor smiled at her, liking that she's agreeing with him

"Well, where do you want us to go? We're on a tiny island." Ganger Jimmy stated.

"Well, I can get you all off it." Juliet said.

"Don't be ridiculous." The woman scoffed. "We've got a job to do."

"It's coming." The Doctor said, as they could hear an alarm blare.

"That's the alarm." Ganger Jennifer stated.

"How do you get power?" The Doctor asked the woman.

"We're solar and we use a solar router. The weather vane." The woman answered.

"Big problem."

"Boss," Ganger Jimmy called. "maybe if the storm comes back, we should get underground. The factory's seen better days. The acid pipes might not withstand another hit."

"We have 200 tons of acid to pump out." The woman stated. "We fall behind, we stay another rotation. Anyone want that?" No one answered that, and they hated to waster their work but they hate to waste their lives.

"Please." The Doctor pleaded, as he grabs the woman's arm, and pulling her aside. "You are making a massive mistake here. You're right at the crossroads of it. Don't turn the wrong way. If you don't — if you don't — *prepare* for this storm, you are all in terrible danger, understand?" hoping maybe this woman can change her mind, they're all in terrible danger and the Doctor has a bad feeling about this if he doesn't get them all to safety.

The woman stares at him, wondering if she should but then she already made a decision. "My factory, my rules." She said, and then walks away.

"I need to check the progress of the storm." The Doctor decided, as he snapped his fingers, pointing at Ganger Jennifer. "Monitoring station."

Juliet sighed, so she answered instead, trying to remember what Jennifer said in this episode. "Three lefts, a right, and a left. Third door on your left." Juliet answered instead.

"Thank you." The Doctor thanked her, as he grabbed her wrist before leaving the room, with Amy and Rory following him behind.

oOo

The Doctor and Juliet entered the room, which the Doctor presume that this is the Monitoring station room. He then saw, in the center of the room, is a circular bank of instruments. Sooner or Later, Amy and Rory entered the room as the building started to shake from the storm.

The Doctor knew the storm is coming and getting closer. "The wave's disturbing the earth's magnetic field. There is going to be the mother and father of all power surges. You see this weather vane, the cock-a-doodle-doo? It's a solar router, feeding the whole factory with solar power." He explained faster, since he needed to stop this before anyone get hurt. "When that wave hits, kaboom. I've got to get to that cockerel before all hell breaks loose." He was about to get to the cockerel but stops in the doorway, after realizing what he said. He chuckled. "I never thought I'd have to say that again." He mused, but then he turned to Amy. "Ah. Amy, breathe." He advice her before he leaves the room.

Juliet knew it's probably best to stay here with Amy. "Breathe, Amy." Juliet repeated.

"Yeah!" Amy nodded, not sure why they're telling her to breath. "I mean, thanks, I'll try." And then after that, she, Juliet and Rory left the room, trying to find a safe place since the Doctor told them that they're about to face danger.

oOo

The Doctor ran outside and he could see himself in some kind of Battlement, he looks up and could see the solar router. He could hear inside that one of the pipes cracked and that means it's spilling acid. He has to be quick before something terrible happens. Luckily Juliet isn't here The Doctor thought.

The Doctor hesitated before climbing up, he uses a ladder to climb up the tower and then he stops when he reached to the power box, so he pulls it open with a grunt since he needed his other hand to hold the ladder while the other to…. Probably scramble the power box.

But when the lightning strikes the tower, making the Doctor fall off the ladder to the battlement….

oOo

Since the Lightning strike, the electricity strikes the vat of the Flesh and then the power goes out….

oOo

The Doctor is lying on the floor of the battlement, he gasped and sits up. He looked up and could see the top of the vane is gone. The Doctor then decided to go back and check the others.

oOo

Somewhere in the Flesh Room, Amy and Rory wakes up and they could see themselves on the floor.

"Oh. For want of a better word — oww!" Rory moaned in pain.

oOo

The Doctor runs down to the courtyard, as he took the stairs. The Doctor spotted the woman – which the Doctor already learned her name is Miranda Cleaves but it seems the Doctor prefers to call her Cleaves. He could see her bewildered, so he ran towards her. "Cleaves, you're not in your harness!"

Cleaves turned to him, "I'm sorry, Doctor. You were right." She said sadly. She should have listened to him, He was right. They should have just evacuate before the storm hits, but she chose to continue working

"You've lost all power to the factory." He stated.

"Doctor," she said quietly. "I abandoned my team."

"Then let's go get them." He said, as he took Cleaves hand, dragging her along to search for her team and then his companions. And especially Juliet! He couldn't let her get hurt or anything and if she does…he'll never forgive himself. Well he did hurt her…. and he never forgives himself for that.

oOo

Juliet moaned in pain, as she rubbed her head. She looked at her arms and could see the wounds still there….and then she looked up and could see the Gangers right in front of her….

* * *

A/N: I'll repeat in the SEQUEL – Juliet will have adventures with the 10th Doctor and he'll definitely be a major character instead. I haven't written the sequel yet since I'm taking a break from writing Living the Dream. So again, that was 10th's last appearance for this story but in the SEQUEL he will spend more time with Juliet than the 11th Doctor.

I'm sorry about updating late. I was just writing the Eleventh Hour episode :) which I'm still at page 6 and it ends till page 22 *sighed* I think I'll be able to finish it till this weekends since I still have school tom.

I'm so excited for Almost People :)

Some notes in reviews…

Reading Addicted – You can check out my tumblr for Juliet's pics or you can search 'Sarah Hyland'. I can say we will but not much for this story since I think we'll get more angst and after the angst stuff, the Doctor will comfort Juliet :)

Dragoncreators – thx :) Yeah, I'm not really good at adventures.

Katiex11 – I'll be so happy if Juliet meets the 10th and Donna but not yet :) I can say Juliet will have adventures with the 10th Doctor and Donna but not in this story just in the Sequel. I'm sorry to break ur excitement but not yet, we'll see the 10th Doctor again in the sequel and after I finish the eleventh hour then I'll start writing the 10th Doctor's episodes


	23. The Rebel Flesh Part 2

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Rebel Flesh Part 2**

The Doctor and Cleaves walk through the tunnels, looking for Cleaves team and the Doctor's companion and especially Juliet, he has no idea where she is right now but he has a bad feeling about this and he's not going to like it. "How long would you say we were unconscious for, Cleaves?" the Doctor asked her, curious.

"Not long." Cleaves shrugged. "A minute, two minutes."

"I'd hazard we've been out a teensy bit longer."

"Well, how long?"

"An hour — I've seen whole worlds turned inside-out in an hour. A lot can go wrong in an hour." The Doctor then decided to lead with Cleaves sighed and follows the Doctor.

oOo

Amy and Rory entered the harness room and they could see the factory workers getting out of the harnesses.

"I feel like I've been toasted." Buzzer grumbled.

"What the hell happened?" Jimmy demanded.

"The Tsunami happened." Amy answered. "You're hurt."

"Well, it feels like the national grid's running through my bones, but, apart from that..." Jimmy muttered.

"I hope the meter's not bust." Buzzer said. "I still want to get paid."

"Why-y-y?" A voice trembled. Rory turned to see Jennifer sobbing all by herself, so he rushed towards her so he can comfort her. "Jennifer! Jennifer?" Jennifer looked up and could see Rory, trying to comfort her. "Hi."

"It hurt so much." Jennifer stuttered.

Rory pulls her into a hug, trying to comfort her. "Hey, hey, it's okay, it's over." As he sooth her back, trying to tell Jennifer that she'll be all right. Jennifer continued to sob, still scared of what happened.

"I couldn't get out of my harness."

"Shh-shh-shh."

"I thought I was going to die."

"Welcome to my world." Rory muttered, as he looks over at Amy.

The Doctor and Cleaves entered the room. Amy turned to the Doctor, "Doctor, look, these are all real people. So where are their gangers?" she asked him.

"Don't worry," Cleaves assured her. "when the link shuts down, the gangers return to pure flesh. Now, the storm's left us with acid leaks all over, so we need to contact the mainland. They can have a rescue shuttle out here in no time." she said.

The Doctor looked around the room and to find Juliet isn't here, the last time he saw her, he left her with the Ponds and now she's not here. The Doctor turned to Amy, "Where's Juliet?" he asked her. Amy looked down and feeling upset about it. After she and Rory woke up, they went to find Juliet but they couldn't find her anywhere. The Doctor could see her face fell down, and he knew it wasn't a good sign. "Where is she?" he asked again.

Amy didn't look up and she couldn't bear to look at him since she had a feeling the Doctor will go Oncoming Storm at this part. The Doctor clenched his fist and feeling like he wanted to smash something. "Where. Is. She?" he demanded in a dark tone. Everyone in the room turned to him, and all their eyes are on him.

"I don't know." Amy stuttered.

And then they could hear Dusty Springfield again.

"That's my record." Jimmy stand up. "Who's playing my record?"

"Your gangers." The Doctor answered. "They've gone walkabout." He said in a cold tone and he had a feeling the Gangers are involved with Juliet and he needed her back! He doesn't know what to do a world without Juliet. She's _his_. Well….not really _his _because they haven't kissed yet and they weren't dating. He sometimes had to hit himself for being such a coward and telling himself he could do it! Just ask Juliet and she'll say yes, right? Of course, he wasn't sure if Juliet loved him back.

The Doctor shook his thoughts out, and focusing more on finding Juliet and then after that, he'll find more about the Flesh.

"No, it's impossible." Cleaves turned to the Doctor, in disbelief. "They're not active — cars don't fly themselves, cranes don't lift themselves, and gangers don't —" and then they turned to sound of the music.

oOo

The Doctor and the Humans entered the Dining hall and they could see a record playing, some of the stuff are out and it looked a mess. Buzzer stared the room he is in, "No way." Seeing some of his stuff out

Cleaves stared the room. "I don't — I don't believe this." Shaking her head.

"They could've escaped through the service door in the back." Jimmy said.

"This is just like the Isle of Sheppey." Buzzer said.

The Doctor took a seat at the table and could see a house of cards right in front of him. The Doctor studied a bit and he began. "It would seem the storm has animated your gangers." He remarked.

He needed to distract himself from finding Juliet, he needed to focus on the Gangers because if he finds the Gangers then he could find his Dream Girl and he's not going to let anything happen to her because she's already in danger and who knows what will god do to him if he did?

"They've ransacked everything." Cleaves said

"Not ransacked, *searched*." The Doctor corrected her.

"Through *our* stuff?"

"*Their* stuff." The Doctor corrected her again.

"Searching for what?" Jimmy asked, not sure what he's saying.

"Confirmation." The Doctor replied. "They need to know their memories are real."

"Oh, so they've got flaming memories now." Buzz is starting to boil anger of his own ganger, and especially the rest.

"They feel compelled to connect to their lives, yeah."

"Their *stolen* lives." Cleaves said, rather a bit angry of herself.

"No, bequeathed. You gave them this. You poured in your personalities, emotions, traits, memories, secrets — everything. You *gave* them your lives. Human lives are amazing." The Doctor remarked. "Are you surprised they walked off with them?"

"I'll say it again — Isle of Sheppey." Buzzer muttered. "Ganger got an electric shock, toddled off, killed his operator, right there in his harness. I've seen the photos. This bloke's ear was —"

"Even if this has actually happened," Jimmy spoke up. "they can't remain stable without us plumbed into them — can they, boss?" turning to Cleaves.

"I guess we'll find out." Cleaves said.

Jennifer, who is in the corner of the room, like trying to stay out of this, she gasped. Rory heard her, and could see that she's still scared and shocked. So he walks over to her, by her side. "Are you okay? Do you need some water?" Rory offered.

"I feel funny." Jennifer muttered, while the Doctor eyes at her. "I need the washroom." And then she left the room.

"I'll come with you." Rory follows her.

Dickens sneezed which gave Amy a jump. "Sorry." He apologized.

The Doctor leaned forward to the cards and studies them, when Buzzer noticed his curiosity. "That's me." Buzzer said. "It's good to have a hobby. So, what, my ganger did that, all on its own?" he asked.

"Who taught you to do this?" the Doctor asked him.

"Me granddad." He answered.

"Well, your ganger's granddad taught him to do it, too. You both have the same childhood memories, just as clear, just as real." The Doctor noted.

Buzzer shook his head. "No." he said, as he knocked down the cards.

"They're scared, disorientated, struggling to come to terms with an entire life in their heads." The Doctor explained. How could he convince them that Gangers are real and not copies? He didn't like people hurting gangers without understanding them.

oOo

Jennifer enters the washroom, looking in the mirror while Rory stands by the doorway. Rory spoke up, "The Doctor's always saying 'don't wander off.' First rule with him, actually, 'don't wander off'." He said.

"I just need a minute." Jennifer said

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Sure, yeah. Take all the time you need. I've got your back. You're fine." Rory assured her, as he turned his back while Jennifer stares in the mirror and then her face flashes to a ganger, which she gasped and coughs up.

"Uh, Jennifer?"

Jennifer gasped, as she ran into one of the stalls and locks the door behind.

"What's up, Jennifer? We'd, uh, better get going." Rory said, as he set the light on the counter. "Everything okay in there, Jen?" he asked. Rory turned to the mirror and then he turns back but suddenly, he was punched in the jaw by a large fist. The arm attached to the fist extends back to the stall. Rory watches the arm withdraw back to the stall, and then he could see Jennifer's head comes out of the stall , which her neck is long and almost like a snake. Rory realized that this is actually a Ganger Jennifer.

Ganger Jennifer growled. "Just let us live."

Rory gets up off the floor as he grabs the light and runs away from her.

oOo

Back in the Dining Hall. The Doctor decided to try something – so he finds a plate and then a container of food, and then place it into the microwave, setting it to High Heat. The others gathered around the table. Jimmy spoke up, "We need to protect ourselves."

After the Doctor set the microwave into high. "Are you a violent man, Jimmy?" the Doctor asked suddenly.

"No."

"Then why would the other Jimmy be?" The Doctor wondered, and sounded a bit interest.

Cleaves noticed the Doctor, preparing a meal, she walks towards him and raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you can eat at a time like this, Doctor."

The Doctor leaned against the microwave, and turned to Cleaves. "You told me that we were out cold for a few minutes, Cleaves, when, in *fact*, it was an hour." He stated. The Doctor knows something and he wanted to prove his theory correct plus he's doing this so he can distract himself from being paranoid over Juliet.

"Sorry," Cleaves shake her head. "I just assumed —"

"Well, it's not your fault. Like I said, they're disorientated. Amy," the Doctor turned to Amy, calling her. "when you got to the alcoves, who was in harness?" he couldn't help but ask. Then the Doctor could hear a microwave timer go off, so he took the plate out using a towel since it's hot.

"Um, Jimmy and Dicken were helping Buzzer out." Amy answered, as she watched the Doctor holding a plate, with a towel.

"Jennifer?" he asked.

"She was standing on her own when we got to her."

And that's all the Doctor needed to know. Now he has to do something first, before he confirmed his deductions. He handed the plate to Cleaves, which she holds it in bare hand. The Doctor eyes at her, and he knew something that she doesn't and she didn't even realize it. "It's hot." He said, which Cleaves hissed in pain and drops the plate which shattered on the floor. Cleaves just realized that it seemed to be too hot for her to hold.

"Ah."

"The transmatter's still a little rubbery." The Doctor grabbed her hand so he can examine it. "The nerve endings are not quite fused properly."

Cleaves pulled her hand back. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's okay."

"Why didn't I feel that?" Cleaves asked herself.

"You will." He told her gently. "You'll *stabilize*"

"No, stop it!" She shouted at him, not believing what he just said. "You're playing stupid games. Stop it!" She turns her back.

The Doctor slowly approaches her. "You don't have to hide. Please, trust me. I'm the Doctor." He said it softly, and then Cleaves turned around but this time, her face is half-formed ganger and she hissed him. Turns out….she's a ganger.

When Buzzer saw his boss, actually a ganger. So he grabbed a knife from the table and heading towards Ganger Cleaves, but Jimmy held him back, not wanting violence. "Where's the real Cleaves, you thing?! What have you done with her?!" Buzzer demanded.

"That's it, good. You remember. This is early flesh, the early stages of the technology. So much..." The Doctor said, as he reached out his hand to touch her which she shuddered. "to learn…" he continued.

"Doctor, what's happened to her?" Amy asked, looking at Ganger Cleaves.

"She can't stabilize — she's shifting between half-formed and full-formed." The Doctor answered. "For now, at least."

"We are living!" Ganger Cleaves smirked evilly to them, which send a chill down to everyone's spine, Ganger Cleaves lunging at the Doctor with a growled and then runs from the room screaming.

"Let her go." The Doctor waved off.

"Doctor, Rory." Amy gasped, realizing what's about to happen to Rory.

"'Rory'?" he shrugged, not sure what she meant.

Amy turns around with her hands up, trying to explain to him what's about to happen to her husband. "Rory!"

"Oh, Rory." The Doctor shaking his head, now realized that Rory is with Ganger Jennifer, he wasn't sure if Ganger Jennifer is as violent as Ganger Cleaves, but Rory Pond is in danger.  
"Rory! Always with the Rory!"

oOo

The Doctor, Amy and Jimmy exited one of the buildings, as they continued to search for Rory or Ganger Jennifer, till they're way but to only find a path filled with acid. Jimmy spoke up, "The explosion must've ruptured the acid feeds. We're going to need the acid suits."

"No, no, no," the Doctor shook his head. "we haven't got time. Back, back, back." He said, as they backed away from the acid.

* * *

A/N: For this chapter…..I guess I could consider this 'Juliet-Lite' – she didn't much make an appearance but she will in the next chapter :) Ohh boy…In the next chapter…you'll realize something that you like read it before ;)

I'm so excited to see your reactions in the next chapter because you have no idea how long I wanted to spit out a spoiler :) Because we'll definetly see some fluff but not what you expected or thinking, I'm still writing the Eleventh Hour for my future stories which is actually an OC story but will not be revealed till next year (I think?)

But anyway since I'm so excited for the next chapter, then I might consider updating the next chapter tomorrow? Or maybe in the next 12 hours? I dunno but tell me if you really want the next one right away and you might want to look at the alerts in case if I didn't update every MWF. So in the next 12 hours or 24?

Okay….I'm considering updating it everyday instead but the story will end quicker and the sequel will have to wait about a month.

I'm going to say something for future stories of When You Wake Up Series – I already got it all planned and especially for the 10th Doctor and 11th. Especially what's in Series 7 Part 2 because you will be shocked at what's coming when it comes to Clara Episodes….(trust me, you'll be shock about what I got for Clara's episodes and since I'm so excited about writing Clara episodes I'll give you a hint to prove that I planned this since I first publish this story)

Here's a clue: Blonde and 2 Letters that the Doctor keeps saying.

That's the clues I'll give you for the Clara Episodes and I swear you'll be shocked. I'm not even going to say what does 'Blonde and Two Letters that the Doctor keeps saying' means. So please keep this one in your minds because it's going to be **very** important and you'll soon get it and realize it at the same time, I have full of surprises.

If we hit 80 reviews then I'll be giving you a spoiler for the future stories and maybe which Episodes is where Juliet gets to meet the 10th Doctor :) Although I got a question...Should I do Idiot's Lantern or The Next Doctor? I'm trying to pick which episodes since I already pick the others and the only list left is these two but I have to choose one of them so...which one? Should Juliet do The Idiot's Lantern or The Next Doctor?

Some Notes in Reviews…

Grapejuice101 – I think we will at Almost People about the fluff. I'm not sure about if it's really more fluff or not but there is angst too.

Katiex11 – Too be honest, I really didn't think it's cliffhanger, I'm only dividing the chapters into equal pages like 4 pages per chapter. I'm so excited for the Gangers ;) You have no idea how long I waited and I might consider updating it early since I'm super excited to show it :) Two Doctors :) You're going to freak out what's going to happen in Almost People. I can't stop with the cliffhangers but I'll try not be to addictive to cliffhangers but I can say there will be a cliffhanger in the next chapter which we already know it's the Ganger Doctor….


	24. The Rebel Flesh Part 3

**A/N: **I'm sorry that I updated late, which is 45 minutes late. I just woke up and it's already morning in here (time zones) and I check the reviews and I was surprised to see you brilliant and amazing people really wanted the next chapter right away so here you go :) Beware of a cliffhanger which we all know it's a Ganger Doctor.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Rebel Flesh Part 3**

After walking through twister corridors, they finally found the washroom. The Doctor look around the washroom and could see one of the stall doors have a hole.

"Rory!" Amy shouted, hoping maybe Rory's here.

The Doctor sighed. "Of course. Jennifer's a ganger, too."

"Doctor, you said they wouldn't be violent." Amy said.

"But I did say they were scared, and angry." The Doctor said, looking down having a thought.

"And early technology, is what you said." Jimmy said, looking at the Doctor suspiciously. "You seem to *know* something about the flesh."

"Do you?" Amy stepped forward and eyeing at the Doctor suspiciously. "Doctor?" she asked. She knew the Doctor was hiding something from her and from everyone, and she didn't know what. The Doctor could only turn around and stare at her – the same stare that Amy saw earlier in the Tardis – The Doctor swallowed hard, and staring at her.

"You're no weatherman." Jimmy realized, but still seem suspicious. "Why are you really *here*?"

"I have to talk to them." The Doctor said, not answering either of those questions. "I can fix this." He muttered. He then runs away the room, focusing the gangers first before he could do his problems. He is not going to allow those humans to fight the gangers. Amy follows behind him.

"Wait!" Jimmy called them, following them. "What's going on? Where's the real Jennifer?!"

oOo

Somewhere in the tunnels. The Doctor, Jimmy and Amy reached at the top of the stairs and then about to head down to another tunnel, as the Doctor lead the way, but when he was about to enter through the tunnel, a steam burst from a pipe right in front of the Doctor, which he backed away. He noticed there is also acid on the ground. "It is too dangerous out here with acid leaks!" the Doctor said.

"We have to find Rory and Juliet." Amy said, wanting to get back to Rory and knowing if he's okay.

"Yes, I'm going back to the TARDIS." The Doctor announced. "Wait for me in the dining hall. I want us to keep together, okay? No more wandering off."

"And what about Rory? And Juliet?"

"Well, it would be safer to look for Rory, Jennifer and Juliet with the TARDIS." The Doctor said, as he headed down to go and find the Tardis.

Jimmy and Amy glanced at each other and then Jimmy, spotting a box on the wall. He headed towards the box, "Here we go…" he muttered, as he opened the box and pulling out a large container. "Distress flare." And then he closed the box, and is startled when he could see the Doctor, arms crossed.

"Exit?" the Doctor asked, since he doesn't have the map to this place, he forgot to ask directions.

"Keep going straight, can't miss it." Jimmy answered. "But you're never going to get your vehicle in here."

"I'm a great parker." The Doctor said before leaving Amy and Jimmy alone.

Amy looks at the acid on the ground. "Ew" she said, as she made a disgusted look.

"We really need those acid suits." Jimmy said. "I've sent Buzzer and Dicken to get them."

"Fine and dandy. I'm just going to find my husband, so...cheers." Amy eyes at the tunnel.

Jimmy realized what Amy is about to do. "But, Amy, I wouldn't —"

"Nor would I. What can you do, eh?" she said, heading through the tunnels.

"At least wait for an acid suit!"

oOo

The Ganger Jennifer sat on a bench, her back to the door. Rory appears in a doorway and could see Ganger Jennifer. He slowly enters the exercise room, hoping Ganger Jennifer won't attack him or anything, but he's cautious about this.

"When I was a little girl," Ganger Jennifer began, "I got lost on the moors. Wandered off from the picnic. I can still feel how sore my toes got inside my red Wellie boots." She looks down and could see a photo of Jennifer, the original one, as a child. "And I imagined another little girl, just like me, in red Wellies, and she was Jennifer, too. Except she was a strong Jennifer, a tough Jennifer. She'd lead me home." She then takes out the photo and looking at her reflection. "My name is Jennifer Lucas. I'm not a factory part. I had toast for my breakfast, I wrote a letter to my mum, and then you arrived." She finally turned to Rory. "I noticed your eyes, right off."

"Did you?" Rory asked, a bit cautious.

"Nice eyes." She replied. "Kind."

Rory bends over her. "Where's the real Jennifer?"

Ganger Jennifer stands up. "I am Jennifer Lucas. I remember everything that happened in her entire life. Every birthday, every childhood illness. I feel everything she's ever felt, and more." She then started to cry. "I'm *not* a monster! I am me!" she sobs and then beats her chest. "Me! Me! Me!" and then finally, she full formed.

Rory placed his hands on her shoulder, feeling guilty about this. "Hey." He said calmly

"Why did they do this to us?" she looked up at Rory, with fear in her eyes. "Help me, Rory. Help me." She pleaded him, as she started to cry, with no idea what to do. Rory looked at her and realized that she isn't dangerous, so she pulls her into a hug.

oOo

The Doctor enters the Flesh room, since he told Amy that he'll go pick up the Tardis but he needed to look at something first before he goes looking for the Tardis, so he makes his way to the vat of the flesh as he took out his sonic screwdriver, and scanning the flesh, while scanning it, the liquid in the vat begins to bubble. He then runs from the room, now heading for the Tardis

Unknown to him that in the vat, a mouth appears on the surface. "Trust me."

oOo

The Doctor steps outside, and looking for the Tardis till he looked down, he frowned. "Oh. What are you doing down there?" he asked, now seeing the Tardis nearly completely sunk into the acid-saturated ground. "Really!"

The Doctor then begins to reach into his pockets but stops when he realized something…..he looked down and could see he's standing in a puddle of acid and the substance is eating away his boot. The Doctor quickly unlaces his boots, now wanting to get…. Well he didn't have the right words but probably boiled is right?

He quickly went back inside, leaving his boots outside.

After this, he's can't help but think of Juliet. His sweet, innocent, Dream-Girl who always showed him the right thing to do. Every time she smiles, he always beamed to see her actually smiling and that made his hearts go wild. Every time she laughs, he'll always be happy to see her happy. She'll always be there for him and _forever._

Then he started to think of Juliet being with another man. His hearts shattered sometimes to see Juliet smiling and laughing with another man, and he blames himself for being a coward. He hit himself every time and telling himself 'Just go tell her! Tell her how you feel' and then it kills him to see Juliet being with another man, and he's not very comfortable to think of Juliet being with some guys that might fall for her. He hates to see Juliet smiling with another man instead of him, as in HIM! He knew that she's not his since he never knew if she did feel the same way for him. His hearts will shatter if he saw a guy kissing Juliet and he'll say if that did happen '_My Dreams shattered….'_

He couldn't stand to see her IF she falls for someone. And he fears that she'll leave him, leaving him alone in the Tardis and being with another man. The Doctor sometimes told himself that maybe that she's _never his. _And another part of him is telling him that she_ is_ his. The Doctor didn't know what to do….Juliet being with someone instead of him. That is going to crush him even more…So he decided after this! He'll tell her!

He'll tell her how he truly feels for her….

oOo

In the acid room. The door opened, as the Gangers looked up (Ganger of Buzzer, Jimmy and Dicken) and Juliet. They could see Ganger Cleaves entered the room. "We have the advantage now. We have the acid suits. We can move freely, strike at will." She said.

Juliet frowned and not liking this idea…..

oOo

Rory took Ganger Jennifer out of the exercise room, and they both continued to walk, looking for the other group. "Are you sure you're feeling better? No more super-elastic punches?" Rory asked cautiously, not wanting to get hit or punched.

"I'm...different now," Ganger Jennifer answered. "stronger."

"The Doctor won't hurt you. He wants to help, Jennifer, okay?" Rory told her about the Doctor, well not everything, he only told her that he's a man that can help and Rory knows the Doctor well enough that he doesn't kill species or anyone and even anything. Rory knew the Doctor would always try to help and make people understand. Rory thought of the Doctor the wisest man he ever met, but yet the childish and the most stubborn man he ever met.

"You used my name. You used my name!" Ganger Jennifer breathed, she now realized that Rory does care for her and he accepted her even though she's ganger, he still accepted who she is and what she is. "Thank you!" and then she kisses him on the cheek. "Amy's a lucky girl."

"Yeah...she is." He sighed. "Let's go." They walk past a stairway and unknown to them somewhere in the stairway is Cleaves, not a ganger but the original one. She waits for them to go by before running out.

oOo

Amy continues to search for Rory and Juliet, but she has to be careful when it comes to acid. She did her best to avoid them. Then Amy could see a large wooden door at the end of the tunnel, so she approached it. "Rory. Rory." She called, but nothing. She then slowly opened the door and, as she peers inside, she could see the eyepatch lady, the same one she saw on the ship and back in America. The eye patch lady glanced at her before she closed the panel slides. Amy gasped and slammed the door closed.

"Amy!"

Amy turns around quickly and gasped, startled. Then she could see Rory standing right in front of her. "You're okay. What happened?" Amy asked, as she started to walk towards him but she stopped when she sees Ganger Jennifer behind him.

Rory could see his wife looking at Ganger Jennifer. "She needs protecting."

Then sooner or later, Buzzer and Dicken spotted them and came to the view. Dicken look at Ganger Jennifer, unsure if that's a ganger or not, "Jen?" he asked.

Amy shook her head. "No, it's a ganger. Rory, listen —"

"No, you listen — nobody touches her!" Rory said.

oOo

The Doctor enters through the Acid Room, looking around. Then he could see the acid suits, but he just shrugged as he continued to look around till he could see shoes, but someone is wearing it, so he looks up and could see the Gangers. "Hello." The Doctor greeted them. "How are we all getting on?"

"Why don't you tell us?" Ganger cleaves said.

"Well….before I go all nice and warm. I have a question," his face Darkened, as for his fists clenched. "Where. Is. She?" he demanded. He knew the Gangers has her and he wouldn't want Juliet to be with something worse such as Daleks. He winced at that part and at least Juliet wasn't taken by the Daleks because that is way worse than Gangers. He wanted his Dream-Girl back and he didn't care if they're not dating or not, he needs her!

Juliet is being hidden by the Gangers, as they covered her. Juliet wanted to assure the Doctor that she's fine, after all. The only thing she did was play cards, complimenting them, sharing jokes and stories.

The Gangers didn't answer.

The Doctor's face darkened even more and Juliet could sense the Oncoming Storm mode coming even though she can see him, but she can hear him. The Doctor looked like he wanted to push those Gangers to the acid and he will stop nothing until he sees Juliet 100% alive and unharmed. "Where. Is. She?" he demanded.

Ganger Cleaves pretended to look confused. "Who?"

"Juliet." He hissed. "Now give her back to me or I swear I could melt you all using this." He gestured his sonic screwdriver.

The Gangers hesitated as they stepped back so the Doctor could see Juliet. The Doctor's face softens when he saw her and he could see that she's perfectly unharmed and alive! The Doctor sighed in relief as he ran towards her, lifting her and giving her a great big hug he always do. He could hear Juliet's laughter which made him smile.

The Doctor placed her on the ground as Juliet stared at his eyes. "You're OK?" he couldn't help but ask as his concern grows in him.

Juliet just smiled. "I'm okay. I had fun in here. I played cards with Dicken and telling them jokes with Buzzer."

The Doctor sighed in relief, as he placed his arms around her shoulder. He turned and could see the Gangers staring at him. "Well, we have two choices. The first is to tear each other apart — not my favorite — the second is to knuckle down and work together. Try to work out how best we can help you."

oOo

The Doctor, Juliet and the Gangers continued to walk, after the Doctor convince them to try to go maybe talk to themselves, maybe they can work it out without any violence at all, which he disliked. "Now, I know it's hard for you to hold your fully human form, that's why you keep shifting between the flesh stages, but do try — it'll make the others less scared of you."

"and all you have to do is be yourself – which will creep the others." Juliet frowned, and then she brought her bright smile. "But I can assure you that we'll do fine."

Unknown to them that the real Cleaves is watching them as they walk past by her, but then Ganger Cleaves stopped which Cleaves quickly ducked back as he Ganger turns its head 180° degrees.

oOo

They all returned to the Dining hall, after they found Rory and Jennifer, now they have to wait for the Doctor. Ganger Jennifer is sitting on one side of the table, Rory stands beside her. Across from her are Buzzer, Jimmy and Dicken. Amy stands across from Rory, looking at Ganger Jennifer.

"Where's Jen?" Buzzer demanded. "What have you done with her?"

"I haven't seen her. I swear." Ganger Jennifer said truthfully. "But, look, I'm her. I'm just like her. I'm real."

"You're a copy." Jimmy said. "You're just pretending to be like her."

Amy leans closer to Rory. "Rory, um, we don't really know anything about them yet —" she whispers to him.

"Well —"

"and —"

"I know that she's afraid and she needs our help." Rory said.

"Rory "—

"Jimmy, Buzzer, come on, you guys." Ganger Jennifer said. "We've worked together for two years."

"I work with Jennifer Lucas, not you." Buzzer said, glaring at her ganger.

"Okay, let's not do anything at all…" Amy said.

Then the Doctor and Juliet entered the room. "Until the Doctor gets here." Amy and the Doctor said in unison, as everyone turned to see the Doctor and Juliet, came back, and they knew he seems the be the smartest of them all. The Doctor greeted them, "Hello." And then with four other gangers enter behind him.

Everyone stares at the Gangers, completely bewildered. Jimmy stared at his ganger. "This is —"

"You're telling me." Ganger Jimmy agreed with him.

"I did say it will kind of creep the others." Juliet said.

"All right, Doctor, you've brought us together — now what?" Ganger Cleaves asked him.

The Doctor looks at them. "Before we do anything, I have one very important question — has anybody got a pair of shoes I could borrow? Size 10. Although I should warn you — I have very wide feet." He warned them.

Everyone just stares at the Gangers, while the Doctor just sits there, looking at them and wanting to see how they go.

After one of them gave the Doctor some pair of shoes, which he's now wearing brown boots. The Doctor is sitting on the edge of the table, looking at everyone, with Juliet next to him. He told the Originals to be one side while the Gangers are the other, making it easy to sort and to tell them apart. Amy stood behind the Doctor, and then glanced at Rory, who stood next to Ganger Jennifer. "The flesh was never merely moss. These are *not* copies. The storm has hardwired them. They are becoming *people*." The Doctor explained.

"with souls?" Jimmy asked.

"Rubbish." Dicken said, and then he sneezes. "Ah-choo!"

"Bless you." Ganger Dicken said to him, and then he could see Ganger Cleaves giving him a look. "What?"

"We were all jelly, once. Little jelly eggs, sitting in goop." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, thanks. Too much information." Amy said.

"We are not talking about an accident that needs to be mopped up. We are talking about sacred life. Do you understand? Good. Now, the TARDIS is trapped in an acid pool. Once I can reach her, I can get you all off this island, humans and gangers, eh, how does that sound?" The Doctor smiled the rest.

"Can we get home for Adam's birthday?" Jimmy asked, he promised that he'll be back for his son's birthday and since the Doctor seems to help and explain things and making things a bit better, he started to hope maybe the Doctor could.

"What about me?" Ganger Jimmy turned to his original self. "He's my son, too."

"You? You really think that?"

"I feel it."

"Oh, so you were there when he was born, were you?" Buzzer asked.

"Yeah. I drank about 8 pints of tea and they told me I had a wee boy and I just burst out laughing." Ganger Jimmy laughed while Jimmy stared at his Ganger, eyes widen, his face is close to horror and it's like he just realized his biggest mistake he ever made. Ganger Jimmy turned to his original self and started to smile. "No idea why. I miss home. As much as you." He said. Juliet smiled at that.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you." The Doctor cut in. "It's a right odd mess, this. But, as you might say up north, 'oh, well, I'll just go to t' foot of the stairs.' Ha ha ha. Eh, bye-bye, gone. Or not. Good. Right. The first step is we get everyone together, then get everyone safe, then get everyone out of here."

"Which I suggest you take that option." Juliet said. She may know what will happen to them but she thought of changing things, she really wanted to change this and save all the gangers .

"But we're still missing Jennifer and Cleaves." Amy reminded him.

"I'll go and look for them." Jimmy decided, heading for the door but his Ganger spoke up "I'll give you a hand, if you like." Ganger Jimmy offered him, actually smiling at him. He joins with him by the door. "Cover more ground."

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks." Jimmy thanked his ganger.

Everyone stared at both Jimmy's, but they didn't all see Cleaves entering behind them except Juliet. "This circus has gone on long enough!" she said, with a device in her hand that seems to crackle of electricity.

"Oh, great." Ganger Cleaves muttered, knew well how herself is like. "You see, that is just so typically me."

"Doctor," Cleaves said, still holding the device and pointing it to one of the gangers. "tell_it_ to shut up."

"Please, no." The Doctor said, not liking this, so he stepped in front of her. It all seems to go so well, he wanted the gangers and the humans to work together, not against each other and he's not going to let it happen and especially Cleaves threatening. "No! No!"

"Circuit probe. Fires about, oh, 40,000 volts. It would kill any one of us, so I guess she'll work on gangers, just the same."

"It's interesting you refer to them as 'it', but you call a glorified cattle prod a 'she.'" The Doctor said while Juliet just rolled her eyes, as she stepped in front of them.

"When the real people are safely off this island, then I'll happily talk philosophy over a pint with you, Doctor. Or her" eyeing at Juliet, which the Doctor moved in front of her, not letting Cleaves shooting at her.

"What are you going to do to them?" Amy asked.

"Sorry, they're monsters, mistakes. They have to be destroyed."

"They are _not_ monsters." Juliet said.

"Give me the probe, Cleaves." The Doctor said, not wanting anyone to get hurt.

Ganger Cleaves eyed at her Original Self. "We always have to take charge, don't we, Miranda? Even when we don't really know what the hell is going on." Cleaves was about to reply but when Ganger Buzzer charges towards Cleaves, either to tackle her or grab the device. Cleaves noticed him, so she fires him with her device three times, which he fall to the ground.

The Doctor quickly rushes towards him and kneeling beside him. "Stop! Oh! Ah! He's dead!"

"We call it *decommissioned. *" Cleaves said it firmly and rather coldly, as she moves the device – which is a probe – around in the air which Jennifer gasped and ducks when she aimed it in her direction, afraid to be killed.

"You stopped his heart." The Doctor turned to Cleaves, and could feel the anger boiling him. "He had a heart! Aorta, valves — a real, human heart! And you stopped it." Then he turned to Juliet and could see a single tear in her eyes. He never liked Juliet crying, and he could feel a boil in rage like he wanted to kill Cleaves for breaking her heart.

"Jen?" Rory looked over at Ganger Jennifer.

"What happened to Buzz will happen to us all, if we trust you!" Ganger Jennifer said.

The Doctor stood up. "Wait, wait. Just wait."

"No!" Rory shouted, as he rushed towards to Cleaves, and tackles her to the ground as he takes the probe away from her. The Gangers took the advantage of the situation, as they ran out of the room

"You idiot!" Cleaves shouted, trying to get free from Rory.

"Wait!" The Doctor tried to call the gangers who ran out. The Doctor turned to Cleaves, a bit frustrated and annoyed of Cleaves action. "Look what you've done, Cleaves." He said in frustration and annoyed.

Cleaves stood up, after Rory got up. "If it's war, then it's war. You don't get it, Doctor. How can you? It's us and them now." She turned to the factory workers. "Us... And them."

"Us and them." Dicken agreed.

Jimmy sighed. "Us and them".

Juliet didn't like this as she frowned. This is not going to be good.

The Doctor sighed, unhappy about this. This is not what he wanted, and especially this. Humans and Gangers against each other. They're supposed to be working together…..He guessed he's going to have to fix this and try to convince them, after all…it's not over yet.

oOo

The Gangers went back to the acid room, and back to their half-form faces. Ganger Jimmy passes out the acid suits. Up the steps by the door, is Ganger Jennifer speaks to them like she's on a pulpit. "You tried, we all tried, and look what they did. Us and them now." Ganger Jennifer said.

"Us and them." Ganger Jimmy agreed.

"Us and them." Ganger Buzzer agreed.

"Jennifer." Ganger Cleaves spoke up

Ganger Jennifer turned to her. "Buzzer warned you it was a trick, and now, he's dead. If we want to live, then it's time to go to war. I'll take care of the spare one running around out there." She said, before leaving the room.

oOo

Jennifer limps into the Flesh room, she was scared and she had to run out of the Harness room because she was scared…. and her ganger. Then she could hear voices somewhere in this room, meaning she's not alone. She looked one of the pillars and could see figures, panting and gasping. "Trust me." It says, and then Jennifer ran away from it, too terrified to face it.

oOo

The Doctor thought for a moment while Amy, Juliet and Rory are kneeling on the floor having a whispered discussion as they cover up Ganger Buzzer. While the rest are having their own conversation.

After Juliet's discussion with the Ponds, she walks over to the Doctor, placing her hand on his shoulder.

The Doctor turned to Cleaves. "The most fortified and defendable room in the monastery?" he asked but Cleaves didn't answer. The Doctor is getting impatient, he didn't have time because the Gangers are coming and the Doctor didn't want any violence but he and the humans will defend themselves, but never fight back. "Cleaves! The most fortified and defendable room in the monastery?" he asked again after Cleaves didn't answer.

"The Chapel." Juliet answered instead.

"Thank you." The Doctor beamed.

"Only one way in, stone walls, 2 feet thick."

The Doctor turned to Cleaves, "You've crossed one hell of a line, Cleaves. You've killed one of them. They're coming back. In a big way."

oOo

Somewhere in the tunnels, the original Jennifer walks cautiously through the tunnels and then she could hear someone calling her. "Jennifer!" the Doctor called, but Jennifer thought maybe it belonged to Rory. "Rory?" she asked, as she limps along and panting. Someone where up the ceiling is Ganger Jennifer, waiting for her prey….

oOo

They all ran out the Dining hall, heading towards the chapel. Since they heard someone coming, they quickly knew it was the gangers, ready to fight. So the Doctor all ordered them to head towards the chapel.

"What about the flares?" Jimmy asked.

"We'll worry about the flares when we're locked inside."

The three humans rushed inside the chapel leaving the Doctor, Amy, Juliet and Rory outside the chapel. They were about to head inside but the Doctor could see Rory isn't looking at them. "Rory Pond!" he called him.

Then they could hear Jennifer screaming in pain. Rory hesitated after hearing her screams.

"Rory?" Amy said, looking at him. "Come on."

Rory glanced at her. "Jen's out there. She's out there and she's on her own." He said

"Well, if she's got any sense, then she's hiding. Rory!" the Doctor calling him, sensing the Gangers are getting closer.

"I can't leave her out there!" Rory protested.

"Rory!"

"I know you understand that." He said, as he looked over at Juliet.

Juliet nodded, "Go get her." She said to him.

"Get in here. Get in here!" Amy shouted, and then they could see the Ganger arrived through the other end of the hallway. Rory dashed off through the side corridor, to look for the original Jennifer

Ganger Cleaves then spotted the Doctor, Juliet and Amy. "There they are!"

"Amy." The Doctor calls her, and then he and Juliet pulls her through the doorway and he knew that Amy would go after Rory but they didn't have time, the gangers are coming and they couldn't risk losing his companions and especially Juliet…

"Rory!" she screamed as the Doctor slams the door.

"Amy, Amy, they are not after him, they're after us." Juliet said, trying to assure her that her husband will be find while the other tries to block the door with many things they can find.

The Doctor could hear a voice somewhere in one of the dark corners saying 'Why? Why?' he kept hearing it again and again. It seems no one noticed about that – probably they're too busy *hanging* around with the gangers. "Show yourself. Show yourself!" the Doctor called out the voice.

Juliet stood next to the Doctor, and she knew what this part is – this is the part where his Ganger comes.

"Ah" the voice said in pain.

The Factor workers are still trying to make sure the gangers won't enter, and they're finding everything they can use to block the door while the Doctor cautiously approached the corner of the room, looking and eyeing the dark corners.

"Doctor!" Amy called him

"Pass me the barrel." Cleaves said to the factory workers, as they nodded and passes the barrel to her.

"We need something heavy. Anything you can find." Dicken said.

Amy watched the Doctor and Juliet, and she noticed the Doctor is cautiously about something ever since he entered this room, she knew it's something not good and probably important. She could see the Doctor taking each step closer to the dark corner but she didn't know why. And Juliet, she didn't show any fear but she could tell that she knows what is about to happen.

Jimmy laughed a bit, as he held against the door. "This is insane. We're fighting ourselves."

"Yes, it's insane and it's about to get even more insanerer." The Doctor agreed, he has a feeling that this is about to get more insanerer, speaking of insanerer. The Doctor quickly turned to Juliet. "Is that a word?" Juliet didn't answer as the Doctor turned his attention back to the dark corner. "Show yourself! Right now!"

"Doctor!" Amy said, didn't care what's in the corner. "We are trapped in here and Rory is out there, with them. Hello! We can't get to the TARDIS and we can't even leave the island."

Then she could hear the Doctor's voice but he wasn't moving his lips. Amy turned to the dark corner and she knew it wasn't the Doctor, but someone with his voice. The others followed the voice, looking also stunned and they knew it wasn't the Doctor, but someone with his voice. "Correct, Pond. It's frightening, unexpected, frankly, a total, utter, splattering mess on the carpet, but I'm certain, 100% certain, that we can work this out." A Figure from the shadows emerges and they could see a Ganger Doctor with a half-formed face. "Trust me." As Ganger Doctor straightened his bowtie.

"I'm the Doctor." Ganger Doctor smiled.

"I trust him more than myself…" another figure emerged from the shadows. Everyone's eyes widen and could see another figure half-formed face, it's Juliet. Ganger Juliet smiled at her original self and then she turned to the Doctor. "I love it when you got that face again, Doctor." She winked at him.

All the Doctor could do is stare at Ganger Juliet and his Ganger…..

* * *

A/N: Two Juliet's? I bet you didn't expect Ganger Juliet because you have no idea how hard it is to not spit the answer out. I really wanted to tell you that we'll have a Ganger Juliet but I can't because I hate to ruin the surprise.

Sorry about the cliffhanger again :( Well…we all know that there is a cliffhanger at the end of the episode 'Rebel Flesh' so don't blame me – I'm just separating the episodes and I have to separate Rebel Flesh and Almost People. I know people really hate cliffhangers but this episode really needs one.

Now I can't wait to update the next chapter and what will happen? I was debating if Juliet will have a ganger or not and it took a week to decide. Now what can you picture for the next chapter? Fluff or lots of jealousy? I can say there will be some tiny fluff in Almost People.

So this is where I selected the sneak peek and you can see it in Chapter 17: Day of the Moon Part 1

Thanks so much for reviewing guys! It really means a lot to me ;)

Some Notes in Reviews….

Katiex11 – Suspense pretty kills me too and sometimes excitement ;) Thx about the Idiot's Lantern, I had to pick which one and I heard it's the best episode even though I already watch it. Thx for choosing 12 hours :)


	25. The Almost People Part 1

**A/N: Just to let you know there is a bit of fluff in here and angst I think ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Almost People Part 1**

The Ganger Doctor screamed and twisted in pain and agony as he absorbed all the Doctor's memories and channelling his past incarnation. "What's happening?" he cried out. "I wonder if we'll get back. Yes, one day... Aaagh! I've reversed the polarity of the neutron flow."

Juliet was able to convince her ganger to stabilized which she did. Ganger Juliet and Juliet watched as the Ganger Doctor screamed in agony and pain, they wanted to help but the Doctor ordered the two of them to stay where they are. Both Juliet's couldn't stand to see the Doctor in pain and hurt like this, they both wanted to comfort him and protect him even but they couldn't.

"The Flesh is struggling to cope with our past regenerations. Hold on!" the Doctor said, as he watched his Ganger trying to stabilize.

"Would you like a jelly-baby?" the Ganger used the fourth Doctor's voice, but then went back to his regular voice. "Why? Why!?" he screamed. His eyes full of fear and pain and asking them for their help.

"Why? Why what?"

Then his Ganger looked up "Hello. I'm the Doctor." He spoke up with the 10th Doctor's voice, before quickly wincing and changing it back to his regular voice, quickly remembering the pain he is in now. "No, let it go, we've moved on!" he cried out loud.

"Hold on, hold on, you can stabilise!" The Doctor said, as he grabbed his Ganger's Jacket. Jimmy held Amy back as she tries to go towards the ganger and the Doctor, not sure what to do and how to react with another Doctor.

"I've reversed the jelly-baby of the neutron flow. Would you like a..." he moaned, as he grips the Doctor's Jacket tighter. "Doctor...Doctor... I'm... I'm the... I can't."

"No, listen, hold on. Hold on!"

"No-o-o-o!" He screamed, as he shoved the Doctor away. "Aaaagh!" he screamed, as his face is in a half-formed state.

The Ganger Doctor gripped his head tighter, trying to stabilize even though the pain and memories are coming to him, he has to do it as the team members barricade the door, since they almost forgotten they were fighting off the gangers earlier.

Ganger Juliet and Original Juliet both look at each other, and then the Ganger Juliet nodded at her and she knew what her Original Self is about to do, after all she's her. Juliet just kept watching the Ganger Doctor as he gripped his head tighter in pain. She took a step forward and then quickly she quickly pulled him into a tight hug. "Shhhhhh…." Trying to comfort him. The Doctor always gives her big hugs and always loves it when he hugs her, it makes her feel like she isn't alone. Why can't she do the same? This Doctor is in pain and even though he's a flesh version, she would always protect him. "It's alright….I'm here." She said softly.

Ganger Doctor looked up and he could tell this is an Original Juliet, not a Ganger Juliet. He simply gave her a small smile but his eyes are still filled with feared and that broke Juliet's heart to see him in pain. She clutches him into a tighter hug, and telling him it's okay and she's right here.

"I'll _always_ be there for _you_ Doctor…" Juliet said softly, as she leaned her head on his shoulder, hugging him tight. "No matter where you are or wherever you go. I'll _always_ be there for you and _nothing_ in this universe will stop me from seeing you like this."

"I think I liked it best when they were being noisy." Buzzer said, after hearing the silence between the Doctor and his Ganger. Jimmy pressed his ear against the door and he could hear the ganger walking away.

Amy walks towards the Doctor, and could see him staring at his own Ganger, being comforted by Juliet, who is still trying to stabilize. "Doctor, we need you. Get over here." Amy said, as both the Doctors turned to her.

The Doctor frowned to see Juliet is being with his Ganger. He could tell the Juliet who is comforting his Ganger is the Original. He glanced over at Ganger Juliet, and then he jumped a bit when he could see Ganger Juliet is right beside him. Ganger Juliet looks at him and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" she said innocently. The Doctor realized that this Juliet is much more positive than her original.

"Hello" the Ganger Doctor finally looked up, now stabilized. Juliet helps him stand up.

"Doctor!" Amy called for him.

"Cybermats." The Doctor muttered, and he knew his Ganger would get it.

"Do we have time for this?" Ganger Doctor frowned.

"We make time. I'd like more proof that you're me. Cybermats?" he asked.

"Created by the Cybermen. They kill by feeding off brainwaves." His Ganger answered.

Amy turned back to the Factory workers since the Doctor is a bit busy talking to his Ganger. "Are you sure there aren't any big guns with bits on?" she asked.

Buzzer nodded. "Yeah, big guns would be good right now."

Jimmy leaned against the door, trying to keep the Gangers from entering. "Why would we have guns?" he scoffed. "We're a factory. We mine."

And then the door started to hissed and smoke. "Acid." Amy remarked, as they can hear pounding from the other side.

Two Doctors stood side-by-side, after Juliet soothe him from stabilizing and the Doctor asks if his Ganger is really him, which Juliet insisted he is him and he is real! Both Juliet stood next to each Doctor. Juliet stood next to the Ganger Doctor, while Ganger Juliet stood next to the Doctor. The Doctor frowned to see Juliet is with his ganger instead of him. He never thought of Juliet being with another him. He was supposed to tell Juliet his feelings before she falls for another man but she looks like she's spending too much with his Ganger.

Ganger Juliet noticed his gaze, so she held his hands which surprised the Doctor. Ganger Juliet noticed his gaze towards her original self. "You should have told her how you feel." She whispered to him, making sure her Original Self and Ganger Doctor didn't hear her.

The Doctor's eyes widen when he realized that another Juliet knew. "How did you know?"

"The way you look at her – the sparkle." Ganger Juliet said.

The Doctor decided to ask something that he's been wanting Juliet to answer it. "Does she love me? I mean do you and her love me?" he asked.

Ganger Juliet's face turned to sadness, as she glanced over his shoulder and could see her Original Self laughing with his Ganger. She could tell the Doctor love Juliet so much, he wanted to be with her instead of her being with another man, ONLY him. She knew the Doctor fears Juliet being with another man but she was with the other him, his Ganger Self. She knew how her Original Self is…she knew herself so well and especially his Ganger.

Ganger Juliet turned back to the Original Doctor, and could see hope in his eyes. He wanted to know if Juliet has feelings for him. Ganger Juliet didn't answer, instead she walks over to her Original Self, whispering something to her about leaving the two Doctor's alone. Original Juliet nodded, as she and the Ganger left both Doctor's alone.

The Gangers on the other side of the door begin to pound on it. The two Doctors stand side-by-side now. The Doctor stared at his Ganger Self and could see a smile on his face, and he knew that smile came from Juliet. The Doctor's heart shattered to see Juliet being with another him, and his Ganger didn't even seem to realize how hurt he is. "Rory and Amy may not trust both of us." Ganger Doctor spoke up, both having the same thoughts…or rather exact thoughts. "I don't think those two." Pointing at two Juliet's who are giggling, which the Ganger Doctor beamed at that. "I don't think we need to tell them, after all..they both know everything." He shrugged.

The Doctor turned to his Ganger. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Inevitably."

"I'm glad we're on the same..." The Doctor, wasn't exactly happy about that. Half of him is happy that his Ganger isn't planning to destroy anyone and another part of him hates it when his ganger seems to fall for Juliet like he does.

"Wavelength. You see, great minds." Ganger Doctor remarked.

"Exactly." The Doctor agreed with him. "So, what's the plan?"

"Save them all, humans and gangers."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Is that what you were thinking?"

"It's just so inspiring to hear me say it."

Ganger Doctor couldn't help but laughed a bit, as he smiled at himself. "I know!"

Then they could hear Amy calling for him. "Doctor, come on!" she called him.

Ganger Doctor turned to the Doctor. "So, what now, Doctor?"

"Well, time to get cracking, Doctor." The Doctor replied, as they walked around the corner to switch shoes and then they returned. "Hello Sorry…"

"But we had to establish a few..."

"Ground rules." The Doctor finished as Amy noticed both the Doctors aren't wearing the same shoes, one is wearing a black shoes while the other is wearing brown shoes. She remembered the Doctor asked for a pair of shoes earlier.

Both Juliet shared a knowing glance and they both knew which is the Doctor and which one is the Ganger. They're not that stupid but they both knew they're both as real as they can be.

"Formulate a..." Ganger Doctor continued

"Protocol."

"Protocol. Very posh."

"A protocol between us. Otherwise..."

"It gets horribly embarrassing."

"And potentially confusing." The Doctor added, agreeing with his ganger.

"We know." Both Juliet's said in unison.

"Okay, I'm glad you've solved the problem of confusing." Amy cut in sarcastically, eyeing two Doctors not sure and she couldn't really tell their difference besides their shoes. Both Doctors act exactly alike and Amy couldn't really tell apart without looking at his shoes. For Juliet's, well… she couldn't tell because they're both acts real as the real Juliet.

"That's sarcasm." Ganger Doctor noted, as he noticed Amy's sarcasm.

"She's very good at sarcasm." The Doctor nodded,

Both Doctors and Juliets turned to Amy. "Breathe!" they spoke in unison which startled Amy and almost taken back.

"What?" she asked, a bit confused and a little frightened.

"We have to get you off this island." Ganger Doctor said

"And the gangers too." Ganger Juliet added.

"Sorry, would you like a memo from the last meeting? They're trying to kill us!" Cleaves reminded them, who is holding a crowbar in case the Gangers entered.

"They're scared." Both Juliet said in unison.

"Doctor, we're trapped in here." Amy said, hoping both or one of the Doctors come up with a plan and escape this situation.

The Doctor joined the others, now thinking of a plan besides saving the humans and the Gangers. "I don't think so. The Flesh Bowl is fed by cabling from above."

"But where are the earthing conduits?" Ganger Doctor asked, thinking the same thing.

"All this piping must go down into a tunnel or a shaft or something, yes? With us?" The Doctor asked hoping he's starting to get it, and then he removes the panel and could see a grate. "Yowza! An escape route." He exclaimed while Amy mouthed 'Yowza' questioningly. "You know, I'm starting to get a sense of just how impressive it is to hang out with me."

"I know." Juliet agreed, as she chuckled. "I love hanging out with me." She turned to her Ganger and both giving each other high-fives.

"Do we tend to say 'Yowza'?" Ganger Doctor asked, not really sure why would himself use the word 'Yowza'.

"That's enough, let it go, OK? We're under stress."

They all entered the grate before the Gangers could enter the room.

oOo

The Doctor and the others all continued to walk through the tunnels. Both Juliet knew what's about to happen so they both hold their breaths as they walked through the tunnels.

"The army will send a recon team." Buzzer said, as they continue to walk down the tunnels.

"We need to contact the mainland." Cleaves added.

"What about Rory and Jen?" Amy asked. "They are both out there."

"Takes a long time to find someone in a maze." The Doctor stated. "I bet you lot have got a computer map." The Doctor turned and could see Ganger Juliet stood next to him. He looks behind him and could see Juliet hanging out with his Ganger.

Ganger Juliet noticed his gaze, so she placed her hands on his shoulder, squeezing them which made the Doctor look at her. "I know…it hurts." Then Ganger Juliet started to cough and realized that she breathe. The Doctor started to grew concerned to Juliet's ganger.

"Are you okay?" he asked her in concern.

Ganger Juliet shook her head.

"If we can get power running, we can scan for them" Cleaves said and then sooner or later, she started to cough and so the others.

"Doctor, you said earlier to breathe." Amy is coughing.

"Very important, Amy. Breathe." Juliet said, coughing.

"Yeah, I'm struggling to."

"Acid interacting with the stone." The Doctor explained.

"Creating an asphyxiant miasma." Ganger Doctor said, as he coughed.

Cleaves turned to his Ganger. "A what?"

"Chokey gas." Ganger Doctor answered. "Extra heavy. If we can get above it..."

"The evac tower." Cleaves said, as she leads the way to the evac tower so they can all get away from the choking gas. "This way!"

Ganger Doctor looks at Juliet and she could see her coughing and not moving, he went to her. As he placed her hands around his shoulder, both of them are following Cleaves to the Evac tower.

oOo

The Gangers all went back to the Acid room, as they start to regroup again. Ganger Cleaves sat down, rubbing her temples, "Damned headaches." She muttered, feeling the pain in her head. "I'm so tired."

"They could be anywhere." Jimmy said. "How are we going to find them?"

"Think about it. With all that gas, my guess would be the evac tower. Get above it. Try to get power up."

"So? Let's stop them."

"It's a narrow doorway. I could defend it easy enough. So can she." She grimaced and continues rubbing her temples.

oOo

Everyone entered the power room, which is the evac tower. The Doctor and Amy are the first to enter the room, still coughing from the chokey gas. The others followed and headed straight for the control panels.

Amy coughed. "Ohh! I think I coughed so hard, I pulled a muscle or something."

"It's OK, it's easing off." The Doctor said to her, as he went to check the front of the panels while his Ganger ducks behind the panels.

Ganger Juliet walked to her Original Self. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Original Juliet nodded.

"I need to ask you something….."

"Sure." Original Juliet nodded.

"What do you think of the Ganger Doctor?" Ganger Juliet asked, even though she's her, she wanted to hear herself say it.

Original Juliet looks confused and she had no idea why would her Ganger Self talk about the Doctor's Ganger. Juliet sighed. "He's okay." She shrugged.

Ganger Juliet rubbed her temples feeling a bit sick of herself of how stupid she can be.

Then they could hear a bell chimes and Jimmy looked up and he knew what time it is. "It's midnight. It's Adam's birthday. My son's five. Happy birthday, bud."

The Doctor joined with his ganger as they both tried to bring the power back with Cleaves standing in front of them with her hands on her hips. "Can you really get the power back?" she asked, eyeing two Doctors.

Two Juliet's stood next to Cleaves, watching two Doctors work.

"There's always some power floating around." The Ganger Doctor muttered, as he ducks down.

The Doctor stood up when his ganger self ducked. "Sticking to the wires, like bits of lint."

Amy eyes them. "Can you stop finishing each other's... "

"Sentences?" Ganger Doctor popped back up, and when his Original self was about to reply. "No probs." And they both ducked down, and continued to work on the console and trying to bring the power back.

"Hang on." Amy called, still need to understand this. "You said that the TARDIS was stuck in acid, so won't she be damaged?"

"Nah." The Ganger Doctor stood up. "She's a tough old thing. Tough, old, sexy."

"No," The Doctor stood up, and shook his head. "tough, *dependable*, sexy."

Both Juliet agreed with him. Ganger Juliet notices her Original Self looking at the Doctor's Ganger instead of his Original Self.

Amy made a disgusted face. "Come on. OK, how can...how can you both be *real*?"

"Well, because...we are. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said as he ducked down again.

"So am I." the Ganger Doctor stood up. "We contain the knowledge of over 900 years of experience. We both wear the same bowtie, which is cool."

The Ganger Doctor stood up, grinning and agreeing with the Doctor. "Because bow ties are... "

"And always will be."

"But how did the Flesh read you?" Amy asked. "Because you weren't linked up to it."

"It must've been after I examined it. Thus, a new, genuine Doctor was created." The Ganger Doctor muttered.

"Ta-da!" The Doctor popped up again.

"How about you two?" Amy asked, eyeing two Juliet's.

"Must have…." Ganger Juliet spoke up.

"scanned my…" Juliet continued

"DNA too…"

"When I was…"

"Brushing my hair…

"and it must have dropped…

"…to the Flesh." Ganger Juliet finished,

"But one of you was here first." Amy said, eyeing both Doctors.

The Ganger Doctor sighed. "OK. After the Flesh scanned me, I had an accident with a puddle of acid. Now new shoes, a situation which did not confront me learned self here."

Amy turned to the Doctor, who just smiled at her. "That satisfy you, Pond?"

Amy glared at him, deciding this is the Ganger Doctor, unknown to her that this is the Original Doctor. "Don't call me Pond, please." Then both Doctors and Juliet stopped whatever they're doing and stared at her. Amy noticed their stares again. "What?"

The Doctor leaned closer to her, "Interesting." He muttered. "You definitely feel more affection for him than me."

Both Juliet knew Amy is thinking that's the Ganger unknown to her that he's actually the Original One.

"No, I" Amy shakes her head. "... Look, you're fine and everything, but he is the *Doctor*. No offence. Being *almost* the Doctor is pretty damn impressive."

The Doctor frowned. "Being almost the Doctor's like being no Doctor at all."

"Don't overreact."

"You might as well call me...Smith."

"Smith?"

"John Smith."

"John? I'll just call you _my_ Doctor." Ganger Juliet said, as she stood next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. The Doctor looked surprised that Ganger Juliet just called him 'my' meaning she's '_his_'. The Doctor just simply smiled to see Ganger Juliet more affectionate than her Original Self, but he'll always love Juliet no matter if she's a Ganger or not. He loves them equally.

Original Juliet frowned to see her Ganger Self more focused on the Original Doctor. She didn't know why her Ganger is like that so she just shrugged.

The Ganger Doctor stood up, "Yes! Communication a go-go!" and everyone ran to the console, as Cleaves set the screen to scan the whole factory do they can find Rory faster, since he's the only human left and possibly Jennifer since they haven't seen her.

"Find Rory! Show me the scanny, tracky screen." Amy said as she stares into the screen hoping it found her husband. "Come on, Rory, let's be having you.

"There's no sign of him anywhere. " Cleaves said, as she pulls the screen up.

"Come on, baby, show yourself."

Since they couldn't find him. Cleaves decided to call the mainland, as she uses the comlink. "St John's calling. Emergency Alpha." Nothing, so she tried again. "'St John's calling the mainland. Are you receiving me, Captain? Come in'. Still nothing. "We'll never get a signal through this storm. St John's calling the mainland. Come in, this is urgent."

_The Man over the radio replied. "'We're just about reading you, St John's. How are you doing? We've had all kinds of trouble here'."_

"'Request immediate evacuation. We're under attack. The storm's affected our gangers. They're running amok."

"_'Your gangers?'" the man over the radio looked confused._

"Yes," Cleaves nodded. "our gangers are attacking us. We need you to take us off the island immediately and wipe them out."

Both Doctors exchange a look, both knowing what they'll do and what they were supposed to do. Whatever happens they have to do and even if one of them dies, they'll do it. But they're not letting the humans wipe out the gangers and especially The Doctor, he was quite fond of him and it was fun to hang out with him and especially with two Juliet's.

"_'Copy that, St John's. Shuttle's dispatched. Hang on'."_

"You'll need to airlift us off the roof of the evac tower. And Captain, any further transmission sent by me must come with the following code word. I'm typing it, in case they're listening in.'"

"_'Got it. We'll swing in, get you out and decommission the Flesh'."_

Cleaves then left the controls and she told them all to wait till they come. So they all prepared for the evacuation.

"We've got to get out of here." Buzzer said.

"We're not leaving without them." Amy turned to him.

"I want 'em found too," Buzzer admitted. "but it's about casualties, innit? Can't be helped."

Amy turned to the Ganger Doctor, unknown to her that he's actually a ganger not the Original, she could see Original Juliet is sitting next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. who is sitting right beside her and doing something to the controls. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making a phone call." He answered, didn't even glance at her.

"Who to?"

"No-one yet. It's on delay."

"Right, not getting it. Why exactly are you making a phone call?" Amy asked again, which the Doctor eyes at them and studies them, knowing himself well and the answer to Amy's question which he knew himself won't give her a straight answer. He then eyes at his Ganger Self and Juliet, being more affectionate. He didn't know why Juliet is like that to his other self but never to him. then he could feel a hand touched on his shoulder, he looked up and could see Ganger Juliet trying to comfort him, knowing full well that it hurts. It hurts for the Doctor to see the girl he falls in love is with another him.

"Because, Amy, I am and always will be the optimist, the hoper of far-flung hopes and the dreamer of improbable dreams." The Ganger Doctor said, as he spun his own chair. "The wheels are in motion. Done." As he also spun Amy's chair which she laughed before settling next to him but facing his The Doctor, thinking that he's a ganger not the original, unknown to her that he's the original one.

She sometimes wondered what made the Doctor so trust himself. He's a copy! Just a Doctor but not her Doctor! It is impressive that he acts and talkw like the Doctor she got to admit but he will NEVER be the Doctor. He's a Ganger! A Copy! And he can never be trusted. She could see the Doctor eyeing her, she leans a bit closer to the Ganger Doctor, "You know, really, there can be only one." She said to the Ganger Doctor. "and also Juliet, I mean only one you." Eyeing at Juliet's ganger.

"Hmm?" The Ganger Doctor asked her.

"Nothing. Carry on. Be amazing." She smiled at him as he went back to continue doing work. She was about to glare the Doctor but then she heard a strange breathing noise and then she saw her! So she slowly walks towards and looking at the stone wall. A small window slides open and she could Eyepatch woman and gasped. She turns around and could see the Ganger Doctor and Juliet looking at her but when she turns back, the window is gone.

Both Juliet shared a knowing glance and they knew she's actually flesh.

"Amy? What happened?" The Ganger Doctor asked her.

Amy goes back to her chair. "It's her again." Telling the Ganger Doctor instead of the Doctor, who he and Ganger Juliet are both looking at the same spot on the wall while they could hear the conversation goes behind them, he continues to think about this and process it while Ganger Juliet closed her eyes and knew it all well.

"It's who again?" the Ganger Doctor asked her.

"There's a woman I keep seeing, a woman with an eye-patch, and she has this habit of sliding walls open and staring at me. Doctor?"

"It's nothing." Juliet assured her.

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"It's a time memory. Like a mirage." He patted her thigh. "It's nothing to worry about." And he went back to work on the console.

"It's in my head..." the Doctor muttered, he closed his eyes in pan before heading out of the room. He could hear Jimmy calling for him, thinking he's heading for the Gangers or betraying them.

"Don't let him go." Cleaves said.

"Leave it to me." Amy said, going after him. She thought maybe the reason he's acting like that is because of how she treated differently than him, because she told him that he's just a copy and she didn't believe him that he's the Doctor.

Both Juliet knew what's about to happen. The Original Juliet nodded at her Ganger. Ganger Juliet smiled as she follows Amy into the room…

* * *

A/N: Anyway like the fluff? So to those who seen 'Almost People' I can say Juliet is not doing what the Doctor is doing. She is not pretending to be a ganger because the Doctor is already doing it. I can say the ORIGINAL Juliet is really hanging out more with the Doctor's Ganger for real! And she's aware that she's hanging out with the Ganger Doctor.

Sorry if this chapter confuses you a lot. I already decided to reveal who's the Original and the Ganger Doctor since they pretended one of them is the original and the other one is a Flesh.

OJ – Original Juliet  
GJ – Ganger Juliet

OD – Original Doctor  
GD – Ganger Doctor

Whoah! Did you actually expected OD/OJ Together? More like GD/OJ fluff. I feel bad for the Doctor though, he already said to himself in the previous chapter that he will tell her after this before Juliet falls for another man but he didn't expect himself or rather his Ganger :)

We'll see more OJ/GD FLUFF in the next chapter. And as for the Ganger Juliet and The Original Doctor – she will do everything she can to comfort the Doctor to see her Original Self falling for him.

I bet you guys are starting to think maybe Juliet is falling in love with the Ganger Doctor :) There is definitely a reason why Juliet Is hanging out more with the Ganger Doctor than the Original One

Ganger Doctor will also differ be compared to his Original (besides species) – Ganger Doctor will be more opened and more affectionate. I can say he won't be a coward about his feelings for Juliet. It's possible the Ganger Doctor will be the telling Juliet his feelings… :) I luv this relationship ;)

Ganger Juliet is also different than her Original – she's more perceptive and she sometimes hates her Original Self that she's not seeing the Original Doctor loves her. She knows her original self so well…she was able to figure out quick when she saw the Original Doctor's gaze towards her Original Self, and she knew it's a love gaze and he's in love with her.

Original Juliet couldn't see the Original Doctor falling for her! You're hoping Original Juliet and the Doctor falling ehh? I can only say there will be some fluff between Ganger Doctor and Original Juliet so more like GD/OR

Why can't you see Juliet that the Doctor is in love with you!? She's a bit stupid huh? Compared to her Ganger.

I know you're wondering what about Ganger Juliet and Ganger Doctor? Well….I can say Ganger Juliet isn't sure about her feelings for the Doctor. She just figured it out that the Doctor is in love with her but her Original Self couldn't see it. BUT we did see a bit of fluff between GJ/OD between them and this is the first time the Doctor heard Juliet called him '_hers_'

Does anyone like this episode now? :) I luv it

Some Notes in Reviews…

Grapejuice101 – I still have surprises ahead ;)

Katiex11 – It's already explained here how Juliet get a ganger ;) I can't wait for this chapter and especially the next one because It's a bit longer than this one and more talking.


	26. The Almost People Part 2

**A/N: I'm here to warn you that this chapter is angst. I'm impressed that I turned a 3,000 word chapter into a 7,000 word chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Almost People Part 2**

Ganger Juliet and Amy entered the room they could see his Ganger or that's what Amy is thinking, Ganger Juliet knew this one is the real Doctor standing there, facing the wall instead of her. She slowly approaches him and he needed a conversation with him while Ganger Juliet stood behind, watching Amy approaches him. "I'm sorry. What I said about you being almost the Doctor, it's just really hard, because I've been through so much with him. I've even seen... I've even seen the moment of his... Can you die? If you really are the same, then you can die. You can be killed, and...I might have seen that happen." She admitted.

"Amy…." Ganger Juliet said in a calm tone. She knew Amy's worried about the America thing and the whole future Death of the Doctor. She knew this is the part where the Doctor discovers about the blue envelope and his death. "It really is the Doctor. You can't change it." She said softly. Amy looks at her for a moment and then back to the Doctor, still determined that maybe the Ganger Doctor was the one on the beach. "_WHAT did I say about it kills ME if it's a clone or a Ganger!" _she shouted. "Even if it's a ganger, then it still kills me to see a living person dead. How can you not see the Flesh is alive! Not an 'it'"

The Doctor and Amy turned to her, a bit surprised by her outburst.

Ganger Juliet rubbed her temple. "Amy…" she said in a gentle tone. "You can't change the timeline…you almost caused a paradox by killing the little girl in the spacesuit." Ganger Juliet looked up and could see Amy's guilt coming to her. "I know you want to change the Doctor's death." Ganger Juliet turned to the Doctor and could see his shock expression and she knew the Doctor now knows about the blue envelope and his death. "But you can't change the timeline or even save him….there is nothing I could do except watch him die."

The Doctor stared at her in shocked and surprised. Now he knew about who invited them and that was himself from the future and especially his death. He wanted to ask more about his death but probably it might cause a rip a hole in reality.

Ganger Juliet turned to Amy. "Sorry but he has to know about the 'Doctor's' death. Once you told his future then it has to happen and….." she turned to the Ganger Doctor. "You can't change your future once you know it's coming.,

"But he's the Ganger!" Amy argued. "The Doctor's Ganger! What if it's him! What if he dies instead!"

Ganger Juliet's glared at her. "Since when did you decided to let people die instead of the Doctor. Would you have Rory to die instead of the Doctor?!"

"How dare you! I love my husband!"

"Yes I know. But would you let one person die just to save the Doctor? Like an innocent little girl?" Ganger Juliet said. Amy's face softened a bit but she still thinks maybe the Ganger Doctor is the one who died.

"Why?" The Doctor asked, unknown to Amy that he was referring to the Gangers, not about his death.

"Why? Because you invited us to see it. Your death!" Amy turned to him.

Then Doctor quickly turned to Amy, grabbing her shoulder and pushing her against the wall. Amy is quiet surprised and stunned of the Doctor's action, she already believed that the Ganger Doctor would never hurt her, she only believed that he's a copy and telling him that he's not the real Doctor and now…this is surprising and not what she expected. "Why?" he demanded.

Ganger Juliet walked over to the Doctor, trying to calm him down. She turned to Amy and mouthed 'I'm sorry' then she turned to the Doctor, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Doctor…" she said in a gentle tone. The next thing she knows is that the Doctor quickly grabbed her shoulders, pressing Ganger Juliet against the wall instead of Amy, who is watching them back and forth.

Ganger Juliet stared at the Doctor, not showing any fear in him. "Calm down, Doctor…"

"It's all the eyes say! Why?!" he shouted at her. "I can feel them as they work each day, knowing the time was coming for them to be thrown away again. 'Not again, please!' And then they are destroyed and they feel death, and all they can say is, 'Why?'" Then he released her, which all she could do is stare at him. Then the Doctor and Ganger Juliet both whipped their head to Amy who runs away from them, wanting to be with the other Doctor and Other Juliet.

oOo

The Ganger Doctor closed his eyes and could feel himself as his Original Self did, "Why?" he breathed and asked himself, while Juliet tries to soothe him in pain, she knew this one could connect the Flesh, just not strong enough.

Juliet couldn't help but keep glancing the door which her Ganger Self entered. She hope she didn't do anything stupid because she does that sometimes. She knew this is the part where Amy confessed about his death, thinking maybe the Ganger is the one who died. Juliet knew Amy was actually talking to the real Doctor and she knew how herself can be very crossed with Amy when it comes to the Doctor's death.

The Ganger Doctor and Juliet both snapped out of their thoughts as soon as Amy entered the room, looking furious like a wife just divorced her husband.

"Keep *them* away from me!" Amy demanded, pointing their Gangers.

The Doctor and Ganger Juliet entered the room too and walks up to Doctor, "Did you sense it?" he asked, wondering if he did.

Ganger Juliet turned her gaze at herself and she could see her giving a sad expression. Then she noticed Juliet's hand is on the Ganger's shoulder. It's not that she's jealous or anything. She knew why her Original Self is so focused on the Doctor's Ganger instead of his Original. She knew that her Original was right about this and especially that she has to be with the Original Doctor. Not that she minded or anything, she's okay with the Doctor or his Ganger. They both believed their real and there is no difference at all. Ganger Juliet wanted to go up to her Original Self and tell her the Doctor loves her but…..she wasn't sure.

Ganger Juliet didn't know how will she feel, and how she truly feels for him. She knew all her travels with him, she can only feel friendship between her and the Doctor. Now the Doctor admitted to her that he loves her. Ganger Juliet didn't know how to react and neither her Original.

The Ganger Doctor nodded and replied, "Briefly. Not as strong as you." He replied.

The Doctor then turned to Amy, and he knew what he just did to her and he didn't mean it and especially to Ganger Juliet, although he was surprised to hear about something about his…death? Now he knew who invited them back at America. "Amy, I'm sorry." He apologized her.

"No!" She stepped back away from him. "you keep away! We can't trust you." And then she glared at Ganger Juliet. "and I can't trust you either."

"It would appear I can connect to the Flesh."

"Well, you are Flesh."

"I'm beginning to understand what it needs."

"What YOU want." She corrected him, thinking this man could hurt her. How could this be the Doctor when he hurt her?! The Doctor would never hurt her! Amy knew him so well and she knew he would never try to hurt anyone. "You both are IT!."

"It's much more powerful than we thought. The Flesh can grow, correct?" Ganger Doctor asked Cleaves, recalling the Flesh Room.

"Its cells can divide." Cleaves answered.

Ganger Doctor slowly approached to Cleaves. "Well, now it wants to do that at will. It wants revenge. It's in pain, angry. It wants revenge."

"I was right," Amy glared at the Doctor. "you're not the Doctor. You can't ever be. You're just a *copy* and especially you Timesfield!" glaring at Ganger Juliet.

Both Juliet's could feel rage and anger boiling, both of them clenched their fist and wanting to punch her but they both decided not to do that. "We are not copy!" both of Juliet's shouted in unison.

"We are real…." Ganger Juliet said.

"and there is no difference at all…" Juliet finished, glaring at Amy. "What makes you decide to choose which one is real and which one isn't when we are both REAL!"

Amy glared at her, cold eyes. "I know you and the Doctor well enough, and I know he would _never_ hurt me."

"That's the problem, Amy." Juliet said, glaring at her coldly. "You think you know the Doctor well enough. That's the problem with his companions, they all thought they knew him so well, but they'll realize that they don't know him enough."

"I trust the Doctor and he trusts me back!"

"I never said to lose your faith in him. I'm saying that you shouldn't be the one to decide which one's real and which one isn't. If you trust the Doctor so much, why can't you listen to him and believing he's real."

"He's not the Doctor!" Amy shouted in rage. "He would _never_ hurt me!"

"That's it." Juliet scoffed. "You think he'll never hurt us. I know not on purpose but have you forgotten what he done at Gallifrey?!"

Both the Doctor's look down and feeling guilt coming to them.

"He did it to save the universe."

"I KNOW!." Juliet snapped her. "He can't save anyone. It's true he did hurt his companions. Have you ever wondered what happened to them and why they stopped travelling with the Doctor? It's because he hurt them and I knew it kills him too. For example – Donna has forgotten him all because it was the Doctor's decision, Martha chooses to leave after almost being killed, and Rose…." Juliet said softly when she mentioned 'Rose' and she could see both the Doctor's winced.

Ganger Juliet decided to put her arms around the Original Doctor, trying to comfort him.

Juliet took a deep breath. "and I know it will hurt you too." Juliet said, recalling the episode 'The Angel's Taken Manhattan'. All his companions are always hurt in the end and it kills him to see that.

Cleaves turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, it might be best if you stayed over there for now, hmm? And including you" gesturing Ganger Juliet.

"Hold on a minute." The Ganger Doctor protested, not liking people treating the other him like this. There is no difference between Doctor and him, the only thing that is different is what they are, only different species but still NO difference at all. "Hold your horses. I thought I'd explained this. I'm *him*, he's me." Buzzer walked closer to use force if necessary.

"Yup." Juliet turned away from Amy, agreeing with the Ganger Doctor. "They're both us and We're them."

"Doctor, Juliet, we have no issue with the two of you." Cleaves said, and then eyes at the Doctor and Juliet. "But when it comes to your gangers..."

"Don't be so absurd."

"Buzzer?" Cleaves called him.

"Sure, boss." Buzzer nodded, as he took two empty oil drum and moves it closer to the Doctor and Ganger Juliet so they can sit. All the humans eyed at the Doctor and the Ganger Juliet. The Doctor straightened his bowtie, as he sat on the oil drum with Ganger Juliet beside him.

The Doctor sat in the oil drum. "Nice barrel, very comfy." He comment. "Why not?"

"Is this really what you want?" The Ganger Doctor asked everyone around him, trying to convince them that he and him are exactly the same and no difference at all. How can they turn against him? When they didn't look at him closely at all? And especially Juliet's Ganger, sure she's not pretending to be the Original but they're both real.

"We're both the same as them, it's just that _someone._" Juliet said, and then she turned to Amy. "is giving me a bad temper."

Amy just crossed her arms and glaring at the Doctor and Ganger Juliet, coldly.

Few minutes later, they all still continued to wait for the help but still nothing. The Ganger Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver when he noticed Cleaves acting all wrong as he scans her without her noticing it. The Ganger Doctor then looked at the results while Juliet leaned her head against his shoulder.

Amy slams the console in frustration. "I can't find Rory. I'm going out there."

The Ganger Doctor still is looking at his sonic screwdriver. "We could use the sonic to track him. Humans and gangers give off slightly different signals. The sonic can tell the difference." He muttered

"Oh, so the sonic knows gangers are different, so the other you and Juliet _are_ different."

The Ganger Doctor turned to her. "He _is_ the Doctor." He said truthfully, after all there is no difference between them. They're exactly the same with the same knowledge, memories and all the thoughts.

Juliet glared at Amy. "and I am her and she is me." Amy turned to glare at her. "What makes you think that she's the Ganger and I'm the real one when we're both real."

"I know you both have a bad temper which is very difficult but I know that you are her since you've been brushing her hair earlier, which I noticed your hair is a bit straight while her." Pointing at Juliet's Ganger. "is a bit frizzy."

"You think you could tell them by their appearance. I don't need foreknowledge to know which is which the Doctor because I believed that they're both real as they can be and I know the Doctor well enough than you do."

"I think you got it wrong here. I know he would never hurt me and that's what I know."

"Don't you remember that he hurt me." Juliet reminded her. She remembered back in America when the Doctor was shouting at her.

"I know he's like that and can be _sometimes." _Amy defended herself. "I've known him my whole life and that makes me know him well."

"Really?" Juliet scoffed. "Do you _really_ know him well?" she challenged her.

"As in the matter in fact I do. I know where he hides his bowties and fezzes. I know what he done back in Gallifrey and I know _everything_ about him."

"No," Both Juliet said in unison, shaking their heads. "We know _more_ than you do."

"Prove it." Amy challenged her, not looking at Ganger Juliet.

"I _know_ the Doctor's name." Juliet glared at her. She could see Amy's eyes widen and also the Doctors gasped in shock. "I know his greatest secret and the secret he's been hiding for so long."

Juliet turned to the Doctors and could see their eyes widen in shock and jaw dropped. The Doctor turned to Ganger Juliet. "You know?" he asked her Ganger.

Ganger Juliet nodded. "We know you're greatest secret. _He_ did it without a choice." Both Doctor's eyes widen even more. He thought those two Juliet's were lying but they were telling the truth. And he knew she wasn't referring to him but to '_he'. _

Juliet hesitated. "In the name of peace…."

"and sanity." Ganger Juliet finished.

"But…."

"_never_ in…"

"the name of the Doctor." Both Juliet's finished.

Juliet turned to Amy. "and I know him well enough than you do. And they are real as us, _no_ difference at all." And with that, she turned away from Amy.

"Not to me. I can tell."

"Sure you're not prejudiced?" The Ganger Doctor asked her, and could see that Amy is choosing him over his other self.

"Nice try, but I know, OK? We've been through too much. You're my Doctor and you're my Juliet. End of."

Then sooner or later, Buzzer noticed the screen is up and showing a visual. "Hey, there's a camera up. We've got a visual." He said.

Everyone turned to the screen and could see Rory and Jennifer walking. "That's Rory and Jennifer!" Amy said, as she rushes towards the screen, happy to see her husband alive and safe.

"They're heading for the thermostatic room." Cleaves stated.

"Let's go get them." Amy said, turning to the Ganger Doctor who flips his sonic screwdriver and then tossing it to the Doctor, who caught it easily. "Hang On!" she protested, still didn't have any faith towards that Doctor.

"We can't let him go." Cleaves agreed with her. "Are you crazy?"

"Am I crazy, Doctor?" The Ganger Doctor asked the Doctor.

Ganger Doctor frowned. "Well, you did once plumb your brain into the core of an entire planet just to halt its orbit and win a bet." He answered as the Ganger Doctor laughed a bit but then turned serious when he noticed the looks from the humans.

"He can't go rescue them." Amy shook her head, still have no faith in his ganger. "I'm going."

"Do you know, I want him to go." He stood up and looking at Amy in the face, and that is final. He WANT him to go and he can't let his other self do nothing. They're wasting their time and they needed to do something else to…and it has something to do with Amy. "And I'm rather adamant."

"and I'm coming with him." Ganger Juliet stood up, she looked over at her Original and she nodded.

The Doctor stood up, knowing his other self is defending him or rather himself. Buzzer then spoke up. "Well, then, they'll need company, right, boss? It's fine. I'll handle it." Cleaves nodded.

The Doctor snapped his fingers. "Thank you, Buzzer. It'll be all right. We'll find him." He said, as he placed his arms around Ganger Juliet's shoulder as they left the room to find Rory and Jennifer.

The Ganger Doctor turned to Amy after his Original self, Ganger Juliet and Buzzer left. "I can't explain it to you now, but I need you to trust them. Can you do that for me, Amy?"

"And what if you're wrong?" Amy asked.

"what if he's right?" Juliet defended him.

"What if he hurt you're ganger?" Amy glared at Juliet.

"Then I'm going to kill him." The Ganger Doctor said, returning his attention back to the computers. He knew his Original Self love Juliet and he would never hurt her and not even her Ganger. BUT if his Original Self hurt her! Ganger Juliet or not, IF he hurts her then he's going to kill him.

Juliet just rolled her eyes and appreciate his protectiveness towards her other self. It was nice to know that he still cares for her even if she's a ganger or not. But IF the Doctor did that to her other Ganger then she is not letting the Ganger Doctor kill himself. She would have gone with the Original Instead of his Ganger. But she needed to be with the Doctor's Ganger NOT him. Yes, she knows they're both the same and exactly the same but…

"These temperature gauges are rising." Cleaves said, looking at the screen, interrupting Juliet's thoughts. "Jennifer and Rory must have shut off the underground cooling vents."

"Why do that? They'll kill us." Dicken asked.

"There's a million gallons of boiling acid under our feet..."

"And now it's heating up the whole island. How long till it blows?" The Ganger Doctor asked Cleaves, but she didn't answered. When they could hear an explosion that made the room shook.

"Gangers or no gangers, we need to get the hell out of here." Dicken exclaimed.

Cleaves turns on the transmitter. "Shuttle! We need evac. Where are you? Can you hear me? Can you...?" and then she winces in pain as she placed her hand to her forehead. The Ganger Doctor goes to Cleaves "Cleaves? Cleaves, sit down." As he helps her sit down.

"I'm fine." She assured him. "I'm waiting for results, so let it go."

"It's a very deep parietal clot." The Ganger Doctor said, and he knew the she has one ever since he noticed something wrong with her. He had to scan her to see the results for himself and he knew it's one of the things that humans have.

"How can you possibly – " she stopped in a mid-sentence, she could see the Ganger Doctor staring at her and swallowed hard. Till realization dawn to her. "Inoperable?"

The Ganger Doctor looked down and sighed. "On Earth, yes." He nodded.

"Well, seeing as Earth is all that's on... offer...hmm. I'm no healthy spring chicken, and you're no weatherman. Right?"

There is another quake again.

"Something just cracked." Amy said. "I heard it."

"Yeah, we can't stay here, let's go." The Ganger Doctor said.

"Let's shift!" Jimmy said

Cleaves turned on the transmitter. "'Cleaves to Shuttle. We need to move, and we can't be collected from the evac tower.'"

_'Give us the codeword'._

"The codeword is..." she was about to answer but then another quake rocks the building causing the room to shook as the console goes up in spark. Cleaves ran back to the console to give the codeword but it was no use, it's dead.

"Cleaves? Cleaves, it's dead, it's dead." The Ganger Doctor said, as he grabbed Cleaves. "WE need to get out of here. We need to get back downstairs and get those vents back on, come on." They all ran out of the room, with Ganger Doctor holding Juliet's hand….

oOo

Meanwhile, After the Doctor, Ganger Juliet and Buzzer left the room, the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver to scan for humans, he, Ganger Juliet and Buzzer had to go to twisted tunnels and stuff but they manage to avoid the other Gangers, till the Doctor picked up something from his sonic screwdriver. "I'm getting something." He said.

"Is it human?" Buzzer asked, as he continues to follow him.

"Yeah, it's human," The Doctor nodded. "but it's fading. It's fading. This is bad. Fading is very... bad." Then the Doctor turned to his right and could see Jennifer lying on the ground. The Doctor rushed towards her. "Aagh! The signal's gone." He then touches her to see if she has any pulse. "She's...dead. She was hanging onto the edge of life and she just... just slipped away. Oh, Jennifer, I'm so sorry. She's been out here for hours."

Ganger Juliet closed her eyes and she couldn't do anything to save that girl, as she let a single tear fall from her eyes.

"But if the real Jen's been lying out here..."

"Rory's in trouble." The Doctor said then soon as he said that, he falls to the ground, unconscious. Buzzer had hit him in the back of the head with his torch.

Buzzer looked at the Unconscious Ganger. "Sorry, pal, it's boss's orders. Us and them, innit?" Then he turned to Ganger Juliet, and knocked her out like he did with the Doctor.

Ganger Juliet fell on the top of the Doctor, both unconscious…..

oOo

They all exited the Power room and now they're in a tunnel as Cleaves entered the hallway closely followed by Doctor and the others. They all noticed in the wall, there are eyes watching their every move.

The Ganger Doctor held Juliet closer to him, in case if any danger comes, he'll protect her.

"Ah. The eyes have it." The Ganger Doctor said.

"Why are they here?" Amy asked.

"To accuse...us." Juliet said, staring at the eyes.

"Ignore them." Cleaves shrugged. "It's not far."

oOo

Buzzer made his way back to the others after knocking the Doctor and Ganger Juliet out, he only did the boss's orders. Then suddenly another quake hits. Buzzer shook his head, "I should have been a postman like me dad." He muttered, as he continued to walk around till he heard something and he knew it belongs to a female, and it's coming from downstairs so he made his way downstairs and could hear someone again

"Shh. I'm here. I'm here. I'm with you. I know, it hurts. I'm sorry. Go to sleep." A familiar voice said. Buzzer then could see Ganger Jennifer who is speaking to the discarded bodies of Flesh. "Sleep."

"You killed her." Buzzer spoke up, as Ganger Jennifer stood up to face him. "You killed our Jen."

"And I'm stronger, Buzz. I can grow!" Ganger Jennifer said, as she opens her mouth so wide, jaw distended, then she rushed towards Buzzer, who screamed.

oOo

They all entered the thermostatic chamber, where Rory and Ganger Jennifer went. The Ganger Doctor and Cleaves are trying to change the settings of what Ganger Jennifer did and they knew it could blow up the whole factory. "It's a chemical chain reaction now. I can't stop it. This place is going to blow sky high." The Doctor said.

"Exactly how long have we got?" Cleaves asked.

"An hour? Five seconds? Er, somewhere in between."

There is an explosions, the klaxon sounds and the machinery begins to hiss.

"Out!" the Ganger Doctor shouted, as he took Juliet's hand as all the humans ran away from the room. Amy is the first to exit the room and heading down the tunnels but then she could see Rory, who was looking for them

"All right?" Rory asked them, glad to find them.

"Oh, Rory! Oh, Rory." Amy hugged him.

"There's a way out." Rory said. "Jennifer found it. A secret tunnel under the crypt."

"From the crypt?" Cleaves frowned. "It's not on the schematics."

"It runs right out of the monastery. Maybe even under the TARDIS, Doctor. Follow me." Rory said, heading off with the others following behind. The Ganger Doctor and Juliet stared at them and then hesitated before joining them.

oOo

The Doctor moaned when he could feel a pain in his head, probably a head ache or it's because Buzzer hit him with his torch, which kind of hurt. He opened his eyes and could see Ganger Juliet lying on the top of him, in fact….he kind of like it. Till he could hear her moaned in pain, she opened her eyes and could see she's on the top of him. Ganger Juliet smiled at him. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"You're not answering my question."

"I'm okay as long as you're okay."

Ganger Juliet smiled. The Doctor recognized that smile, it's the exact childish smile he always loved whenever Juliet used it but he knew she's Juliet too and she is real as she is. "Aww…that's sweet Doctor. I bet Juliet would go sweet on you if you said it."

"About that…..if you both knew which one of us is the Ganger and the Original One, then how come the other you is hanging out with my Ganger? Does she hate me?"

Ganger Juliet chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, she's not mad at you. I'm her and I already know why she's hanging out with him instead of you but don't you dare think that she _loves_ him more than you do."

The Doctor didn't seem to realized what Ganger Juliet said about the part '_love_ _him_'. "Why him? Me and him are both the same, so why him?"

"She likes you just as she likes him. We both equally like you and you're ganger. But….I'm sorry that you have to see the girl you love is more focused on him than you." She apologized. She could see how the Doctor is hurt when he sees the girl he fallen for is hanging out with the other him. "BUT just remember to _tell_ her." She said softly. "Tell her you love her."

"What about you? You know, so how do you feel about me?"

Ganger Juliet just smiled. "I feel the same way as Juliet has for you and you're ganger."

The Doctor didn't know if she means that she loves him or not. But she said that she'll always have the same feelings as her Original just as she feels for him and the Ganger. "Why won't you and my Ganger hang out?" he asked. He expected Ganger Juliet to hang out more with his Ganger but she's not.

"I have plenty of time to do that."

The Doctor looked confused.

"Foreknowledge." Ganger Juliet added.

Then they turned around and could see the Gangers standing above them. Ganger Juliet quickly stood up and helped the Doctor get up. "Got anything for a sore head?" The Doctor asked.

"This is how they'll always treat us." Ganger Cleaves said. "Do you see now? After all, you're one of *us*...Doctor and Juliet." It seems Ganger Cleaves believed that he and Juliet are both Gangers, it also seems that she didn't hear their conversation.

The Doctor placed his sonic screwdriver back to his pockets. "Call me Smith. John Smith."

"I'll call him _my_ Doctor." Ganger Juliet smiled.

OOo

Everyone follows Cleaves as she leads the way to the Acid room.

"We can't leave without Buzzer." Jimmy protested, as they all entered to the Acid Room.

"I'll go back for him." Cleaves promised.

"Doctor," Rory called him, standing outside the Acid room. "look...I'd better tell you, I haven't been quite straight with you..." Then Ganger Jennifer reached out in front of Rory and then closing the door, meaning locking the others inside the Acid Room.

"Rory!" The Ganger Doctor shouted, seeing Rory and Ganger Jennifer locking them inside the Acid Room, as he bangs the door, trying to get in with the help of Cleaves.

Rory turned to Ganger Jennifer. "Jennifer, we don't need to lock them up. We should just show them what we've found."

"I don't think so." Jennifer shook her head.

"Rory Pond, Roranicus Pondicus!" The Ganger Doctor shouted, as he tries to open the door.

"Rory!" Amy said, banging the door. "What the hell are you playing at?" then she could feel something in her shoulder, she turned around and could see Juliet.

"May I?" she asked nicely and politely. Amy didn't know what to do since she's cross with that girl but she knew how this girl is close to her husband and maybe she could convince him. Amy nodded and letting her see Rory. Juliet look at Rory. "Rory, you can't trust Jennifer."

"They've been throwing away old Flesh and leaving it to rot, alive! I think the world should see that." Rory answered.

"I know." Juliet said calmly. "But you can't trust the Jennifer you are with now."

"Rory, there is no time. This factory's about to explode!" The Ganger Doctor said.

Rory turned to Ganger Jennifer. "Are you sure about this? Cos I'm not. Let them out." He said, he was unsure about this, and he didn't know what to do. Juliet said to not trust the Jennifer he's with now. Jennifer told them that they have to trust each other. Unknown to Rory that this Jennifer is actually a Ganger.

"The little girl got strong." Ganger Jennifer said.

"What?" Rory frowned, looking confused.

"The little girl lost on the moors in her red wellies? Looking for a way home? Well, she got strong, Rory. She told you, remember?" Juliet said, she knew the Jennifer he's with is actually a ganger.

"But that wasn't..." Rory shook his head. "it was the other Jennifer that told me about being a little girl."

"She is the Ganger Jennifer." Juliet said.

"She's good." She smiled evily as her eyes glow to white.

"Well, the... the... wait, you tricked me?" Rory realized that he been trick, this is the Ganger Jennifer, not the original and he realized now what Ganger Jennifer is about to do to them, all his friends and the Doctor, and worst of all, his wife is there!. "Let me go, I'll open the door." About to open the door but Ganger Jennifer grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the door. "Let me..." he turned to Amy. "I'm sorry!" he shouted before being dragged away from them.

Juliet turned away and knew the Doctor and her Ganger will be there to save them.

Amy pounds the window in digust, she was right. Gangers are not to be trusted and she knew that she should never trust them. Amy turned away from the window thinking of about the Gangers and especially her husband

Cleaves looked through the window and could see her Ganger wearing a acid suit. Ganger Cleaves was about to follow Ganger Jennifer but she stopped so she could look at the Original Cleaves. "We have to be free." Ganger Cleaves said.

"I'm sorry too, Miranda. Of all the humans in the world, you had to pick the one with the clot." Cleaves said, as her Ganger wasn't sure how to respond that. "But hey, them's the breaks. Welcome to the human race."

Ganger Cleaves just walks away and followed Ganger Jennifer.

The Ganger Doctor walks closer to the acid, as he took out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the acid, he looked over the results. "This is going to overheat and fill the room with acid, just as a point of interest." As he returned his sonic screwdriver back to his pockets.

"And we can't stop it?" Cleaves asked.

"Just as a point of interest, no." Juliet shook her head. "But the Doctor and the other me will save us."

Everyone groaned at that part.

Juliet took the Ganger Doctor's hand. "I know you'll save us." She said truthfully and she means it.

oOo

The Gangers took Rory back to the Dining Hall and he could see the Doctor and Juliet in there, sitting in the table. Rory looked confused of how is they're there when he just saw them like a minute ago in the acid room but then the Doctor told him he's a Ganger Doctor and Juliet is too. Rory looked even more confused of why is the Ganger Doctor acting there doing nothing when his other self and the others are stuck in the acid room and about to boiled, but he was more angry at Ganger Jennifer, he trusted her but she tricked him.

"You created another ganger just to trick me. You tricked me. When I found you, you were both Flesh and you tricked me into trusting you!" Rory shouted at Ganger Jennifer, so angry that Ganger Jennifer tricked him. "Jen's dead, isn't she?"

"She's gone, Rory." The Doctor said, not even glancing at him, still in a thought. "Gone." He didn't want guilt to rush into him, what matters is that he has to stop this and save them all before the factory explodes but the question is…Who to Save? The Gangers or the Humans?

Ganger Juliet squeezed Rory's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

_'Shuttle, we're dropping down on our approach. Stand by for evac'._ The man over the radio said.

Ganger Jennifer smiled when she heard that. "The humans will be melted, as they deserve. And then the factory will be destroyed. Once we get to the mainland, the real battle begins. The humans won't stand a chance. You're one of us, Doctor and Juliet." She snapped her fingers, pointing to the Doctor and Ganger Juliet, with a smile. "Join the revolution." She offered, with an evil looking smile. She heard the Doctor is like the big prize to their success, and Rory told her all about him that he's the smartest man Rory ever met, and possibly the smartest man beyond anything or anyone. She wasn't sure if she could stand a chance to face the humans since they have the Doctor on their side but now she's got a ganger version of him. A Ganger that could help them but she didn't ask him to join them because of his intelligence, she accepted Gangers. Stupid or not, she accepts it. And then there's Juliet, now she's another bonus to them, she could be very helpful to them. Rory said that she knows everything and what will happen/

"I've got to go and get them out." Rory said, heading towards the door but the Doctor pushes him out of the way, not letting him exit. The Doctor stands by Ganger Jennifer which she now grinned when he decided to join them, taking the humans out and the gangers in. Rory looked stunned and shocked to see the Doctor like that, and he looked betrayed

oOo

Everyone stood away from the acid, and they knew the acid is going to kill them all if they touched it. So Dicken lowers the cap over the vat to maybe stop the acid from coming out of the vat.

Jimmy shook his head in disbelief. "It'll never hold her. "

"If you have a better plan, I'm all ears." The Ganger Doctor said. "In fact, if you have a better plan, I'll take you to a planet where Everyone is all ears." He said, as the lid slams shut.

* * *

A/N: Wow! Long chapter and a very cross Juliets. I once mentioned Amy and Juliet didn't go well often when it comes to the Doctor's death. I can say they will have another talk about it and they'll have a bonding together since I know you guys wanted one.

Anyway…I'm sorry if there's lots of error, grammar mistakes and some spellings it's because I don't have time to check on them when I'm writing an OC story and I'm already at 'The Pandorica Opens'

It's weird that Amy is the one who's cross instead of River. I know maybe someone of you expected River to despise Juliet because the man she loves is falling for her instead of River but I couldn't really make her hate her….

Did anyone like Amy and Juliet's talk together and all the glaring? Me, not much.

How about the Doctor and Ganger's Juliet talk? Ganger Juliet said '_love_ him' and the Doctor didn't even realize it. I can say the Original Juliet has no idea the Original Doctor loves her, she's kind of a bit attracted towards his Ganger than his Original. I can say there's definitely a reason why she's hanging out with his Ganger besides how opened his Ganger is. Original Juliet already believed that they're the same man, so she knows they're exactly the same.

Ganger Juliet is hanging out with the Original Doctor is the same reason why Juliet is hanging out with his Ganger. I hope you can figure it out why Juliet is hanging out with the Doctor's Ganger than his Original.

We might reach 80 reviews so I'm going to give you a spoiler (riddle) for the future stories/chapters probably in the next chapter :)

Some Notes in Reviews…

Grapejuice101 – I know :( I really feel sorry for the Ganger Doctor at the end of this episode.

Katiex11 – I can't wait for the next chapter and this is my favorite episode for this story :)


	27. The Almost People Part 3

**A/N: Ganger Doctor and Juliet? I so wanted to make 'Almost People' so interesting since not much of you like that episode. I Guess we'll have to say goodbye to the Ganger Doctor and Ganger Juliet since we know how it ends. I can say there will be some fluff in here.**

**I'm sorry for updating late. I was in a bad mood yesterday because I realized that I pushed myself too far and I cried. I know it's a lame excuse but I just realized that I'm too focused on my writing life and I've been ignoring my studies so I decided to use my spare time in writing instead of studying :) Besides I'm going to college soon and I might take 'Fine Arts' course.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Almost People Part 3**

Back in the Dining Hall, Rory stared at the Doctor, stunned and shocked and most of all…betrayed. He really thought for sure the Ganger Doctor, well he thinks he's the Ganger, could help him…after all the Doctor is him and he is the Doctor, the man who saved everyone and always with a plan, the wisest…wait! Okay maybe not really the wisest since he's a bit stubborn like a child but he's a hundred years old! Anyway the Doctor always helps people and now..a ganger of him refused?! Unknown to him that he's the original.

If he's the Ganger Doctor, why won't he help the humans and especially himself (original), letting his Time Lord self die! Why won't he help them! Rory believed the Ganger Doctor is 100% like the Doctor but he isn't helping him, what made the Ganger Doctor acting like this?! Is it because the Doctor treated him badly that he's a ganger? Rory wasn't that stupid to know that this Doctor wasn't created from the harness but he didn't know how? Rory just knows he wasn't created from the harness.

"Doctor, we can't just let them die." Rory explained, hoping maybe this Doctor could help him.

Instead of helping Rory, the Doctor just looks at his watch. "Ring Ring!"

Rory turned to Ganger Juliet, hoping that she would help him. She's Juliet's ganger, the sweet and innocent girl who would do anything to save the Doctor. He remembered Juliet's future self once told him if they ever have a copy, then you can trust them because they're exactly the same.

Ganger Juliet hesitated as she joins with the Doctor, standing next to him.

"Doctor! Juliet!" Rory said desperately, he's the smartest man he ever met and this is a ganger version of him, why can't this Doctor help him?! And especially Juliet! Rory tried to step forward but the Doctor just pushed him back again and saying 'Ring Ring'

"I promise you Rory, it will get better." Ganger Juliet said softly to him.

Rory didn't know what she means. It's either better for the Gangers or better for the humans….

oOo

Cleaves watches as the vat shakes and begins to spill acid. "The acid's eating through." As the building shook again.

oOo

The whole room shook as the Gangers stood up, balancing. Rory tries to take the advantage of the quake and getting pass by the Gangers since this Doctor won't help him or the other humans and even the Doctor, and especially Juliet couldn't help him.

The Doctor saw what Rory is about to do. "Stay!" he pointed at Rory, and giving him a dark look.

Rory knows that dark look anywhere. He learned during his travels that the Doctor may think of himself a bad person. Rory already seen the Doctor so angry and completely uncontrollable to himself. He knew it was because of death and guilt but sometimes the Time War, which Amy told him since the Doctor didn't want to explain his past and Rory knew it must have killed the Doctor. He'd seen the Doctor sometimes so angry to other people and threatening them. Rory decided to stopped and put his hands up. "OK."

Then they could hear a phone ringing.

"Ah, that'll be the phone." The Doctor simply smiled, not evilly or something, just a smile Rory sees every day, close to a childish smile. "Somebody get the phone. Jimmy, get the phone. No? Fine, I'll get the phone. Stay put." The Doctor said it rather quickly, as he picks up the phone and using his sonic screwdriver, then a hologram appears of a young boy. "Ha! Hello, Adam, I'm the Doctor. Well, Other Doctor." He said.

Ganger Juliet could only rolled her eyes.

Ganger Jimmy stands up slowly seeing his son….well not really but in sort of technical speaking, Adam is also his son since Ganger Jimmy is Jimmy, and he knew Jimmy love Adam so much and that means Ganger Jimmy loves Adam as much as the Original Jimmy but now….after joining the Ganger and planning to take out the humans…he hadn't thought about his son, what will happen to him? Maybe killed and getting a ganger…He didn't want that, he can't let that happen. Especially seeing Adam who thinks he's his father when he's not.

"Or Smith. It's complicated and boring." The Doctor continued, and frowned about his alias. "Anyway, who cares, it's your birthday!"

"Yay!" Adam cheered

"Yay!" He cheered back. "Now, have you been getting up very early and jumping on the bed?"

"Yes, really high." Adam nodded

"I expect chocolate for breakfast. If you don't feel sick by mid-morning, you're not doing it right. Now, I think you want to speak to Dad." The Doctor slowly turned to look at Ganger Jimmy and could see him stunned and shocked, and realizing dawn to Ganger Jimmy. The Doctor knew he got him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Adam nodded, excited to see his Dad again. "Daddy?"

The Doctor slowly walks to Jimmy. "You'll do, Jimmy. What does the other Jimmy matter now? You're both the same dad, aren't you? Come on, Adam's waiting."

"Yeah, you're the same after all." Ganger Juliet added.

"Daddy?" Adam called him, and then another quake is heard. "Daddy, what's that rumbly noise? What's going on, Daddy? Daddy?" Then Ganger Jimmy ran out of the room to look for his other self, he knew Adam needed his father but when Ganger Jimmy realized that the Gangers are going to kill the humans and especially his other self. Dead Jimmy means that Adam has no father and Ganger Jimmy couldn't take his place even if he loved Adam as much as him.

"You've tricked him into an act of *weakness*, Doctor and Juliet." Ganger Jennifer said, now realizing what they done. She should have realized even though this Doctor is a ganger version of him, he'll still help those humans even if he's just a copy and Juliet knew this was coming.

"No, I've helped him into an act of *humanity*" The Doctor corrected her, smiling.

"Anyone else like the sound of that? Act of _humanity_." Ganger Juliet smiled, and the winked at Rory which he sighed of relief to see that even though she's a Ganger, they'll always help the humans and themselves.

Rory now realized the Doctor and Ganger Juliet are helping, and he was right all along. He knew no matter if the Doctor is a copy or a duplicate, he'll always help people and save them no matter what. He thanked the Doctor and Juliet for helping which they nodded. He wanted to thank Juliet's future self about copies and duplicates.

"Dicken, drain the acid well in crypt one." Cleaves commanded Dicken as he nodded and then leaves to follow his boss' orders.

"Don't you dare!" Ganger Jennifer snarled, as she glared at Ganger Cleaves.

"I've had it with this! What's the point in this ridiculous war?" Ganger Cleaves said in exasperation. "Look at you, Jen. You were a sweet kid. Look at you now. Stuff of nightmares. I don't want my world populated by monsters."

"You can't stop the factory from melting down, *boss*." Ganger Jennifer forced a smile. "I'll take revenge on humanity with or without you."[

"It doesn't have to be about revenge." The Doctor said, trying to make Ganger Jennifer understand and convince her that humans are better and he knew she's like Jennifer, well exactly like Jennifer but not this Jennifer, not like what Cleaves said – stuff of nightmares – "It can be so much _better_ than that." He pounds the table.

Ganger Jennifer just shakes her head, storming off the room.

oOo

Jimmy struggles as he tries to keep the lid on the vat, making sure the acid won't spill since it will kill them all if they did. Then an acid splashed on Jimmy's chest, as he falls back and about to be hit on the floor but the Doctor and Dicken catches him, settling Jimmy down gently.

Then the door opens and could see Ganger Jimmy, "Let me through!" he shouted, as he rushed towards Jimmy, who is lying down the ground.

The Ganger Doctor and Juliet kneeled next to him and whispered sadly. "There's nothing we can do. The acid's reached his heart."

"Hang in there, mate." Ganger Jimmy said to his other self.

"I'm quite handsome from this angle." Jimmy said, gasping in pain.

"I'm...sorry." Ganger Jimmy really mean it, he should have helped the humans and the Doctor was right. Jimmy knew the Doctor is good man and he'd been trying to tell them that Gangers and Humans should work together and especially Juliet, not against them. "I'm the _fake_. Adam deserves his real dad."

"Shut up."

"What do you want me to do? Anything, just say."

"The way things are, mate... it's up to you now." Jimmy said, as he pulls his cord around his neck and presses it into his Ganger's hand. "Be a dad. You remember how." And then his eyelids shut and passed away.

Ganger Jimmy holds up Jimmy's wedding ring, and the Ganger Doctor spoke up. "Jimmy Weeks...you're a dad." He whispered, giving him a small smile. Juliet grabbed his hand, leading him back to the Dining hall with the others following them behind.

oOo

The Doctor, Ganger Juliet, Rory and Ganger Cleaves all waited for the others to return to Dining Hall while Adam's hologram is still connected and waiting for his dad so he can speak to him. "Daddy? Where's my daddy?" Adam asked.

Then Ganger Jimmy enters the room with the other humans behind him. Rory and Amy look at each other, and then they hugged and give each other a kiss as Cleaves went to her Ganger Self and the Doctor heading to his Ganger Self, to speak to him about something.

Juliet headed towards her Ganger. She gave her a sad expression. "I'm sorry." Juliet apologized.

"It's okay." Ganger Juliet nodded.

"We both know how it ends and especially him." Gesturing the Ganger Doctor.

Ganger Juliet nodded and she knew what that means about how the Ganger Doctor will end.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come with us?" Juliet asked her. She knew herself so well that she die just to save the others, and she knew her Ganger is planning to stay behind.

Ganger Juliet gave her a small smile. "I can't leave the Doctor's Ganger alone, and I'm his forever, remember? Me and the Doctor stick together and Gangers stick together."

Juliet nodded and accepted her Ganger's decision. She walked over to the Original Doctor, who is surprised to see that she wants to talk to him. The Ganger Doctor nodded, as he left those two alone and he decided to go talk with the Ganger Juliet. Juliet stared at the Doctor, and she knew he's the Original. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, I understand now." The Doctor said. "You knew his Future and you're Ganger's Future and you wanted my Ganger to feel so special and having his last moments with the real Juliet."

"Yeah, he has plenty of time to be with my Ganger." Juliet said. "and my Ganger wants her last moments with you first because it might be the last time she sees this you."

The Doctor then pulled Juliet into a hug, and he could see over her shoulders that his Ganger is standing with Ganger Juliet, his arms wrapped around her waist and smiling at them.

Ganger Juliet leaned closer to Ganger Doctor so they're originals couldn't hear them. "He should have told her how he truly feels for her."

Ganger Doctor turned to her, smirking. "What about you? Do you have feelings for me?"

"I don't know." She admitted, but smiling back at him.

Ganger Jimmy stares at Adam, his son, and then he slowly approached 'his' son.

"Daddy, it's me!" Adam exclaimed, when he saw his dad.

Ganger Jimmy laughed nervously. " Hey, sunshine! What are you up to?"

"Opening all my presents."

"Haha, good lad. You have fun today. And remember, your dad... he loves you very, very much." Ganger Jimmy said, as the Ganger Doctor walks behind him, watching the two humans talking and smiling to see them.

"When are you coming home?" Adam couldn't help but ask, since it's his birthday he wanted his dad to be there for him. He already missed his dad so much he couldn't wait to see him again. He loved his dad so much, and he wanted to be with him.

"Daddy's coming home today, Adam." The Ganger Doctor answered with Ganger Juliet right beside him, squeezing her hand.

"Yay!" Adam cheers as he does his excited dance while Ganger Jimmy simply smiles to 'his' son dancing and all happy.

The Gang Doctor quickly turned around, now serious. "Now we need to move." He announced, he almost forgot that the factory was about to blow.

oOo

Everyone ran to the hall, as the Doctor and Juliet leads the way, still running but they stop which everyone behind him did, wondering why the Doctor and Juliet stopped, they noticed them staring at something, as they followed their gaze and could see some kind of misshapen, elongated Ganger Jennifer. "Run." The Doctor ordered, but everyone still stares at Ganger Jennifer.

"Run." He tried again, but they're gaze is still stared at Ganger Jennifer, almost paralyzed.

Both Juliet's are both tired of this. "RUN!" they both shouted in unison, as everyone turned back to where they came from.

Ganger Juliet held the Ganger Doctor's hand tighter, running together and they both smiled to see in front of them is the Doctor and Juliet, holding hands and running together. "Is he going to tell her?" Ganger Juliet asked Ganger Doctor, who just laughed.

They all ran through the narrow hallway as Ganger Jennifer, now moves all-fours like a dog about to chase them. The Doctor and Juliet leaded the way again and then they stopped running and could see the roof shaking and groaning. "Ooh, roof's going to give."

Dicken and his Ganger tries to close the metal door behind them. "We have to stop her. This door doesn't lock." Ganger Dicken said, trying to close the metal door. "No, but the far one does." Dicken said, as he ran down the hall to the far door, he tries to pull it but it's jammed. He could see Ganger Jennifer getting closer to him, as he continues to try to close the door but ending up breaking the handle. Then he closed the door but stays on the other side, then he screamed when Ganger Jennifer got him.

Ganger Dicken's eyes widen when he saw what his other self done. "No!" he screamed, but then he slammed the door shut. Ganger Cleaves, Ganger Juliet and Ganger Doctor went to help him, making sure Ganger Jennifer doesn't enter the door.

The Doctor looks up at the ceiling while Juliet watches her Ganger and the Doctor's Ganger. "Here she comes." He whispered. At that moment, the Tardis falls through the roof, which the Doctor had to step back a bit, not fancying being squashed by a blue box.

The Ganger Doctor from the door, still helping Ganger Dicken holding it with Ganger Juliet beside him. The Ganger Doctor smiled when he saw his Tardis land, "Oh, she does like to make an entrance!" he grinned.

The Doctor just smiled and agreed with his other self, "Ha!" he took out his Tardis key, and opens the Tardis doors. "Everyone Move!" the Doctor said, commanding everyone to get inside the Tardis.

The Ganger Doctor and Ganger Juliet holds the door, "Go, go, go, go!" she said to Ganger Dicken, telling him to go inside the Tardis.

Ganger Cleaves shouted everyone. "Get on board! Go!" she shouted, and then Cleaves went up in front of her, as she shook her head.

"I'm not leaving." Cleaves said.

Ganger Cleaves just rolled her eyes and knew how stubborn she can be. Ganger Jennifer continues to bang the door, trying to get to the other side and killing all the humans and gangers. Ganger Cleaves turned serious. "Go." She said firmly. Then Cleaves nodded as she ran to the Tardis.

Amy turns the Doctor, who is still holding the door. "Hey! Hey. Now's our chance." She said in almost a whisper tone.

The Ganger Doctor shook his head. "I have to stay. Hold this door closed. Give you time to dematerialise."

"Yeah, and I'm not leaving him alone. So I'm joining with him." Ganger Juliet added.

"Oh, don't be crazy." Amy moaned, thinking the Doctor is a bit dramatic and she should have known the Doctor would be always willing to risk his life to save others. "OK, what happens to you?"

"Well, this place is just about to explode. But _I_ can stop her."

"Both of you can survive this, OK? There has to be a way!" Amy said, as the Doctor walks up to her, right behind her, with Juliet next to him.

The Doctor walks up to her, and he knew he should tell her right now. This seems to be the only way to convince Amy to let this Doctor go, and he knew Amy will be shocked about this but it's time. "Or perhaps you think I should stay instead... _Mr Smith?_" The Doctor called, which Amy, Ganger Juliet and the Ganger Doctor turned to him. The Ganger Doctor just called the Doctor 'Mr Smith' which earlier they said to call the Ganger Doctor 'Mr Smith'.

Amy shook her head, thinking that this man, who is holding the door is the Doctor. "No, of course not. But look, this man, I've flown with _him_, you know? And you are amazing and yeah, I misjudged you, but you're not him. I'm sorry." She apologized, feeling sorry for not trusting him and thinking that the Doctor, who is holding the door is her Doctor.

The Doctor looked down, feeling that Amy rejected him.

"Amy, they swapped shoes. He's the Doctor." Juliet said.

"And We're the Flesh." The Ganger Juliet added, the one from the door.

"You can't be." Amy turned to the Ganger Doctor in disbelief, the one who is holding the door. Though she knew the Juliet who is holding the door is really a ganger. "You're the _real_ him."

Ganger Doctor shook his head, still holding the door. "No, I'm not, and I haven't been all along."

"What?" Amy breathed, now realized the Doctor she choose is actually a Ganger.

"I'm the original Doctor, Amy." The Doctor spoke up. "We had to know if we were truly the same. It was important, vital, we learn about The Flesh. And we could only do that through your eyes." He explained.

"and the worst part is that you rejected him and thinking that he's a Flesh." Juliet added.

Amy looks at the Ganger Doctor, now realizing the man she choosen is a ganger. Then she had to be cross with the Ganger Doctor who is actually her Doctor, the man who took her on adventures. She really thought she knew him so well, she mistaken him. She trusted the Ganger Doctor so much without knowing he's really the flesh, she now realized that this man acts so much like her Doctor, she now learned that Gangers are exactly alike.

Juliet was right Amy thought. She should have known the Doctor would do something like this. Juliet knew the Doctor well enough.

So she rans to the Ganger Doctor, hugging him tightly. "I never thought it possible." She whispered

"What?"

"You're twice the man I thought you were." Amy said, hugging him tightly.

The Ganger Doctor remembered something what Amy told him earlier, so he knew this was his last chance and his last warning before he goes. So he whispers to her ears. "Push, Amy." He whispered, that made Amy frowned deeper looking confused.

"But only when _she_ tells you to." Ganger Juliet warned her, and that was her final words to her.

Amy frowned, looking at Ganger Doctor and Ganger Juliet. She shook her head and then turned to Ganger Juliet. "I'm sorry for how I treated you and….for being so crossed with you."

Ganger Juliet could only offer a small smile. "I don't know…..you're going to have to apologize to my other self." Nodding at her Original.

Then Ganger Jennifer bangs the door, which made the Ganger Doctor jumped and went back to helping Ganger Cleaves holding the door. Ganger Juliet sighed, and then she helped the Ganger Doctor holding the door.

"Amy, come on!" Rory shouted, close to the Tardis and making sure his wife is coming, he is not leaving without his wife.

Amy glanced at the Ganger Doctor and Ganger Juliet, wanting to question what they said to her earlier, but since they're in a hurry, she rushes past the Doctor and JUliet

"Well, my death arrives, I suppose." Ganger Doctor said to the Doctor, smiling.

"But this one, we're not invited to." The Doctor replied, in a serious tone. He remembered what Amy and Ganger Juliet told him when she thought he was a Ganger, back in the evac tower. He now knew who sent the invitation and about his future death.

"Pardon?" The Ganger Doctor asked, looking confused. The Doctor hadn't told him what Ganger Juliet told him about his future death.

Ganger Juliet squeezed his hand tight and telling him maybe if they survive, she could tell him. Ganger Doctor beamed to see Juliet like this.

"Nothing. Your molecular memory can survive this, you know. It may _not_ be the end." The Doctor said, as he tosses his sonic screwdriver to his Ganger. Thinking maybe his Ganger and Juliet's Ganger survive. He wanted to ask Ganger Juliet more and her advice since now she knows about his feelings towards her Original.

The Ganger Doctor caught it and he knew there is only one way to defeat Ganger Jennifer, "If we turn up to nick all your biscuits, you'll know you were right."

The Doctor chuckled and then they both sobered and nodded, before heading towards the Tardis. Amy tries to go to him. "Doctor! No, please..." she wanted to ask him questions but Rory guided her back to the Tardis

Juliet still stayed where she is, staring at her Ganger and the Ganger Doctor.

"Go." Ganger Juliet ordered herself.

Ganger Doctor noticed that Ganger Cleaves isn't heading towards the Tardis, she was right beside him and holding the door. "You too, Cleaves, off you pop."

Ganger Cleaves shook her head. "I'm staying."

"This is not the time for grand gestures."

"Says the king of grand gestures!" Ganger Cleaves argued back. "This is my factory! I'm not going anywhere."

"Foreman Miranda Cleaves," he then kissed her forehead. "marvellous! Beware of imitations."

Ganger Juliet could only face palmed at that. The Ganger Doctor noticed that she's not coming with them. "Aren't you going with them?" he asked Ganger Juliet.

"I'm not leaving you. After all I'm you're forever and I'll always be there till the end of you. We're Gangers and if you die, then so am I." Ganger Juliet said in determination. She looked over at her Original, and she nodded.

Juliet walked over to the Ganger Doctor, leaning him close so no one could hear them. "You're special and you know that, and I just want to let you know that I'll always be there for you." Gesturing her ganger. "and if you both survived, then I'm happy to see myself taking good care of you." Juliet whispered to the Ganger Doctor.

Ganger Doctor smiled at her. "Take care of my other self too, I think he wants to tell you something. Actually two things he has to tell you."

Juliet frowned and has no idea what he's talking about. "Go and find love okay?" she said.

The Ganger Doctor just smiled and he already knew he already found love, as he squeezed Ganger Juliet's hand.

"Clear off out of here, the lot of you!" Ganger Cleaves said to the humans and the Doctor, as Juliet and the Ponds ran inside.

The Doctor still stood, staring at his Ganger and Ganger Juliet. "Just go tell her how you feel." Ganger Doctor said in exasperation, as he rolled his eyes. He's a bit tired to see himself for being a coward when it comes to telling his feelings towards his Dream-Girl.

Ganger Juliet knew his Original wanted to know if Original Juliet have feelings for him and for god's sake the Factory is about to blow! So Ganger Juliet grabbed Ganger Doctor's lapels and pulls him into a kiss, as their lips touched together.

The Doctor's eyes widen when he saw what Ganger Juliet did and that's what he all needed to know. He ran inside the Tardis, to get away from the factory.

Ganger Juliet ended the kiss and opened her eyes and could see the Ganger Doctor staring at her in shock. Ganger Juliet giggled. "You guys are both stupid you know that." She said

The Ganger Doctor smiled and wanted to kiss them again, after he heard the Tardis Gone. He holds up his sonic screwdriver. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked Ganger Juliet.

"As long as we're together." Ganger Juliet said, as she squeezed his hand tight

"But This will dissolve her."

"And us too. And like I said, as long as we're together. Together or not at all" Ganger Juliet said.

"There may be a way back from this." The Ganger Doctor said, hoping it might be possible that they might survive being dissolved, as he tosses his sonic screwdriver hand–to-hand.

"From being vaporised? How?" Ganger Cleaves asked.

"Don't know. Let's find out, eh?" The Ganger Doctor said, as he and Ganger Juliet turned around to open the door, and could see Ganger Jennifer, looking blood-thirsted and hungry like a predator.

The Ganger Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver, pointing it at Ganger Jennifer. Ganger Cleaves also holds up the sonic screwdriver with Ganger Juliet together with the Ganger Doctor. "Geronimo!" he said, like his final words, as he squeezed Ganger Juliet's hand, as they activate the sonic screwdriver, which Ganger Jennifer burst, into liquid and then Ganger Cleaves, Ganger Juliet, Ganger Doctor both 'melted'.

oOo

The Doctor leans against the console, thinking about the Flesh, his Ganger, Juliet's Ganger Amy and most of all….Juliet. Amy comes over and wraps her hand around his arm, feeling sorry for how she treated the Doctor. He snapped out his thoughts, "The energy from the TARDIS will stabilise the gangers for good. They're _people_ now." He announced them.

"And what happens to me? I still have this." Cleaves asked, gesturing her clot.

"Ah, that's not a problem." The Doctor exclaimed, as he snapped his fingers. "I have something for that. It's small and red and tastes like burnt onions, ha!" He pulls out a vial. "But it'll get rid of your blood clot." He tosses the vial to Cleaves, who catches it. Then the Doctor grabbed something from under the console and then he holds out a red balloon. "Happy endings." He beamed, looking at the red balloon.

Juliet grabbed another red balloons. She always loved Happy endings.

oOo

Adam watches the breeze of the wind, blowing his face. Looking at the beach, and then a red balloon drifted by him. He turned around and could see his dad holding two red balloons.

"Hey! Hello, bud." Jimmy said, no longer a ganger since the Doctor explained to him that they're stabilized.

Adam runs to his father, hugging him. "Daddy, you're back!"

Jimmy lifts his son and twirls him around. "Hello, my boy! How are you doing?"

Behind Jimmy, is the Doctor and Juliet, watching him from the distance and smiling the father and his son, both happy together. Juliet leaned against the Doctor's shoulder as the Doctor placed his arms around her shoulder and they both head back to the Tardis.

"I wished we could have saved them." Juliet said, while walking with him.

The Doctor knew she was referring to their gangers. "at least they're together." He said sadly. He remembered Ganger Juliet kissed his Ganger, and now he knew they're together now but not him and the Original Juliet. He wondered if this Juliet will do the same as her Ganger.

Does she love him?

"Forever…" Juliet said softly, closing her eyes…..

* * *

A/N: Surprised about the Ganger Doctor and Ganger Juliet's kiss? I hope you love a tiny fluff between the Doctor and Juliet (11/OC) although the mystery around Juliet still continues and the Doctor is wondering if Juliet has feelings for him. Because he knew her Ganger is a bit more opened and positive than her Original.

So we may never know if Juliet really has feelings for the Doctor, and we see a tiny fluff between them.

I luv Ganger Juliet and Ganger Doctor but it's too bad they both melted together but at least they're together forever :)At least now we know why Juliet is hanging out with the Ganger Doctor because it's like their last moments together. I hope that's a convincing reason why she's doing it. I can say

Too bad the Original Juliet doesn't know that her Ganger kissed the Doctor's Ganger :) I still have full of surprises.

We reached exactly 80 reviews so here's a riddle for the end of Living the Dream/Last Chapter:

Riddle: 'The Dream One will be pushed away and she could end rather in a different way, that could change the Physician's life. The path she chooses will cost something greater…'

I know what you're thinking and it's best to keep my mouth shut for this until the Last Chapter of Living the Dream is revealed of what I mean. What do I mean the Dream One will be pushed and could rather end in a different way…..and the Physician's life will be changed and the path of the Dream One has chooses will cost something greater… I'm not even going to say if this riddle is a good one or a bad one

Anyway Plz Review :)


	28. The Lodger Part 1

**A/N: Guys! Guess what! I upload my very first 11/OC (Time Lady) story and it's called - When You Look Closer. I hope u enjoyed it :) **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Lodger Part 1**

Juliet could see herself in some kind of…street? Looks ordinary to her and it's just so….urban. Well she loves the parks but anyway where is she? The Last thing she remembered walking back to the Tardis after they left Jimmy with his son.

Juliet remembered that she was about to enter the Tardis till she's teleported here, she guess.

She looked around and could see herself in Colchester. Her eyes widen when she realized this episode. This is where the Doctor moves in with Craig. Then she could hear a voice calling her name, 'Juliet! Juliet' someone calling her.

She stopped and listens to her name being called. She could sense someone behind her so she slowly turned around – corner of her eye- and then she could see the Doctor with a sad expression of his.

"Juliet!" The Doctor sighed of relief as he walk closer to her, "Thank god you can see me."

Juliet looked confused, "See you? What do you mean see….." she trailed off when a realization dawn to her. She eyes at the Doctor's clothing and she could tell he's somewhere in series 5 and his bowtie is crimson red but in the 'Lodger' episode, he wore a blue bowtie all the time. "You're going backwards in your time aren't you?"

The Doctor nodded sadly. He's rewinding his time stream and sooner or later, he will never exist. But what about her? What about Juliet? He knows that he'll never existed so… what happens? And probably this is his last chance to say it to her. His chance to tell her how he truly feels after all, he's never going to exist and time will be rewritten or maybe a chance to do something he always wanted to do.

Juliet sighed, "I wish there's something I could do."

"You can."

"I can?"

The Doctor nodded, "Just…." He cupped both of his hands on her face. Juliet wasn't sure what he was doing, she stares at his eyes, trying to find out what's he about to do. She could tell he's nervous judging by how he swallowed hard again and again.

The Doctor stares at her beautiful eyes, wondering if he should do it since he's rewinding and that will probably mean Juliet will never meet him. After all, he'll never have existed. The Doctor's face is already inches closest to her, and his nose touching to her.

"Doctor? What are you-" she was cut off when suddenly, the Doctor pulled her into a kiss. Juliet's eyes widen at that but she did not move or her lips, just frozen. She could feel the Doctor's kiss more like….desperation.

Then he ended the kiss as he look at her in the eye and could only see shocked in her, "I'm sorry." He apologized. So this is what happens when he told her? He ended up being rejected by her. She could see it in her eyes and there is no hint of love he always dreamed.

A very wise old woman once told him that 'Make your dreams come true, otherwise it won't be real'

The Doctor always thought everyday if he should go tell her but his thoughts always end in what will happen? Is she going to run away from him? Hate him forever? The Doctor feared that. He didn't want Juliet to leave him, never. He couldn't imagine a life without her, "I'm sorry, it's just…."

Then he quickly disappeared right in front of Juliet's eyes. She brought her hand to touch her lips, not really sure how to react at that. The Doctor just kissed her?! Again! Well…. To be honest, Juliet almost forgotten the Doctor did kiss her in his future. He kissed her back at America and she forgotten about it, all because of the Silence side effect.

"Juliet! Juliet!"

Juliet turned around and could see the Doctor running towards her, she noticed that his bowtie is blue instead of red. She can tell that this is a younger version of him. Her thoughts were snapped out when the Doctor quickly placed his arms around her waist, lifting her feet and hugging her with a twirl. Juliet laughed a bit, she always knew the Doctor would love to give her hugs.

The Hug ended and the Doctor smiled at Juliet, "My Dream Girl, just what I need for today."

"What did you do now?" Juliet asked with a smile on her face.

"The Tardis left me."

"Oh." Juliet almost forgotten that this is the episode 'The Lodger'.

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded and then he pulls out his sonic screwdriver, "There's a strange readings in this area too, you know. I have a feeling the Tardis brought me here for a reason."

"She does." Juliet nodded, "Well, since you're stuck here. I'm guessing you need a place to stay."

"Yeah, we could go maybe get a hotel room or…."

"Apartment."

"Wait, What? An Apartment? That sounds….. domestic." The Doctor complained.

Juliet smiled wider as she grabbed his hand and dragging him. She couldn't help but glanced over her shoulder where the Doctor, she means Future Doctor, she couldn't help but look at the spot where he was before.

The Doctor noticed her expression, "What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

Juliet shook her head and continues to drag him, "Nothing."

oOo

Juliet and the Doctor stepped in front door. The Doctor looks at it before turning to her, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Because this is the 6th time you lead me to an apartment and possibly this might not even be the right one!"

"I'm sorry. I don't know everything okay!" Juliet said as she rings the doorbell.

"I love you!" Craig exclaimed, as he opens the front door and now stunned to see the Doctor and Juliet on his doorstep, not Sophie and this is not the person he expected to see. He could see this man is wearing a tweed jacket, a blue bowtie, earpiece, his hair is floppy, and he look like somewhere in mid-twenties. Then the girl is probably younger twenties, chocolate brown hair.

"Well, that's good, cos We're your new lodgers. Do you know," The Doctor took the keys which Craig is holding. "this is going to be easier than I expected!"

"But I only just put the advert up today, I didn't put my address." Craig shake his head, clearly remembered that he didn't put his address on the advert.

"Well, aren't you lucky We came along? More lucky than you know. Juliet told me that this is the place and…." The Doctor turned to Juliet. "I am so lucky I got her." The Doctor wrapped his arms around her nervously.

Juliet flinched a bit of his touch. She just kissed him and now he's going this! The Doctor's face hurt when he noticed that she flinched.

"Hang on, mate, I don't know if I want you staying, and give me back those keys, you can't have those!" Craig interrupted.

"Yes, quite right. Have some rent." The Doctor said, as he handed Craig a small paper bag, which Craig looks inside and could see it's filled with cash and a lot of cash.

"That's probably quite a lot, isn't it? Looks like a lot. Is it a lot?" He turned to Juliet who just shrugged. She had no idea how much does it cost to rent it, "I can never tell and neither can she." The Doctor rambled and then he steps inside the house with Juliet behind him. Craig just shook his head and thought this man might be a lunatic or something and the girl, well she seems nice he suppose, so he follows them and closing the front door behind him. Then he noticed that the light is flickering again, which kept doing that almost a week.

"Don't spend it all on sweets. Unless you like sweets. I like sweets. Ooh." The Doctor rambled, and turns to Craig, giving him Gallic air kisses. "That's how we greet each other nowadays, isn't it?" Juliet covered her mouth with her hands, trying not to laugh. The Doctor beamed at that, knowing that he can still make her laugh but he didn't know why he's laughing. He turned to Craig, "I'm the Doctor. Well, they call me the Doctor, I don't know why. I call me the Doctor too. Still don't know why." He rambled again. "And this Juliet," he wrapped his arms around her shoulder but she didn't flinched this time.

"Craig Owens." Craig introduced himself. "The Doctor?" he asked, thought of it a strange name.

Juliet nodded, "Just call him 'the Doctor'" she said.

"Yep. Who lives upstairs?" The Doctor asked him suddenly, looking upstairs.

"Just some bloke." Craig shrugged, not caring why this man is so interested of whoever lives upstairs. Juliet looks upstairs and she knew who's in there and why they're taking people. She suppose that she has to stay away from the stairs and that 'man' upstairs.

"What does he look like?"

"Normal. He's very quiet." Craig answered. Then they could hear a loud bang coming from upstairs. "Usually." He added, and then he remembered the Doctor and Juliet wanting to be his new flatmate, and could see the Doctor entering his flat with Juliet to follow him. "Sorry, who are you again? Hello?!" Craig follows them. "Excuse me?"

The Doctor enters his flat, looking curious and not noticing how rude he is. "You're being rude again." Juliet stated.

"Rude and not ginger." The Doctor corrected although he pouted of that thought not being ginger.

Then he noticed something, so he turned around and could see something in the corner, so he walks straight to it and could see in the ceiling, a spreading stain on it. "Ah! I suppose that's...dry rot?"

"Or damp. Or mildew."

"Or none of the above." Juliet muttered. "Just not by any of those choices."

"I'll get someone to fix it."

"No, I'll fix it. I'm good at fixing rot. Call me the Rotmeister. No, I'm the Doctor, don't call me the Rotmeister." The Doctor rambled. "This is the most beautiful parlour I have ever seen, you're obviously a man of impeccable taste." Then he sat on the countertop. "We can stay, Craig, can't we? Say We can."

"Please Craig." Juliet pleaded him.

"You haven't even seen the room."

"The room?" The Doctor frowned, looking confused.

"_Your_ room."

"_My_ room?" he asked again,

"_Ou_r room." Juliet corrected him.

The Doctor turned to her with eyes wide, "_Our_ room."

"Yes."

"As in…you and me." Gesturing him and her, "in _our_ room."

Juliet looked confused at first till a realization dawn to her, she quickly blushed.

then he realized what he was saying, so he quickly said. "Oh, yes, my room, my room. Take me to my room!"

"Wait!" Craig cut in, as he eyes at the two of them. "You're not…" gesturing both of them.

Juliet shook her head, "No, we're just friends."

The Doctor's face fell when he heard that.

Craig just sighed and shook his head, as he leads the Doctor and Juliet to their new room, well not yet. He's just not sure if he's going to like this man if he should stay in here or not. The girl seems fine to him. He opens the front door to the Doctor and Juliet's bedroom or rather not yet. "Yeah, this is Mark's old room, he owns the place, moved out about a month ago. An uncle he'd never even heard of died and left a load of money." He said.

The Doctor went to his bed, testing it, not really into domestic. "How very convenient. This'll do just right. In fact..." Then he could hear more noise from upstairs. "No time to lose. I'll take it. Ah...you'll want to see my credentials." The Doctor remember, wanting to make sure Craig thinks he's just an ordinary *human*. So he took out his physic paper, showing it in front of Craig. "There...National Insurance number…." He pretended to switch his 'credentials' but he just moves it behind him and moving it to the other side, so Craig could think that's another of his credentials. "NHS number..." he switches it again. "References..."

Craig's eyes widen when he saw the last credentials. "Is that a reference from the Archbishop of Canterbury?

"I wish I pay more attention to History class." Juliet muttered. Never heard of Archbishop of Canterbury.

"I'm his special favourite." He puts his finger to his lips, telling him not to tell anyone about this. "Are you hungry? I'm hungry and maybe Juliet is." Then the Doctor walks out of his room and then to the kitchen, to see maybe if he could make something since he's hungry and he could cook a meal for Juliet.

"Some omelettes please." Juliet said as she follows him to the kitchen.

The Doctor nodded as he grabs some few ingredients to make an omelette for her. He just wanted to let her know that he can cook! Plus he can cook for her!

"I haven't got anything in." Craig said, as he follows them to his kitchen.

The Doctor opens up the fridge, grabbing some eggs and some other ingredients he needed, he then look at his cabinets, taking some other ingredients he needed. "You've got everything I need for an omelette fines herbes! Pour deux!" He then started the stove, and cracking the eggs and placing it on a frying pan, as he starts to cook. "So who's the girl on the fridge?" The Doctor asked, noticing a picture of Craig and a blonde woman.

"My friend. Sophie." Craig answered, glancing a photo of him and Sophie.

"Girlfriend?"

"A friend who is a girl. There's nothing going on." Then looking sad.

Juliet could only smile a bit, and she knew there is more to that.

"Ah, that's completely normal." The Doctor shrugged, but he knew there was more to this 'friend' and he knew humans are completely like that. "Works for me."

"We met at work about a year ago at the call centre."

"Oh, really, a communications exchange? That could be handy." The Doctor said, as he added pepper to the eggs.

"Firm's going down though. The bosses are using a totally rubbish business model. I know what they should do, I got a plan all worked out, but I'm just a phone drone, I can't go running in saying I know best." Craig said, and then shook his head, realizing what he's saying. "Why am I telling you this? I don't even know you two."

"Cause it's always nice to share your thoughts." Juliet smiled at him.

"I've got one of those faces. People never stop blurting out their plans while I'm around." The Doctor shrugged as he mixed the eggs.

"Right, where's your stuff?"

"Don't worry, it'll materialise, if all goes to plan." The Doctor said.

oOo

The Doctor and Craig sat on the couch, eating the omelettes the Doctor made earlier. The Doctor licked his fingers while Craig just breathed and they just both finished their omelettes "Oh, that was incredible!" Craig grinned, liking the meal the Doctor just made. "That was absolutely brilliant. Where did you learn to cook?"

"It's amazing." Juliet smiled as she took the last bite of the Doctor's omellete. It really is amazing. The Doctor beamed to hear her compliment.

"Paris, in the 18th century." The Doctor answered, but then quickly frowned and shook his head. "No, hang on, that's not recent, is it? 17th? No, no, no, 20th. Sorry, I'm not used to doing them in the right order."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit weird?" Craig asked, eyeing him.

"Nope, he's always weird but I like it." Juliet answered, "Have you ever been to Paris, Craig?"

"Nah, I can't see the point of Paris. I'm not much of a traveller."

"I can tell from your sofa." The Doctor said, eyeing him and the sofa.

"My sofa?" Craig frowned, looking confused.

"You're starting to look like it."

Craig laughed. "Thanks, mate, that's lovely! No, I like it here." Then he started to fondle the keychain, and now the Doctor is eyeing at it. Craig didn't seem to realize what he's doing. "I'd miss it, I'd miss..."

"Those keys?" The Doctor interrupted him, looking at the keys he's holding.

"What?"

"You're sort of..." The Doctor eyes the keys, and trying to find the right words to describe his actions. "….fondling them."

"I'm holding them." Craig said, putting the keys on the sofa arm.

"You like her." Juliet grinned at him.

"No, no, no, no! We're just friends. We're not dating or anything." He scoffed although his face fell of that thought.

Juliet walks over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Craig, I want to say this and is that you should go tell her. Tell her how you feel because it will hurt even more if you don't tell her right now. She is your dream and you have to tell her, otherwise it won't be real." She said to him.

The Doctor looks at them, fully understanding what Craig is going. He hasn't told Sophie how he feels and he's afraid to be rejected. Then Juliet is telling him that they should always go and tell their feelings otherwise it won't be real. "Do you have a dream?" The Doctor asked suddenly.

Juliet turned to him, "Everyone has dreams." She smiled a bit.

"Yes, but what's yours?"

"This is my dream, Doctor. I always dreamed of travelling with you till forever," She walks over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "I always told myself that one day – I'll travel with you forever." She closed her eyes for a moment. "What's yours?"

"Someone to be with." He answered, thinking that his dream is to tell her how he feels and she's _his_. She belongs to him and that's what he wants but he didn't know what will happen if he told her. Will he ended up being alone? Juliet leaving him?

"OK!" Craig cut in, deciding to change the subject. He walks to the table by the door and grabbing the sets of keys, "these... these are your keys."

Juliet walks over to Craig.

"We can stay?" The Doctor stood up and walking towards him.

"Yeah, you're weird and you can cook, she's nice, it's good enough for me." Craig said, deciding that this man may be weird, but good enough for him and the girl is nice. At least he isn't a teenager because probably that would wreck his flat and destroyed his furniture, but he knew this man is somewhere in mid-twenties and he didn't seem to be into parties and stuff, as holds up each key to the room. "Right, outdoor, front door, your door."

"My door. My place. My gaff." The Doctor grinned like an idiot, as he took the keys.

"Ours." Juliet corrected him.

The Doctor turned to her with a childish smile, "Ha-ha! Yes! Me with a key."

"And listen, Mark and I, we had an arrangement where if you ever need me out of your hair, just give me a shout, OK?" Craig said, as he winked.

The Doctor winked back, and then he looked confused. "Why would I want that?"

"In case you want to bring someone round. A girlfriend or..." then he looked at the Doctor's outfit. "…a boyfriend?"

Juliet covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh about the Doctor ever having a boyfriend. "I'm sure the only one who wants him is Jack." She teased him.

The Doctor groaned, "Oh dear. Never him."

Juliet then leads the Doctor to their room. But then Juliet walks back to the room, looking at Craig with a serious look. "Please don't touch that thing on that ceiling." She said to him before leaving Craig alone.

oOo

The Doctor flopped on the bed, then his communicator blinking in his ear. "Earth to Pond, Earth to Pond." Calling Amy.

"_Doctor!" Amy yelled in the speakers, making the Doctor winced back of how loud her voice is_. _"Oooh. Sorry!" she apologized, realizing she must had yelled a bit loud to make the Doctor winced and possibly hurting his ears._

"Could you not wreck my new earpiece, Pond?" The Doctor said, not wanting his ears to get hurt.

"How's the TARDIS coping?" Juliet called.

"_Juliet? Is that you?"_

"Yes it's me and can you please answer my question."

"_See for yourself." Amy said, as she holds the mic out so the Doctor could hear the Tardis noise._

The Doctor frowned when he heard it, as he sat up. "Ooh, nasty. She's locked in a materialisation loop, trying to land again but she can't."

"_And whatever's stopping her is upstairs in that flat. So go upstairs and sort it!" Amy said, not liking being stuck inside the Tardis and no Doctor or Juliet in here, she's all alone._

"I don't know what it is yet!" The Doctor said, as he stands up on his bed. "Anything that can stop the TARDIS from landing is big, scary big!"

"It actually sort of is." Juliet said.

The Doctor wanted to ask her what it is but he learned it will like – blow the whole universe up to the size of Belgium.

"_Wait...are you scared?"_

The Doctor looks at Juliet, well…he's more scared of the thought Juliet rejecting him than going upstairs._"_We can't go up there until I know what it is and how to deal with it! It is vital that this *man* upstairs doesn't realise who and what we are." The Doctor said, as he bounced on his bed, smiling.

Juliet then quickly remembered that she has something to ask him.

"So no sonicking. No advanced technology. I can only use this" tapping his earpiece. "'cos we're on scramble." Then he jumps off the bed. "To anyone else hearing this conversation, we're talking absolute gibberish."

On the other side of the room, which is Craig's room, is listening whatever the Doctor is saying, but he couldn't understand it…he was absolutely talking gibberish. He frowned and all he could hear is 'Practical eruption in chicken….Descartes Lombardy spiral.' Then he went back to his bed, not interested of whatever the Doctor is talking about.

"All I've got to do is pass as an ordinary human being. Simple. What could possibly go wrong?" The Doctor said, thinking this is a simple task. Just act normal. He puts on a sunglasses, looking in the mirror, thinking he looks cool.

"_Have you seen you?" Amy scoffed, thinking if the Doctor was ever normal._

"He's never normal." Juliet said.

"So you two are just going to be snide?" The Doctor looked almost offended. "No helpful hints?"

"_Hmm, well, here's one...bow tie, get rid!"_

"No! Don't get rid of it!" Juliet protested. "I love that bow tie which is cool."

The Doctor beamed at that, looking very pleased. "Bow ties are always cool." He said as he put the sunglasses in his pockets, he didn't see Amy failed to convince the Doctor for getting rid of that ridiculous bowtie. "Come on, Amy, I'm a normal bloke, tell me what normal blokes do."

"_They watch telly, they play football, they go down the pub" Then another thought came to Amy as she begins to smile wider, "and kiss."_

The Doctor flips through the book. "I could do those things! I don't, but I could!" He didn't seem hear the last part.

Then they could hear something crashing upstairs, they looked up. "Hang on. Wait, wait, wait! Amy?!" He could hear Amy screamed, as he turned to look at the clocks in his room that seems to be spinning back and forth, and then he looked at his watch and could see it's doing the same thing to those other clocks. "Interesting." He muttered. "Localised time loop."

"_Ow! What's all that?"_

"Time distortion." The Doctor answered. "Whatever's happening upstairs, is still affecting you." Then he could hear Amy screaming again…till she spoke up.

"_It's stopped...ish!" Amy said. "How about your end?"_

"My end's good." He replied.

"Mine too." Juliet added.

"_So, doesn't sound great, but nothing to worry about?"_

"No, no, no, not really! Just keep the zigzag plotter on full, that'll protect you."

"_Ah" Amy said, as she pulls the zigzag plotter but nothing happened, she could still hear the sounds of the Tardis trying to land._

"Amy, I said the zigzag plotter!"

"_I pulled the zigzag plotter!"_

"What, you're standing with the door behind you?" The Doctor asked.

"_Yes!"_

"OK, take two steps to your right and pull it again!" The Doctor instructed her as he mimed what he said. Then Doctor could hear the grating eased and Amy sighed of relief. "Oh. Now, I must not use the sonic. We've got work to do, need to pick up a few items." The Doctor said before turning it off, he throws some items on his bed and then walks out of the room with Juliet behind him.

oOo

Outside the House, the Doctor who is walking backwards towards the house, pulling a shopping trolley that is filled with odds and ends. In the distance, a cat meow. "Ssh! Don't get comfortable!" Telling the cat to shut up.

Juliet pulls out the keys and opens the door for the Doctor.

* * *

A/N: I know we've seen two kiss and well….another one is a ganger. I am fully aware the Doctor of the future (series 7) said that he has never kissed Juliet. The Doctor from series 7 hasn't and not even once. :) But we've seen this Doctor kiss Juliet who is rewinding his time stream. We'll have to wait and see.

OMG they kiss. I wouldn't really include Lake Silencio as their first kiss since you know what happens… and I know you're wondering the Doctor (from series 7) hasn't told Juliet how he really feels for her – so it means that between right from the day he first met her till Series 7, he hasn't told her. I can say he will tell her how he feels in Series 7 because according to the episode 'A Town Called Mercy' and 'I scream You Scream' – he has never told her BUT he tried to tell her.

IMPORTANT: Please Read 'Chapter 12: The Impossible Astronaut Part 1' – it's not edited or anything but I had given a small hint in there that I've been planning for months about this and it will be important in the next chapter.

And OMG! We're close to the ending of this story! Well….I haven't written the Sequel but I think this week I will, depending if I could finish my other stories in time. Here's the sad news I think: We'll only have 2-3 episodes of the 10th Doctor due to the writing of fanfics plus I am needed in others :( But we will definitely have Juliet meeting the 10th Doctor.

Some Notes in Reviews…

Grapejuice101 – thx :) It's nice to know someone is reading this plus reviewing ;)

Katiex11 – We got 11/OC a bit in here and another kiss :) although I will probably explain it soon, and yeah! I agree with you :) I could possibly die in happiness. Juliet and the Doctor are my favorite OC human couples I have ever created :D Sorry, nope, we won't have the Eleventh Hour but in the sequel. It's sad that this story is almost finished but I can't wait for the SEQUEL even though I haven't written it but I will :)


	29. The Lodger Part 2

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Lodger Part 2**

Craig stands outside the bathroom door, waiting for the Doctor to finish who is taking a shower and he could hear him singing _'La Donna e' mobile'_. Craig knocks the door again. "Doctor!" calling him again, still waiting for the Doctor to be finish.

"Hello?!" The Doctor called back but still in the middle of a shower.

"How long are you going to be in there?"

"Oh, sorry, I like a good soak!"

Then Craig could hear a loud bang upstairs, he looks up. "What the hell was that?"

"What did you say?" The Doctor asked, still in the shower.

"I'm just going to go upstairs, see if he's OK." Craig said before heading upstairs to see if the bloke is OK.

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked, as he peeked around the shower curtain. "What did you say? Juliet!"

Juliet's head popped out from the hallway after hearing the Doctor calling for her, she was just cooking breakfast till the Doctor called her, "Yes?"

"What did Craig say?"

"Going upstairs and meet the guy you think he's 'dangerous'" Juliet replied, knowing what will happen.

"_WHAT!"_

oOo

Craig is already upstairs as he knocks the door upstairs flat, then he could see it opened, only a little, and he could see an older gentleman.

"Yes? Hello?" The man asked.

"It's me from downstairs. I heard a big bang."

"Thank you, Craig, but I don't need your help." The man said before closing the door.

oOo

"Craig? Juliet" The Doctor called him, worried and….did he just heard Craig saying something about checking upstairs? Ok, well….right now he needs to stop him. So he grabs a towel but he slipped on the bathroom floor.

The Doctor sat up, but winced when he still have soap in his eyes, "No choice...it's sonicking time." he muttered, as he tried to reach for his sonic screwdriver, still blinded by the soap, instead of picking his sonic screwdriver, he grabbed a toothbrush instead.

The Doctor runs out of the bathroom, with his towel wrapped around his waist. Then it slipped to the floor, "Oops!" he said, as he picks up the towel, wrapping around his waist again. Juliet blushed behind, she was just going to check the Doctor till she sees him…well, Oh God! He just kissed her and now she saw _that_! She quickly decided to go back to the kitchen and pretending she didn't saw that. He rans out to the hall and aiming his 'sonic screwdriver' upstairs, believing Craig is in danger or something. "What happened, what's going on? He asked, and could see Craig walking downstairs.

"Is that my toothbrush?" Craig asked, noticing the Doctor holding his toothbrush.

The Doctor realized that he's holding a toothbrush instead of his sonic screwdriver. "Correct. You spoke to the man upstairs?"

"Yeah." Craig nodded.

"What did he look like?" The Doctor asked.

"More normal than you do at the moment, mate. What are you doing?"

"I thought you might be in trouble."

"Thanks! Well if I ever am, you can come and save me with my toothbrush." Craig laughed, and then he could hear his phone ringing so answers it.

The Doctor cautiously climbs upstairs, still know that whatever is upstairs is absolutely dangerous according to the scanners. Then he could hear a door open, so he turned around and could see a blonde woman, which he recognize it's the woman from the picture, and he knew this must be Sophie.

Sophie entered inside and then gasped when she could see the Doctor standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Ooh! Hello?"

"Ah! Hello! The Doctor." He said, going downstairs. "Right. You must be Sophie."

"Mm-hm." She nodded, and then the Doctor gives her a Gallic air kiss. "Oh...oh!"

The Doctor look upstairs one last time, and then he enters the flat. He could see Craig is on the phone, and then Juliet cooking. "I didn't know you can cook." He said as he walks over to Juliet.

"Yeah. I can." Juliet said, not really wanting to talk about how she cooked in the past. "I'm making you fish fingers."

The Doctor beamed, "with custard?"

Juliet has to laugh when she saw his reaction, "Yes with custard." Then she noticed Sophie entering, "Hello." She greeted as she walks over to her. "I'm Juliet and you must be Craig's 'friend', Sophie."

"No, Dom's in Malta, there's nobody around. Hang on a sec." Craig turned to the Doctor. "We've got a match today, pub league, we're one down if you fancy it?"

"Pub league? A drinking competition?"

"No...football...play football?"

"Football." The Doctor frowned, but then he remembered what Amy suggested when he asked what normal blokes do. So he quickly said. "Football! Yes, blokes play football! I'm good at football, I think. Am I?" He turned to Juliet.

"I'm sure the actor who plays you is very good at football." Juliet muttered.

"You've saved my life!" Craig sighed in relief, patted the Doctor's cheeks and then he turned to the phone. "I've got somebody. All right, see you down there. Hey, Soph."

The Doctor goes to the fridge, and he took out a carton of milk.

"Hey, I thought I'd come early and meet your new flatmates." Sophie said to Craig.

"Do you play, Sophie?" The Doctor asked, drinking a carton of milk.

"No, Soph just stands on the sidelines, she's my mascot." Craig said.

"I'm your mascot?" Sophie frowned. "Mascot?!"

"Well, not my mascot, it's a football match, I can't take a date."

"I didn't say I was your date."

"Neither did I."

Awkward Silence. Juliet broke the silence, rolling her eyes, "Oh for god's sake please get dressed Doctor!" She said to the Doctor, eyeing at the towel wrapped around his waist although she blushed deeper at the memory of him running out of the bathroom.

The Doctor noticed that she's blushing deeper, which is cute, The Doctor thought, "Better get dressed." He said as he hands Craig's toothbrush back and then heading back to their room to change, "Come on Juliet!"

Juliet sighed as she follows him to the room.

"Oh, the spare kit's just in the bottom drawer." Craig called.

"Bit of a mess." He muttered, as he close the door behind him.

"What d'you think?" Craig asked Sophie

"You didn't say he was gorgeous!"

Then the Doctor popped his head from his room, after remembering something. "You unlocked the door. How did you do that? Those are your keys, you must have left them last time you came here." He asked Sophie.

"Yeah, but I...How do you know these are my keys?"

"I've been holding them!' Craig said.

"I have got another set." Sophie said, as she held up another set of keys.

"You've got two sets of keys to someone else's house?" The Doctor asked

"Yeah."

"I see!" The Doctor grinned as he looks at Juliet and sharing a knowing glances. He knew when he first saw a photo of Craig and Sophie, he knew there is more than just 'friends' between them, and he knew must have both loved each other but they both didn't got a chance to confess. He completely understood that kind of experience, he's been dying to tell Juliet too one day, "You must like it here too." He said, before closing the door.

oOo

The Doctor went to the look at the bottom drawer to find a football uniform with a number 11 on the back, so he quickly changed his clothes while talking to Amy. "So I'm going out, if I hang about the house all the time, him upstairs might get suspicious, notice me."

Juliet stood on the other side of the bed, she forgot that she's here and the Doctor changing here! She had to cover her eyes since she did not want to see….She blushed deeper at that thought of the Doctor…

"_Football, OK, well done, that is normal." Amy snapped out of Juliet's thoughts._

"Yeah, football, all outdoorsy." The Doctor said, and then he frowned and asked another question. "Now, football's the one with the sticks, isn't it?"

Juliet shook her head, "Nope."

oOo

The Doctor is wearing a football uniform, but using his tweed jacket as a jacket. He, Juliet, Craig and Sophie walk together and headed to the football field so the Doctor and Craig could play. The Doctor is still unsure about this 'football' game but he is aware of how to win by using his foot to kick the ball to the net since Juliet explained to him the basic rules of the game.

Craig is also wearing a football uniform and then he started to question. "What are you actually called, what's your proper name?"

"Just call him the Doctor." Juliet said.

"Yeah." Sophie agreed with Craig, wondering why the Doctor?

"I can't say to these guys, 'Hey, this is my new flatmate, he's called the Doctor.'" Craig said.

"Why not?" the Doctor frowned.

"'Cos it's weird."

"Why couldn't you just go by 'John Smith'?" Juliet asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "I dunno."

Then they could see Sean, who happens to be one of Craig's teammates. Sean walked over to them when he saw Craig and Sophie, and then he could see a man with a tweed jacket walking with them with a football uniform on. Sean didn't of course know this man but he presume he must be Craig's new flatmate. "All right, Craig. Soph. All right, mate." He greeted them.

The Doctor shakes Sean's hand. "Hello, I'm Craig's new flatmate." Giving Sean Gallic kisses. "I'm called the Doctor."

"All right, Doctor. I'm Sean." Sean introduced himself and then when he sees Juliet, "Who are you?" he asked her.

Juliet shakes his hand, "Juliet Timesfield."

"Do you have a boyfriend or anything?" Sean asked suddenly.

The Doctor eyes at Sean, not liking his gaze and that look towards Juliet, his Dream-Girl. She was supposed to be with him, only him! Well….He and Juliet are not together or anything but he wished.

Juliet looked startled by that sudden question. "No." she shook her head.

Sean smiled at that, thinking he should ask her out after this game. He turned to the Doctor, remembering that he's joining the game, "Where are you strongest?" he asked.

"Arms." The Doctor answered, unsure what sort of question is that.

"No, he means, what position? On the field?" Juliet said.

"Not sure." The Doctor frowned, confused. "The front? The side? Below?"

"Are you any good though?" Sean asked.

The Doctor spins the ball on his fingertips, also curious if he's good at it even though he never played football ever in his entire life. "Let's find out!" he said, as he kicks the ball and heading towards the field. He may not heard of football but at least Juliet told him the basic rules of it.

Juliet rushes towards him, giggling as she snatches the ball from him. "Oi!" The Doctor turned to her.

"I could teach you better." She smiled at him as she kicks the ball with her feet.

"You can play football?"

"Yeah, I learned it from my father."

"Can you teach me?"

Juliet smiled, "I would be honour to teach the Lord Doctor."

The Game begins as the Doctor takes over the field, intercepting passes to other players and scoring goals, he found out he seems to be good at it and he could hear the crowd cheers for him. He became the star of the team as he scored the goals which upset Craig when he was about to score it but the Doctor did it instead of him and especially Sophie cheering for him instead of Craig.

Juliet cheers as the Doctor hit another goal and then she could see something in the corner of her eyes is a guy, running with a vortex manipulator on his wrist. Juliet decided to follow him and unknown to her the Doctor frowned when he sees her leaving.

He wanted to impress her by hitting goals which she cheered. He beamed to see her smile but now – she's walking away but why?

Juliet rushes towards a guy, "Oi!" she called him.

The guy turned to her and then he quickly smirk, "Now who are you?" he smiled with a flirty look.

"Juliet Timesfield," she introduce to herself, "Now why do you have a vortex manipulator?" she asked him.

"You know?"

"Of course, I time travel too you know." Juliet said. "You haven't answered my question."

"I burrowed it." He replied.

Juliet raised an eyebrow, "Burrowed?" she scoffed.

"Okay, okay, I stole it." He admitted.

"Name?"

"Finn, Finn Amos." He introduced himself.

oOo

Then after the game is over, which they won thanks to the Doctor. They all gathered around a bench and having a beer. Sean offered him some but he said he didn't like it. Sean thought of him weird sometimes but he already liked him after he scored goals. "You are so on the team!" Sean said to the Doctor. "Next week we've got the Crown and Anchor, we'll annihilate them!"

"No violence, not while I'm around, not today, not ever. I'm the Doctor, the oncoming storm..."The Doctor said with a dark look, and then he realized what Sean meant. "and you meant beat them in a football match, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Sean replied, he was right, this guy is weird but Good weird.

"Lovely, what sort of time? The Doctor asked politely, now smiling him like nothing happened. Then he looks around the park and could see Juliet talking with a gun in a black leather jacket, black hair, and a Vortex Manipulator. Time Agent or someone who stole a vortex manipulator, the Doctor guessed. He frowned deeper when he sees Juliet actually walking with that guy! And laughing!

She was supposed to be with him! Not some guy! He wanted to go over to her but then…

Then he started to noticed that all his new friends doing it again, meaning he could see Craig opening a can and spills it over and then everyone laughed but it keeps happening again and again except the Doctor as he leaves the small group so he could contact Amy. "Amy?"

"_It's happening again! Worse!"_

The Doctor could hear the Tardis shaking. "What does the scanner say?"

"_A lot of nines. Is it good that they're nines? Tell me it's good that they're all nines!"_

"Yes, yes, it's...it's good! Zigzag plotter, zigzag plotter, Amy." Then sooner or later, he could hear Amy screaming and that is probably because the Tardis is shaking and then a thought came to him and he started to grow concern and worried for his companion. "Amy? Are you there? Amy?" he called her again, hoping she's alive.

"_Yes, Hello."_

The Doctor sighed of relief. "Ah, thank heavens. I thought the TARDIS had been flung off into the vortex with you inside it, lost forever."

"_You mean that could actually happen!? You have got to get me out of here."_

"How are the numbers?" The Doctor asked.

"_All fives."_

"Fives?" he said, then turning to look around and could see the time loop ended. "Even better." He muttered, "Still, it means the effect's almost unbelievably powerful and dangerous, but don't worry. Hang on, OK? I've got some rewiring to do." Or he's going to have to spy on Juliet and this 'guy'.

"_Hey! You...'hang on'!"_ _Amy tries to call him, but he already cut her off._

oOo

Craig walks down to the hall and then he knocks the Doctor's bedroom. Craig could see the Doctor quickly opened, and he noticed that he's holding an orange traffic cone.

"Hello, flatmate." The Doctor greeted him.

The Doctor had been waiting for Juliet to come but she hasn't showed up! He tried to follow her but she's gone and poof! Just gone with a guy the Doctor has never met. The Doctor was worried more of Juliet being with another man, which he refused to think of it.

"Hey, man. Listen, Sophie's coming round tonight and I was wondering if you could give us some space?" Craig asked making the Doctor's thoughts snapped out.

"Oh, don't mind me. You won't even know I'm here." The Doctor assured him, Then he could hear a loud noise upstairs as he looks up. "That's the idea." He muttered, as he closed the door with Craig standing outside listening to the noise.

oOo

Craig and Sophie are sitting on the couch, then Sophie started to notice the stain on the ceiling. "That's got bigger." She stated.

"Oh, yeah."

"Are we going out?" Sophie asked him.

"I've had a bit of a weird day, can we do pizza-booze-telly?"

"Great, love it! Wait." Sophie said, remembering what happened the last time, so she turns off her mobile. "No Melina, no crises, no interruptions." She said because the last time happened, they were about to have pizza but then her friend called her and telling her that she needs her.

"Great. Excellent. Um, Soph...I've...I think..." Craig said, trying to think of what to say to her because he wanted to know that he likes her, not like her as in a friend, like 'like like' or telling her that he loves her and he wanted to let her know that he loves her.

"Where's this going?" Sophie raised an eyebrow, and her face is like full of hope like she wanted to hear it.

"I think that we...should..." Craig tried to say those words as Sophie nodded him, telling him to go on as she waits for him to finish his sentence.

Then the Doctor popped his head behind the sofa. "Hello."

"What?" Craig looked at him, a bit shocked that he's here when he told him that he needed some space.

"Whoops, sorry, don't worry, I wasn't listening, in a world of my own down there." The Doctor assured him, as he smiled at him.

"I thought you were going out? And Where's Juliet?:

"She's out." He answered and then eyes at a normal screwdriver, "Just re-connecting all the electrics, it's a real mess. Where's the on-switch for this?" He asked, as he holds out a normal screwdriver instead of his sonic screwdriver since he already told himself that he can't use any advance technology, he had to use what humans use.

"He really is on his way out."

"No, I don't mind, if you don't mind." Sophie said.

Craig frowned, clearly upset that he wanted some alone time with Sophie. "I don't mind, why would I mind?"

Sophie turned to the Doctor. "Then stay, have a drink with us." She invited him.

"What, do I have to stay now?" The Doctor glanced between those two.

"Do you want to stay?" Craig asked, hoping the Doctor would say no.

"I don't mind." The Doctor said since he has nothing to do and Juliet not here.

"OK!" Sophie said, trying to hide her face that she is clearly upset about this.

"Great!" Craig said, turning away and also upset. The Doctor just stared those two people he met and he knew Craig loves her, and Sophie too. It was so obvious to the Doctor that they liked each other as in – 'like like' – but he is also disappointed to interrupt those two.

oOo

The Doctor is now sitting in the chair, with electric wires around his neck, trying to build some kind of scanner to scan the 'man' upstairs. Sophie is drinking a glass of wine while Craig looks up at the ceiling, feeling he had a bad feeling about it

"Cos life can seem pointless, Doctor. Work, weekend, work, weekend. And there's six billion people on the planet doing pretty much the same." Sophie says to him.

"Six billion people? Watching you two at work, I'm starting to wonder where they all come from."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Sophie asked, as Craig decided to turn to them instead of the ceiling.

"So, the call centre. That's no good? What do you really want to do?" The Doctor asked her.

"Don't laugh. I only ever told Craig about it. I want to work looking after animals. Maybe abroad? I saw this orangutan sanctuary on telly."

"What's stopping you?"

"She can't," Craig says. "you need loads of qualifications."

"Yeah, true. Plus it's scary, everyone I know lives round here." Sophie said. "Craig got offered a job in London, better money, didn't take it."

"What's wrong with staying here?" Craig frowned. "I can't see the point of London."

"Well, perhaps that's you, then. Perhaps you'll just have to stay here, secure and a little bit miserable until the day you drop. Better than trying and failing, eh?" The Doctor said rudely and he was aware of it, while trying to build scanner.

Sophie frowned. "You think I'd fail?"

"Everybody's got dreams, Sophie, very few are going to achieve them, so why pretend?" The Doctor said, as he took a sip of the wine and then makes a face, as he spits it back to the glass. "Perhaps, in the whole universe, a call centre is where you should be?"

"Why are you saying that? That's horrible."

"Is it true?"

"Of course it's not true. I'm not staying in a call centre all my life, I can do anything I want!" Sophie said, and then when she saw the Doctor smiling at her 'Mission-Accomplished' and then a realization dawn to her. "Oh! Yeah! Right!" she fist bumbed the Doctor, and then she turned to Craig. "Oh, my God! Did you see what he just did?"

Craig shook his head. "No, what's happening? Are you going to live with monkeys now?"

"It's a big old world, Sophie." The Doctor said softly. "Work out what's really keeping you here, eh?"

"I don't know." Sophie looked down. "Dunno."

oOo

Craig escorted Sophie to the front door, as she's about to leave. "So, are you going to be taking off then, seeing the world?" he asked.

"What? Do you think I should?"

"Yeah... Like the Doctor says, what's keeping you here?"

"Yeah, exactly! What?" She asked whens she noticed Craig giving her unreadable look. "Bye."

"See you." Then they both hugged. "See you in a bit."

"Yeah." Sophie said before heading outside, leaving Craig inside.

oOo

The Doctor created some kind of large and ungainly device from all the bits and pieces he had collected earlier. The Doctor ducked when his device spins around but not fast just normal. "Right. Shield's up. Let's scan!" he exclaimed.

"_What are you getting?"_ _Amy asked._

The Doctor moves to look at the converted digital clock. "Upstairs." He says, "No traces of high technology. Totally normal. No no, no, no, it can't be!" he frowned. "It's too normal."

_Amy sighed. "Only for you could too normal be a problem. You said I could be lost forever. Just go upstairs."_

"Without knowing, get myself killed, then you really are lost. If I could just get a look in there... Hold on." He stopped the device spinning. "Use the data bank, get me the plans of this building - its history, the layout, everything." He commanded her. "Meanwhile, I shall recruit a spy."

Then suddenly, Juliet came in, all dreamy and smiley. The Doctor may like that look but… "Where have you been?" he demanded.

Juliet smiled at him, "Met a guy."

"A boy you just met!"

"Well, he had a vortex manipulator! I thought maybe he might be friends with Jack and it's too bad I haven't met Jack, I kind of wanted to meet him."

"What's his name?"

"I'm sorry?"

"That spikey boy you're with."

"Finn, Finn Amos."

oOo

Craig clears up the mess after Sophie's visit and then Craig couldn't help but stare at the ceiling, he just can't help but look at it and he knew he had a bad feeling about it. So he curiously steps onto a chair and started to reach it but then he stopped Curious, he steps onto a chair. He starts to reach out but stops. "The Rotmeister..." he muttered, as he touched the stain which he received a shock. "Ah! Ow!" he stepped down and looking at his hands.

* * *

A/N: Well… the next chapter is the last part of the Lodger and in the next episode after that is….Woops ;) Sorry can't tell but I can say it's somewhere Series 6 :) and have you noticed something in this episode?

By the way – I'm planning a special for When You Wake Up Series and it will be a big one! I thought of the 50th anniversary and I thought making one for this story :) It's so big and full of angst and understanding.

We're close to the ending of Living the Dream :( Haven't written the sequel but I think this weekend I will until I finished my other fanfics. I'm so sorry that we'll only see 2-3 episodes of the 10th Doctor in the Sequel but I'm planning editing the When You Wake Up Series next year and adding BONUS chapters since I really need to finish my other fan fics

Some Notes in Reviews…

Guest – It's okay :) but I won't answer what country I live in currently. I can say when I update it around LizzeXX (which I luv her stories) – it's around 6:45 pm at night. No, Lizz isn't the reason why I updated around her time. The reason why I update every MWF and sometimes late updates is mostly because…. 1: My mother keeps asking me to do chores 2: I'm always writing other fan fics and I usually don't have time to edit the chapters of Living the Dream and respond to the fans which is why I'm late. 3: My real life is starting to get to me. 4: If I update it every day then this story will end less than 2 weeks and they'll have to wait about a month for the Sequel (P.S I understand the fan's real life is starting to get to them so they spend so much time studying). 4: I decided MWF because that would mean I'll have plenty of time to finish my other fan fics instead of editing Living the Dream Chapters. :) 5: I choose to update around the time LizzeXX time (not that she's the reason) is because it's the best time I could decide when it comes to updating because at afternoons and morning (for me) I'm at school and mostly at weekends I went out somewhere and I'm always home around 6 pm at night (for me, damn timezones!) So for me I update around 6:30 and 7:00 pm (for me) It's okay if you ask something personal, I don't mind and I hope my answer is not too confusing.

Grapejuice101 – I feel bad for the Doctor too :(

Katiex22 – Sorry, there will be more questions than answers in the Sequel than this. Yup, confusing kiss and what I said about the Doctor (series 7) said that he had never kissed Juliet before but this Doctor just did (I wasn't actually planning to do that but when you told me how much you want some fluff, I thought of editing the Lodger and I was lucky to have a back up plan that I already thought of an explanation why this Doctor from Big Bang kissed her but in series 7 he never kissed her). I noticed that I leave the fans more questions than answers :) Full of surprises ;)

Please Review because I can assure you that fans who review will brighten my day :)


	30. The Lodger Part 3

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Lodger Part 2**

The Doctor decided to go make him breakfast after last night, he knew he must have ruined some kind of moment, so now he's carrying a breakdast tray and when he came to Craig's door, he stopped. "Craig! Craig?" he called, as he knocked the door. "Breakfast. It's normal. Craig?" He opens the door. "Craig!" he shouted, as he rushed towards him when he saw Craig lying down on his bed, unmoving. The Doctor puts the tray down on the bed, and kneel beside him as he noticed something in his arms. "Craig, I told you not to touch it! What's that?" Then he could see a large streak, running up to Craig's arm. "An unfamiliar and obviously poisonous substance…Oh, I know what would be really clever, I'll stick my hand in it!" The Doctor rambled. "Come on, Craig, breathe." He said, as he pounded Craig's chest which Craig gasped. "Come on, Craig, breathe! Thems are healthy footballer's lungs!"

Then the Doctor grabbed the teapot and runs out of the room, heading to the kitchen as he grabbed some teabags, cramming them into the pot. "Right. Reverse the enzyme decay. Excite the tannin molecules." Then he rushes back to Craig's room.

Then the Doctor pours the tea via the spout

"I've got to go to work." Craig said, still hoarsely.

"On no account. You need rest. One more." The Doctor said, as he lifted the teapot a bit higher so Craig could drink it.

"It's the planning meeting, it's important."

"You're important. You're going to be fine, Craig." The Doctor assured him, as Craig suddenly falls asleep which the Doctor slipped out and decided what he has to do…

oOo

Craig rolled over the bed and he could see that it is 2:45 in the afternoon, then his eyes widen and started to panic, as he jumped off the bed. "What! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Craig said as he went to get dressed for work, quickly. Then he rans out of the front door, and heading towards the call center.

oOo

Craig rans down the hallway and into the call center. Then he could see his manager now looking at him. "Oh, afternoon." Micheal greeted.

"I'm so sorry, Michael, I don't know what happened, I've got no excuse." Craig apologized to him.

Then the Doctor popped his head out from under the dest right where Micheal and Craig are standing, they both turned to him while Craig is stunned to see the Doctor working in here. "I think that's not what my screen is telling me, Mr Lang." he said, wearing a headset and it seems the Doctor is talking to someone.

"What's he doing here? What are you doing here?" Craig demanded.

"If that's your attitude, Mr Lang, please take your custom elsewhere." Then the Doctor blowed raspberry, still talking to someone but he noticed Craig standing in front of him.

"No, no, no, that's one of my best clients!"

"Craig, how are you feeling? Had some time to kill, I was curious, never worked in an office. Never worked in anywhere. " The Doctor rambled and then his eyes widen, "Ohh…So that's what Juliet means."

"You're insane!"

"Leave off the Doctor, I love the Doctor." Micheal grinned. "He was brilliant in the planning meeting."

"You went to the planning meeting?!" Craig turned to the Doctor.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded. "I was your representative. We don't need Mr Lang any more. Rude Mr Lang.

Sophie arrives with tea and biscuits in her hands. "Here you go, and I found some custard creams!" she said to the Doctor, as she settled it down in front of the Doctor.

"Sophie, my hero."

Sophie turned to Craig. "Hi, Craig. I went on the web, applied for a wildlife charity thing. They said I could always start as a volunteer straight away. Should I do it?"

"Yeah, great, yeah, good, go for it." Craig shrugged, focusing on the Doctor.

"You look awful. About turn! Bed. Now. Who next?" The Doctor said, as he typed on the keyboard. "Oh, yes." Sophie walked away, Micheal waved a goodbye and then Craig headed towards the door in frustration of that man "Hello, Mr Joergensen. Can you hold?" The Doctor said to someone. "I have to eat a biscuit." Then he glanced over to the door, watching Craig leave and he could see Sophie's reaction.

oOo

Craig finally reached to his flat, as he went through a drawer and pulls out a spare set of keys and then heading for the Doctor's bedroom door. He unlocks it and steps inside and he stopped when he saw the Doctor's strange device spinning around. "What the hell?" he noticed Juliet sleeping in the corner but probably best not to wake her.

oOo

The Doctor enters the front door and could see a cat coming down the stair, meowing. "Have you been upstairs?" The Doctor asked the cat which the cat meowed. "Yes?" Then a cat gave a deep throaty meow.

oOo

Craig is throwing darts, still mad at him and frustrated and then he could hear the Doctor in the front hall.

"You can do it. Show me what's up there? What's behind that door? Try to show me." Then he could hear a cat meowed. "Ohh, that doesn't make sense! Ever see anyone go up there? Lots of people? Good good." The Doctor muttered.

Craig decided to peered through the peephole and he could see the Doctor, petting a cat. "What kind of people? People who never come back down. That's very bad." The Doctor said.

Then Craig couldn't take it anymore, so he opened the door and could see the Doctor looked up. "Oh, hello."

"I can't take this any more. I want you and Juliet to go!" Craig said, as he walks back to his flat with the Doctor following him behind. Craig turned to him, as he handed him back the paper bag that is filled with money. "You can have this back an' all."

"What have I done?" The Doctor asked him

"For a start, talking to a cat."

The Doctor throws the bad over his shoulder, not caring about the money. "Lots of people talk to cats especially Juliet!"

"Everybody loves you, you're better at football than me, and my job, and now Sophie's all 'Oh, monkeys, monkeys!' and then..." Craig opens the door to the Doctor's room. "there's that!" he pointed the Doctor's room.

The Doctor rushed over. "It's art! A statement on modern society, 'Ooh, ain't modern society awful?'" The Doctor said panicking, as he stopped his device from spinning. Then he noticed Juliet stirring.

Juliet moaned, "What's going on?"

"Me and you, it's not gonna work out. You've two been here three days, the three weirdest days of my life."

"Your days will get a lot weirder if we go!"

"I thought it was good weird, but it's not, it's bad weird! I can't do this any more!" Craig said in frustration.

"We can't leave this place. I'm like you, I can't see the point of anywhere else. Madrid, hah, what a dump! We have to stay."

"No, you don't, you both have to leave!"

"We can't go!"

"Just get out!" Craig said, as he goes to pushed the Doctor but he grabbed him by the lapels

"Right! Only way! I'm going to show you something, but ssh, really, ssh! Oh, I am going to regret this and I don't need Juliet's foreknowledge to know what I'm about to do. OK, right... First, general background!" The Doctor said, as he head butted him, each of them grabs their head in pain.

Juliet watches the two of them, not sure how to react.

Then Craig could see all the Doctor's past incarnation and some adventures with Juliet, then he snapped out of it and gasped in realization, pointing the Doctor. "You're a..."

"Yes." The Doctor nodded, panting and against the wall.

"From..." Craig pointed the skywards.

"_Ssh."_

"You've got a TARDIS!" Craig breathed. "and you're his Dream-Girl!" pointing at Juliet who nodded.

"Yes. Ssh!" The Doctor nodded, as he motioned to his face. "Eleventh! Right... OK, specific detail!"

Then the Doctor head butted him again, filling him in the reason why he's here. "Juliet knows everything?!" Craig stares at Juliet with his eyes wide.

Juliet nodded, "Yes."

The Doctor mused, "I am so lucky to have her here."

"That's a scanner! You used non-technological technology of Lammasteen." Craig said, still taking this new information that really shocked him.

Then the Doctor is now annoyed and frustrated with this man, and he couldn't take it anymore even though he understands why, he still is annoyed, so he clapped his hand over Craig's mouth. "_Shut up!_" the Doctor shouted, hating his cover to be blown.

Then after a few minutes of calming and relaxing and mostly Juliet massaging the Doctor's back, "Aaargh!" The Doctor moaned in pain. "I am never, ever doing that ever ever again..." He then turns on his earpiece. "Amy!"

"That's Amy Pond!" Craig said it quickly, and then he covered his own mouth.

"Oh, of course, you can understand us now, hurrah." The Doctor said it sarcastically, still panting. "Got those plans yet?" The Doctor asked Amy on the earpiece.

"_Still searching for them!"_

"I've worked it out with psychic help from a cat."

"_Cat?"_

"Yes, I know he's got a time engine in the flat upstairs." The Doctor says. "He's using innocent people to try and launch it. Whenever he does, they get burnt up, hence the stain..."

"From the ceiling?" Craig said, now started to get this.

"Well done, Craig." The Doctor said to him and then turned his attention back to his feisty companion. "And you, Miss Pond, nearly get thrown off into the Vortex."

"Doctor…." Juliet tries to spoke but interrupted.

"_Lovely!" she muttered._

Then they could hear a loud crash that is coming from upstairs. The Doctor and Craig looked up. "People are dying up there? People are dying." He started to repeat it, and the Doctor knew he is in some kind of time loop. "People are dying."

"Juliet?" The Doctor called her who just looked up at the ceiling and he could hear screaming.

Then Craig shakes his head. Time looped ended. "They're being killed!"

"More like turned into skeleton." Juliet muttered.

The Doctor quickly whipped his head towards her, eyes wide, "What! We got to get in there!" Juliet rans out of the room with the Doctor and Craig following behind him.

"_Doctor!" Amy screamed._

"Hang on!" the Doctor said, waving her off and telling her later.

Then Craig stopped and could see Sophie's keys in the lock.

"Craig, come on...someone's dying up there." The Doctor reminded him then he could see Sophie's keys, his eyes widen as he started to run upstairs.

"It's Sophie. It's Sophie that's dying up there, it's Sophie!" Craig followed the Doctor behind, desperately to go and save her.

"_Doctor! Stop!"_ _Amy called._

The Doctor, Juliet and Craig arrived outside the door of the top flat, but the Doctor stopped him from entering.

"Where's Sophie!" Craig demanded.

"She's in there." Juliet said, gesturing the door.

"Wait, wait! Amy?" The Doctor asked Amy.

"_Are you upstairs?"_

"Just going in!" The Doctor replied.

"_But you can't be upstairs."_

"Of course I can be upstairs!"

"Come on!" Craig said desperately, wanting to save Sophie.

"Oh for God's Sake! There is no upstairs! It's a one-storey building so *No* upstairs!" Juliet cried out in annoyance.

The Doctor, Juliet and Craig both looked down the stairs, realizing that maybe there is no upstairs except Juliet. The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver, using it on the door as they entered whatever is behind that door but they knew one thing – and that it's dangerous.

oOo

They entered whatever is behind that door and could see a very advanced spaceship and on the center is the control panels.

"What?" Craig said, looking around the room.

The Doctor and Craig slowly walked in. "What? Oh. Oh, of course! The time engine isn't IN the flat, the time engine IS the flat! Someone's attempt to build a TARDIS." The Doctor said, now getting the information.

"I thought Tardis were meant to be grow not built?" Juliet asked the Doctor.

"Yeah but using some spare parts of the Tardis will do." The Doctor replied.

"No," Craig shook his head. "there's _always_ been an upstairs."

"Has there? Think about it!" Juliet told him.

"Yes." Craig then frowned, looking confused, shaking his head. "No. I don't..."

"Perception filter. It's more than a disguise." The Doctor explained.

"It tricks our memories even." Juliet added.

Then they could hear a feminine screamed, and they turned around and could see Sophie, being pulled towards the controls.

"Sophie!" Craig said in alarmed, both him, Juliet and the Doctor rushing towards her.

"Sophie! Oh, my God, Sophie!" Craig tries to keep her hand away from touching the glowing panel and he could tell if they touch it, it would hurt.

"Craig! It's controlling her. It's willing her to touch the activator." The Doctor said.

"She won't!" Juliet said.

"It's not going to have her!"

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver on the panel as Sophie touched it and screamed in pain. "Ah! Deadlock seal!" He said in frustration.

"You've got to do something!"

Then the device let her go and Craig eased her to the ground.

The Doctor looked confused. "What? Why's it let her go?" he wondered out loud as he walks around the room and could see a dried up skeleton, as he crosses the center of the room with Juliet next to him, and then a hologram of an old man appeared.

"You will help me." The Hologram said.

"Right! Stop! Crashed ship, let's see. Hello, I'm Captain Troy Handsome of International Rescue. Please state the nature of your emergency."

Juliet could only raised an eyebrow at him, "Really? From Stingray?"

The Doctor just ignores her.

"The ship has crashed. The crew are dead. A pilot is required." The Hologram stated.

"You're the emergency crash program. A hologram. You've been luring people up here so you can try them out." The Doctor said, now getting it as he pointed his sonic screwdriver to him and then the hologram started to change to a little girl, young man and then back to the old man.

"You will help me, you will help me, you will help me."

"Craig! Where am I?" Sophie asked.

"Hush!" The Doctor said to Sophie and then he turned back to the hologram. "Human brains aren't strong enough, they just burn. You're stupid, aren't you? You just keep trying."

"17 people have been tried. 6,000,400,026 remain." Hologram said.

Sophie started to stand up. "Seriously, what is going on?"

"The ship is actually an alien spaceship with a perception filer and plans to keep kidnapping people so they could find the right pilot." Juliet explained. "Any Questions? Good."

"Yes, I have questions." Sophie says.

"The correct pilot has now been found." Hologram said.

"Yes, I was worried you'd say that." The Doctor said

"_He means you, Doctor, doesn't he?"_

Then an energy from the control panelsstarted to pull the Doctor towards it, as the Doctor struggles to and tried to resist. Juliet rushes over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and which the Doctor swallowed hard at that but he didn't have time for this! Juliet tries to pull him away from the control panels.

"The correct pilot has been found. The correct pilot has been found." Hologram repeated.

"_What's happening?"_

The Doctor tried to resist, not wanting his hand to touch the panels while Juliet is still trying to pull him away but she isn't strong enough. "It's pulling him in! He's the new pilot! And am not going to let that happen" Juliet said.

"_Could you do it? Could you fly the ship safely?"_

"No, I'm way too much for this ship. My hand touches that panel, the planet doesn't blow up, the whole solar system does." The Doctor said, trying to pull his hand away from touching those panels and especially he didn't want to blow up the whole solar system.

"The correct pilot has been found." Hologram repeated.

"No...worst choice ever, I promise you. Stop this!"

"Craig! It didn't want you!" Juliet cried.

"_Doctor! It's getting worse."_

The Doctor looks at her and then Craig when a realization dawn to him. He thought all back what he learned today and the he started to think of why it didn't want Sophie and then he started to realize something. "Juliet's right, It doesn't want everyone. Craig, it didn't want you!"

"I spoke to him and he said I couldn't help him!" Craig said.

"It didn't want Sophie before but now it does. What's changed?" The Doctor groaned in pain, now his hand inches towards the panel. "No! I gave her the idea of leaving! It's a machine that needs to leave, it wants people who want to escape! And you don't want to leave, Craig, you're Mr Sofa Man."

"Craig!" Juliet screamed as she tries to pull the Doctor away from the panel.

"_Doctor!"_

"Craig, you can shut down the engine. Put your hand on the panel and concentrate on why you want to stay!" Juliet instructed him.

Sophie shook her head, not wanting Craig to touch it because it really hurt. "Craig, no!"

"Will it work?" Craig asked him.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"He's lying but just for god's sake! Please put your hand on it! And I'm sorry about that." Juliet apologized.

"It's good enough for me. Geronimo!" Craig said, as he slammed his palm onto the panel and screamed when he realized how it really hurt as the energy courses through him. The ship released it's hold on the Doctor which he sighed of relief.

Juliet rushes towards Craig.

"Craig!" Sophie shouted.

"_Doctor!"_

The Doctor rushed over towards Craig knowing that he has a plan that could stop this. "Craig, what's keeping you here? Think about everything that makes you want to stay here! Why don't you want to leave?" Then he slapped Craig across the face.

"Sophie!" He exclaimed, which the Doctor had to smile. "And I don't want to leave Sophie! I can't leave Sophie! I love Sophie!"

"Sweet…." Juliet smiled.

Sophie's jaw dropped when she heard that, she then walks beside him. "I love you, too, Craig, you idiot!" Then she slammed her hand down on the panel with Craig's as the ship started to smoke and spark.

"Now that's how you confess someone's love." Juliet said which made the Doctor thought of that. "I love when people finally confess their feelings, it's just so sweet…" She smiled.

"_Doctor!"_

"Honestly, do you mean that?" Craig asked her.

"Of course I mean it! Do you mean it?"

"I've_ always_ meant it. Seriously though, do you mean it?"

Sophie nodded. "Yes."

"_Ugh!"_

"But what about the monkeys?" Craig asked.

The Doctor groaned in annoyance. "Oh, not now, not again! Craig, the planet's about to burn! For God's sake, _kiss_ the girl!" Juliet and the Doctor cried in unison.

"_Kiss the girl!" Amy screamed._

Craig and Sophie then nodded as they kissed each other, lips touched together and they were able to remove their hands from the panel as they put it around their backs.

The Doctor could hear the Tardis finally calming down and making a normal sound of materialization.

"_Doctor!_ _You've done it. Aha, you've done it!" Amy smiled, now relieved that this thing is over. "Oh, now the screen's just zeros! Now it's minus ones, minus twos, minus threes...Big Yes!" Amy said._

Sophie and Craig are still kissing, but they ended it when they turned to see the hologram cycles through its different voices and projections and repeating it the same thing again and again. "Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me." It repeated.

"Big no." The Doctor muttered, now looked alarmed.

"Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me…."

"Did we switch it off?" Craig asked the Doctor.

"Emergency shutdown, it's imploding, everybody out, out, out!" The Doctor shouted as he grabs Juliet's hand and they ran out of the spaceship with Sophie and Craig following him behind, as the four ran downstairs and outside as the house shakes. They all ran across the street and watched to see the roof of the house turned to a ship, and mere seconds later, the ship disappears.

Craig could see people strolled by, not realizing what had happened. "Look at them. Didn't they see that? The whole top floor just vanished."

"Perception filter." The Doctor answered. "There never was a top floor." Then he noticed Juliet rubbing her temples, "Juliet, are you okay?"

Juliet waved him off as she rubs her temples, "I'm fine, just a tiny bit of a painful headache." She was lying, it isn't a tiny painful headache, it was huge and she's been having these headaches since she met this Doctor (from the Lodger, not the Big Bang) and she could guess it probably has something to do with teleporting.

Juliet then quickly disappears. Sophie's eyes widen, "Where did she go? And how did she do that?"

Before the Doctor could answer, Sean interrupts them, "Excuse me but have you seen Julie?"

The Doctor sent a glare at the sight of Sean, "Why?" he demanded.

"I'm going to ask her out."

The Doctor could feel anger boiling and him and wanting to_ punch_ that man right now!...

* * *

A/N: That's all and LOL at the end :) and guess what?! We're close to the ending of this story and I still haven't written it :) The Next chapter will have a surprising title and you'll be twice shock as more and more and especially the ending of this story. I'm not saying the next chapter is the final episode of this story or something, I'm saying that we're going to leave more questions than answers :)

Anyway have anyone heard the news about Steven Moffat's teaser for us when it comes to the 11th's regeneration? I can't help but he's killing me about those crazy riddles of his! But I can't wait to know what he means because Steven Moffat just said: 'Time Lords can regenerate 12 times. I think you should go back to watching those DVD's and count them correctly…'

That's his riddles and it's really bothering me more than Juliet's mystery! (even though I already know who she really is) oh! Speaking of Juliet's mystery, I think you should read the story closer because you missed one question that didn't even occur to you and I can guess that whatever question you're thinking right now is not the question that is so important to Juliet…..All I can say is 'Who and What she is' is not the most important question you should be asking…

I still haven't written the sequel and I'm planning not to write the chapters ahead but that would of course mean no sneak previews. Anyway I'm excited to see you're reactions for the last chapter of Living the Dream :) and another one - I'm currently writing chapters now for my Time Lady story and I think I will be able to update on monday.

Some Notes in Reviews…

Grapejuice101 – Jealous Doctor! Luv that one too :)

Katiex11 – It will but it will be answered :) Oh dear…he _isn't_ just any random guy when it comes to Juliet…;) and I am so sorry if I made it so confusing but for me….it's really hard to keep my mouth shut and keeping the surprise because I really want to spill out the answers but it will be all shut.


	31. The Nightmare Battle Part 1

**Author's Note: **Get ready guys for the darkest episode of all in this story (I think) :) Some action pack I guess but I'm excited for this one :) well….

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: The Nightmare Battle Part 1**

Juliet dashes into her room and smashes the door behind her. She then burst into tears, trying not to cry. She just got herself into a fight with her parents and now….they are sending her away. Her parents just decided to send her some kind of mental institution due to her craziness over of Doctor Who.

She told them that she met the Doctor and she started to travel with him and then they all had a worried glanced.

She locked the door behind her, and could hear her parents shouting. "Julie, get in here right now!"

Juliet could only shake her head even though they couldn't see her. She then pushed her bed against the door and more things that are heavy enough to keep the door from opening. She could see a text message from her cell phone and it's her penpal.

Themad-manwithabox: Dream Girl! I just got us tickets to watch the 50th anniversary special! Front seats!

Juliet text him back:

TheDreamGirl: No way! How did you get the money?

Themad-manwithabox: I sold my car.

TheDreamGirl: You have a car?

Themad-manwithabox: So, coming?

TheDreamGirl: Of course I would! I'll pay you back, I promise.

Themad-manwithabox: No, no, no. You don't need to pay it.

TheDreamGirl: Thx ;)

Few Hours Later….

She could hear her parents talking on the other side of her room but she couldn't come up with words. She only caught 'childish….ridiculous….mental….Child' and that's what Juliet thought of herself.

All they want is a normal child. Why did she have to tell them?

She looks down at her arm and could see the scars are still there, the same ones she got back at the warehouse which hurts. She closed her eyes, thinking back the day she and the Doctor went to America…

oOo

_Then Juliet whipped her head around to face him, with anger and tears in her eyes. He could see that she's been crying a lot and noticed that her cheeks are crimson red. "What?! 'I'm so sorry..blah blah…I can't….I don't know what to do with you and I have no idea what the hell you were talking about?! Do you have any idea how much it kills me when people yelled at me like that!" she shouted in rage and anger, which made Canton and Amy looked up at her. "Do you have any idea what's it like to hear your parents fighting all night and you couldn't go to bed! After that! My mother hit me and shout at me – telling me to stop acting like a ridiculous child and how pathetic I am!" Juliet took a deep breath. "I always said to myself that every day. I will never hear those shouts again. After I became a smart and a dependent woman. My mother no longer hit me or shouting at me. I always thought that all the yelling at shouting ended but it never is…" and then Juliet sobbed._

_The Doctor's eyes widen, he didn't really know what to say after hearing her childhood. This is the first time Juliet told him about her childhood. She never told him but now she did and he knew now why it kills her. "I'm so sorry…" about to comfort her._

_Juliet stopped him. "No! Don't you dare touch me!" she spat in anger, as she ran to the other side of the room._

_She then collapsed herself, bursting into tears. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to think back all those things and dark things he said to her._

_Then she noticed something shiny over the crates. She then rummages into the stuff and till she could find a very sharp blade, a knife. She walks in the middle of the room, looking at it and wondering about this._

_She then quickly stabbed herself in her arm and she cried out in pain, but she kept it quiet so no one could hear her. Why can't she die now?! Well the Doctor told her the reason why she can't die is because if she died in here then she'll lose the connection to the other world, making them separated, forever._

_But she didn't care, she wants to die, in here and her world too. She placed the knife through her arms and could see more blood coming out. Then suddenly she could hear footsteps, at first she thought it was the Doctor but when she turned around, she could see the astronaut._

_Juliet could only offer a smile to that little girl, "Hey." And quickly forgotten the knife. "Hello Melody."_

_The astronaut lifts its visor and could see a very scared little girl, "I'm scared." She stuttered._

_Juliet really feels sorry for this girl, she wished she could change the timeline but this is a fixed point and it has to happen, "I promise you, Melody, you'll never be alone because your parents love you very much."_

_The little girl could feel the arm of the astronaut, lifting and pointing at Juliet, "I don't want to shoot you."_

"_It's ok, It has to happen anyway…." And then she was knocked out unconscious._

oOo

Juliet then finds herself now in the 11th Doctor's Tardis instead of her bedroom, how did she get here? Probably she must have fallen asleep. She looked up when she hear the Tardis humming at her but in a sad tone. Juliet wondered why…

"Juliet!" Juliet jumped and then suddenly she was pulled off her feet and somebody giving her a big hug. She looks up and could see it's the 11th Doctor hugging her. Always. The Doctor put her down gently, "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

Juliet nodded, "Yeah, just jumped a bit but that's okay."

The Doctor smiled and then his smile faded when a thought hit him, "Juliet…." He said in a serious tone, "What have you done already?"

Juliet thought for a moment, let's see – The Impossible Astronaut, Day of the Moon, Rebel Flesh, The Almost People, Lodger, Closing Time, Asylum, Mercy and... well that's about it. "Depending where you are although I'm pretty sure you haven't met Clara judging by the console room."

The Doctor looks confused, "Who?"

"Woops, spoilers." She smirked.

The Doctor sighed and grabbed her shoulders, "Juliet, this is serious." He said in a very serious tone. Juliet stares in his eyes and could see a very serious and this way more serious than any other younger or future him she ever seen. "I need to know….what have you done?" he asked desperately and pleading her, wait! No, begging her.

Juliet didn't know why it's important but it seems important to him, "Could you at least tell me the last time you seen me, or some adventure because who knows you're right from series 5 or seven!"

The Doctor hesitates, debating if he should tell her or not, "I just saw you a second ago."

Juliet could guess that it's probably a future version of her, she raised an eyebrow, "Okay, next."

"A minute ago."

Juliet raised her eyebrow even more, "Are you saying there's two me's in here?"

"Don't worry, you're future selves are gone since they told me the same thing 'Find a younger you' – I'm guessing they did it already, and also you haven't done it." The Doctor said. He's been looking for the right version of Juliet since all them said they already did that adventure.

Juliet looked more confused, "Well…. I'm not sure what it is."

The Doctor smiled a bit but not much since Juliet noticed that there is devastation, sadness and a hint of anger. "Then I think I have finally found the right version of you."

"Version of me?"

"Yes, yes, yes," he waved her off as he ran down the console, fiddling some controls. Juliet noticed he has eye bags, so he hasn't slept well. "I explained it to you. I've been trying to find the right version of you by pulling you from your universe to here…"

"Wait! Hold on a minute – you know I'm from another universe? Since when?"

"Since we…" He stopped a mid-sentence when he realized what he was about to say, "Sorry, Juliet but spoilers."

Juliet sighed, "I'm guessing you already done the Pandorica and the whole Big Bang."

The Doctor pointed a finger at her, with a smile on his face, "Now that, I've already done. It wasn't a pleasant experience and you are very cute in there."

Juliet didn't know why she's blushing hard and deeper shade of red. The Doctor noticed and beamed to see that, she is so adorable, He thought. "Awww, I love that look, the blushy look."

"I don't have a blushy look!" Juliet protested, covering her cheeks.

The Doctor remembered now why he brought Juliet here, "Oh I almost forgot why I brought you here. But important question…." He walks over to her with a very serious look. Juliet stopped blushing and feeling uncomfortable with this look. "Three Questions actually."

"Ok." Juliet nodded, telling him to get on with it.

"Number One: Have you done the Flesh?" the Doctor asked, staring at her eyes and trying to find any sign of lying or something.

Juliet nodded.

"Ok. Number Two: Have you met the 10th me?" The Doctor asked.

"Well….not exactly, I only met him once." Juliet said truthfully. The last time she saw the 10th Doctor was just right after the ice cream adventure. She remembered how the 10th Doctor freaked out when he saw her and Donna.

"When did you met him?"

"Just after we went to the Ice Cream Planet."

The Doctor looked confused, "Ice Cream Planet?"

Juliet then realized her mistake, "Oops, spoilers."

The Doctor sighed, "Juliet…. Just please tell me when and where did you met the 10th me? Have you done London? 1953?"

"I'm sure I haven't done that one." Juliet shook her head, "I only met the tenth you only for a minute, just after you lost Rose Tyler at Bad Wolf Bay."

The Doctor's face fell and saddened of the thought of Rose Tyler. He hadn't thought of her much – although he didn't much like how Rose treated Juliet the last time much either. But what did Juliet mean? For a minute?

"You mean when I first met Donna?" The Doctor asked her, recalling that he just lost Rose Tyler and then suddenly, he didn't expect Juliet to appear in his Tardis and then a woman in a wedding dress which he was sure he never met her.

Juliet nodded, "You were all like 'what' 'what' to me."

"Sorry about that. I just didn't expect you to be in my Tardis." The Doctor apologized.

"What's the Third Question?" Juliet asked, almost forgotten about that.

"Oh! Yes, right, sorry. I almost forgotten that too, Now!" He exclaimed and then suddenly, Juliet noticed his expression shifted into a serious look and close to the Oncoming Storm Look, as he steps closer to her. "What do you know about the Nightmare Battle?"

"I'm sorry but the what?"

"The Nightmare Battle." The Doctor repeated, searching her eyes to see if there is any detection of lie or anything but not yet. This is serious! The last time he saw Juliet (which is about a minute ago) she warned him that the Battle.

"What's the 'Nightmare Battle'?" Juliet asked him.

The Doctor searched for her eyes and could see truth, she has no idea what the Nightmare Battle is. Which is good that this is the right Juliet but the bad that she has to come with him to the Nightmare Battle.

The Doctor turned away from her, leaning against the railings and hesitates, "Nightmare Battle is a place of war." He begins.

Juliet looks at him with a curious look, "Yes, I get that the Nightmare Battle is a war since it has the word 'Battle' but…. What does it mean?" she asked politely and curious about learning this Nightmare Battle.

"There is a rhyme for the Nightmare Battle." The Doctor stated as he looks away from her.

"What is it then?"

"I only know a little."

"Just say it, Doctor."

The Doctor hesitates before saying the rhyme, "The Nightmare Battle. It's our greatest fears where truth will unfold, the Dream will fall." Juliet's eyes widen a bit. "The Nightmare Battle has a secret where the Nightmare man is destined to kill the Dream One and not only that but she'll kill him too."

Juliet didn't know how to react at that or what to say, "Who's the Nightmare Man?"

"All I know is he gives people nightmares." The Doctor shrugged.

Juliet eyes at him for a moment, so she walks in front of him, "There's more is it?" It wasn't a question but more like a statement, "You know something do you? You're hiding something from me? What is it?"

She eyes at him for a moment and could see he's not giving her an answer but then another question popped into her mind, "Wait, why are you asking me about the Nightmare Battle? What is the Nightmare Battle exactly? And why are you taking me there?" she demanded.

The Doctor hesitates, "Because you have to plus it's a fixed point in time!"

"Did my future self told you that I have to?"

"Yes and this is more important, Juliet and besides you won't die in there because I'm pretty sure I've seen your future selves and they told me you won't die at the Nightmare Battle."

Juliet could tell there's something more about this Nightmare Battle, and it sounds like it's bigger than she imagines.

"Doctor, you can't just go read a prophecy like – the Doctor will die at the castle and then you'll go there. I know you well enough that you don't want me to go to the Nightmare Battle unless there's a reason. So tell me now! What else is in there in this Nightmare Battle?"

The Doctor looks up at her with a dark look.

"Amy."

A/N: I will probably reveal more in the next chapter about the Nightmare Battle and I swear it will shock you a bit. I can say you'll be surprised even more about this 'Nightmare Battle' and what the hell is Amy doing there?

* * *

GOOD NEWS! The Nightmare Battle is a special and part-four special and not only that but I will be updating every day because since this is kind of a special so 'The Nightmare Battle' episode will end this thursday, so watch out for the updates tomorrow :)

Now who's the Nightmare Man? I mentioned some chapters that Juliet will face something about the Nightmare and her final nightmare will come. I can guess that you already know who is the Nightmare Man to those who are a big whovian :)

Anyway I started writing the SEQUEL which is a bit tricky but I'm currently writing the Sequel right now :) By the way if this story reaches 100 reviews then I'll give you a sneak peek to the SEQUEL of Living the Dream :) But I won't reveal the title of the sequel.

So I really hope this story reaches to 100 reviews because plz, plz review! Plz! In the name of the Doctor!

Anyway see ya tomorrow!

Some Notes in Reviews…

To lazy to login – thx so much for reviewing! It really means a lot to me, and thx for the compliment :)

Grapejuice101 – I will tomorrow this time and I will only update everyday this week since this is a four-part special :)

Katiex11 – sometimes everyone calls her Julie :( Wow! You're the first person to tell me that! But don't worry, I'm not offended or anything, I'm okay with your opinions and thoughts although I hope i don't turn into Steven Moffat :o I can say the sequel will answer more questions :)

So Guys! I hope we reached 100 reviews by tomorrow because I am so excited to give u the sneak peek for the sequel of Living the Dream :) So PLZ! Review

P.S – Has anyone watch the 50th anniversary trailer 'The Day of the Doctor'? It is awesome and I swear I can imagine all the OC stories I read in this fanfic, I can picture everyone's OC included in the trailer and especially my OC :) I actually have plans for the 50th anniversary with my OC in When You Wake Series :) So I can't wait to watch the 50th anniversary :)


	32. The Nightmare Battle Part 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update but I was studying for the exam tom. and I had to convince my parents to let me use the internet for just a minute so here is is! and I hope we reach 100 reviews because I am so excited to give u the sneak peek to the SEQUEL of this story**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: The Nightmare Battle Part 2**

Juliet's eyes widen, "Amy is at the Nightmare Battle?! What is she doing there?!"

"She didn't go there. She was captured," The Doctor said as he walks around the console, trying to avoid Juliet's eye. He just couldn't look at her. Everytime he looks at her, he's happy but sad at the same time.

"Captured?" Juliet walks in front of him, "How?"

"The Flesh."

Juliet knows what Flesh is but why captured her again? They already took Melody unless this is a different time. Juliet then asked, "How long is it for you since the Gangers?" Juliet asked suddenly.

The Doctor hesitates for a moment, still refuses to look at her. "Yesterday." He admitted.

Juliet's eyes widen when a realization dawn to her, "It's not only called the Nightmare Battle isn't there? It's also known as the Battle of Demon's Run."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes."

Juliet then tries to make him look at her by putting both her hands on his shoulder, "Doctor, I can't be there! I can't go to Demon's Run! It's when a good man goes to war! Please Doctor, just take me somewhere else."

"Juliet, I need your help."

"Just ask Rory and your other friends because I'm sure they'll help you."

"Yes and I need you too."

"Doctor, I don't want to go to this Battle, I've never even been to one."

"No and neither do I."

"Doctor! I can't go to demon's run! That's the day when a good man goes to war! This is the good man's darkest hour that will make him go higher and higher than ever before! And….and I can't be with that man."

"Then I'll protect you."

Juliet shakes her head sadly, "You don't understand! Doctor, I can't go there! And I don't want to help you!"

The Doctor's hearts shattered when he heard that, "Juliet…." He said in a soft tone, "Amy needs our help and she needs yours too."

Juliet could feel guiltiness coming to her, "I know but…. That's the last place I wanted to be and probably never will."

"Juliet…" The Doctor cupped both his hand on her cheek, staring at her eyes, "Amy is captured and she's your best friend. If you can't do it for me then do it for her. It's my fault that she was captured and I don't like people who took the people I care."

Juliet wanted to say no but how can she? It's the day the Doctor discovers who Melody Pond is. "Fine." She grumbled in annoyance.

The Doctor beamed at that, "thank you so much, you have no idea how much it means to me." He kisses her forehead before running around the console to set the coordinates and their next destination.

"If Amy's captured then Where's Rory?" Juliet asked.

"Right here!" Juliet turned around and could see Rory coming down the stairs in a Roman Outfit. "Sorry, I have to find my sword."

"Amy would be proud of you wearing that and I'm sure that she'll say that you're hot." Juliet winked at him.

The Doctor cut in, "OK! The plan is I'll take all those people who owed me favors." He announced.

Juliet raised her hand, "I don't owe you a favor."

The Doctor smirked, "Not yet, but you will."

Juliet rolled her eyes, not seeing the point of finding out her future. "So! We're going to pick up Vastra and Jenny, haven't seen them for months and I believe I owe them favors." He said as started to fiddle the controls.

Juliet watch as the Doctor picks up all the favours who owed him and she's not going to like this. Then the Doctor was about to set the coordinates to Stormcage till Juliet stopped him. "Juliet, we're just going to pick up River."

"She's not coming." Juliet said.

The Doctor's face turned close to the Oncoming Storm, "Why not?" he growled.

Juliet couldn't tell him it's because River is Amy and Rory's daughter, "Two things is that she's a future version of River and second that she will come but not yet."

oOo

Dorium is in a hurry with a suitcase, placing it on a table. He paused as he looked around the room to see it's empty. "Goodbye." He sighed as he opened his case and starting to reaarange the contents.

Then a Figure appeared right behind him. "You appear to be closing down, Dorium."

Dorium quickly turned around and could see the eye-patch lady with a man beside her.

Later they are sitting at the table, and this time with soldiers pointing guns at Dorium. "What have you heard?" The Eye-Patch Lady asked.

"That you pricked the side of a mighty beast, Madam Kovarian, and entirely failed to run." Dorium answered, glancing the soldiers who are pointing their guns at him. "I admire your courage. I should like to admire it from afar." Pushing the guns away, not feeling comfortable of it.

"We've been waiting a month_. He's_ done nothing."

Dorium is counting his money. "Do you really think so? There are people all over this galaxy that owe that _man_ a debt. By now, a few of them will have found a blue box waiting for them on their doorstep. Poor devils. You especially got something else too…."

"How do you know _that_?" Madame Kovarian demanded.

"A prophecy for the Dream One and the Nightmare Man. 'The Dream and the Nightmare Man will battle' – I'm surprised of that even and especially the Nightmare man. You worked hard on this one and I can tell that this is a very big mistake."

"Why not?" she snarled.

"They say the Dream One will fall when she fights."

"She will _not_."

"You never know but maybe the Dream One and the Nightmare Man will both fall at the same time."

"I don't care if she dies or not as long as the Nightmare Man is dead."

"I'm surprised too you know that you found out who's the Nightmare Man." Dorium smiled at her, "I know too, and _he_ does too. _He_ will of course do everything he can to prevent it and probably do the same by collecting his depts."

"You think he's raising an army?" Colonel asked which is the man who was beside the Eye-Patch Lady or she seems to be called Madame Kovarian.

"You think he isn't?" Dorium looked up. "If that _man_ is finally collecting on his debts, God help you, and God help his debtors."

"Why?"

"Colonel Manton, all those stories you've heard about _him_. They're not stories, they're true." Dorium said seriously, and then he chuckled. "Really you're not telling me you don't know what's coming?"

"We're wasting our time here!

Madame Kovarian stood up. "Agreed."

"The asteroid, where you've made your base." Dorium spoke up and could see Madame Kovarian stopped, a bit surprised that this man seems to know their hide-out. "Do you know why they call it the Nightmare Battle?"

"How do you know the location of our base?" Colonel asked.

Dorium sighed. "You're with the Headless Monks...they're old customers of mine."

"It's just some old saying." Madame Kovarian said.

"A _very_ old saying. The oldest. 'The Nightmare Battle, when a good man goes to war'." Dorium said. Then Madame Kovarian and Colonel Manton left him, as Dorian turned in his seat, watching them go. Then he started to laugh as he walks into the storage room, holding out till he could hear a wheezing noise till he saw a big blue box right in front of him. "No. No, no, please! Not me! You don't need me!"

The Tardis door opened and he could see the Doctor, with a very angry look.

"Why would you need me?! I'm old! I'm fat! I'm blue! You can't need me!"

Juliet closed her eyes, not liking where this is going…

oOo

Juliet is now inside Demon's run, carrying a gun and waiting for her cue.

Colonel Manton still continues his speech while Amy continued to watch him from the window. "On this day, in this place, the Doctor will _fall_." Colonel Manton said as the soldiers cheered. "The man who talks, the man who reasons, the man who lies, will meet the perfect answer. Some of you have wondered why have we have allied ourselves with the Headless Monks."

Lorna arrived, as she took her position.

"Perhaps you should have wondered why we call them Headless." Colonel Manton continued. "It's time you knew what these guys have sacrificed for faith. As you all know, it is a Level One Heresy, punishable by death, to lower the hood of a Headless Monk. But by the divine grant of the Papal Mainframe herself, on this one and only occasion, I can show you the truth. Because these guys never can be..." Colonel Manton lowered the hood of the first monk, which the soldiers gasped and could see a knotted stump where the head and the neck had been. "persuaded! They NEVER can be..." He lowered the hood of the second monk. "Afraid." He said, approaching the third monk. "And they can never, ever be..." about to lowered the hood of the third monk…

But the Third Monk throws its own hood, revealing the Doctor smiling. "Surprised!" The Soldier look stunned to see the Doctor as Amy smiled through the glass, relief to see the Doctor come for her, her boys.

Juliet tried to smile but how can she when this is the Doctor's Darkest Hour?

"Hello everyone! Guess who!" he said calmly and relaxed, walking towards the front of the stage. "point a gun at me if it helps you relax." Then all the soldiers did what he said as they all aimed their guns at the Doctor except Lorna. The two monks drew their energized swords, similar to star wars. "You're only human." The Doctor muttered.

oOo

Vastra and Jenny entered the communication room, and quickly pulled out their swords, and placing it to the two soldiers neck. "Go on, resist." Vastra said, leaning closer to one of the soldiers. "I'm ever so hungry."

"Now, dear, which button controls the lights?" Jenny asked, leaning closer to one of the soldiers too.

oOo

Colonel Manton aimed his gun on the Doctor. "Doctor, you will come with me, right now!" he ordered.

The Doctor turned to him, with a smile on his face. "Three minutes, forty seconds." He quickly turned around. "Amelia Pond!" he called her, which Amy jumped a bit. "Get your coat!" he announced, as he puts his hood back on just as the lights go out. When the lights come back, all the soldiers gasped and could see the Doctor isn't there in front of the stage.

Juliet then quickly ran up to the raised platform, expecting the Doctor to be there. "Juliet!" he beamed to see her.

Juliet throws him a microphone.

"I'm not a phantom." The Doctor's voice said, as everyone in the room looked around, trying to find him but they can only hear him.

"Doctor?" Colonel Manton called, looking for him as well.

"I'm not a trickster." The Doctor continued, still have not yet found.

"Doctor?"

"I'm a monk."

Juliet rolled her eyes, remembering the episode 'The Bells of Saint John' – which he does not look cool in that monk outfit.

"Doctor, show yourself!" Colonel Manton shouted

"It's him! He's here!" One of the Soldiers called, aiming his gun at the monks, thinking one of those monks is the Doctor. The other soldiers followed his gaze and quickly aimed their guns at the monks as well. The monks noticed it as they 'charge' their swords. "It's him!" the soldier started to shoot at one of the monks.

"Oh god, why can't they just…" Juliet groaned.

"Weapons down! Do not fire!" Colonel Manton commanded them. Then he started to notice that one of the monks, raising their hands and started to shoot energy from their hands at the soldiers. "NOOO!"

Juliet then could feel a teardrop fall to her eyes. The Doctor noticed her tears so he brushes it away, "Hey…what's wrong?"

"I shouldn't be here."

"But Juliet… we can save Amy, I promise you we will."

"It's not that I'm worried or scared….it's you."

The Doctor looked surprised, "Me?"

"Yes. I'm scared to be with you." She looks down and could see the monks and the soldiers fighting each other.

"Juliet…."

"Doctor, we could have just gotten Amy instead of collecting your debts." Juliet turned to him with a heartbreaking expression, "We could have just snuck inside and hid but raising an army. When did you decided to do that?"

"I don't understand." The Doctor shook his head.

"You're turning into the man I _don't_ want to be with." Juliet said to him and could see the Doctor's heartbreaking expression. "Doctor, why an army? That's not your thing and we're supposed to just sneak in, grab Amy and get outta here."

"But why did they took Amy?"

"They want her baby!"

"Yes but why?"

Juliet just walk away from him.

Madame Kovarian turned to the guards. "Follow me." She commanded them, as she walked out of the room with the guards behind her.

"Doctor!" Colonel Manton shouted. "Doctor!"

Colonel looked around the room, trying to find the Doctor. So he aimed his gun and pointing it to everyone, unsure where the Doctor is. "Nobody discharge their weapon in this room. Nobody!" he shouted. "Do not Fire!"

"Stop, wait! Listen to me!" Colonel Manton shouted at everyone.

"I'm disarming my weapon pack." Colonel Manton shouted across the room, as he removed his pack from gun. "Monks, I do this in good faith! I am now unarmed." Dropping the pack on the floor, to prove to the Monks that he has no plans to kill them. "All of you, discharge your weapon packs. The Doctor is trying to make fools of us... We are soldiers of God, we are not fools! We are not fools!"

"We are not fools!" All the Soldiers shouted as they removed their guns.

"We are not fools!"

"We are not fools!" All the Soldiers chanted again and again.

The soldiers continued their chant and soon they are all unarmed and the monks have lowered their swords. A female soldier puts down her weapon and then looks into the face of an armed Silurian. Other Silurians beamed in and soon have the soldiers surrounded. Judoon appear as well. Then Strax appeared on the stage next to Colonel. "This base is now under our command." Strax said, aiming a gun at Colonel Manton

"I have a fleet out there! If Demons Run goes down, there's an automatic distress call." Colonel Manton said.

The Doctor look down at the microphone, wondering about Juliet's words….No, he has to find out why they want Amy and then….. Why can't Juliet see there's something more but not yet because she'll find out soon.

"Not if we knock out your communications array." The Doctor spoke up, as everyone all turned around except Strax, Judoon and the Silurians still pointing their guns at the soldiers. Anyway they all turned around to follow the voice and they looked up and could see the Doctor, at the top of the raised platform, no longer wearing the monk costume and then speaking to the microphone looking like a champion. "And you've got incoming!" The Doctor said.

"_Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor." A Voice over the speakers said._

"Give 'em hell, Danny Boy!" The Doctor commanded, as he puts his arms out and pretending to be a plane.

oOo

The Soldiers returned, carrying a basinet between them. Madame Kovarian smiled at the basinet. "Get back in there with the rest of them. Remember, the Doctor must think he's winning, right until the trap closes! I'll take my ship from here." She said, as she types the code at the door. The Two soldiers set down the basinet and left to go to the hanger. Unknown to them that Lorna was hiding at the corner and heard everything, so she took off her pack and leaving quietly.

"Airlock engaged. Shuttle ready for boarding." The Computer said.

Madame Kovarian was about to grab the basinet till she could feel a sharp object around her neck, which she could identify it's a sword, she turned to the corner of her eye and could see Rory, still wearing a roman costume. "No." he said.

Juliet then steps out of the shadows, pointing a gun at her, "We won't let you." She said. Juliet may hate guns and especially she's terrible at shooting.

"I have a crew of 20." Madame Kovarian said. "How do you expect to gain control of my ship?"

Rory scoffed, not believing this woman and thanks the Doctor's help and especially everyone. The airlock doors opened. Madame Kovarian's eyes widen when she saw her men being pushed out, trussed up. Behind the men are Avery and his son, as Avery aimed his pistol at her. "This ship is ours, m'lady!"

Rory and Juliet leads Madame Kovaran through the halls, trying to find the communication room. Madame Kovarian spoke up, smiling at Juliet, "Julie, isn't it? I always liked you dear."

"I never do." Juliet hissed at her. She didn't like what Kovarian done to her best friends and especially River.

"Don't worry dear, you'll die anyway…."

* * *

A/N: Surprised that the Nightmare Battle is actually also known as Demons Run – I wanted Demons Run as the title for this episode but since I have plans for Juliet about her facing the Nightmare and especially the Nightmare Man.

I just realized that this is not really a special – I once mentioned that I planned a special for When You Wake Up Series but it's not this one. Nope, not this episode and not a special because the special is coming 2014.

Can anyone guess who's the Nightmare Man? I can say Dorium, the Silence, Madame Kovarian, and the Doctor is the only one who knows who is the Nightmare Man. The Doctor will do everything he can to prevent that prophecy happen to his Dream-Girl. We'll find out who and especially Juliet :) All I can say is the Nightmare Man is pretty shocking but I have a feeling one of you will guess it right.

I'm have a feeling I'll be able to finish writing the sequel until the end of October maybe? I dunno because I have an exam today and I'm going to study tomorrow so we'll have to wait for the sequel.

I hope this story reaches to 100 reviewers because I promised a sneak peek will come :) a sneak peek for the SEQUEL ;)

Tomorrow guys, I will announce sad news to all of you :(

Some Notes in Reviews…

Dream lighting – I bet that the 50th anniversary is better than this

Grapejuice101 – All I can say is that the Nightmare Man is pretty shocking and will find out soon.

Rose the Paradox – I would do the same :) I wish I have a time machine so I can read stories from the future ;)

P.S – Tomorrow, I'll have some sad news :(


	33. The Nightmare Battle Part 3

**Chapter Thirty-Three: The Nightmare Battle Part 3**

Strax escorted Colonel Manton to the communication room, still pointing his gun at him. "All airlocks sealed, resistance neutralised!" Strax said, as they entered the communication room.

Colonel Manton could see the Doctor, sitting at the main control panel with Vastra, Jenny and Dorium behind him. The Doctor turned around to face him, with a smile. "Sorry, Colonel Manton, I lied. Three minutes, 42 seconds." The Doctor said, mistaken his calculations.

"Colonel Manton, you will give the order for your men to withdraw." Strax says.

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "Colonel Manton... I want you to tell your men to run away."

Colonel Manton frowned. "You what?"

"Those words. Run away. I want you to be famous for those exact words. I want people to call you Colonel Run-Away. I want children laughing outside your door, cos they've found the house of Colonel Run-Away." The Doctor said seriously, as he stood up. Starting to grOw a darker look, and his friends could notice that but they didn't stop him unless it was necessary. "And, when people come to you, and ask if trying to get to me through the people I love... is in any way a good idea... I want you to tell them your name. Oh, look! I'm angry. That's new. I'm really not sure what's going to happen now."

Madame Kovarian arrived with Juliet who escorted her to this room, she spokes up when she saw the Doctor. "The anger of a good man is not a problem." She spoke up as the Doctor slowly turned his head to look at her. "Good men have too many rules."

"Good men don't need rules." The Doctor said in a darker tone, as he walked over to her. "Today is not the day to find out why I have so many."

"Give the order." Madame Kovarian suddenly said.

Juliet's shut her eyes close and she knew this is a trick.

The Doctor pulls back, a little surprised to give the order that quick. He smiled crookedly and held up a finger before walking away.

"Give the order Colonel 'Run-Away'." Madame Kovarian repeated and ordered Colonel Manton.

oOo

In the Nursery Room, Amy stood and waited for anyone to go rescuing her since she just found out her boys have come for her, she even prepared to kiss her husband once she seen him till she could hear a knock on the door. Amy wasn't sure if those were her boys or not, but just in case….she runs around the room and through some things in this room, trying to find something to use as a weapon. "Who's that, who's there?" Amy demanded, still trying to find something and then she held up an object that look like industrial thermometer. "You watch it, cos I'm armed and really dangerous and...cross!" even though her weapon is not exactly helpful at all.

"Yeah. Like I don't know that."

Amy stopped and recognizing that voice. That voice she's been waiting to hear. "Rory? Rory, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me..." Rory nodded through the door, and then Amy could hear some kind of buzz. "Hang on a minute."

"They took her." Amy's face fell. "Rory, they took our baby away."

The doors slide open and she could see Rory, wearing a roman costume, the last time Amy seen him wearing that was when they were on a cruise ship. Then Amy noticed Rory is holding something and which he's holding Melody, their daughter. "Now, Mrs Williams... That is never, ever going to happen." Rory said, as he walks over to his wife.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God." Amy sighed of relief, as she checked Melody, making sure her daughter isn't harmed or experimented. "Where's she been, what have they done to her..."

"She's fine. Amy, she's fine, I checked." Rory assured her, as he stares his beautiful daughter. "She's beautiful." Then Rory started to cry, like tears of joy. "Oh, God, I was going to be cool. I wanted to be cool, look at me."

"You're OK. Crying Roman with a baby, definitely cool. Come here, you!" Amy then pulls him into a kiss.

The Doctor and Juliet stepped inside the Nursery room and then could see his companions kissing each other, they noticed Rory is crying and kissing, which the Doctor makes a face. "Ugh, kissing and crying, We'll be back in a bit…." The Doctor said as he grabs Juliet's hand and leading her outside. "Come on Juliet…"

Rory turned over by the door, already heard the Doctor. "Oi! You two!" he called, and then the Doctor stepped back inside the room. "Both of you! Get in here. Now." He ordered them.

The Doctor and Juliet hurried over to join them, so excited to see his companions child. Then when he got a closer look to their daughter, he smile widely and pointing at Melody. Rory smiled and stare down his daughter. "My daughter. What do you think?"

"Hello. Hello, baby." The Doctor said, unsure their daughter's name.

"Melody." Amy and Juliet said at the same time.

Amy turned to Juliet and smiled, "Juliet!" she quickly hugged her, "You're okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Juliet laughed.

Amy glanced over Juliet's shoulders and could see the Doctor shaking his head, mouthing her 'Younger' . Amy looked disappointed that she couldn't tell Juliet but she guesses she'll find out soon.

"Melody!" The Doctor exclaimed, liking that name. "Hello, Melody Pond!"

Rory sighed. "Melody Williams."

"..is a geography teacher." Amy argued, not liking her daughter to be called 'Williams'. The Doctor was right. The word 'Williams' sounded a bit boring. "Melody Pond is a superhero!" Amy decided.

The Doctor leaned over to Melody, sniffing her quickly as Melody gurgled. "Well, yes, I suppose she does smell nice. Never really sniffed her, maybe I should give it a go." The Doctor said to Melody and then quickly turned to Amy. "Amelia Pond, c'mere!" Hugging her.

"Doctor!" Amy smiled as she accepted his hug.

"I'm sorry we were so long." The Doctor apologized as he sniffed her which he sighed of relief. Melody was right – she does smells nice.

"It's OK, I knew you were coming." Amy ended the hug and now glancing both of her boys. "Both of you. My boys and Juliet!"

The Doctor could hear Melody squealed. "It's OK, she's still all yours." The Doctor assured Melody. "And really you should call her Mummy, not Big Milk Thing."

Amy and Rory frowned hearing that and looking confused. "OK, what are you doing?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"He speaks Baby." Juliet explained.

"No, he don't!"

"Of course I do, I speak everything..." The Doctor turned to Melody. "Don't I, Melody Pond?" Melody gurgled which the Doctor is a little bit offended, as he straightened his bowtie. "No, it's not...it's cool!" he said which his companions couldn't help but chuckled.

Vastra entered to Nursery Room, and leaning on the rail. The Doctor turned to her. "Doctor! Take a look." Vastra said, gesturing the window. The Doctor walked over to the window and looked out and could see the soldiers marching away. "They're leaving. The Nightmare Battle is ours without a drop of blood spilled. My friend, you have never risen higher!"

The Doctor looked proud of his plans and his face grow darker. Juliet turned up to look at the Doctor, hearing Vastra's words, she knew that this is the darkest hour and how can she face it?

oOo

The Doctor led them to the hanger which is empty for all the soldiers marched away from this place. Amy sighed of relief when she saw the Tardis parked right in the middle of this room, as she held her baby and went inside the Tardis to change since Melody is crying while the Doctor went inside his Tardis to go get something.

Amy changed Melody's diaper and then she could hear the Tardis noise which made Melody cried. Amy sighed. "Doctor! Could you turn it off!" she called over, as she hold her daughter. Amy didn't know where the Doctor is. He said he'll go get something and then he could hear his voice through the corridors.

"I'm sorry Amy but I'm a bit busy here!" the Doctor said, still somewhere in the corridors.

"Then get in here! And press some buttons or something."

"But I don't want to punch the hole in the space-time continuum…" The Doctor protested and started to explain what happened what Choas could happen to the whole time and space.

"Never mind!" Amy interrupted him, not wanting some science discussion. So she stepped outside of the Tardis, still holding Melody which she's still crying.

Rory turned around to see his wife, trying to comfort Melody. "Hey what's wrong?"

"She doesn't like the TARDIS noise. I asked him to turn something off, but it was all 'I don't want to punch a hole in the space-time continuum'." Amy said.

Jenny and Strax walked up to them, both of them carrying weapons. "Rory!" Jenny called. "The Judoon have escorted the Clerics out of the quadrant, Spitfires have returned to their own time, and Captain Avery and his men..." Then she noticed Melody crying. "Is she all right?"

"Yes, she's just crying." Amy said.

"Give her to me, human fool. She needs changing." Strax said.

"I just changed her. I think she might need a feed."

"A feed, of course." Strax nodded, as he stepped forward with his hand out. "I'll take care of everything."

Rory stepped in front of his wife, clearly he didn't trust Strax to feed Melody or any aliens touching his daughter, except the Doctor. "I really don't think you will, actually."

"I have gene-spliced myself for all nursing duties. I can produce magnificent quantities of lactic fluid." Strax said which all Rory could do was blink.

The Doctor heard Strax as he exited the Tardis, carrying an old fashioned cradle. "She's not hungry, she's tired. Sorry, Melody, they're just not listening." The Doctor said as he placed it in front of his companions.

Amy and Rory walked over to him. "What's this?!" Amy asked.

"Very pretty, according to your daughter."

"It's a...it's a cot." Rory said.

"No flies on the Roman. Give her here. Hey!" The Doctor smiled.

Amy handed Melody to the Doctor. "There we go."

"But where would you get a cot?" Rory asked, but the Doctor just pretends like he hasn't heard him as he placed Melody to the cot.

"It's old." Amy noticed, how old the cot really is and she could tell it's centuries old. "Really old." Amy turned to the Doctor, and now curious of why would he have this unless…unless he have children. Amy never asked him if he ever have a family, wife or children but the reason why she never asked is because probably the Doctor didn't want to think about it. "Doctor...do you _have_ children?" she asked him.

"No." he answered.

Amy realized the Doctor already told her that he is the last of his kind, and she hated to ask this question. "Have you ever _had_ children?"

"No, it's real, it's my hair."

Amy chuckled realizing quickly he wasn't answering it, he just turned his attention back to Melody. "Who slept in here?" Amy asked.

"Doctor! We need you in the main control room ASAP!" Juliet called over the speakers.

The Doctor nodded. "Be right there! Things to do... I've still got to work out what this base is for. We can't leave till we know." About to head off.

Amy walked after him. "But this is where I was?" Amy said which stopped the Doctor as he turned around to look at her. "The whole time I thought I was on the TARDIS, I was really here." She continued.

"Erm..." The Doctor looked over to Rory. "Centurion, permission to hug?"

"Be aware, I do have a sword." Rory warned him.

"At all times." The Doctor nodded as he salutes Rory and then giving Amy a hug. "You were on the TARDIS too...your heart, your mind, your soul. But physically, yes, you were still in this place."

"And when I saw that face looking through the hatch... that woman looking at me..." Amy frowned.

"Reality bleeding through." The Doctor explained. "They must have taken you quite a while back. Just before America..."

"That's probably enough hugging now." Rory said, sensing a bit of jealousy coming to him. The Doctor and Amy ended the hug. "So her flesh avatar was with us all that time. But that means they were projecting a control signal right into the TARDIS. Wherever we were in time and space." Rory said.

"Yeah, they're very clever." The Doctor remarked.

"Who are?" Amy asked.

"Whoever wants our baby." Rory added.

"But why do they want her? "

"Exactly!" The Doctor said, agreeing with those two. He knew whoever they are, they wanted their baby but why? He's not going to leave this place until he gets some answers. He didn't like people kidnapping his friends and to the people he loves and not only that…

"Is there anything you're not telling us?" Rory asked. He knew the Doctor kept a lot of secrets and he never told them. "You knew Amy wasn't real and…"

The Doctor quickly shushed him, "Let's not have _that_ conversation." He glared with a dark look which Rory quickly nodded. The Doctor calms down a bit, "I don't know how, why or where but Juliet we are with now hasn't happened to her and I cannot have her listening to it until it happens to her." He said as he was about to head off.

"But you always hold out on us." Amy spoke up. "Please, not this time. Doctor, it's our baby. Tell us something. One little thing." She pleaded him. The Doctor has many secrets and Amy knows he has a lot but she couldn't interfere his past because she knew how broken he is.

The Doctor turned around and smiled. "It's _mine._"

Rory frowned and stopped his breath, like a knife just hit him in the chest. "What is?"

"The cot. It's my cot." The Doctor said, gesturing his cot. Remembering Amy's question earlier who slept in the cot. "I slept in there."

Rory sighed of relief and then he glances over at the hanging mobile over the cot. Amy joined him. "Oh, my God." Amy exclaimed. "It's the Doctor's first stars." Touching the hanging mobile.

Rory noticed Melody is gurgling. "She's..."

Amy reaches into her pocket and pulling out the prayer leaf which Lorna has given to her earlier, to wipe around Melody's mouth and then she could hear Strax spoke up. "Drop your weapons." Amy and Rory turned to see Strax, pointing a gun to Lorna. "State your rank and intent!" Strax marches Lorna over to them. "I found it listening at the door!"

oOo

The Doctor entered the communication room after he heard Juliet calling him, he could see Vastra, Juliet and Dorium at the controls. He walked over to them. "You've hacked into their software then?"

"I believe I sold it to them." Dorium replied.

"So what have we learned?" The Doctor asked, his face started to grow darker and sensing fury coming.

"That anger is always the shortest distance to a mistake."

The Doctor turned around and could see Vastra was the one who spoke up. "I'm sorry?"

"The words of an old friend who once found me in the London Underground, attempting to avenge my sisters on perfectly innocent tunnel diggers." Vastra said.

"Well...You were very cross at the time."

"As you were today, old friend. Point taken, I hope."

The Doctor nodded, accepting her word, turning away from her. Then Vastra spoke up again. "Now, I have a question. A simple one. Is Melody human?"

The Doctor quickly whipped his head to her, quickly startled of that question. "Sorry, what? Of course she is!" He laughed nervously. "Completely human, what are you talking about?! Juliet what is she talking about!?" he demanded. Why would they ask this kind of question?! Both of Melody's parents are human.

"Think about it Doctor, why would they want Melody?" Juliet spoke up, leaning against the controls.

"They've been scanning her since she was born and I think they found what they were looking for." Dorium added, as he pulls something up on the screen.

The Doctor walked over to him and looked up at the screen and could see Melody's DNA, which is human DNA. "Human DNA."

"Look closer." Vastra adviced him as the Doctor took a closer look on Melody's DNA till his eyes widen what he saw. "Human plus. Specifically...human plus _Time Lord._"

* * *

A/N: I hinted something in here that is going to be very important in the future.

I'm still currently writing the SEQUEL for Living the Dream and It might be finished till next week. OMG! It's almost the 50th anniversary! only 32 days to go! (for me since timezones!)

** Sad News - TOMORROW **is the last chapter of Living the Dream, yeah...sad news that this story is going to end tomorrow and I want to finish writing the SEQUEL first before uploading it.

So I will publish the SEQUEL next month and you'll get to see the 10th Doctor with Juliet (but only 2 episodes) Right now I'm still at chapter 6 for the SEQUEL and it will be like less than 40 chapters :) Just wait till next month guys and the Sequel will come!

Say goodbye to this story tomorrow and I hope this story makes it to 100 reviews and I will be able to give u a sneak peek.


	34. The Nightmare Battle Part 4

**A/N: This is the last chapter for the Living the Dream. I want to say thank u all to those people who reviewed, favourite and follow because I am so relief and happy to hear ur thoughts plus staying this story even though I was gone for two weeks, you still stayed. I literally cried tears of joy when I came home from school and I was shocked to see this story finally reached to 100 reviews. I'll say more of my message in the Author's Note. You surprised me guys and its time for me to surprise you too...**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The Nightmare Battle Part 4**

"I heard her talking...this is a trap." Lorna said to them, after she heard Madame Kovarian's plan. She wanted to tell them and warned them about her evil plans. "Why would I lie to you?"

Rory stepped forward, and he knew this girl must be an enemy, after all it says so in her uniform. "Well, you might want to take a look at your uniform."

"The only reason I joined the Clerics was to meet the Doctor again." Lorna said truthfully.

"You wanted to meet him," Jenny stepped forward. "so you joined an army to fight him?"

"Well, how else do you meet a great warrior?" Lorna said.

Amy frowned when she heard her words. "He's not a warrior."

"Then why's he called the Doctor?" Lorna said. Then the lights go out as Amy and Rory stood by the cot, sensing something's not right but whatever it is, they'll protect their daughter. "It's starting. Please listen to me." She pleaded them.

oOo

After he saw Melody's DNA which says that she's human plus Time Lord. But how is that possible?! The Doctor thought. That can't be happening and how can his _human_ companions have a child that has a Time Lord DNA when both of his companions are human. The Doctor quickly turned to Vastra. "But she's human. She's Amy and Rory's daughter, right?" He turned to Juliet who looked down, refusing to answer.

"You told me about your people." Vastra recalled when she first met the Doctor back when she was so cold towards human. "They became what they did through prolonged exposure to the time vortex. The untempered schism..."

"Over billions of years, it didn't just happen." The Doctor said, recalling the history of the Time Lords and he knew so well what is 'the untempered schism' and that is a gap in the fabric reality from which can be seen the whole Vortex. The Doctor recalled the last time he explained about the untempered schism back on his last incarnation when he explained it to Jack and Martha. He said that back at the Academy, it's an initiation ceremony for young Gallifreyans. The Doctor remembered when he was taken to see the untempered schism but he didn't look, he just simply ran away.

"So how close is she?" Vastra asked as the Doctor snapped out of his thoughts. "Could she even regenerate?"

"No, no! I don't think so." The Doctor shook his head. That would be also impossible if the child could regenerate.

"You don't sound so sure." Vastra eyed at him.

"Because I don't understand how this happened!"

"I don't want to think of this but think about when did it happen?" Juliet spoke up.

"_When?_" The Doctor turned to her as he scoffed. Why would Juliet ask that?

"I don't like to say this and I'm pretty sure you'll blush but _how_ do humans create babies?" Juliet said, raising her eyebrow.

The Doctor's eyes widen as he swallowed hard, and his face turned crimson red. Why would Juliet want to ask _when and How _did the baby begin?! The Doctor knows humans perfectly well and especially giving birth. He especially knows what humans can do when they….which the Doctor couldn't even speak of it. He would call it 'activities'. "Oh, you mean..."

"Yes." Juliet nodded.

"Well, how would I know?" The Doctor straightened his bowtie nervously. "That's all human-y, private stuff, it just sort of...goes on. They don't put up a balloon, or anything." He walks down the hall. Why would he know when Amy and Rory….did that?! It's too human-y and private stuff and he wouldn't want to know that.

"Think of it Doctor! If Melody is half time lord then it means she begun when the Tardis was in the flight." Juliet called him.

The Doctor turned to her, heading back to the control room and quickly shook his head. "No, no, impossible! It's all running about, sexy fish vampires and blowing up stuff. And Rory wasn't even there at the beginning. Then he was dead, then he didn't exist, then he was plastic. Then I had to reboot the whole universe...long story. So technically the first time they were on the TARDIS together, in this version of reality, was on their..." The Doctor's eyes widen when he realization dawn to him. It already made sense. Wedding. Couples. Love. Alone. Bed. Tardis.

"Now you get it." Juliet rolled her eyes.

The Doctor gulped nervously. "On their wedding night." He finished.

oOo

Strax held up his scanner as he scanned all over the room, and after the scanning is complete. He looked at the results. "Confirmed. No life forms registering on this base, except us and the Silurians." He said.

"The Headless Monks aren't alive...they don't register as life forms." Lorna said.

oOo

"Doesn't make sense!" The Doctor exclaimed in frustration. "You can't just cook yourself a Time Lord."

"Of course not," Vastra said. "but you gave them one hell of a start and they've been working very hard ever since."

"And yet they gave in so easily." Dorium joined the conversation and then he quickly frowned when he knew something was bothering him earlier. "Does this not that bother anyone else?" He noticed they just give up easily and it's too easy if they worked so hard, why would they just gave in?!

Juliet or course noticed, she knows what happens anyway.

The Doctor was too busy having his thoughts sort out. All he could think of is Amy and Rory inside the Tardis?! Which he didn't like his companions doing that kind of 'acticity' in the Tardis. After this, he's going to make a rule about no doing that kind of 'activity' in his Tardis. "Amy! She worried the baby would have a time head. She said that..." he continued to pace as he gathered his thoughts.

Vastra sighed. "Only you would ignore the instincts of a mother!"

"Or the instincts of a coward." Dorium added. "This is too easy. There's something wrong."

"Why even do it?" The Doctor exclaimed. It still doesn't make any sense! Why would they want his companion's child. "Even if you could get your hands on a brand new Time Lord, what for?" He knew a Time Lord could be very useful and almost every race would want a Time Lord and even a DNA would work. They tried to get it from him but they were no match to the Oncoming Storm. Now…What could they use for a brand new Time Lord?

"A weapon?" Juliet said.

"Why would a Time Lord be a weapon?" The Doctor turned to her.

"That's the problem, Doctor. You can't see yourself in the mirror and even have no idea why they wanted to kill you. All I can say is that Melody seen you, in your past back at the warehouse. The little girl on a spacesuit." With that, Juliet walked away from this room.

"_Me?"_ The Doctor sat down, stunned about this. He suppose Juliet's answer is correct and it seems to be the only thing that makes sense. The Doctor thought of all the clues back in his travels.

"Mr Maldovar, you're right." Vastra said. "This was too easy. We should get back to the others."

"Me?" The Doctor whispered softly to himself as Vastra and Dorium left him so they could head back to the others. The Doctor closed his eyes and remembering the little girl back in America. The little girl with a ginger hair, like Amy's. He remembered what River said when she was examining the suit. She said something that she is human and going by the life support and she mentioned the little girl was strong, _incredibly_ strong.

"I see you accessed our files." A voice spoke up. The Doctor stood and turned around and could see on the communication screen is Madame Kovarian. "Do you understand yet? Oh, don't worry, I'm a long way away. But I like to keep tabs on you. The child then... What do you think?" Madame Kovarian smile proudly.

The Doctor looks down and thought for a moment and then he looked up at her. "_What_ is she?"

"_Hope_." She answered. "Hope in this endless, bitter _war_."

"What war? Against who?" The Doctor asked.

"Against _you_, Doctor." She said coldy and firmly.

"What about _her_? Where is she and what have you done to _her_?" The Doctor demanded, glaring at the woman in front of him.

Madame Kovarian could only chuckle, "_She's_ safe…. for now."

oOo

The lift opens as the monk emerges, shooting energy from it's hands, killing the Silurian on guard. In the main area, a glowing light appeared around the TARDIS. Amy holds her daughter closer to her, feeling something bad is going to happen. "What's that?" Amy asked, looking at the glowing light around the Tardis.

Vastra approaches and reaching her hand out to touch the light, and then she pulls it back after she touched it. "Force field." She answered.

"The Headless Monks are coming," Juliet announced, feeling scared about this. She holds out her gun, ready to fire even though she's terrible at shooting. She got to at least try.

Rory went alert as the monks began to chant, walking towards them. Then they could hear a loud noise.

Lorna turned to them. "And those are the doors... locking."

The monks passed by the bodies of the Silurians, which are all dead since they killed them except Vastra. Vastra noticed that they shut down the lifts and she knew what they're about to do. "Apparently we're not leaving." She said.

Then they could hear the chanting getting closer and louder. "Is that the Monks?" Rory asked, seeing monks coming towards them.

"Yup and they're about to attack us with they're so called 'attack prayer'" Juliet said.

Rory turned to Amy. "Quick, come with me." Leading her away from the monks, not wanting his wife or his child getting hurt and worst of all killed. Rory looks around the room, trying to find a safe place and away from those monks.

"Commander Strax!" Vastra called, and she knew it's time to fight and also she knew Strax is going to love this.

"I'm trying to seal off this area of the lighting grid." Strax said.

"This is where we'll make our stand. Clear lines of sight on all approaches." Vastra said as the monks, who already have their swords out and which is also charged, glowing red.

oOo

Rory leads Amy and Melody behind the crates and it seems to be the only safe place right now and away from those monks . "Rory, no offence to the others, but you let them all die first, OK?" Amy said, not trying to sound rude.

"You're so Scottish." Rory said as Amy kisses him and then Rory kisses Melody's head. Then he could hear Vastra calling him 'Centurion, you're needed!' she called. He hesitated before leaving his wife and daughter alone.

oOo

Lorna searches through the large crates, and could already see the monks getting closer. There should be some plasma pistols somewhere. They left everything." She said, trying to find any weapons or something.

"Then find them, _boy_!" Strax said.

Vastra whispered to Jenny, she knew Strax can't even tell the difference of human's gender. "She's definitely a girl."

"Oh, stop it!" Jenny chuckled.

Juliet could only rolled her eyes.

Dorium started tow walk towards the monks. "We don't have to fight. I'm friends to the Monks, they know me." He said

"Yeah, and they know you just sold them out to the Doctor." Rory reminded him.

"Oh, they'll understand. It's only me, only silly old me." Dorium said, continuing to walk towards the monks, he held his arms out wide. "You understand, don't you?"

"Mr Maldovar, get back here!" Vastra tried to call him but he's already close to them.

"Get in here!" Juliet called him.

"Arm yourself, fool!" Strax said.

"Dorium!" Rory called him.

oOo

Amy is still hiding behind the crates as she clings Melody closer to her and then she could hear a sound of a sword like someone got sliced and then she could hear the sound of a word hitting the ground. Melody cried…

oOo

"Mr Maldovar?" Vastra called, unsure what's happening but she did heard a sword like…something's been sliced.

"Dorium?" Rory called him.

"He's sort of dead right now." Juliet said and then everyone turned to her with eyes wide.

Lorna comes up behind them, passing them out some guns which she found in one of the crates. They watched as the monks marched forward, with a sword in their hands and then they could see a headless Dorium, walking towards them. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw Dorium's head is gone, now he's headless.

"The child!" Vastra shouted, as she aimed her gun towards the monks. "At all costs, protect the child!" Rory draws out his sword and then his other hand is holding a pistol, while the others point their weapons at the monks. Rory was not going to let those monks hurt his wife and his child.

Juliet then begins to fire at one of those monks…

oOo

The Doctor slammed his hands down to the control panel, angry and fury. "A child is NOT a _weapon!_" he shouted at Madame Kovarian, still in the screen. Full of angry and fury and he could sense darkness coming to him.

"Oh, give us time." Madame Kovarian sighed. "She _can_ be. She _will_ be."

"Except you've already lost her, and I _swear_ I will _never_ let you anywhere near her again." The Doctor promised coldly. Glaring at Madame Kovarian on the screen, still in rage and fire in his eyes. He will _not_ let anyone near Melody again. "and I want _her_ back."

"Oh, Doctor. Fooling you once was a joy... but fooling you _twice_, the same way, it's a privilege."

The Doctor's eyes widen in horror, quickly realizing her plans and her words. "Amy... Amy!" The Doctor ran out of the room, running as fast as he can so he could warn the others and especially Amy. "Amy!..."

oOo

Amy tries to soothe Melody, still crying. She could hear the sounds of a fight going around them and she knew this is not going to be good. Unknown to her, over Amy's shoulder. Melody could see a panel slides open and she could see Madame Kovarian's face appeared. Only Melody could see Madame Kovarian….

oOo

The Doctor ran through the corridors, screaming Amy's name, and trying to get to the others in time. He now knew Madame Kovarian's plans and now what she's about to do. He has to warn the other he hope that he makes it to them in time.

_The Nightmare Battle when a good man goes to war…._

oOo

The others continues to fight the monks, making sure they're not getting anywhere near the child. Juliet ducks down, almost getting shot by the Monks.

…_.Night will fall and drown the sun…_

_When a good man goes to war….._

oOo

Amy tries to calm Melody down, still crying.

…_Friendship dies and true love lies…._

oOo

Rory fights hard, as he continues to kill the monks.

"No!" Juliet screamed.

…_Night will fall and the dark will rise…_

_..When a good man goes to war…._

oOo

The Doctor runs as fast as he can to get to the others, running through the corridors. "Amy!" he screamed, sensing he's getting closer to them.

oOo

The Fight continues, as Lorna continues to shoot the monks and then she was strucked by the monk's energy and then a monk comes up behind Strax, preparing to kill him.

…_.Nightmare Battle but count the cost.._

oOo

The Doctor finally reached through the door which is locked. He slams the door, trying to call the others or Amy. "Amy!" trying to get the door open. "Amy!"

…_the battle's won but the child is lost._

_oOo_

Juliet was about to shoot till she was struck behind by the Monk…

oOo

"Wakey, wakey!" Madame Kovarian smiled at Melody, which she's still crying.

Melody burst into liquid, revealing that she was flesh. Amy looked at her melted Flesh Daughter. "Rory!" She screamed, calling her husband. "Rory! Rory!"

oOo

The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver, using it on the door. "Amy, she's not real! Melody - she's a flesh avatar." Pounding the door. "Amy!" Then he opens the door, and quickly ran out, hoping he could get there in time.

The Doctor ran inside the hanger. "Amy!" Then he quickly stopped and could see destruction around him, and he could tell the fight is over. "Amy." He said softly.

"Yeah, we know." Rory stood, already knew that his daughter is actually a flesh avatar. Then he walks over to Strax, which he's lying down against the crate, slowly dying. Since the monks were behind him, they had quickly struck him.

The Doctor looks over at the room till he could see Juliet in tears, looking at her arms. The Doctor's eyes widen when he sees Juliet's arms is full of blood. Juliet looked up at the Doctor, with tears in her eyes.

The Doctor walks over to her, wrapping his arms around her, "I'm so sorry….I should have never brought you here."

"We could have save her."

"but it's already too late."

"You're giving up?" Vastra's eyes widen. "You _never_ do that."

The Doctor turned around quickly, letting Juliet go. "Don't you sometimes wish I did?" he snapped her.

Then he could see something in the corner of his eye. A bright flash of light and a clap of displaced air. "Well, then, soldier, how goes the day?" a voice spoke up.

The Doctor slowly turned around and could see River Song, standing there in front of him, wearing the same clothes she wore back in America. The Doctor strides over to her, fury and anger coming to him. "_Where_ the hell have _you_ been? Every time you've asked, I have been there. _Where _the hell were _you_ today?" he demanded her, his eyes are hard and cold towards her.

"I couldn't have prevented this." River muttered

"You could've _tried!_"

"And so, my love, could you." River said, and then she looks over to Amy and Rory. "I know you're not all right. But hold tight, Amy, because you're going to be."

"You think I wanted this?" The Doctor gestured all around him, his friends, Juliet, destructions, and the monks dead body. All around him, looking angry and thinking why would River think that he wanted this?! He never wanted his friends in danger or people getting hurt. He only wanted them safe. Why would she think of this?! He never wanted this. "I didn't do this. This... this wasn't me!"

"This was _exactly_ you." River argued and insisted him. "All this, all of it. _You_ make them so _afraid_. Look at Juliet! Have you noticed she's scared and she refused to come here and even me and how could you lie to her! You lied that Juliet was suppose to be here and telling her that she must because it's a fixed point in time but the fact it isn't."

Juliet's eyes widen, now feeling betrayed by the Doctor.

The Doctor turned to look at Juliet and could see she was shaking and scared, all because he insisted her to come with him. She stood up slowly, "I've been trying to tell you, Doctor. The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name? Doctor. The word for healer and wise man, throughout the universe. The good man I've been telling you I'm scared of is _you – _you're the good man who goes to war." Juliet said.

"We get that word from you, you know. But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean? To the people of the Gamma Forests, the word 'Doctor' means mighty warrior. How far you've come." River said.

"And now they've taken a child... the child of your best friends... and they're going to turn her into a weapon, just to bring you down. And all this, Doctor, in fear of you." Juliet said.

The Doctor's eyes widen when a realization dawn to him, "You knew?! You knew this would happen!"

"It's a fixed point in time, I cannot change it." Juliet whispered.

"But you knew! You could have just told me!" The Doctor shouted as he walks over to Juliet.

"I'm sorry Doctor but River is right, it's _your_ fault. Why would they want to kill you?! It's because they're afraid, they're afraid of you. Think of it! You scare people to death!" Juliet shouted.

"Yes, it's your fault." River agreed with Juliet.

The Doctor walked away and then he turned around to face her, slowly walking towards her. Tired of this River Song and who she is? His face is till hard and cold towards her. "Who are you?" He asked softly but rather cold.

"Oh, look, your cot!" River exclaimed lightly. "Haven't seen that in a very long while." She backs up to the cot.

"No, no, you tell me." The Doctor shook his head, following her towards his cot. "Tell me... who you are." He demanded, holding her wrist a bit tighter.

River just took his hand. "I _am_ telling you." She said softly, as she placed his hands on his cot, and she could see the Doctor's confusion. "Can't you read?"

The Doctor stares at her for a moment and then decided to read whatever River is showing to him, so he looked down at his cot. Amy and Rory stared at the Doctor and River and then they looked at the Gallifreyan writing on his cot, but of course they couldn't read it. The Doctor's eyes widen when he read it, so he slowly looks up at River, his darkness and fury fading away and replacing it with shock, joy, relief. He now knew who River Song is and then he started to smile, not sure what to say. "Hello." He said.

"Hello." River smiled.

The Doctor laughed nervously. "But... but that means..."

River nodded. "I'm afraid it does."

The Doctor glanced at Amy and Rory who are still confused, he turned back to River, quickly excited and happy about this. "Ooh! But you and I, we, we, we, er..." He started to kiss the air.

"Yes." River nodded.

The Doctor looked nervously at Amy and Rory before straightening his bow tie and his tweed jacket, turning to River. "How do I look?"

River shook her head slowly, laughing a bit. "Amazing."

He grinned. "I'd better be."

"Yes, you'd better be." River chuckled.

The Doctor spins around to Vastra and Jenny. "Vastra and Jenny, till the next time." then he quickly turned to the Ponds. "Rory and Amy, I'll find your daughter and on my _life_, she _will_ be safe. River, get them all home. Now! Juliet come here! Let's go find Melody! "He grabs Juliet's hand and heading towards his Tardis.

"Doctor? Juliet?" Rory ran up to them.

"No!" Amy protested, wanting to find her daughter too. "Where are you two going? No!"

The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver, lifting it and pointing it to the force field, which burst into sparks and then he places it back into his pockets. Before going to the console, he looked back at River, standing in the doorway, pointing and laughing delight to her before shutting the doors behind him.

He walks towards the console, "Now let's go find Melody ehh?" He turned to Juliet and could see she's still upset. He walks over to her, "Look, I'm sorry… I didn't know Melody was actually River. Can you forgive me?"

Juliet looks at him and then smiles, "Of course I do." Then she noticed her hands are fading…

oOo

Juliet then wakes up and could see she's in her house. Damnit! Then she could hear the door banging again and again, louder even. Juliet's eyes widen when she realized that her parents are coming for her!

She quickly ran out of her bedroom window, luckily she landed on a trampoline and then quickly ran away from her home. She needs to get outta here! Away from her parents! She runs to the road till suddenly she could hear a honk.

She slowly turned around and could see a truck heading towards her….

The next thing Juliet knows is that she's lying down on the road with a pool of her blood around her….

To be Continued in… Illusions of Time

* * *

A/N: OMG we finally made it to the finale chapter of Living the Dream :) I am so excited for the Sequel and you have no idea how long I planned the ending of Living the Dream and the title. I wanted to tell you that in the end of Living the Dream, Juliet will get hit by a car but I think it's best to keep it a surprise.

I hope you get my riddle the whole 'Juliet will be pushed away...' - so she was kind of pushed by a car. To be continued in the sequel and I will publish it right away until I finished writing it. U surprised me by reviewing 100 reviews just in time, I think it's my turn to surprise you since u surprise me, how about for you?

So now I have finally revealed the title of the Sequel which is called 'Illusions of Time' – all I can say is that there is fluff in there and a very cute episode that will make the fans go wild at this :)

I want to say thank you so much guys for reading and especially to those who reviewed every chapter - Grapejuice101 and Katiex11. I want to thank to those newcomers too :) You guys amazed and surprised me at the same time. I never really thought we finally made it to 100 reviews. I gave up my hopes hours ago and when I came home from school. I'm shocked and u surprised me and the ending of this chapter, I hope it surprise you as well.

Since I surprised you and you surprise me AND we finally made it to 100 reviews. I will give you a sneak peek to the further chapters of 'Illusions of Time' and I know you're going to luv this (besides 10th Doctor)

oOo

Sneak Peek to Illusions of Time

"Yeah." The Doctor said and then he quickly said, "No. But if it helps, yes. This place is full of rift energy. She'll probably refuel just by being here." He turns away from the Tardis, "Now this place, what do we think, eh?" he said as he throws dirt into the air, "Gravity's almost earth-normal, air's breathable, but it smells like..." The Doctor tries to look for a word to describe this place as he jumps into some kind of bath tub.

"Armpits?" Amy suggested.

"Armpits." The Doctor agreed.

"Disgusting." Juliet complained, making a face as she walks around.

"Where did this stuff come from?" Rory asked, eyeing some junk hanging around in front of him.

"There's a rift. Now and then, stuff gets sucked through it. Not a bubble, a plughole. The universe has a plughole and we've fallen down it." The Doctor explained, stepping out of the bath tub.

"Doctor! Feeling in a mood for a kiss?" Juliet asked the Doctor.

The Ponds and the Doctor both turned to Juliet, staring at her with a shocked expression. The Doctor thought, is she asking permission to kiss me? Oh god he wanted to kiss her and besides…he never kissed her. He fiddles his bow tie, looking nervous. "Actually, I think I am." He said, waiting for Juliet to kiss him...

oOo

You can guess which episode is this huh? I will keep my mouth shut and I am so excited for that chapter :) Especially the ending of Illusions of Time ;) and I am not saying anything about the sneak peek and especially Juliet sounding like she's asking the Doctor a kiss.

Some Notes in Reviews...

Grapejuice101 - It is sad but I'm excited for the sequel too :)

Guest - me too :)

Katiex11 - you're right Ms. Williams ;) I don't think its a goodbye for this story because I'm planning editing this story and add couple of Bonus Chapters until next year. :) I have no problems with Williams because I love Rory and I luv you ;)

Pointeofdance - I believe we just did and I thank u a million times! :)

* * *

So this is the finale chapter of Living the Dream but the series continues... I want to thank u so much for reading this and I can't wait to publish 'Illusions of Time' which will shock you more than this and I will.

BTW - I am planning rebooting WDWSeries6 Part 1


End file.
